<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memórias - (Prequel de "O Problema Taylor") by thelonelyuseless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293096">Memórias - (Prequel de "O Problema Taylor")</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyuseless/pseuds/thelonelyuseless'>thelonelyuseless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, References to Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyuseless/pseuds/thelonelyuseless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel de "O Problema Taylor".</p><p>O ano é 2011.<br/>Lillian Mauve é uma garota comum de 16 anos.<br/>Miles Kane é um rockstar de sucesso.</p><p>O que eles não sabem, é que por uma pregação de peça do destino, eles vão se tornar essenciais um na vida do outro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dezesseis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Nós sentimos muitíssimo, Lillian. Não há nada que possamos fazer.</p><p>Era uma Quarta-feira chuvosa, o ar estava pegajoso, úmido demais, se é que você me entende. Lillian, ou Lil, como seus amigos a chamavam, havia sido chamada até a fábrica de placas de vidro onde seus pais trabalhavam. Aparentemente tinha acontecido um acidente e seus pais estavam envolvidos.</p><p>- Como assim? - A garota perguntou, trêmula. A haviam sentado numa cadeira do escritório do CEO e dado-lhe um copo de água.<br/>
- Foi tudo muito rápido. - Respondeu o rapaz que parecia jovem demais para ser CEO de qualquer empresa que fosse. - As placas de vidro caíram sobre eles e mais 3 pessoas. Foi instantâneo. Eu lamento muito.</p><p>E era aquilo. Lil estava órfã. Ela estava sozinha, ela não tinha ninguém. Apenas dezesseis anos e nenhum lugar para ir.</p><p>- A empresa vai lhe pagar indenização vitalícia, uma vez que isso está no contrato de todos os funcionários, e nós também cobriremos todos os custos com funeral e sepultamento. Eu sei que isso não serve de consolo algum mas é o que podemos fazer.</p><p>Naquele dia Lil voltou para casa no automático. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, observando o vazio ao seu redor. Logo teria que mudar-se dali. Não tinha condições de viver ali sem dinheiro e com tantas lembranças. Sentou no sofá e sentiu as lágrimas virem. Ela chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida.</p><p>Havia perdido as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, seus pais, pais que ela amava mais que tudo no mundo.</p><p>Arrastou-se até a cama e tentou dormir. Tinha certeza de que quando acordasse, tudo aquilo não passaria de um pesadelo, ela sentiria o cheiro forte de café que sua mãe preparava para seu pai, todas as manhãs e ela desceria e encontraria sua xícara de chocolate quente esperando na bancada da cozinha.</p><p>Tudo ficaria bem.</p><p>Dormiu.</p><p>E acordou para a fria realidade de que nada havia mudado. Seus pais continuavam mortos e ela continuava sozinha.</p><p>Passou-se uma semana e Lil mal levantava da cama, já não comia, seu sono estava irregular, seu corpo estava fraco e ela tremia ao levantar-se. A campainha da casa havia tocado várias vezes nos últimos dias, assim como seu celular que ela deixou descarregar completamente.</p><p>Ela queria dormir, pra sempre, e encontrar seus pais seja lá onde eles estivessem.</p><p>A polícia veio. Leslie havia explicado que sua amiga tinha sumido e que ela estava preocupada. Tiraram Lil de casa e a levaram para o hospital. Um advogado tratou de vender a casa onde ela morara com os pais desde que nasceu e ela foi morar com Leslie em seu apartamento.</p><p>Leslie tinha 18 anos e podia ser considerada responsável por Lil.</p><p>Lil recebeu o dinheiro da venda da casa de seus pais e a primeira "parcela" da indenização da morte dos pais. Ela sacou apenas o que precisava para ajudar Leslie nas despesas e não tocou em mais nenhum centavo.</p><p>Sentia nojo daquele dinheiro.</p><p>- Lil, querida. Você não pode continuar assim. Eu sinto como se você fosse sumir. Você não come, não dorme, suas olheiras vão engolir seu rosto. É hora de levantar a cabeça. Eu sei que é difícil mas a vida continua e você continua viva. Há tanta coisa que você pode fazer. <br/>
- Eu não sei se sou capaz de continuar, Leslie. A vida não faz mais sentido para mim. Não há ninguém para se orgulhar das minhas conquistas, não há ninguém para... Não me leve a mal, você é maravilhosa mas não é os meus pais.<br/>
- Eu nunca levaria a mal, eu te entendo. Eu sei que você está machucada mas você precisa lutar contra isso, não sucumbir. <br/>
- Eu sei, só que é difícil.</p><p>Algum tempo passou e Lil voltou a funcionar, no modo básico, claro. Ela voltou a comer normalmente e fazer pequenas tarefas domésticas enquanto Leslie estava no trabalho. Sua amiga era garçonete em uma lanchonete não muito longe de onde elas moravam.</p><p>Lil sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa mas, de preferência, algo que não exigisse tanto comprometimento de uma vez, tipo um trabalho formal. Ela começou a folhear o jornal e se deparou com um anúncio de um abrigo para sem tetos que pedia por voluntários.</p><p>Era aquilo.</p><p>Era aquilo que ela iria fazer. Anotou o endereço em uma folha de um bloco de notas e arrancou, colocando no bolso da calça e saindo do apartamento.</p><p>Lil chegou ao local e falou com uma mulher, explicou que queria ajudar, imediatamente a levaram para a cozinha e a mostraram o que deveria fazer. O abrigo servia refeições para os sem tetos, além de ter um espaço grande transformado num quarto coletivo para que eles pudessem dormir confortáveis. Lá também tinha um banheiro grande e um senhor que era barbeiro e ia lá uma vez por semana para cortar cabelos e barbear aquelas pessoas.</p><p>Lil sentiu-se útil e com alguma importância pela primeira vez em meses. Ela se sentia muito bem em ajudar e aquilo ajudava a desviar seus pensamentos das coisas ruins que haviam acontecido com ela em um espaço tão curto de tempo.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo sentia-se triste quando terminava seu trabalho do dia, no abrigo. Às vezes, ela arranjava mais de um lugar para ajudar no dia e mal parava em casa, precisava estar sempre ocupada.</p><p>Quando não conseguia aquilo, ela dava voltas num parque próximo. Seus fones sempre em seus ouvidos, ela adorava música. Recentemente, sua banda favorita havia lançado um CD novo e ela havia se agarrado a uma música chamada "<em>Love is a Laserquest</em>" como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, ou como se ela cantasse aquilo repetidamente, talvez pudesse trazer seus pais de volta mesmo que a letra não condissesse com a situação.</p><p>Os dias passavam e Lil tinha a sensação de que ela fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, todo dia. Como se hoje fosse uma cópia exata de ontem e amanhã seria uma cópia exata de hoje. Ela estava ficando cansada de nada mudar. Havia chegado em casa mas se sentia inquieta, triste, seu peito doía e ela precisava chorar.</p><p>- Eu vou dar uma volta. - Lil disse para a amiga.<br/>
- A essa hora? Você acha que é uma boa ideia? - Leslie perguntou, desviando os olhos de seu laptop. <br/>
- Eu vou ao parque. Volto logo, só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.<br/>
- Ok. Qualquer coisa me liga. <br/>
- Ligo, sim.</p><p>Lil começou a caminhar vagarosamente pelas ruas, ela se sentia destacada do mundo, como se tudo estivesse em 3D e ela em 2D, não se encaixava. Ela chegou ao parque e sentou-se num banco qualquer, de frente ao lago.</p><p>O Sol havia se posto há muito e os patos e cisnes já haviam se recolhido. Ela os adorava observar.</p><p>Estar ali, completamente sozinha, despertou uma faísca negra no peito de Lil. Sentiu como se alguém tivesse posto a mão dentro do peito dela e estivesse apertando seu coração, causando dor, a matando aos poucos. Ela começou a pensar, de novo, qual era o sentido da sua existência e quais motivos ela tinha para continuar ali.</p><p>Vivendo uma vida vazia.</p><p>Lil tirou os sapatos e as meias, colocou-os em cima do banco. Escondeu seu celular, desligado, dentro do sapato.</p><p>Aproximou-se da beira do lago e colocou seu pé na água: estava congelando mas ela não se importava.</p><p>Decidiu que entraria no lago.</p><p>O único problema era que Lil não sabia nadar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oliver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lil começou a afundar e sentir a água queimando seus pulmões adentro. Doía, sim, mas ela não ligava.</p><p>Era a última dor que iria sentir e depois seria livre. Começou a pensar em todos os planos que tinha feito para sua vida e em como nenhum deles importava mais.</p><p>Ela retornaria ao pó de onde viera.</p><p>
  <em>O ciclo se completaria.</em>
</p><p>Para a infelicidade, ou felicidade, de Lil, mãos começaram a puxa-la de volta à superfície. Ela não entendeu, pensou que estava sonhando ou que já estivesse morta e havia chegado no lugar pra onde dizem que os suicidas vão.</p><p>Ela foi arrastada até a beira do lago por um estranho que começou a fazer massagem em seu peito e respirar em sua boca, numa tentativa de trazê-la de volta. Por pouco quase não conseguiu.</p><p>Lil tossiu e rolou para o seu lado esquerdo, cuspindo toda a água que havia entrado em seus pulmões enquanto ela estava submersa no lago.</p><p>- Ei, ei! Fala comigo. - Suplicou o estranho.</p><p>Lil começou a chorar, ela tinha chegado tão perto. E ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia culpada e com medo, se sentia errada, se sentia idiota.</p><p>- Não precisa chorar, tá tudo bem. Você já está fora da água.<br/>- Ugh. - Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.<br/>- O que houve? Você estava se afogando, sorte que eu estava passando por aqui. Câimbra?</p><p>
  <em>Sorte</em>
</p><p>O estranho continuava puxando assunto com ela para tentar entender se não havia nenhum dano cognitivo aparente deixado pela água.</p><p>
  <em>Ele entendia disso.</em>
</p><p>- Na verdade, eu não sei nadar. - Lil sentou-se no chão, à beira do lago. - E não foi sorte você ter passado aqui, foi o mais puro <em>azar</em>. - Ela disse, num tom amargo.<br/>- Acho que entendi o que você tentou fazer... mas você acha que essa é a solução?<br/>- Você não sabe nada da minha vida, seja essa a melhor ou a pior solução, é uma saída.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sentados no chão, roupas e cabelos pingando.</p><p>- Meu nome é Oliver. - disse o rapaz.</p><p>Lil permaneceu em silêncio.</p><p>- Eu acho que você não fala muito quando não é para dar um fora, não é mesmo?<br/>- Escuta, cara. Você salvou minha vida, muito obrigada, mas não aja como se fôssemos amigos ou algo assim. Eu já tenho problemas demais.</p><p>Com isso, ela levantou e foi em direção ao banco onde tinha deixado seus sapatos, meias e o celular. Ela tirou o celular de dentro do tênis e o colocou ao seu lado, no banco, calçou as meias e depois calçou os tênis. Espremeu um pouco a água dos cabelos e foi embora. <br/>Oliver andou até onde a garota estivera sentada.<br/><br/>No banco, um celular esquecido. <br/>Estava desligado.</p><p>O rapaz ligou o aparelho e tentou achar algum número de emergência mas o telefone estava bloqueado e ele não tinha acesso a qualquer número.</p><p>Oliver precisava entrar em contato com a garota para devolver o telefone. <br/>Ele queria acender um cigarro mas seu maço estava completamente encharcado.</p><p>Atirou os cigarros numa lixeira próxima e seguiu para casa, molhado igualmente aos cigarros.</p><p>Lil chegou em casa e hesitou antes de abrir a porta. Rezava para que Leslie tivesse saído, como fazia todas as Sextas-Feiras.</p><p><em>Sorte grande</em>.</p><p>A casa estava vazia.</p><p>Lil foi até a lavanderia e despiu-se ali mesmo, colocou toda sua roupa molhada para lavar.</p><p>Voltou até o banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, ela estava congelando e a água quente sobre sua pele estava a operar milagres.</p><p>Ela fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. <br/>Abriu os olhos de repente.</p><p>
  <em>Merda, meu celular.</em>
</p><p>Ela fechou o chuveiro e saiu do box, enrolada numa toalha. Foi até o telefone fixo e discou o número do próprio celular.</p><p><em>Pode ser que alguém tenha achado. </em>Pensou ela.</p><p>O telefone chamou 6 vezes até que alguém atendesse.</p><p><em>- Alô? </em><br/><em>- </em>Oi, você não me conhece mas eu esqueci esse telefone, hoje, no Echo Park.<br/><em>- Eu sei, eu tirei você da água, lembra? </em><br/><em>- </em>Oliver? <br/>- <em>Então você lembra. Eu tentei achar algum contato de emergência mas não consegui desbloquear seu celular. Que bom que você ligou. </em><br/>- Eu preciso do meu telefone de volta, se não se importa.<br/>- <em>Claro. Diga o lugar e eu levo até você. </em><br/><em>- </em>Amanhã<em>, </em>na Sweet Cafe, no centro. Estarei esperando às 10am.<br/>- <em>Ah, mas tão cedo?</em></p><p>Lil ficou em silêncio. Levemente confusa.</p><p><em>- Brincadeira. Eu vou estar lá, amanhã. - </em>Ele disse após o silêncio dela.<br/><em>- </em>É melhor que sim. Boa noite, Oliver. <br/>- <em>Boa noite, er... eu não sei seu nome.</em><br/><em>- </em>Lillian.</p><p>Ela encerrou a chamada.</p><p>Estava irritada por ter esquecido seu celular. Ela nunca esquecia o celular.</p><p>
  <em>Tudo culpa daquele idiota.</em>
</p><p>No dia seguinte, Lil estava no lugar marcado às 10 em ponto. Havia pedido um chocolate quente, como de costume, e esperava por Oliver, que estava 20 minutos atrasado.</p><p>Quando ele finalmente chegou, Lil deixou a irritação pelo atraso de lado e começou a prestar atenção nele.</p><p>Ele era bonito, alto, tinha cabelo castanho e olhos marcantes, verdes manchados de marrom. Usava jeans e uma camisa de mangas curtas, que deixava à mostra seus braços torneados. Com certeza ele malhava.</p><p>Lil se recompôs e recolocou sua expressão irritada.</p><p>- Desculpe pelo atraso. - O garoto disse, antes que Lil pudesse falar qualquer coisa. <br/>- Eu não costumo perdoar atrasos mas eu tinha que esperar. Onde está meu telefone? <br/>- Aqui. - Ele tirou o aparelho do bolso e o pôs sobre a mesa. <br/>- Obrigada. - Lil disse, já se levantando da mesa para ir embora.<br/>- Espera. - O garoto disse, fechando seus dedos ao redor do pulso da garota. - Se você puder ficar mais um pouco... Eu gostei do seu estilo.</p><p>Lil ficou desconcertada, ela não sabia se devia mesmo ir ou se poderia gastar alguns minutos com aquele estranho. Afinal, ele salvara sua vida, mesmo contra a vontade dela.</p><p>Ela sentou de volta em seu lugar.</p><p>Os dois começaram a conversar e por incrível que pareça, os assuntos fluíam naturalmente. Lil descobriu que Oliver tocava numa banda e Oliver descobriu que Lil tocava violão e compunha.</p><p>Falaram sobre música quase o tempo todo. Quarenta minutos depois, já não eram mais assim tão estranhos. </p><p>Oliver havia pedido um café e uma fatia de bolo para si mas Lil não quis nada, uma vez que já tinha terminado seu chocolate quente.</p><p>Trocaram números e despediram-se.</p><p>Lil sentia-se fascinada pela personalidade de Oliver, ela só não sabia o que ele pensava acerca dela.</p><p>Lil não se achava merecedora de nenhum tipo de afeto ou felicidade. Ela sabia que deveria esquecer Oliver, tira-lo de sua vida antes que ela passasse qualquer mensagem errada.</p><p>Antes que ela achasse que poderiam sair de novo e sentar para conversar sobre seus álbuns preferidos ou coisa do tipo, mais uma vez.</p><p>Ela caminhava pela calçada quando seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de (213) 509-6995.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arctic Monkeys ou The Strokes?</em>
</p><p><em>Oliver</em>.</p><p>- Arctic Monkeys, claro.<br/>- <em>Vai ao show deles, daqui duas semanas?</em><br/>- Não. Não consegui ingressos. Esgotaram em meia hora e eu tava trabalhando. Você vai?<br/>- <em>Sim. Um amigo conseguiu ingressos. Lamento que você não vá. Seria divertido ir com você. </em><br/><em>- </em>Eu acho que fica pra uma próxima vez. Eles nunca demoram para voltar aqui. <br/>- <em>Verdade. Vou torcer pra eles voltarem logo, então. </em><br/><em>- </em>Olha, eu preciso ir. Falo com você depois.<br/>- <em>Ok, Lil. Tenha um bom dia e, por favor, esqueça os lagos. Até mais.</em></p><p>Lil seguiu até o abrigo, iria ajudar no almoço aquele dia. Ela estava lá e ao mesmo tempo não estava. Pensava em onde Oliver havia se escondido esse tempo todo mas pensava mais ainda no show dos Monkeys que iria perder.</p><p>Ela não sabia se estava sendo egoísta por dar mais atenção a uma banda do que uma pessoa da vida real mas ela era assim. Odiava ou ficava obcecada e, no momento, ela estava obcecada com o "Suck It And See" e muitíssimo chateada por não ter conseguido ingressos. Só um milagre a poderia ajudar.</p><p>Por volta das duas da tarde Lil chegou em casa e encontrou Leslie se arrumando para o trabalho.</p><p>- Ainda bem que você chegou. - Leslie disse.<br/>- O que houve? - Lil perguntou enquanto jogava a mochila no sofá.<br/>- A dona da lanchonete precisa de uma funcionária urgente por que demitiu uma das minhas "colegas" que estava, afanando, digamos assim, o caixa. Eu pensei em você e ela mandou você aparecer lá, próxima Sexta-feira, para uma entrevista.<br/>- Ai, Leslie. Eu não sei. Eu gosto tanto dos trabalhos voluntários.<br/>- Eu realmente acho que você deveria ir, Lil. Você não precisa ficar lá para sempre. E além do mais, é dinheiro extra e dinheiro nunca é demais. - Ela piscou para a amiga.<br/>- É, acho que posso fazer isso. Não deve ser tão ruim assim.</p><p>O telefone de Lil apitou, em sua mochila, no sofá.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de (213) 509-6995.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Topa assistir ao ensaio da minha banda, amanhã?</em>
</p><p>Lil registrou aquele número sob o nome "Oliver - Echo Park".</p><p>- Claro, porque não?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ensaio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mas porque diabos eu concordei ir nesse ensaio? - Lil falava sozinha, era uma de suas manias. Na verdade, ela detestava sair de casa. Detestava <em>mesmo</em>. - E ainda mais o que é que eu vou vestir? - Ela olhou para o armário; só tinha camisetas de banda.</p><p><em>Bowie</em>.</p><p>Claro que ela iria usar a camiseta do Bowie.</p><p>Lil não usava maquiagem, no geral. Ela adorava poder esfregar os olhos sem se preocupar se ia manchar a cara de rímel e comer o que quisesse sem se preocupar em manchar o batom. Sempre ficava pronta rapidinho.</p><p>Uma última checada no espelho e era hora de sair.</p><p>O local que Oliver havia indicado não era longe mas também não dava pra ir andando, ela teria que pegar um ônibus. Por ironia do destino, o número do ônibus que ela teria que pegar era 505, ela jamais esqueceria.<br/>20 minutos depois ela desceu no ponto indicado por Oliver e ele a estava esperando.</p><p>A envolveu num abraço inesperado, ao qual ela retribuiu, meio sem saber o que fazer.</p><p>Por sorte não tinha problemas com demonstrações de afeto.</p><p>Eles andaram até a garagem da casa de Oliver e ele a apresentou aos outros membros da banda, todos eram muito simpáticos. Eles eram bons e a voz de Oliver era ótima, apesar que na cabeça de Lil, ela teria posto notas diferentes em algumas músicas.</p><p>O ensaio acabou e os meninos pegaram algumas cervejas, ofereceram a Lil mas esta não aceitou. Odiava aquele gosto amargo.</p><p>- Então, o que você achou? - Perguntou Frank, o baterista.<br/>- Vocês são ótimos... mas sinceramente? Em algumas partes eu teria feito diferente. - Ela não conseguia mentir quando se tratava de sonoridades. <br/>- E como você faria, então? - Perguntou Oliver, balançando uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. <br/>- Me empresta a guitarra? - Ela olhou para Jim. Lil já havia decorado a parte que mudaria. Sua mente trabalhava assim.</p><p>Jim emprestou sua guitarra para Lil e ela começou a tocar a parte que ela achava que ficaria melhor se mudasse.</p><p>Todos os meninos concordaram e ela pôde sentir os olhos de Oliver grudados nela. Era impossível ignorar a tensão entre os dois.</p><p>Eles se conheciam há 3 dias e pareciam estar interligados por um cordão de atração mútua, invisível mas tangível.</p><p>Charlie, Frank, Oliver e Jim decidiram que iriam mesmo trabalhar nas músicas e mudar as partes que Lil tinha indicado, todos sabiam que a versão dela tinha ficado bem mais atrativa.</p><p>Os garotos se despediram e restaram apenas Oliver e Lil.</p><p>Ela estava prestes a se despedir e seguir seu caminho para casa quando Oliver a convidou para dar um passeio por seu bairro, composto por casinhas bonitas.</p><p>Era fim de tarde e o sol estava contrastando lindamente com as árvores no caminho.</p><p>Oliver começou a cantarolar <em>Heroes</em> e Lil juntou-se a ele em questão de segundos. Logo os dois estavam cantando a plenos pulmões, correndo pela rua de braços abertos e dando voltas um ao redor do outro.</p><p>Terminaram a música às gargalhadas, por algum motivo para Lil era muito fácil ser feliz perto de Oliver.</p><p>Ela se encostou numa árvore, para retomar o fôlego e Oliver fez a mesma coisa. Eles se entreolharam.</p><p>- Eu tenho que ir. - Lil disse, afastando-se da árvore. <br/>- Tem mesmo? - Oliver olhava pra silhueta dela contra o sol poente.<br/>- Sim, já tá ficando tarde e amanhã eu preciso trabalhar. Obrigada por hoje à tarde, eu me diverti bastante. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem assim. - Ela despejou e em seguida se arrependeu. Às vezes ela falava demais. <br/>- Eu que agradeço, na verdade. Sem você, nós nunca teríamos pensado naquelas melodias de outra forma. Você é tipo meio mágica. - Ele riu e ela acompanhou.<br/>- Eu só gosto de analisar bem as músicas e pensar se eu poderia fazer aquilo de um jeito diferente. Agradeça ao Alex Turner, por isso. <br/>- Se um dia eu o encontrar, agradecerei com certeza. Mas já que você tem que ir, eu te levo. Que horas seu ônibus vem?</p><p>Lil tirou o celular do bolso e olhou a hora.</p><p>- Em vinte minutos. <br/>- Dá tempo chegar no ponto sem pressa.</p><p>Os dois andaram e conversaram animadamente até o ponto do ônibus. Discutiram sobre os B Sides do Arctic Monkeys e como, para Lil, <em>Catapult</em> era a melhor música enquanto que para Oliver, a melhor era <em>No Buses</em>.</p><p>- Falando em <em>No Buses...</em> aí vem o meu. - Lil disse, rindo de seu trocadilho ruim.</p><p>Ela virou para se despedir de Oliver quando este colidiu seus lábios com o dela. Lil não esperava por aquilo mas ao mesmo tempo queria que acontecesse.</p><p>Tudo estava indo muito rápido mas tudo que ela conseguia pensar era "eu não tenho mais tempo a perder".</p><p>Eles quebraram o beijo assim que o ônibus estacionou perto deles e Lil entrou correndo, sentando na janela e acenando um "adeus" para Oliver.<br/>Ela passou o resto do caminho tocando seus lábios de uma maneira inconsciente.</p><p>Lil chegou em casa e encontrou Leslie sentada no chão da sala, assistindo TV e comendo pipoca. Nami estava deitada em seu colo.</p><p>- Oi. - Lil disse, um sorriso na cara.<br/>- Oi. Colocou botox ou você só não consegue parar de sorrir, mesmo? - Leslie disse, num tom zombeteiro. <br/>- Não é botox, besta. - Lil sentou-se ao lado dela, no chão e tirou o celular do bolso da calça, colocando-o em cima da mesinha de centro. - Eu conheci um garoto, esses dias, e é tão fácil e confortável ficar feliz ao redor dele. Eu não me sentia tão bem desde... você sabe. - A garota baixou os olhos.<br/>- Ei, se ele te faz feliz, vá em frente. Já aconteceu algo? Tipo, ele mostrou interesse em você também ou é algo platônico, por que eu espero que você tenha aprendido a lição que amores platônicos não são saudáveis. Não precisamos de outra "situação Jared Leto", não é mesmo? <br/>- Não, nada disso. Ele mostrou interesse, sim. Inclusive n--</p><p>O celular de Lil vibrou em cima da mesinha e as duas garotas desviaram sua atenção para ele. Leslie foi mais rápida e agarrou o aparelho.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de Oliver - Echo Park</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Você tem os lábios mais doces que os meus lábios já tiveram a honra de tocar. Espero te ver em breve.</em>
</p><p>- Iiiiiih - Leslie começou a zombaria e Lil enrubesceu - Eu acho que alguém tá realmente interessado. <br/>- Ok, Leslie. Não vamos nos apressar, aqui. Foi só um beijo. Nada demais.<br/>- Mas porque, Oliver "Echo Park"?</p><p>Lil não podia contar a verdade toda para ela.</p><p>- Eu perdi meu celular lá e o Oliver encontrou. Nós marcamos para ele devolver pra mim na <em>Sweet Cafe</em> e descobrimos que temos muita coisa em comum. <br/>- E há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? - Leslie perguntou, enfiando uma mão cheia de pipoca, na boca.<br/>- Contando com hoje, 3 dias.<br/>- Hmm, para um beijo está bom mas você sabe, não transe no primeiro encontro, deixe o mistério no ar. <br/>- Leslie! Eu não faço essas coisas. <br/>- Ainda, querida. Ainda. - Leslie piscou para ela, que jogou um punhado de pipocas na amiga. <br/>- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.</p><p>Lil levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto.</p><p>Trancou a porta e deitou-se em sua cama. Ficou encarando o teto na quase completa escuridão. Levou a mão aos lábios, mais uma vez.</p><p>Pegou seu celular e releu a mensagem de Oliver. Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dele em sua língua.</p><p>Ele era fantástico.</p><p>Ela duvidava que ele fosse real, pensava que em alguma altura, se aquilo continuasse, algo iria dar errado. <br/>Infelizmente, ela era assim. Começava algo já pensando no fim.</p><p>Chamava aquilo de planejamento.</p><p>A semana passou rápido. Lil estava sempre ocupada e todo tempo livre que tinha, usava para mandar ou responder as mensagens de Oliver. O show dos Monkeys, o qual ela perderia, se aproximava e a entrevista de emprego, também.</p><p>Ela estava feliz, triste <em>e</em> nervosa.</p><p>Na Sexta-feira ela acordou cedo e se arrumou um pouquinho a mais que o normal. Saiu de casa duas horas antes da hora marcada para a entrevista e resolveu parar na <em>Sweet Cafe</em>, já que era caminho.</p><p>Estava ansiosa e ainda tinha duas pessoas a serem atendidas até chegar a vez dela. Tinha 20 dólares e era mais que o suficiente para um chocolate quente grande na ida e outro na volta.</p><p>Leslie não entendia como alguém conseguia tomar tanta coisa quente naquele calor de Los Angeles.</p><p>- Próximo!<br/>- Oi, bom dia. Um chocolate quente grande, por favor.<br/>- Nome?<br/>-Lil...lian. Lillian.</p><p>Alguns minutos depois, ela havia recebido o chocolate mas não conseguia encontrar seu dinheiro nos bolsos da calça.</p><p>Procurou em todos eles e entendeu que havia perdido. Ela gelou, não sabia o que fazer.</p><p>O atendente olhava pra ela, desconfiado.</p><p>As pessoas na fila começaram a reclamar da demora.</p><p>- O chocolate da moça é por minha conta. - Disse uma voz um tanto familiar. <br/>- Ai, meu Deus. Obrigada. - Lil disse enquanto virava para agradecer seu salvador. Ela se deparou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que <em>Miles Kane</em>.</p><p>Perdeu a capacidade de falar, naquele exato momento. Ela só o encarava, abrindo a boca pra falar algo mas nada saía. Miles riu.</p><p>- Gostei do seu cabelo. Essas cores combinam com você. - Quando Miles percebeu que ela ainda não conseguia formar uma frase coerente, ele disse - Quer dividir uma mesa comigo?</p><p>Lil balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e seguiu Miles até uma mesa no canto do café, seguida pelos olhares de quase todas as pessoas ali presentes. Ela abaixou a cabeça.</p><p>- Desculpa. Eu geralmente não sou de ficar sem saber o que dizer mas cara, eu fiquei em choque. Eu sou uma das suas <em>maiores</em> fãs. <br/>- Sério? Eu quase não percebi pela sua reação. - Miles brincou, sorrindo e bebericando seu café super quente. - Então, você perdeu seu dinheiro...<br/>- Sim. Eu jurava que estava no bolso de trás do meu jeans mas devo ter perdido quando puxei o celular para responder meu - O que ela era de Oliver depois de toda uma semana flertando? - amigo.</p><p>Disse por fim.</p><p>- Entendo. Mais cuidado da próxima vez, mocinha. - Ele piscou para ela. - Você não me disse seu nome, senhorita arco-íris. - Ele se referia ao cabelo metade rosa, metade azul, que ela usava.<br/>- Lillian. Mas todos os meus amigos me chamam de Lil. Não que você vá lembrar disso daqui pro fim do dia, de todo jeito. - Lil deu de ombros e tomou um gole do seu chocolate.<br/>- Surpreendentemente, eu tenho uma ótima memória, Lil. Eu ainda lembro de quase tudo da minha primeira grande turnê, abrindo shows para os Arctic Monkeys, e olha que eu sempre estava bêbado nas <em>after parties</em>. - Ele riu. <br/>- Nossa, eu não consigo imaginar uma <em>after party </em>dos Arctic Monkeys. Eu sei que o Alex Turner tem fixação por margaritas mas deve ser algo insano.<br/><em>- </em>Ah<em>, </em>você não sabe da missa a metade. - Miles sorriu, tomando mais um gole de seu café.</p><p>Ele contou várias histórias sobre as tours que ele fez, incluindo uma história de como o Alex tinha deixado todo mundo trancado do lado de fora do ônibus da tour, acidentalmente.</p><p>Lil esquecera completamente da entrevista de emprego. Jamais ela desperdiçaria a chance de conversar com Miles Kane em prol de um trabalho que ela não precisava.</p><p>Miles e Lil descobriram que tinham o mesmo gosto por música e concordavam em vários aspectos sobre certas bandas.</p><p>Miles ficou intrigado com a garota e escreveu o número do celular dele em um guardanapo e passou para Lil. Ela pegou seu telefone e mandou uma mensagem para aquele número.</p><p>- Pronto. Quando você pegar seu celular e ver a única mensagem com "<em>Milex is real</em>", escrito, você vai saber que sou eu. - Ela disse e Miles gargalhou.<br/>- Eu não sei por que as pessoas insistem nisso. O Al namorou a Alexa desde sempre e agora a Arielle, e mesmo assim todo mundo diz isso. - Miles disse, tentando mudar o foco do assunto.<br/>- Talvez porque vocês dois agem como um casal quando estão perto um do outro? A internet ferve cada vez que vocês cantam <em>Standing Next to Me</em>, sabia? Dois microfones e mesmo assim vocês insistem em disputar o mesmo.<br/>- É de propósito. - Miles riu.<br/>- Eu não duvido. - Lil riu de volta.<br/>- Senhorita arco-íris, eu sinto muito mas preciso ir. Você tem meu número e eu tenho o seu. Não hesite em ligar, eu gostei de você.</p><p>Lil corou.</p><p>- Tudo bem. Obrigada pelo chocolate. Você salvou minha pele.<br/>- Não foi nada. - Ele piscou e levantou-se da mesa, acenando para a garota. Ela acenou de volta.</p><p>Lil chegou em casa minutos antes de seus joelhos desistirem e ela cair sentada no sofá. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.</p><p>- Lil, você já voltou! E aí, como foi? - Leslie ainda estava de pijamas, cabelo preso num coque bagunçado. <br/>- Eu não fui. Eu não cheguei lá. <br/>- Como assim? O que aconteceu? - Leslie pôs o prato com a torrada que estava comendo, em cima da mesinha de centro e sentou-se ao lado de Lil, a observando.<br/>- O que aconteceu, minha querida Leslie, foi só que eu conheci e dividi uma mesa no café com <em>Miles Kane!</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Pra ser bem sincera, eu não sei em que diabos essa história vai dar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PS: Carl, hoje é Sexta.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>-----------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Domingo, 2:38pm</em>
</p><p>- <em>Eu ainda não acredito que você conheceu ele! Ele é mesmo legal? Tipo, mais do que eu?</em></p><p>Lil riu.</p><p><em>- </em>Isso eu não posso afirmar. Eu conheço você há 5 dias e ele há 2, embora não tenhamos nos falado mais.<br/>- <em>Aposto</em><em> que eu sou mais legal. </em><br/><em>- </em>Bem, vocês dois estão numa banda e vocês dois cantam bem então acho que dá empate.<br/>- <em>Acho que é o suficiente, por enquanto. Eu preciso ir, agora. Meus amigos querem chegar cedo na fila do show. Ainda tô chateado que você não vai. </em><br/><em>- </em>É, eu queria muito ir mas fica pra próxima. Me dá updates? Faz uns vídeos, se possível. <br/>- <em>Farei, sim. Principalmente se eles tocarem Mardy Bum, visto que era assim que você estava quando a gente se conheceu. </em><br/><em>- </em>Então eu espero que eles não toquem só pra você perder, dessa vez. <br/>- <em>Menos um vídeo pra você, então. Hahaha. Mas bem, agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Até mais, Lil. Mando mensagens quando puder. </em><br/><em>- </em>Até mais, Oliver.</p><p>Lil estava entediada e frustrada. Estava largada no sofá e encarava o teto.</p><p>
  <em>O que será que o Miles tá fazendo, agora?</em>
</p><p>Seu telefone vibrou em cima da mesinha de centro e ela o pegou para ver a notificação.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de Miles</em>
</p><p>Lil sentiu seu coração acelerar, ela nunca iria se acostumar a receber mensagens de uma pessoa famosa. Era muito surreal<em>.</em></p><p><em>- Pronta pro show? </em><br/><em>- </em>Se for do show dos Arctic Monkeys, que você está falando, então não. Os ingressos se esgotaram muito rápido, quando eu saí do trabalho para comprar já era tarde demais. <br/>- <em>Pobre senhorita arco-íris. </em><br/>- :(<br/>- <em>Me encontra às 5 na Avenida Vermont? Na altura do The Greek Theatre.</em></p><p><em>Porque?</em>Ela queria perguntar .</p><p>- Ok. Te vejo daqui a pouco.<br/>- <em>X</em>'</p><p>Lil jamais recusaria encontrar com Miles Kane. Mas quais eram os planos dele? Onde ele pretendia leva-la, como deveria se vestir?</p><p>Lil não tinha resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas. Terminou optando por uma t-shirt dos Monkeys, jeans e tênis. Pegou sua mochila roxa e saiu.</p><p>Chegou no local um pouco antes das 5, ela nunca se atrasava e pelo visto, Miles também não. Ele estava encostado num muro alto, fumando. Assim que viu Lil, Miles jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima dele para apaga-lo, abaixou-se e recolheu o filtro.</p><p>- Olha só quem chegou! - Ele disse, abrindo os braços e convidando a garota para um abraço.<br/>- Olá, Miles. - Ela o abraçou de volta, era péssima com interações desse tipo. <br/>- Pronta para a melhor noite da sua vida? - Miles perguntou, ao solta-la. Lil o olhou, confusa. Ele riu. - Melhor a gente sair logo daqui antes que comece a encher.</p><p>Miles abraçou Lil pela cintura, como se já a conhecesse há anos e a conduziu para uma área mais vazia, eles alcançaram uma porta que era muito bem vigiada por um segurança grandão. Miles tirou um crachá de seu bolso e mostrou ao homem.</p><p>- A garota está comigo.</p><p>O segurança os deixou passar.</p><p>Naquele momento, Lil entendeu que eles estavam indo para o backstage. Eles começaram a caminhar por um corredor longo e dobraram à direita, no final. Lil não pôde acreditar em seus olhos.</p><p>
  <em>Nick. Nick O'Malley.</em>
</p><p>Miles cumprimentou Nick, assim como velhos amigos fazem e o apresentou a Lil. <em>Como se fosse necessário. </em>Lil abriu um sorriso enorme e apertou a mão de Nick.</p><p>Ela estava definitivamente trêmula.</p><p>- Onde estão os meninos? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- Camarim. - Nick respondeu, tomando um gole do copo de margarita em sua mão.</p><p>
  <em>Alex era o responsável por aquilo, com certeza.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Estamos sozinhos por enquanto...<br/>- Algum problema? - Miles franziu a testa.<br/><em>- </em>O Al tá meio moody, hoje. <br/>- Ah, sim... Eu vou falar com ele. Bem, te vejo depois, Nick<em>. - </em>Mile<em>s </em>acenou e Nick fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.</p><p>Continuaram andando pelo corredor e pararam em frente a uma porta com uma placa de acrílico onde tinham colocado um papel escrito <em>Arctic Monkeys,</em> Miles olhou para Lil, pelo canto do olho, e não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Os olhos da garota brilhavam.</p><p>Miles bateu na porta e a abriu, três olhares recaíram sobre os visitantes.</p><p>Alex estava preparando mais margaritas enquanto Matt e Jamie estavam conversando qualquer coisa sobre "lar", claramente sentiam falta de Sheffield.</p><p>- Cheguei, já podem começar a festa. - Miles disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lil estava ao seu lado, meio encolhida, nervosa. Ele a empurrou levemente pra frente. - Essa é a Lil, Lil esses são todo mundo. Certeza que não preciso apresentar. - Miles riu.</p><p>Alex caminhou até Lil e a cumprimentou com um beijo do lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Matt levantou-se para lhe cumprimentar e a levou até o sofá em que estava sentado com Jamie, o mesmo a cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos. Era mesmo tímido.</p><p>Miles continuava parado junto à porta, observando a cena e sentindo satisfeito com a recepção dos garotos. Alex estava ao seu lado, também observando.</p><p>Ele puxou Miles pelo braço e o virou um pouco.</p><p>- Quem é a garota, Miles? Pensei que você ainda estava namorando a Suki.<br/>- É uma amiga, Al. Não tenho nada com ela e além do mais ela só tem 16. <br/>- Miles...<br/>- Não é nada disso. É só que algo nela me intriga.</p><p>Os dois viraram para observar Lil conversando com Matt, novamente.</p><p>- Ela tem uma alma velha e uma cabeça que trabalha na velocidade da luz, tem ideias inteligentes e consegue se expressar bem... ao contrário de você nas entrevistas. - Miles riu e Alex rolou os olhos antes de dar um meio sorriso - Não se deixe enganar pela idade dela, Alex.<br/>- Se você diz...<br/>- Você tá legal? O Nick disse que vocês estavam sozinhos aqui porque você tava meio...<br/>- É, eu tô meio... Não sei. Vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p>Nesse meio tempo, Lil já havia engatado uma conversa com Matt e Jamie. Estava contando a eles que tocava violão desde os doze anos e tinha improvisado algumas versões das músicas da banda e que adorava escrever canções, apesar de ainda não ter muita habilidade nisso.</p><p>Alex tirou seu violão da capa e entregou a Lil, pediu para ela tocar uma série de músicas da banda e as versões que ela havia improvisado, ela tocou todas sem errar uma nota sequer.</p><p>A certa altura Miles percebeu que ela estava trêmula e imaginou que estivesse nervosa, até que ele percebeu que os pelos finos de seus braços estavam arrepiados. Ele ofereceu sua jaqueta para Lil, ela aceitou.</p><p>Não estava nervosa, estava com frio.</p><p>Nick voltara ao camarim e havia se juntado ao grupo, os seis conversavam animadamente. O assunto principal sendo Lil, faziam várias perguntas para ela, ela respondia todas sem titubear.</p><p>- Miles? - Um rapaz de camisa preta e algo parecendo um ponto eletrônico no ouvido, abriu a porta do camarim e chamou.<br/>- Sim?<br/>- Você sobe em 15 minutos. Por favor, se dirija ao backstage. <br/>- Ok. Obrigado, Guy.</p><p>O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e saiu.</p><p>- Ok, galera. Chegou a minha hora. Prometem que não vão se divertir <em>muito </em>sem mim? Lil, toma conta desses rapazes e não deixa o Al tomar mais nada, a gente vai tocar 505 e eu preciso dele sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar a letra da música. - Miles riu.<br/>- Vai se foder, Miles. - Alex disse rindo, mostrando o dedo do meio para o amigo.<br/>- Só falando a verdade, <em>princesa</em>. - Miles disse e Alex tirou o sapato e jogou nele, que desviou e saiu correndo porta afora.</p><p>Alex levantou-se e pegou o sapato, o calçando de volta.</p><p>- Imagino que você queira assistir ao show do Miles? - Alex perguntou, retoricamente.</p><p>Lil fez que sim com a cabeça. Alex acenou para que ela viesse com ele, ela levantou-se rápido, olhando de volta para Matt, Nick e Jamie, que acenaram para que ela fosse.</p><p>- Estaremos lá em breve, também. - Nick disse enquanto Matt levantava do sofá para atender uma chamada de Breana.</p><p>Alex e Lil caminharam de volta pelo corredor mas numa direção oposta a que ela e Miles haviam vindo. Ele arrumava seu cabelo frequentemente e andava num ritmo sedutor, típico de rockstar.</p><p>Chegaram ao palco, e entraram parcialmente, sendo escondidos pela cortina enquanto observavam Miles começar a cantar <em>Come Closer</em> energicamente. Era surreal.</p><p>Lil viu um par de mãos agarrarem o pescoço de Alex e uma garota plantar um beijo nele. Alex virou-se e beijou a garota nos lábios. Lil a reconheceu.</p><p><em>Arielle</em>.</p><p>Naquele momento Lil quis se esconder, Arielle era lindíssima e muito carismática. Lil sentiu-se envergonhada apenas por existir.</p><p>- Eu estive procurando por você. - Ela disse.<br/>- Acabei de sair do camarim. Inclusive... Arielle, tenho alguém para te apresentar. Essa é a amiga do Miles, a Lil.</p><p>- Oi! Eu sou a Arielle. - Ela estendeu a mão, entusiasmada. <br/>- Oi, eu sou Lillian, mas todo mundo me chama de Lil. - Lil apertou a mão da moça, de volta.</p><p>Ela realmente queria se esconder, não sabia como lidar com <em>aquelas pessoas, </em>eles eram todos <em>tão lindos</em>.</p><p>- Eu <em>amei</em> seu cabelo - Arielle disse, passando sua mão pelos fios coloridos de Lil. - Vou pintar assim, o que você acha, Al? <br/>- Eu acho que você fica linda de qualquer jeito. - Alex disse, dando outro beijo na garota. Uma cara de bobo apaixonado.</p><p>Lil parou de observar o casal e focou em Miles. Ela já havia estado em outros shows dele mas aquilo era outra coisa. Ela estava em cima do palco, vendo tudo de perto, observando todos os detalhes, as luzes, as gotas de suor.</p><p>Ela se sentia enérgica, uma carga elétrica parecia correr por todo seu corpo e ela se deixou levar pela música, cantando a plenos pulmões. Aquilo havia chamado a atenção de Alex. Ela havia tocado violão mas não havia cantado, ele estava surpreso com a voz dela.</p><p>Arielle pareceu não notar, também estava imersa no show e Alex era o que sempre estava prestando atenção em todos os sons ao seu redor.</p><p>O set de Miles terminou e ele saiu do palco, enxugando o rosto com uma toalha.</p><p>- UUUUHHLL, a plateia tá afiada, Al. - Miles disse, ainda elétrico pelo show que tinha acabado de fazer. Ele dava pequenos pulos para relaxar os músculos das pernas e braços. - Arielle, <em>babe. - </em>Miles tentou envolvê-la num abraço mas ela desviou.<br/>- SAI, MILES! Você tá todo suado, ewww. - Ela disse, brincando, fazendo uma cara exagerada de nojo.<br/>- Você não reclamou disso noite passada. - Miles piscou para ela, e riu.</p><p>Alex e Arielle também riram e Lil ficou sem entender. <em>Alguma piada interna.</em></p><p>- Vejo que você já conheceu minha amiga nova. - Miles disse, apontando para Lil. <br/>- Sim! Ela é um doce. - Arielle sorriu para Lil, que corou. - Inclusive eu vou copiar o cabelo dela. <br/>- Seja criativa, Ari. - Miles disse, zombeteiro.</p><p>Nick, Matt e Jamie juntaram-se ao grupo. Matt com as baquetas na mão, batucando em qualquer superfície que achava, inclusive na cabeça de Alex.</p><p>- Matt, caralho. Isso dói. - Alex reclamou enquanto todo mundo gargalhava.</p><p>Jamie arrumava seu ponto eletrônico e ajustava as mangas de sua jaqueta enquanto Nick engajava uma conversa com Arielle e Alex. Miles falava com alguém da produção enquanto sinalizava para mais alguém ao fundo do corredor.</p><p>Os Monkeys subiram ao palco e iniciaram o show. Miles tinha se despedido das meninas e ido tomar uma ducha rápida. Sobraram apenas Lil e Arielle naquele lado do palco.</p><p>Elas cantaram juntas e fizeram coreografias ridículas, caindo na risada logo em seguida.</p><p>Miles voltou quando a banda estava tocando <em>No Buses</em>, ele se posicionou atrás de Lil, que lembrou de Oliver pela primeira vez naquela noite e sentiu-se culpada por ter esquecido dele completamente. Pegou o celular e viu que havia várias mensagens dele. Ela as leria depois.</p><p>- Oliver... Seu namorado? - Miles perguntou, estreitando seus olhos para a tela do celular de Lil.<br/>- Hmmm, não exatamente. - Lil respondeu sincera. - Ele está lá embaixo, em algum lugar na plateia. Pedi que ele me enviasse updates do show já que eu não poderia estar aqui. Ele disse que me mandaria um vídeo caso os Monkeys cantassem <em>Mardy Bum</em> porque... - Lil estava falando demais, de novo. Ela sempre fazia aquilo quando se sentia culpada. Ela nunca iria deixar Miles saber o que tinha acontecido no lago. - eu adoro aquela música.<br/>- Lamento informar que não está no setlist. - Miles disse. <br/>- Imaginei que não estaria, essa música faz mais o estilo do <em>Glastonbury</em>.</p><p>A música acabou e Alex falava com a plateia, incitando gritos desesperados das fãs. Lil riu porque ela seria uma delas se estivesse lá embaixo.</p><p>A banda começou a tocar <em>The Bad Thing </em>e Miles agarrou Arielle pela cintura. Ela riu e começou a cantar junto com ele. Alcançar o nível de amizade deles com alguém era o único objetivo que Lil tinha na vida.</p><p>Havia várias outras pessoas ao redor deles, agora. Algumas pessoas apenas Arielle conhecia e outras apenas Miles e algumas nenhum dos dois fazia a mínima ideia de quem eram.</p><p>Convidados dos meninos.</p><p>O show estava prestes a acabar e Miles entrou novamente no palco, sussurrando algo no ouvido de Alex ao passar por ele e pegando a guitarra.</p><p>Era simplesmente maravilhoso ver Miles tocar, seus dedos sabiam exatamente onde ir e iam sem esforço. Era natural e mágico, ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>O solo de <em>505</em> sempre transportava Lil para um lugar de extrema nostalgia, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música alta. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.</p><p><em>Saudade</em>.</p><p>O show acabou e os meninos se retiraram do palco. Alex deu um tapa no lado da cabeça de Miles quando o mesmo cortou caminho e passou na sua frente. Miles bateu no ombro de Alex e riu.</p><p>- Dá pra vocês serem mais gays que isso? - Arielle perguntou, rindo.<br/>- Dá sim. - Miles disse, dando um beijo no pescoço de Alex, que o empurrou, caindo na gargalhada.<br/>- Me traindo na minha frente, Alexander? - Arielle fingiu estar chocada. Alex riu e a beijou. <br/>- Mas que falsa! Você não queria me abraçar por que eu estava suado mas tá aí se esfregando no Al. Isso não se faz com um amigo, Arielle.</p><p>Arielle e Alex olharam para Miles e mostraram suas línguas para ele, ao mesmo tempo. Lil riu.</p><p>- E a senhorita tá rindo de que? - Miles puxou ela num abraço meio de lado, fingindo que iria esmaga-la. Ela gritou por socorro de mentirinha. <br/>- Essa <em>after party</em> vai rolar ou não? - Matt perguntou. <br/>- Claro que sim. TODO MUNDO PRO BAR! - Alex gritou. Miles olhou para Lil.<br/>- Eu vou passar dessa vez, Al. - Miles disse. <br/>- <em>Você</em> recusando festa? Que bicho que te mordeu? - Miles olhou para Alex e em seguida para Lil, discretamente, pelo canto do olho.</p><p>Alex entendeu.</p><p>- Tudo bem, sobra mais margaritas pra mim. - Alex disse.<br/>- Porra, Alex. Tu só faz isso pra gente beber. - Nick reclamou. Os meninos riram.<br/>- Eu ponho bebida no teu copo e tu ainda reclamas, O'Malley? Não te sirvo mais nada. - Alex disse num tom dramático, como se estivesse numa peça escrita por Shakespeare.</p><p>Eles continuaram naquela brincadeira por mais alguns minutos. Miles puxou Lil para um canto para que ela o pudesse ouvir melhor.</p><p>- Eu sei que você adoraria ficar mas prefiro não quebrar as regras aqui. Eles te adoraram mas você sabe: <em>16.</em> <br/>- Eu entendo perfeitamente. Eu preciso ir para casa, de qualquer jeito. Obrigada pelo dia, Miles, de verdade. É muito mais do que eu posso expressar em palavras. Eu jamais vou esquecer de hoje. - Lil começou a se despedir dos meninos que lamentaram mas entenderam que realmente ela não podia ficar.</p><p>Alex disse que esperava revê-la em breve.</p><p>Lil não percebeu mas enquanto se despedia de Arielle, Miles se despedia dos meninos e por último plantara um beijo na bochecha da linda namorada de Alex.</p><p>Lil acenou e começou a andar pelo corredor, na direção contrária a qual o grupo agora caminhava.</p><p>Ela sobressaltou-se levemente ao sentir novamente uma mão em sua cintura.</p><p>
  <em>Miles</em>
</p><p>- Miles? O que você tá fazendo? <br/>- Claramente levando você para casa. - Ele disse, abrindo a porta que dava acesso à rua.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do Lado de Fora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mas que droga! - Lil chutou levemente o portão da entrada do prédio em que morava. <br/>- O que foi? - Miles perguntou, confuso.<br/>- Eu perdi a droga da chave! - Ela respondeu com um suspiro cansado.<br/>- Você disse que morava com mais alguém, não é? Não podem abrir pra você? - Miles tentou dar uma solução.<br/>- A Leslie não está, ela vai passar a noite fora. Mas que droga! - Ela encostou a testa no portão.<br/>- Ei, calma. - Miles a segurou gentilmente pelos ombros, a afastando do portão. - Não tem nenhum outro lugar que você possa ir?</p><p>
  <em>Oliver. Claro!</em>
</p><p>Ele a ajudaria, com certeza.</p><p><em>- </em>Euvou ligar para o Oliver. - Lil tirou o celular da mochila e apertou o botão para desbloquear. Nada aconteceu; o telefone estava descarregado devido aos vários vídeos que ela fizera do show. - Isso só pode ser brincadeira!<br/>- Acho que você gastou toda a sorte no show, hoje. - Miles disse. <br/>- Parece que sim. De todo jeito, obrigada pela carona, Miles. E mais uma vez pelo dia. - Lil sentou-se nos degraus em frente ao portão. - Não deve demorar tanto até alguém aparecer e daí eu posso entrar e esperar no <em>hall. </em><br/>- O que? Você acha que eu vou deixar você na rua? Não mesmo! Vem.<br/>- Mas pra onde? <br/>- Minha casa. - Ele falou aquilo quase colocando um "óbvio" no fim da frase, ao invés de "oras".<br/>- Eu não acho que seja a melhor ideia. Digo... As pessoas e...<br/>- Sério que você vai tentar argumentar? - Ele olhou pra ela, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.</p><p>Lil percebeu que não tinha mesmo outra opção, ela ficaria trancada do lado de fora o resto da noite se não fosse embora com Miles.</p><p>- Tudo bem. - Lil levantou-se, jogando a mochila por cima do ombro e acompanhando Miles de volta até o carro dele.</p><p>Miles dirigiu por meia hora até que chegaram numa área muito mais nobre de Los Angeles. A paisagem transformara-se completamente.</p><p>Ao invés de prédios amontoados, Lil agora via casas bonitas, perfeitamente afastadas umas das outras.</p><p>Todas pareciam ser grandes demais.</p><p>Miles estacionou seu carro em frente a uma casa com grandes janelas de vidro e uma iluminação linda. Havia outro carro bloqueando o caminho dele até a garagem e então ele teve de parar ali mesmo.</p><p>Miles e Lil começaram a andar pelo caminho de pedra que cortava a grama, em frente a casa, ele tinha uma mão pousada nas costas dela.</p><p>
  <em>Mas que mania que ele tem de ficar guiando as pessoas pela cintura.</em>
</p><p>Chegaram até a porta da frente, a qual Miles destrancou e gesticulou para que Lil entrasse primeiro.</p><p>A casa era ainda mais linda por dentro, os móveis eram de extremo bom gosto e o lugar, apesar de espaçoso, era aconchegante.</p><p>- Você tem uma casa linda, Miles. - Lil disse.<br/>- Na verdade, <em>a Suki</em> tem uma casa linda. Meu apartamento está em reforma e eu mudei pra cá por enquanto.</p><p>Lil engoliu seco.</p><p>
  <em>O que Suki pensaria de uma estranha passando a noite em sua casa? Sozinha com o namorado dela, por sinal.</em>
</p><p>- Ah... - Foi tudo que a garota conseguiu dizer. <br/>- Vem, vou te mostrar tudo. A Suki está viajando então você não vai ter <em>a honra</em> de conhecê-la hoje. - Claramente, Miles adorava a namorada. Ele falava dela com orgulho.</p><p>Miles fez um pequeno tour com Lil, pela casa. Ela havia ficado fascinada com a quantidade de guitarras e violões que ele tinha.</p><p>E o <em>sax</em>!</p><p>O sax foi simplesmente incrível de ver de perto. Tudo meticulosamente arrumado no quarto de hóspedes, ocupando todo o espaço.</p><p>Lil começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem, era como se a adrenalina do dia estivesse indo embora, toda de uma vez. Ela esfregou os olhos e bocejou, esquecendo completamente de que Miles a observava.</p><p>- Miles, será que tinha como eu tomar um banho antes de dormir? Na verdade eu preciso tomar banho ou eu não consigo dormir.<br/>- Claro que sim, mas que pergunta! - Ele riu. - Você já sabe onde fica o banheiro e... - Miles olhou pra ela de cima abaixo - eu acho que a Suki deve ter alguma roupa que sirva em você. Só um minuto.</p><p>Miles retirou-se da sala para buscar algo para a garota vestir. Tanto Suki quanto Lil eram magras mas Suki era um pouco mais alta que Lil. Ele voltou algum tempo depois com um pijama de seda azul, o entregou para Lil.</p><p>- Pronto. Enquanto você toma banho eu vou arrumar as coisas pra você dormir. <br/>- Tudo bem. Obrigada, Miles.</p><p>Ela foi até o banheiro, um dos banheiros pelos quais eles haviam passado, e entrou no chuveiro. Deixou toda a tensão ir embora junto com a água e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem.</p><p>O dia havia sido cheio e totalmente surreal, ela ainda precisava beliscar-se para saber se não estava mesmo sonhando. Seu coração ainda batia descontrolado, de vez em quando.</p><p>Lil finalizou o banho e enxugou-se com uma toalha felpuda. Olhou para o pijama de Suki.</p><p>
  <em>Eu tenho certeza que ela não vai gostar nada disso.</em>
</p><p>O vestiu mesmo assim. <br/>Naquele momento era melhor se encrencar do que dormir de jeans.</p><p>Lil saiu do banheiro e voltou até a sala. Não encontrou Miles mas encontrou o sofá arrumado para que ela dormisse. Sorriu internamente pelo fato de que iria <em>finalmente</em> deitar e descansar. Ela mal sentara no sofá quando ouviu a voz de Miles.</p><p>- O que você tá fazendo? - Ele vinha caminhando em direção a ela enquanto esfregava uma toalha igualmente felpuda a que Lil havia usado, em seu cabelo. Usava calças de pijama cinza e uma regata branca. <br/>- Indo dormir? - Ela perguntou, retoricamente.<br/>- Não no sofá, por favor. - Lil olhou para Miles, confusa. <em>Onde diabos ela iria dormir, então? -</em>Que tipo de anfitrião eu seria, deixando a convidada dormir no sofá? <br/>- Não tem nada de errado com seu sofá. - Lil disse.<br/>- Eu sei que não, por isso que eu vou dormir nele. - Miles respondeu. - Você vai dormir lá no quarto já que o de hóspedes está todo ocupado pelos instrumentos e etc.<br/>- Não tem necessidade, mesmo. O sofá é perfeito, é tão espaçoso e macio, cabem duas de mim, aqui. Sem chances de eu sair daqui. - Ela disse, deitando e fechando os olhos. Cruzou as mãos sobre o peito.<br/>- Credo, você dorme assim sempre ou só quando você confunde "dormir" com "ser velada"? - Miles zombou. Lil abriu apenas um olho e olhou para ele, o fechando de novo em seguida.</p><p>
  <em>Ela não ia mesmo sair.</em>
</p><p>Miles, percebendo a teimosia da garota e se deixando levar pelas boas maneiras inglesas que sua mãe o havia ensinado perfeitamente, levantou Lil do sofá e a jogou por cima do ombro.</p><p>- Mas que...? Miles! <em>Me põe no chão, </em>agora! Eu tô falando sério. <br/>- Eu <em>avisei </em>que o sofá era meu. - Ele disse, sem se importar com as reclamações e tentativas dela de descer de seus braços.</p><p>Ele entrou no quarto e inclinou-se, derrubando Lil na cama de Suki.</p><p>- Boa noite, Lil. - Ele disse, rindo.</p><p>Ela apenas olhou pra ele, queria estar com raiva mas não conseguia.</p><p>
  <em>Miles era carismático demais.</em>
</p><p>- Boa noite, Mi...les. Miles. - Ela emendou ainda um pouco confusa pelo jeito de agir dele.</p><p>De repente ela se deu conta de que estava sozinha com um cara que nem conhecia direito.</p><p>- Entrou pro clube do Al? Só ele me chama de <em>Mi, </em>até hoje. Eu realmente não ligo, chame como preferir. - Ele disse, notando que ela havia ficado envergonhada com o "erro". <br/>- Tudo bem. - Ela disse, percebendo que não havia mesmo nada de errado e que Miles já se encaminhava para fora do quarto. <br/>- Te vejo de manhã. - Ele disse e fechou a porta, voltando para o sofá.</p><p>Apesar de apreensiva, Lil caiu no sono em questão de minutos.</p><p>No outro dia, Lil acordou sem saber que horas eram.</p><p>
  <em>Estaria Miles acordado? Ela deveria sair do quarto e ir checar? E se fosse cedo demais? E se ela houvesse dormido demais?</em>
</p><p>Batalhou internamente durante alguns minutos até que ouviu uma música muito distante, mas que com certeza vinha de dentro da casa. E ela sabia exatamente que música era aquela.</p><p>
  <em>Little Illusion Machine (Wirral Riddler).</em>
</p><p>Lil limpou o rosto com as mãos e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro antes de ir procurar Miles. Ela sempre carregava uma escova de dentes na mochila então aquilo era uma coisa a menos com que ela teria que se preocupar.</p><p>Escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, penteou o cabelo com os dedos e saiu do banheiro. Começou a andar incerta pela casa, seguindo a música que ia aumentando gradualmente. Deparou-se com um vinil girando solitário em uma vitrola vermelha, mas nenhum Miles.</p><p>Continuou sua busca até que chegou na cozinha, Miles estava sentado à mesa com uma xícara de café ao seu lado e um jornal aberto em sua frente.</p><p><em>- </em>Bom dia. - Lil disse suavemente para não assusta-lo. <br/>- Olá! Bom dia, Lil. Dormiu bem? Tem café quente na cafeteira e torradas. - Miles disse, olhando para ela.<br/>- Eu não tomo café. - Lil disse, com uma cara de "desculpa eu ser tão chata". - Mas obrigada, de todo jeito. <br/>- Chocolate quente, claro. - Miles lembrou da bebida que ela teve problemas em pagar na <em>Sweet Cafe</em>. Ele levantou da mesa e foi em direção aos armários da cozinha.<br/>- Não, Miles. Não precisa. Eu já tô indo, só preciso trocar de volta para as minhas roupas e já vou para casa. <br/>- Sem comer nada? Claro que não. Senta aí. - Miles disse num tom levemente mais sério.</p><p>Miles preparou chocolate quente para ela e colocou a xícara na sua frente, junto com um prato de torradas e geleia. Fez o mesmo para si, exceto pelo chocolate.</p><p>Eles conversaram durante o café, Lil sentia seu corpo doer por causa da fofura da cama de Suki. Ela praticamente fora engolida pelo colchão, exatamente o oposto de sua cama, em sua casa. Ela sempre preferia dormir num colchão mais reto ou sempre acordava dolorida. Mas não disse nada sobre aquilo, <em>obviamente</em>, apenas prestou atenção na história que Miles estava contando.</p><p>Terminaram o café e Lil ofereceu-se para ajudar Miles com a louça. Ele negou, claro. Explicou que nem ele mesmo iria lava-la, a empregada de Suki chegaria em breve.</p><p>
  <em>Ainda era cedo.</em>
</p><p>Lil voltou para o banheiro e trocou de roupa, incerta sobre o que fazer com o pijama de Suki. Terminou por deixa-lo dobrado em cima do mármore da pia espaçosa. A empregada com certeza o acharia e colocaria para lavar. Saiu do banheiro e pegou sua mochila. Miles tinha sumido, de novo.</p><p>Ela sentou no sofá e esperou ele aparecer para poder se despedir.</p><p>- Pronta? - Miles apareceu na sala, ajustando o colarinho da jaqueta.<br/>- Sim. Só estava esperando você aparecer para dar tchau e tudo mais. - Lil disse, levantando-se do sofá.<br/>- "Adeus" não ainda. Vou levar você até em casa, afinal, eu trouxe você até aqui e você não vai conseguir pegar um ônibus nessa área.</p><p>Lil não havia pensado nisso. Ela se deu conta de que as casas bonitas faziam parte de um condomínio fechado, enorme, e que Miles dirigiu uns cinco minutos desde que ela avistou a primeira casa bonita.</p><p>Cinco minutos de carro era bastante longe para voltar a pé.</p><p>De volta em sua casa, Lil jogou a mochila no sofá e começou a procurar pelo carregador de seu celular. Achou e o conectou na tomada. Ligou o telefone.</p><p>
  <em>2 chamadas perdidas. 26 mensagens de Oliver.</em>
</p><p>Na última, lia-se:</p><p>- <em>Me responde assim que ler essa mensagem, por favor. Preciso saber se você tá bem, você desapareceu. Tô preocupado, não vou mentir.</em></p><p>Lil começou a digitar uma longa mensagem, explicando toda a <em>loucura</em> que havia acontecido nas últimas 12 horas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Febre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- E nessa parte a Arielle chegou.</p><p>Lil estava sentada no sofá da casa de Oliver, após outro ensaio da banda dele. O show dos Arctic Monkeys tinha sido há uma semana mas ela só tivera tempo para encontrar Oliver e contar-lhe tudo pessoalmente, em detalhes, aquele dia.</p><p>- Cara, que doideira. Eu nunca vou cansar de ouvir essa história. - O garoto disse.<br/>- E eu nunca vou acreditar de verdade que tudo isso realmente aconteceu.</p><p>Eles estavam sozinhos. Tinha começado a chover na hora que Lil tinha planejado ir embora e ela não pôde sair.</p><p>Havia ficado mais um pouco a pedido de Oliver e agora estava "presa" com ele.</p><p>Os dois conversavam por mensagens o dia todo, todos os dias. Sabiam muita coisa um do outro, à essa altura. Descobriram que tinham problemas em comum, assim como seus gostos por música, filmes e literatura.</p><p>Lil se sentia inquieta quando não estava conversando com Oliver e ele sempre procurava saber o que ela estava fazendo, ou contava uma piada ou começava um tópico qualquer. <br/>Nunca faltava assunto entre os dois.</p><p>Lil também conversa com Miles, porém muito menos, uma vez que ele estava sempre fazendo alguma coisa. Geralmente ela esperava ele mandar mensagens para não interromper qualquer processo criativo que pudesse estar acontecendo no momento.</p><p>- Cacete, será que essa chuva vai parar logo? Eu preciso chegar em casa. Lil disse, olhando pela janela. <br/>- Se meu pai não estivesse fora da cidade, ele com certeza emprestaria o carro para eu te levar pra casa. - Oliver disse, num tom meio apologético. Embora ele não tivesse culpa de absolutamente nada. <br/>- Relaxa, Oly. Acho que vai passar logo. - Lil sorriu para ele.<br/>- Que tal a gente ver um filme qualquer, enquanto isso? <br/>- Tarantino! <br/>- Pode ser. - Oliver sorriu e levantou-se do pequeno sofá de sua pequena casa e foi buscar seus DVD's dos filmes do Tarantino.<br/>- Eu voto por <em>Cães de Aluguel</em>. Adoro aquele filme. - Lil disse.<br/>- Eu ia sugerir exatamente esse. - Oliver disse, balançando um disco prateado no ar. Ele ligou a TV e inseriu o DVD no aparelho. Sentou-se de volta no sofá, dessa vez ao lado de Lil. - Espera. Quer pipoca? <br/>- Seria bom. - Lil respondeu. Ela nunca recusava comida.</p><p>Oliver saiu da sala e voltou uns 10 minutos depois com refrigerantes e um balde grande de pipoca. Sentou de novo no sofá e puxou uma manta sobre Lil e ele.</p><p>Estava meio frio.<br/><br/>O garoto deu <em>play</em> no filme. <br/>O enredo, apesar de já bem conhecido pelos dois, nunca falhava em prender a atenção.</p><p>Lil não havia dormido bem na noite anterior, sentia-se inquieta, ansiosa sem motivo aparente. Passara o dia seguinte com dor de cabeça por falta de sono. Ela realmente só tinha ido assistir ao ensaio da banda de Oliver porque ele havia pedido que ela fosse quase uma semana inteira.</p><p>Passados dois terços do filme, Lil sentiu seus olhos se fechando sozinhos. Não conseguia mais lutar contra aquilo.</p><p>
  <em>Talvez se eu dormisse só 5 minutos não faria mal.</em>
</p><p>Ela permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem e recostou-se no sofá.</p><p>Muito mais que 5 minutos se passaram. <br/>Sua cabeça tinha ido parar no ombro de Oliver, que estava imóvel para não acordá-la.</p><p>Ela havia contado a ele sobre como não tinha conseguido dormir. Ele queria olhar para ela mas não era possível, apenas concentrou-se em sua respiração regular e o calor que a garota emanava.</p><p>Em um certo ponto, Lil começou a falar em seu sono e mexer-se levemente.<br/>Estava tendo um pesadelo. <em>Outro</em>. <br/>Oliver teria que acorda-la.</p><p>- Lil? Lil. - Ele chamou, delicadamente, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.</p><p>Ela despertou, assustada, olhando ao redor. Começou a chorar.<br/><em>Aquele sonho, de novo.</em></p><p>Oliver a abraçou de lado e ela enterrou o rosto em seu ombro, soluçando. Ela havia contado para ele o que havia acontecido com seus pais e como ela tinha um pesadelo recorrente no qual ela via eles serem esmagados por um gigante de vidro e ela não conseguia fazer nada para impedir.</p><p>Na verdade, no sonho, ela era sempre a próxima vítima do gigante.</p><p>Após alguns minutos, Lil acalmou-se. Ela se afastou de Oliver e limpou a área embaixo de seus olhos com as mãos.</p><p>- Desculpa. - Ela falou. - Mesmo.</p><p>Oliver apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não era bom em consolar as pessoas. <br/>Ele sentia que tudo o que podia fazer era só estar ali por Lil.</p><p>Lil olhou pela janela, a chuva ainda caía forte. À essa altura eram quase 10 da noite. Ela teria que chegar em casa de algum jeito.</p><p>- Eu vou embora, Oliver. Não posso esperar mais tempo. - Ela disse, levantando-se, sem realmente olhar para ele. Sentia-se estranha, seus olhos ardiam. - Não acho que essa chuva vai parar. <br/>- Porque você não fica, então? - Oliver disse. Lil olhou para ele, agora. - A chuva não vai mesmo passar e eu não pretendo deixar você sair nela. <br/>- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Lil estava tendo muitos problemas para dormir e andava por seu apartamento quase a noite inteira. Inquieta. <br/>- Vamos, Lil. Você tá com uma cara de morta de cansada. Além da chuva, levaria tempo até você chegar em casa, isso se você não dormisse no ônibus e perdesse o ponto. - Oliver argumentou.</p><p>Lil olhou para ele e depois para janela e então para ele, de volta.</p><p>- Você tem razão. Acho que consigo dormir essa noite. Me sinto exausta. - Ela sentou de volta no sofá, cobrindo-se com a manta, de novo. Oliver a observava. Os olhos dela eram uma mistura de choro e cansaço. - Tá frio. - Ela disse, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. <br/>- Espera. - Oliver levantou e sumiu por alguns segundos, voltou para sala carregando um suéter <em>cashmere</em>. - Toma.</p><p>Lil vestiu o suéter e se enrolou mais ainda na manta. Não entendia porque estava com tanto frio. Ela sentia-se tonta. Olhou para Oliver e deu um meio sorriso, sem saber porque.<br/>Ele percebeu que algo estava errado.<br/>Oliver sentou ao lado de Lil e pôs a mão na testa dela.<br/><em>Estava queimando.</em></p><p>- Lil, você tá com febre. - Ele disse, observando ela tremer levemente. Se nem a coberta e nem o suéter a estavam impedindo de sentir frio, então a febre devia mesmo estar muito alta. - Você é alérgica a algum medicamento? <br/>- AAS<b>*</b></p><p><em>Droga, era só o que ele tinha</em>.</p><p>- Tudo bem. Vem comigo. - Oliver a levantou do sofá e a guiou pelos ombros até o quarto dele, a deitou em sua cama e a enrolou em mais uma coberta. Ele saiu do quarto para procurar o termômetro, achou, colocou na boca dela e esperou um minuto.</p><p>
  <em>41ºC.</em>
</p><p>Ele não podia medica-la, não podia leva-la ao hospital por causa da chuva, ela pioraria imensamente. Ele não tinha mais opções.</p><p>Levantou a garota da cama, a desenrolando das cobertas. Ela protestou. Sentia como se todo o ar ao seu redor viesse direto do Ártico.</p><p>Lil havia começado a delirar. Ela falava coisas estranhas, disse a Oliver que Jim estava pedindo uma faca para cortar laranjas, que as luzes da cidade eram azuis e por isso ela não podia sair à noite e que as sombras de uma pequena tribo na parede estavam dançando.</p><p>
  <em>Totalmente sem sentido.</em>
</p><p>Ela tremia violentamente.</p><p>Oliver a despiu do suéter que a havia emprestado e em seguida das roupas dela, a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Mudou a temperatura do chuveiro para "frio" e fez a única coisa que sobrava para tentar abaixar a febre de Lil: empurrou a garota embaixo do chuveiro.</p><p>Mas ela não conseguia ficar em pé sozinha, tanto por estar quase dormindo quanto pelo tremor em seu corpo. Oliver entrou no chuveiro junto com ela, encharcando completamente suas roupas.</p><p>Ele a abraçou, a mantendo de pé sob o jato d'água. Ela estava encolhida e balbuciando coisas inteligíveis. Após alguns minutos daquela tortura fria, para os dois, Oliver fechou o chuveiro e enrolou Lil numa toalha.</p><p>A sentou na tampa do vaso sanitário. <br/>Ele ia precisar tirar o resto das roupas que ela estava usando.</p><p>Oliver se posicionou atrás de Lil e abaixou a toalha nas costas dela apenas o suficiente para ver o fecho do sutiã. Ele o desprendeu, puxando a peça de roupa pelos braços da garota e puxando a toalha de volta para o lugar.</p><p>Aquela era uma situação extremamente constrangedora mas necessária.</p><p>Oliver abaixou-se e puxou Lil um pouco pra frente, para que ela sentasse mais na ponta do vaso, colocou as mãos na parte externa das coxas dela, por baixo da toalha e começou a remover a última peça de roupa que ela usava. Ele tentava o máximo que podia não olhar.</p><p>Colocou as duas peças de roupa para secar e levantou Lil, a guiando de volta para o quarto.</p><p>Ele a sentou na cama e vestiu nela uma camisa dele, por cima da toalha, que ele removeria depois. Vestiu nela o suéter por cima da camisa longa que ela usava e puxou a toalha. Era seguro, agora. <br/>Ele procurou um par de bermudas em seu guarda roupas e abaixou-se em frente a Lil, passando os pés dela pelos buracos das pernas e em seguida a levantando para que pudesse puxar a bermuda até a cintura dela. Ficou um pouco folgado mas não se soltaria. Calçou-lhe um par de meias.</p><p>Oliver a deitou na cama, outra vez, e a cobriu com quantas cobertas ele conseguira arrumar, precisava fazê-la suar, agora. A febre não poderia subir mais nenhum grau ou ela poderia ter problemas neurológicos sérios.</p><p><em>As vantagens de ser filho de uma enfermeira. </em>Pensou para si.</p><p>Livrou-se de suas próprias roupas molhadas e vestiu peças secas. Deitou-se na cama junto a Lil. <br/>Ele a abraçou, ela ainda tremia. Parecia que nada adiantava.</p><p>Oliver não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele havia feito tudo o que lembrava que sua mãe fazia quando ele tinha febre, quando pequeno.<br/><br/><em>Se ela estivesse aqui, certeza que teria mais algum truque na manga.</em></p><p>Ele notou que Lil parou de tremer e tinha adormecido profundamente, sua testa estava molhada por pequenas gotas de suor. Ele sabia que aquele era um sinal de que a febre começara a ceder.</p><p>
  <em>Ótimo.</em>
</p><p>Oliver ficou acordado por mais algum tempo, até que terminou caindo no sono, também. Acordou no meio da madrugada, Lil falava em seu sono. Pôs a mão na testa dela, ainda estava quente mas não tanto. Ele não sabia se ela ainda estava delirando ou tendo outro pesadelo. Antes que ele pudesse acorda-la, ela se calou.</p><p>Ele não dormiu mais. <br/>Oliver observava o sol lançar seus raios pelas divisões da cortina de seu quarto, criando padrões pálidos no teto e nas paredes.</p><p>Lil acordou. <br/>Não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido e estava com muito calor. Percebeu que estava enrolada em uma montanha de cobertas em um quarto que não era o seu, em uma cama que não era sua. Ela olhou para o lado, Oliver olhava para ela.</p><p>- Oliver? - Ela disse suavemente, se desenrolando das cobertas, uma por vez. Confusa.<br/>- Como se sente? - Ele perguntou. <br/>- Como assim? - Ela tinha tirado todos os cobertores de cima de si e viu que ainda usava um suéter, que não era dela, assim como todas as outras roupas que estava vestindo, e um par de meias.</p><p>Não era à toa que estava com calor.</p><p>- Você teve 40 graus de febre, ontem. - Ele começou a explicar para ela tudo que havia acontecido.</p><p>Lil estava agradecida mas envergonhada.</p><p>
  <em>Oliver a havia visto... nua?</em>
</p><p>- Obrigada, Oliver. E desculpa. <br/>- Aceito o agradecimento mas não as desculpas. Não é como se você tivesse decidido que ia ter febre. <em>Devemos nos desculpar apenas pelas escolhas erradas que fazemos</em>. - Ele disse.</p><p>Oliver mostrou a Lil onde tinha deixado suas roupas da noite anterior e foi para a cozinha. Ela já estava sem febre, agora.</p><p>Lil fechou a porta do banheiro e tirou as roupas de Oliver, trocando para as suas próprias. Ela seguiu até a cozinha, onde ele disse que estaria.</p><p>- Oly? <br/>- Oi. - Ele estava numa briga com a torradeira. <br/>- Eu pensei, que tal eu fazer o café pra gente, hoje? Seria minha forma de agradecer.</p><p>Oliver olhou para ela. Ele não precisava que ela fizesse nada mas ele não estava funcionando direito. Estava com sono.</p><p>- Tudo bem, eu acho. - Ele disse, por fim. <br/>- Ok, então senta aí. - Lil já estava familiarizada com a cozinha da casa de Oliver. Estivera ali mais de uma vez, reunida ao redor da mesa de madeira com todos os meninos da banda.</p><p>Tanto Oliver quanto o pai dele eram muito receptivos. Qualquer pessoa que chegasse, podia se sentir em casa e isso incluía abrir a geladeira e pegar o que quisesse. Charlie, Jim e Frank eram especialistas nisso.</p><p>Lil pegou bacon, ovos e pôs pão na torradeira. Ela não entendia como Oliver podia ter se complicado com aquilo.</p><p><em>Ele deve estar cansado, </em>ela pensou.</p><p>Fez café pra ele e serviu um copo de leite para si. Montou dois pratos de bacon, ovos e torradas e colocou um deles na frente de Oliver, enquanto sentava ao lado dele com seu próprio prato.</p><p>Eles comeram e conversaram. Oliver estava cansado mas feliz por Lil estar bem e por ela estar ali. Ele se sentia tão confortável na presença dela. <em>Se pudesse, nunca mais a deixaria ir.</em></p><p>Eles terminaram de comer e Oliver não deixou Lil lavar a louça, disse que não seria bom que ela ficasse em contato prolongado com água fria. <br/>Talvez ele estivesse certo, ela não discutiu.</p><p>Lil continuou sentada em seu lugar à mesa e após terminar de lavar a louça, Oliver sentou-se em frente à ela. Eles apenas se olhavam.</p><p>O celular de Lil começou a tocar, em algum lugar na sala.</p><p><em>Miles</em>.</p><p>Ela não levantou-se para atender mas sabia que era ele quem ligava por que tinha colocado <em>Little Illusion Machine </em>como o toque personalizado dele.</p><p>- Você não vai atender? - Oliver perguntou. Ele não fazia ideia de quem ligava.<br/>- Não. Depois eu retorno. - Lil disse, sem tirar os olhos de Oliver.</p><p>
  <em>Ele é tão lindo.</em>
</p><p>Ele também não desviou seu olhos dos dela.</p><p>- Imagino que você <em>saiba</em> que não deve ser urgente. - Ele disse. O celular havia parado de tocar.<br/>- Sim, eu sei que não é. - Ela respondeu.</p><p>O celular começou a tocar mais uma vez.</p><p>Lil revirou os olhos e levantou-se, dessa vez, indo procurar o celular, na sala.</p><p><em>Eu tô tentando ter um momento aqui, Miles, pelo amor de Deus</em><em>. </em>Pensou.</p><p>- Alô. - Lil disse, num tom indiferente.<br/>- <em>Olá! Como vai a garota mais chata da cidade? </em>- Miles brincou. <br/>- Não sei, pensei que o Alex estivesse com você. - Lil respondeu. Miles riu. <br/>- <em>Não, </em>a pequena princesa <em>não está. Mas eu liguei a pedido dele. Na verdade foi uma ideia conjunta. </em><br/><em>- </em>Estou ouvindo. - A garota respondeu.<br/>- <em>Eu pensei que você fosse estar mais curiosa. Geralmente você fica mais animada com as minhas ideias. </em><br/><em>- </em>É só que digamos que você interrompeu um certo momento por aqui. - Ela disse, quase num sussurro. <br/>- <em>O que? </em><br/><em>- </em>Esquece. Mas e então, vai falar ou...<br/>- <em>O Al e eu queremos saber se você vai estar livre na segunda semana de Novembro. </em><br/><em>- </em>Sim, vou estar sim. - Ela respondeu, franzindo a testa. - Porque?<br/>- <em>Você vai para Londres com a gente! - </em>Miles disse, entusiasticamente. <br/>- LONDRES? - Lil foi pega de surpresa. - Como assim, Miles? - Oliver tinha entrado na sala, naquele momento. Ele ouviu o nome de Miles e sem lógica alguma, sentiu-se enciumado. Lil, que estava de costas para a porta da sala e não percebeu a presença do garoto, estava sempre a falar de Miles. <br/>- <em>Sim, </em>baby<em>. Tem um show dos Monkeys marcado no dia do seu aniversário. O Al e eu pensamos "não existe presente melhor que ver a gente tocar". - </em>Ele riu.<br/>- Nossa, vocês são tão humildes que me dão até uma coceira. - Ela zombou.<br/>- <em>Olha que ela hoje está afiada. Mas e aí, topa ou não topa? Pra ser sincero, você não tem escolha por que o Alex já mandou providenciar passagens no seu nome. Eu liguei mais pra avisar.</em></p><p>Aquilo era <em>tão</em> típico dos dois.</p><p><em>- </em>Se eu não tenho escolha então sim, Miles. Mas deixa eu perguntar uma coisa; o Alex já ouviu falar em <em>livre arbítrio</em>? - Ela riu.<br/><em>- Deve ter ouvido, afinal, ele não larga aquele dicionário. - </em>Miles riu. - <em>Você está avisada, então. Depois te encaminho todos os detalhes mas o vôo sai dia 8, na verdade o nosso vôo, eu vou apenas para </em>essa<em> apresentação. Eu vou te buscar na sua casa às 7:30am no dia 8, mesmo. Esteja pronta. </em><br/><em>- </em>Ok. Anotado. Obrigada, Miles. Agradeça ao Al, também. Eu mandaria uma mensagem para ele mas não tenho certeza se ele descobriria como ler. - Ela brincou. Alex era péssimo com tecnologias mas nem tanto. <br/><em>- Pode deixar. Te vejo daqui três semanas, Lil. Na verdade eu tinha planejado fazer algo com você, esses dias, mas eu vou acompanhar a Suki em sua série de desfiles então vou ficar fora durante duas semanas. - </em>Ele sempre fazia questão de deixar Lil saber onde ele estava. <br/>- Ok, Mi.</p><p>Oliver sentiu uma pontada ao perceber que Lil e Miles eram tão próximos.</p><p>- Nos vemos daqui 3 semanas. Boa viagem.<br/>- <em>Beijo, Lil. </em><br/><em>- </em>Beijo, Mi. - Lil encerrou a chamada e virou-se. Oliver estava bem atrás dela e ela não teve tempo de realmente perceber os lábios dele nos dela, apenas o beijou de volta.</p><p>Ela foi pega de surpresa pelo momento que ele escolhera mas nem tanto pelo beijo, uma vez que eles já haviam se beijado antes. Ele a puxava pela cintura, mais para perto de si enquanto ela tinha as mãos na nuca dele. Ela não sabia o que tinha motivado aquilo mas seja lá o que fosse, ela estava grata.</p><p>
  <em>Apenas se ela soubesse.</em>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>Naquele dia, Lil chegou em casa no fim da tarde e sentou-se em sua cama, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios e uma rosa vermelha na mão.</p><p>Oliver a havia pedido em namoro e ela havia aceitado.</p><p>Uma nova etapa de sua vida havia se iniciado e Lil tinha <em>certeza</em> de que seria ótima.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p><b>AAS</b>: ácido acetil salicílico.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ponte de Londres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>How come every time you come around my London, London bridge wanna go down? Like... London, London, London </b>🎤</p><p>
  <em>Esse capítulo contem 4721 palavras. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>MEU NOVO RECORD! </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>-----------------------------------------------------</b>
  </em>
</p><p>- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você vai embora. - Lil disse, enquanto Oliver recolocava seu violão na capa para ir embora do apartamento dela. Ela estava deitada de lado em sua cama, apoiada em seus cotovelos, observando Oliver. Haviam passado a noite juntos.<br/>- E eu odeio ter que ir. - Ele virou e se inclinou sobre ela, dando um beijo em seus cabelos. A garota abriu um sorriso. <br/>- Eu vou sentir sua falta. - Ela disse.<br/>- Você sabe que não precisa ir, não é? Você pode ficar aqui em LA, comigo. - Oliver disse, se abaixando em frente a ela.<br/>- Eu sei. É que eles já planejaram tudo, lembraram de mim. Na verdade eu não faço ideia como o Mi descobriu a data do meu aniversário. Eu fiquei tão maluca com a ideia da viagem que não lembrei de perguntar isso.</p><p>Oliver bufou e levantou-se. Lil olhou para ele, confusa.</p><p>- O que foi, Oly? <br/>- Você, o <em>tempo inteiro</em> falando sobre o Miles. <em>Miles isso, Miles aquilo</em>. Dá uma pausa.<br/>- Eu não falo sobre ele o <em>tempo inteiro</em> e eu achei que você não se incomodava em saber das coisas que ele me conta. - Lil retrucou. <br/>- Ou metade das coisas que ele conta. - O garoto disse, sarcasticamente. <br/>- Hã? Oliver! É sério que você tá fazendo isso? Tendo um ataquinho de ciúmes por causa do Miles? Acorda, garoto! Eu namoro você e ele tem a namorada dele. Nós somos apenas amigos, você sabe muito bem disso. <br/>- Exceto que a namorada dele não gosta de você desde que descobriu que você passou a noite na casa dela, na cama dela, usando as roupas dela. Sozinha com <em>ele</em>. - Oliver acusou.<br/>- E que porra eu ia fazer, ficar na rua? Eu já te contei o que aconteceu, Oliver. <br/>- Podia ter ficado em casa para começar, mas ao primeiro chamado dele você foi. <br/>- Eu não tinha ideia de que o Miles ia me levar para o show e, outra coisa, você está sendo extremamente egoísta e ridículo. Você tinha ingressos, você iria para o show de qualquer maneira. Eu não, Oliver. Aquele dia... aquele dia foi um presente maior do que qualquer coisa que você poderia me dar. - Ela disse, com raiva pelas acusações dele.</p><p>Lil jamais poderia antecipar a reação dele.</p><p>Oliver agarrou o braço dela e apertou com força. Ela gritou.<br/>Ele continuou com a mão ao redor do braço dela, seus olhos cheios de fúria. Não disse nada.</p><p>Oliver soltou o braço de Lil e colocou o violão nas costas, caminhando até a porta do apartamento e a batendo com força atrás de si, ao sair.</p><p>Lil ficou imóvel, em choque. <br/>Ela jamais pensou que ele pudesse ser tão ciumento, jamais pensou que <em>ela poderia causar </em>aquela reação nele com <em>suas </em>palavras.</p><p>
  <em>É tudo culpa minha.</em>
</p><p>Lil encolheu-se na cama e abraçou seus joelhos. Seus olhos vidrados na parede, sem realmente enxerga-la.</p><p>Lágrimas silenciosas passando pela ponte de seu nariz e caindo no colchão.</p><p>Ela só pensava em como iria conseguir <em>consertar</em> aquilo. <br/>Olhou para suas mala pronta, ao lado da porta.</p><p>
  <em>Talvez fosse melhor mesmo não ir.</em>
</p><p>Lil levantou-se da cama e foi procurar o celular em sua mochila. Ela iria ligar para Miles e dizer que estava doente e não podia ir. Olhou o aparelho em sua mão por alguns momentos e o soltou sobre o sofá, deixando-se cair sentada ao lado dele.</p><p>Seu braço doía por causa do aperto de Oliver, seu corpo doía por causa do peso de Oliver sobre ela, noite passada.</p><p>Não tinha sido como ela pensava que seria mas ela sabia que a <em>primeira vez, </em>geralmente, não é nada do que se espera.</p><p>Enterrou o rosto nas mãos.</p><p>
  <em>Como tudo tinha virado do avesso tão rápido?</em>
</p><p>O celular começou a tocar. Ela o pegou, rápido.</p><p>
  <em>Deve ser o Oliver.</em>
</p><p>- Alô?<br/>- <em>Bom dia, Lil! Malas prontas?</em></p><p>
  <em>Miles.</em>
</p><p>Ela havia trocado o toque personalizado que havia definido para ele por um toque genérico, a fim de evitar que Oliver soubesse que era Miles quem estava ligando e se irritasse.</p><p>- Ah, oi, Miles. - Ela disse, suspirando. - Bom dia. <br/>- <em>O que houve</em>? - Miles estranhou o suspiro do outro lado da linha e o fato da amiga não ter o chamado de "Mi", ela parecia incapaz de completar seu nome com o "les". Não que ele se importasse.</p><p>Lil parou por um segundo e pensou se deveria contar a ele ou não.</p><p>- Nada. É só que eu acabei de acordar. - Ela mentiu.<br/>- <em>Ah, eu acordei você? Desculpa. </em><br/><em>- </em>Não, não. Eu acordei pouco antes de você ligar. - Na verdade, ela nem havia dormido. <br/>- <em>Tudo bem, então. Eu liguei para sugerir que você abra a sua mala e adicione a coisa mais, como que eu posso descrever isso, fashion que você tiver. </em><br/>- Miles, você bebeu? - Lil perguntou, sem entender do que diabos ele estava falando, achando que ele realmente estava meio alto. <br/>- <em>Não exagera, garota. É muito cedo pra isso... ou muito tarde. Enfim. Eu disse a </em>uma amiga<em> que iria para Londres, amanhã, e ela sugeriu que almoçássemos juntos no dia seguinte. - </em>Miles disse, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.<br/><em>- </em>Tá, e o que <em>eu </em>tenho a ver com isso? <br/><em>- Ah, eu esqueci de dizer que a amiga é a Alexa.</em><br/><em>- </em>CHUNG<em>?  </em><br/><em>- Quantas "Alexas" você acha que eu conheço? Claro que é a senhorita Chung.</em><br/><em>- </em>Meu Deus, Miles, você já viu o meu guarda roupas? - Era uma pergunta retórica. - Eu não posso sair para almoçar com Alexa Chung usando nenhuma das coisas que eu chamo de <em>minhas roupas. </em>Ela é simplesmente <em>o ícone</em> <em>definitivo</em> da moda, Miles Kane! Ela está em todas as revistas, em todos os desfiles, todas as grifes a querem.  - Lil realmente não ligava para moda mas ela adorava o estilo de, e a própria, Alexa, as roupas dela apesar de caríssimas, pareciam simples e confortáveis. <br/><em>- Quanto drama, senhorita Wikipedia. Deixa eu ver, são 10 da manhã agora. Você tem algo para fazer às 1pm?  - </em>Miles perguntou.<br/>- Não. Não vou <em>trabalhar </em>hoje. - Ela disse e em seguida arrependeu-se.</p><p>Aquela pergunta sempre vinha seguida de</p><p>- <em>Então esteja pronta, pego você às 1 em ponto. Vamos às compras. - </em>Miles desligou o telefone antes que Lil pudesse dizer alguma coisa contrária.</p><p>Se tem uma coisa que a <em>irritava</em> em Miles, era o quão mandão ele podia ser quando queria.</p><p>Ela levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção à cozinha. Estava faminta.</p><p>Depois de ter engolido qualquer coisa, Lil voltou para o quarto. <br/>Olhou para a cama desarrumada. <br/>Ela sentia-se mal pelo que tinha acontecido com Oliver, mais cedo.</p><p>Balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse chacoalhar os pensamentos para fora, através de seus ouvidos, e abriu o guarda roupas.</p><p>Pegou a coisa que dava menos trabalho para vestir e uma toalha limpa e foi tomar um banho.</p><p>Lil vestiu seu vestido preto, simples, com mangas até quase os cotovelos, e calçou as sapatilhas que ela sabia que combinavam perfeitamente com ele.<br/>Deu um jeito no cabelo, o prendendo <em>mais arrumadinho </em>e voltou para o quarto. <br/>Pegou uma bolsa de Leslie, emprestada.</p><p>Elas eram assim, sempre pegavam peças uma da outra apesar de terem peças de roupa extremamente parecidas.</p><p>Lil colocou na bolsa todo o dinheiro que tinha guardado em casa, o que não era muito, e seu cartão de crédito.</p><p>Sentou-se à pequena mesa da cozinha para esperar por Miles. <br/>O interfone tocou às 1 da tarde, em ponto.</p><p>Lil trancou a porta de seu apartamento e desceu as escadarias para encontrar o amigo.</p><p>- Hello, babe. - Ele disse, desencostando-se de seu carro e abrindo os braços para ela. Lil o abraçou de volta. O braços dele eram <em>extremamente</em> acolhedores. - Vamos? <br/>- Vamos. - Lil disse. Miles abriu a porta do carro para ela como sempre e contornou o veículo. Partiram.</p><p>Miles dirigiu até o centro de Los Angeles, ali por perto tinha uma loja que Lil gostava muito. Ela estava prestes a sugerir para Miles que eles fossem lá quando ele diminui a velocidade do carro e estacionou ao lado da calçada.</p><p>Ambos saíram do veículo.</p><p>Lil nunca havia estado naquela rua.<br/>Na verdade, ela se deu conta de que nunca tinha parado naquela área.</p><p>- Por aqui. - Miles disse e a garota o acompanhou. Eles andaram lado a lado na calcada, conversando. Até que Miles parou e Lil, deu mais uns três passos até perceber que Miles não estava mais ao seu lado. Ela parou e olhou para trás. Miles a encarava divertidamente, parado em frente a uma loja.</p><p>Lil olhou o letreiro acima dele.</p><p>
  <em>Chanel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas que...?</em>
</p><p>- Miles. - Ela aproximou-se dele e disse, baixinho. - A loja que eu quero ir é pra lá. <br/>- E a loja que eu quero que você vá é essa. - Miles disse, com o sorriso brincalhão ainda em seus lábios.<br/>- Ai, cacete. - Ela puxou ele pelo braço até a beira da calçada. Ele riu. - Olha pra mim. Você acha que eu tenho dinheiro pra comprar roupas aí? Miles, eu vou perguntar só por perguntar mas, você tem ideia de quanto custa <em>uma </em>blusa, aí dentro? - <em>Claro</em> que ela sabia que ele sabia.<br/>- Sei, oras. - Ele respondeu.</p><p>Os dois não perceberam mas do outro lado da rua havia um fotógrafo escondido atrás de um carro. Por azar, ele estava caminhando na calçada daquele lado, na direção oposta a que Lil e Miles andavam, quando notou os dois.</p><p>O homem até já conseguia imaginar o título da matéria.</p><p>"<em>Miles Kane caminha com novo affair misterioso pelo centro de Los Angeles".</em></p><p>Ele só precisava descobrir quem era a garota.</p><p>- Então o que a gente ainda tá fazendo aqui? Vamos pra lá, Miles. - Ela disse, apontando na direção que queria ir. <br/>- Não. - Ele disse, segurando ela pelo braço, gentilmente, assim como ela acabara de fazer com ele. A garota puxou o braço num reflexo e encolheu-se. Miles a soltou, imediatamente.</p><p>
  <em>Ele havia tocado no mesmo lugar em que a mão de Oliver estivera no braço de Lil, mais cedo.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>O que foi? - Miles perguntou, preocupado. Apoiou a mão no outro ombro dela e curvou-se mais para perto do rosto dela.<br/><em>- </em>Na-nada. Nada. É só que eu machuquei o braço. - Ela disse. <br/><em>- </em>Foi sério? Deixa eu ver. - Ele disse, suas mãos indo em direção à manga do vestido dela. Ela afastou o braço dele. <br/>- Não foi sério. - Ela disse, rápido. - Não se preocupe, não é nada. Vamos continuar?</p><p>Miles a olhou, confuso.</p><p>Com a educação que Pauline lhe dera, ele nunca pensaria de <em>imediato</em> que pudesse de fato existir, tão próximo dele, um cara que faria aquilo com uma mulher.</p><p><em>Muito menos</em> ele pensaria em Oliver, o qual Lil sempre descrevera como uma ótima pessoa.</p><p>Resumindo; ele não suspeitou de coisa alguma.</p><p>- Vamos continuar? - Ela repetiu.<br/>- Vamos continuar entrando nessa loja. - Ele disse, dessa vez colocando a mão no fim das costas dela e a fazendo andar em direção a porta de vidro.</p><p>Eles entraram.</p><p>Lil tinha um plano de olhar várias coisas e no final dizer que não tinha gostado de nada. Só assim ela conseguiria fazer Miles desistir e ir com ela até a loja que ela queria.</p><p>Lil começou a fingir que procurava algo nas araras de roupas da loja enquanto Miles fazia o mesmo, exceto que ele não estava fingindo.</p><p>Lil tinha consciência de que Miles tinha um gosto muito bom para roupas--algumas revistas já haviam feito alguns artigos falando sobre o estilo dele--ela só não esperava que ele também entendesse tanto de roupas femininas.</p><p>
  <em>Claro, é a segunda modelo que ele namora. Com certeza ele prestou atenção em tudo que elas usam.</em>
</p><p>Miles tirou uma macacão azul escuro, de uma das araras, e entregou a Lil.</p><p>- Acho que você vai gostar desse. - Ele disse, depois de ela ter dito "<em>não", </em>de propósito, para várias coisas que ele indicara. Embora até tivesse gostado mesmo de algumas coisas.<br/>- Eu não acho que azul escuro seja a minha cor e-- <br/>- Cala a boca e veste? Por favor? - Miles pediu. Ele definitivamente achava que a roupa cairia bem nela. <br/>- Nossa. Tá bom. - Lil encaminhou-se até o provador e trocou seu vestido pelo macacão, sem realmente se importar em olhar para si, no espelho. Ela tinha amado o toque daquele tecido contra sua pele e como a roupa não era justa demais mas também não era folgada.</p><p>Definitivamente ela tinha gostado dele mas ela jamais pagaria 3 mil dólares numa roupa.</p><p>
  <em>Eu nem tenho 3 mil dólares para gastar numa roupa.</em>
</p><p>Lil abriu a porta do provador para que Miles pudesse vê-la, assim como ele havia pedido.</p><p>- Tá vendo o que eu disse? Ficou ótimo em v-- Miles cerrou os olhos e andou em direção a Lil, parando perto dela e segurando seu braço contra a luz.</p><p>De imediato ela não entendeu o que ele estava fazendo, até que se deu conta e puxou o braço das mãos dele, olhando pra baixo.</p><p>Uma marca vermelha, muito definida, de dedos estava impressa em seu braço.</p><p>Miles olhou para ela, chocado.</p><p>- Quem fez isso? - Ele perguntou, num tom frio.</p><p>Lil não disse nada.</p><p>Miles empurrou ela pelos ombros para dentro do provador e fechou a porta atrás dos dois.</p><p>- Quem fez isso? Eu não vou repetir uma terceira vez. Se você não me disser e eu descobrir quem foi... - Ele ameaçou. <br/>- Eu me envolvi numa briga, ok? - Ela disse, vagamente. - Eu briguei com uma garota no abrigo, ontem à noite. - Ela mentiu.</p><p>Era a coisa <em>mais absurda</em> que ela poderia inventar.</p><p>- Isso não faz sentido algum. Ela fez isso com o seu braço e você simplesmente não disse nada a ninguém? Pelo contrário, você estava escondendo isso de mim e provavelmente de todo mundo. Não tinha ninguém pra ver isso? Seu namorado sabe disso? - Miles perguntou.</p><p><em>Como</em> ele havia acreditado <em>naquilo</em>?</p><p>- Ela provavelmente estava bêbada, Miles. Eu não quis arrumar mais confusão. - Era tão fácil continuar com aquilo, ela era <em>tão convincente. </em>Uma <em>atriz</em> e tanto. - Isso deve sumir em breve e ela não deve mais aparecer por lá, já que quebrou as regras e entrou bêbada. E se ela aparecer, eu procuro ajuda, eu prometo. - Lil disse, sentindo-se mais confiante por conseguir fazer o amigo acreditar numa mentira ridícula.</p><p>
  <em>Oliver estava a salvo.</em>
</p><p>- Eu não me conformo com isso mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, <em>se pelo menos você soubesse quem é ela, </em>nós poderíamos ir até a polícia. - Miles disse.<br/>- É, eu realmente não sei quem ela é. - Ela se olhava no espelho, agora. O macacão havia ficado lindo em seu corpo mas ela não poderia usá-lo nem se pudesse pagar por ele, a marca em seu braço não permitia. - Eu acho que não posso usar isso com o braço assim. - Ela disse, olhando para Miles. - É, não tem outra peça que eu tenha gostado - outra mentira - então acho que podemos ir embora. Eu vou trocar de volta para meu vestido e a gente pode ir.<br/>- Espera. - Miles disse, abrindo a porta do provador e saindo. Ele retornou momentos depois com um <em>trench coat</em> na mesma tonalidade do macacão, com linhas brancas que mais pareciam raios, e vestiu nela. - Pronto, problema resolvido. Você precisaria mesmo disso em Londres, nessa época do ano.</p><p>
  <em>Mas que droga, Miles. Você acabou de estragar todos os meus planos.</em>
</p><p>- Que número você calça? - Ele perguntou.<br/>- Ah, não, Miles. Pode ir parando por aí. - Lil olhou a etiqueta do casaco.</p><p>
  <em>6 mil dólares.</em>
</p><p>Ela o despiu, rápido.</p><p>
  <em>Como assim? </em>
</p><p>Miles finalmente percebeu o que ela estivera fazendo o tempo todo.</p><p>- Eu não acredito que esse tempo todo você estava fazendo isso de propósito. - Miles disse, pressionando seus olhos com o polegar e o indicador esquerdos. <br/>- Desculpa, Miles. É só que eu realmente nem deveria estar aqui. Eu não tenho seis mil dólares e se eu tivesse, não gastaria tudo num casaco. - Ela disse, sendo honesta pela primeira vez dentro daquela loja. <br/>- Cacete, Lil. Você acha que eu trouxe você até aqui pra deixar <em>você</em> pagar pelas coisas? <em>As roupas são o meu presente de aniversário para você.</em> Se eu soubesse que você ia dificultar tanto, eu teria dito isso antes.</p><p>Lil sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e olhou para baixo. Miles começou a rir e a abraçou.</p><p>- Eu já disse o quanto você fica engraçada quando cora? - Ele deu um beijo na bochecha da garota, sorrindo. Ela esboçou um sorriso, também. - Eu vou sair para você trocar de volta para suas roupas e depois <em>nós</em> <em>vamos </em>escolher um par de sapatos para você. Entendido? Um, dois, três. Quantos você quiser. <br/>- Não exagera, Miles. - Ela revirou os olhos pra ele e o empurrou para fora do provador.</p><p>Lil saiu logo em seguida, usando seu vestido preto, de novo, o casaco e o macacão pendurados em seu braço.</p><p>Ela os entregou para a atendente e agradeceu. Miles avisou à moça que reservasse as peças.</p><p>Lil escolheu um par de sapatos de saltos não muito altos. Miles aprovou a escolha dela.</p><p>Após pagar por tudo, Miles abriu a porta da loja para que Lil saísse primeiro. Ele carregava as sacolas.</p><p>Miles abriu a porta do lado do passageiro para Lil e depois a porta do banco traseiro no mesmo lado, ele colocou as sacolas lá. Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se até o lado do motorista, manobrando o carro para fora da vaga e indo embora.</p><p>Quando Miles deixou Lil em casa, o relógio já marcava 7 da noite. Eles pararam num restaurante e passaram horas lá. Conversaram de tudo um pouco. Ele admitiu para ela que, <em>às vezes</em>, sentia-se atraído por Alex. Havia sido uma confissão espontânea.</p><p>Lil entrou em casa, carregando as sacolas e foi recebida por uma Nami curiosa. Ela soprou um beijo para a gata e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.</p><p>- Eu pensei que não fosse mais te ver, hoje. - Leslie disse. <br/>- E eu pensei que você não fosse voltar para casa, hoje. - Lil disse, colocando as sacolas no chão e indo em direção à amiga. Elas se abraçaram. <br/>- Parece que seu dia foi divertido. <em>Chanel</em>? - Leslie disse, rindo. <br/>- Longa história. Mas eu preciso só de uma frase pra resumir tudo: almoço com Alexa Chung, depois de amanhã, tudo culpa do Miles.<br/>- A Chung! Sério? - Leslie disse boquiaberta. <br/>- Uhum. O Miles me ligou hoje de manhã e me disse pra eu colocar na mala a coisa mais "fashion" que eu tivesse. Depois ele falou de uma amiga que o convidou para um almoço após saber que ele iria para Londres e eu fiquei sem entender nada. Ele finalmente explicou que a amiga era a Alexa e que eu iria almoçar junto com eles e eu meio que entrei em pânico. Eu não <em>tinha</em> nada que prestasse para usar num almoço com ela. Ele me levou às compras e me encheu o saco, me mostrando várias peças, até que terminei aceitando essas daí porque ele disse que era o presente de aniversário dele para mim. Eu tava usando <em>aquele</em> truque. <br/>- Quando a gente entrava nas lojas e provava várias coisas e depois dizíamos que não tínhamos gostado de nada e íamos embora rindo? - Leslie disse.<br/>- Exatamente. <br/>- Você é louca. Eu aceitaria todas as coisas que ele sugerisse. - Leslie riu. <br/>- Ah, eu não consigo, Leslie. Nunca fui assim, nem com os meus pais, você sabe. <br/>- Eu sei, amor. Eu só estava brincando. E além do mais, seria muito estranho. Iria parecer mais que ele é, sei lá, seu <em>sugar daddy</em>. Bizarro. <br/>- Sim. Credo. - Lil disse, chacoalhando a cabeça. Ela bocejou. - Eu tô morta, Leslie, preciso dormir. O Miles vem me buscar amanhã cedo para viajarmos. <br/>- Sim, querida. - Leslie deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga. - Feliz aniversário adiantado. Eu não te vejo mais antes de você viajar, o Jay vem me buscar daqui a pouco, vamos a uma festa e depois eu vou dormir na casa dele. <br/>- De novo. - Lil riu. - Por favor diz que você não vai se mudar pra lá e me abandonar sozinha nesse lugar. - Lil disse, com uma voz de choro falso. Riu em seguida.<br/>- Claro que não. Eu jamais deixaria você. Pelo menos não pelo próximo ano. Depois que você tiver 18, aí você se vira. - Leslie brincou. <br/>- Ah é, é assim né? - Lil riu. - Se diverte. Diz ao Jay que eu mandei um beijo para ele. - Ela pegava as sacolas do chão e começou a andar para seu quarto, como estava fazendo inicialmente. <br/>- Digo, sim. Boa noite, Lil. <br/>- Boa noite, Leslie. Ah! - Lil disse e virou-se. - Pelo amor de Deus, vê se volta em casa pelo menos uma vez por dia por causa da Nami. Não deixa faltar água e comida para ela, principalmente água. <br/>- Claro que não vou deixar! Eu amo a minha sobrinha demais para fazer isso com ela. - Leslie falava sério.<br/>- Obrigada, L. <br/>- De nada, L.</p><p>Lil entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Ouviu o interfone tocar, distante.</p><p>Abriu sua mala e colocou as novas roupas e os sapatos. Fechou a mala e a colocou de volta no lugar onde estava.</p><p>O quarto de Lil era extremamente organizado.</p><p>A casa só mantinha certa ordem por causa dela, Leslie era totalmente seu oposto.</p><p>Lil pegou o pijama e foi em direção ao banheiro.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Pode me explicar? - Suki colocou seu celular em frente a Miles, assim que ele entrou em casa.</p><p>Miles franziu a testa e pegou o celular.</p><p>Várias fotos dele e Lil, enquanto discutiam em frente à loja. Todas elas fora de contexto, servindo perfeitamente de "confirmação" para a manchete ridícula.</p><p>"<em>Miles Kane e namorada misteriosa</em>".</p><p>Miles quando ele havia se aproximado mais um pouco do rosto de Lil quando ela puxou o braço do toque dele, com uma expressão de dor.</p><p>Miles com a mão pousada na base das costas dela.</p><p>Lil puxando Miles pelo braço.</p><p>Miles com um sorriso ridículo, de braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, enquanto Lil olhava de volta para ele, um pouco mais à frente na calçada.</p><p>Os dois saindo da loja. Miles segurando as sacolas de Lil e abrindo a porta do carro para ela.</p><p>- Claro que pos--<br/>- Quer saber? Cala a boca, Miles. Essa <em>garota </em>de novo! Não basta ela ter dormido sozinha com você na minha casa, na minha cama, com meu pijama! Você acha que eu sou idiota? <br/>- Suki! Mas que porra você tá falando? Eu já expliquei tudo uma dezena de vezes. Eu sei que errei mas eu não fiz por mal... e eu prometi que jamais farei isso de novo.<br/>- Você dormiu com ela, Miles? Admita! <br/>- Pelo amor de Deus, não! Não! Eu vou repetir pela centésima vez; a Lil é só minha amiga. Assim como ela é amiga do Alex, assim como ela é amiga da Arielle e dos meninos.<br/>- Eu não aceito <em>essa qualquer</em> invadindo meu círculo de amizades. Ela é uma intrusa. Você não percebeu ainda que ela só continua sendo sua "amiga" por puro interesse? <br/>- Não fala assim dela, Suki. A Lil é uma garota ótima. Ela jamais fez algo de errado. Eu jamais fiz algo de errado. Não há <em>interesse</em> algum, pelo contrário, foi um sufoco para fazê-la aceitar um presente de aniversário. - Miles defendeu Lil. <br/>- E agora você anda dando presentes para ela! Essa garota realmente deve ser <em>ótima </em>para você ter se fascinado tanto assim por ela. Ela deve fazer <em>coisas</em> maravilhosas por você, não é Miles? <br/>- Quer saber? Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo isso. Eu não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo você insinuar coisas. Você acha que está ofendendo a Lil mas está <em>me </em>ofendendo, praticamente me chamando de traidor, na minha cara. Eu jamais traí você, eu jamais trairia você, eu nunca vou trair você. Eu te amo, idiota. - Miles saiu da sala e foi em direção ao quarto do casal, pegou sua mala, já pronta, as roupas que tinha deixado separadas para o dia seguinte e voltou para a sala.</p><p>Ele estava magoado com as insinuações de Suki. Nunca tinha dado margem para que ela dissesse aquelas coisas.<br/><br/>- Para onde você vai? - Suki perguntou, irritada. Ela queria que ele ficasse, que eles discutissem e ele admitisse.</p><p>Mas aquilo nunca aconteceria.</p><p>Miles não tinha nada para admitir.</p><p>- Você não quer tanto assim que eu tenha algo pra admitir? Estou indo arrumar algumas coisas para admitir quando voltar de viagem. - Ele destilou.</p><p>Suki gritou de raiva e deu um tapa na cara dele. O som ecoou pela sala.</p><p>Ela ficou paralisada, em choque pelo seu próprio ato, sua mão ainda meio erguida no ar.</p><p>Miles olhou para ela com mágoa em seus olhos, a bochecha queimando.</p><p>- Até a volta, Suki. - Ele disse, friamente. Enquanto andava em direção à porta e em seguida até seu carro. Abriu a mala do carro e jogou a sua mala lá dentro.</p><p>Entrou no carro e deu partida.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lil estava deitada quando ouviu o interfone tocar.</p><p><em>Deve ser engano</em>, pensou.</p><p><em>Ou pode ser o Oliver.</em><br/><br/>Ela levantou da cama e correu até o interfone.</p><p><em>- </em>Alô?<br/>- <em>Oi, Lil. Sou eu. Posso subir?</em><br/>- Mi? - Ela perguntou, surpresa. - Pode, claro.</p><p>Lil afastou o telefone da orelha e discou um código para destravar o portão. O colocou de volta no gancho e abriu a porta do apartamento, encostando-se na moldura enquanto esperava Miles aparecer.</p><p>Ele terminou de subir as escadas, usava as mesmas roupas de mais cedo e carregava uma mochila de academia sobre o ombro.</p><p>Não parecia nada bem.</p><p>Ele parou em frente à Lil, na porta e olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos.</p><p>Ela puxou ele gentilmente pelo braço e fechou a porta atrás de si. Quando ela virou, Miles a abraçou e começou a chorar como uma criança.</p><p>Tinha sido sua primeira briga com Suki em um ano de relacionamento, por um motivo extremamente idiota.</p><p>
  <em>Ele a amava tanto, como ela podia pensar aquilo dele?</em>
</p><p>- Shhhh, Mi. - Lil acariciava o cabelo dele. - Vem cá. - Ela o conduziu até o sofá e ele sentou, ainda chorando. Ela sentou ao lado dele e ele a abraçou, de novo. - O que houve, Miles? Você tá me assustando. <br/>- A-a Suki. - Ele balbuciou. Lil deixou que ele continuasse chorando, até se acalmar e poder falar claramente. - Eu tive a minha primeira briga com a Suki e ela me deu um tapa na cara. - Ele falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais grave que já aconteceu na vida inteira dele. <br/>- E por que ela fez isso? - Lil perguntou, no mesmo tom que uma mãe usaria para conversar com um filho pequeno que chora inconsolável. <br/>- Tiraram fotos nossas, hoje, em frente à loja. Fotos tendenciosas para uma manchete ridícula. Ela começou a insinuar coisas sobre você, sobre nós dois. Eu me aborreci com ela e soltei pequenas provocações. - Ele admitiu. <br/>- Que merda! - Lil disse, fixando o olhar em um ponto qualquer à sua frente. <br/>- É - Miles concordou. - Não importa quantas vezes eu reafirme e demonstre o quanto eu a amo, ela parece nunca estar segura o suficiente.</p><p>Mas Lil não ouviu aquilo. Sua cabeça girava ao redor 3 palavras.</p><p>
  <em>Fotos tendenciosas, manchete.</em>
</p><p>Manchete!</p><p>Oliver veria aquilo. Ele veria aquilo e nunca a perdoaria.</p><p>Ela tinha conseguido fazer buracos tanto no relacionamento de Miles quanto no seu próprio. Ela voltou sua atenção para Miles, ele não precisava de mais coisas para se preocupar.</p><p>- Eu sinto muito, Mi. Eu sinto muito que ela tenha feito isso com você mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai cair em si. Uma hora ou outra ela vai perceber que não adianta procurar por coisas nas entrelinhas quando não há nada para se achar. - Lil disse aquilo tanto para Miles quanto para si mesma. - Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Miles. Eu tenho certeza que ela sabe disso.</p><p>Miles olhou para Lil</p><p>- Eu já disse que adoro você? Obrigado por me aturar. E desculpe por... isso. Eu sei que estou sendo ridículo. - Ele disse.<br/>- Nada de ridículo. E bem, você que <em>me </em>atura, Mi. - Lil disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. <br/>- Tem problema se eu passar a noite aqui? - Miles perguntou. Ele estava se sentindo esgotado demais para ter condições de dirigir para um hotel. <br/>- Claro que não.</p><p>Miles repetiu a mesma rotina que Lil tinha feito na noite em que ele a levara até a casa "dele".</p><p>Lil arrumou a cama e o sofá, nenhum dos dois era tão confortável quanto os da casa de Suki mas por uma noite teria que servir. Lil se deitou nesse último.</p><p>Miles voltou para a sala e achou Lil adormecida, no sofá. Na mesinha de centro havia um papel preso sob um pequeno vaso de vidro.</p><p>
  <em>Que tipo de anfitriã eu seria, deixando meu hóspede dormir no sofá?</em>
</p><p>Miles sorriu e guardou o bilhete no bolso de sua calça do pijama.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Pelo amor de Deus, alguém comenta nesse capítulo.</b>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Como você descobriu o dia do meu aniversário, Miles? - Perguntou Lil.<br/>- Digamos que eu tenho meus métodos.</p><p>Os dois estavam no avião, a caminho de Londres. 4 horas já tinham se passado.</p><p>- Você é tão <em>stalker</em>. - Lil disse, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e no olhar.<br/>- Twitter.<br/>- Hã?<br/>- Tem a data do seu aniversário no seu perfil do Twitter. E já que você sempre me seguiu e me mandava <em>mentions</em> o dia todo, não foi difícil achar o seu perfil e descobrir.</p><p>
  <em>Como eu não havia pensado nisso?</em>
</p><p>Eles continuaram conversando durante mais algum tempo.</p><p>Lil adormeceu alguns minutos antes de Miles. A noite dos dois havia sido horrível. Apesar de tentar manter o bom humor, ambos estavam feridos por dentro.</p><p>Lil sonhou com Oliver.<br/>Miles teve um pesadelo com Suki.</p><p>Após desembarcarem em Londres e recuperarem suas malas na esteira, Miles pediu um táxi, que os levaria até o hotel.</p><p>À essa altura, eram quase 8 da noite no horário local.<br/><br/>Os dois estavam mortos de cansados.</p><p>Miles queria apontar vários lugares para Lil, pela janela do carro, mas estava escuro e ela não conseguiria ter uma boa visão.</p><p>Ao chegarem no Hotel, Miles requisitou as chaves e entregou uma para Lil. Ele reservou o quarto 505 para ela, de propósito, enquanto o dele era 506.</p><p>- Vizinhos de quarto? Eu não tô afim de ouvir você fazendo você sabe o que com não sei quem... Espero que as paredes sejam grossas. - Ela disse, enquanto caminhavam até o elevador. -</p><p>Miles relevou o comentário.</p><p>- Eu sei que a minha fama me faz justiça mas o único barulho que eu vou fazer hoje vai ser o barulho de quando meu corpo bater na cama. Eu tô morto e todo quebrado. - Miles se arrependeu da última frase.</p><p>
  <em>Lil havia ido dormir no sofá mas acordara em sua cama. Ela não entendeu. Tinha certeza ABSOLUTA que tinha dormido no sofá.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ela levantou da cama, desligou o despertador e se encaminhou até a sala. Encontrou Miles, encolhido no sofá pequeno demais para ele. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Agora lá estava ele, cheio de dores pelo corpo.</em>
</p><p>- Quem mandou você me tirar do sofá? Poderia muito bem ter dormido na minha cama, agora não estaria aí, cheio de dores. - Lil deu-lhe um sermão.</p><p>O elevador chegou e eles entraram. Lil pressionou o botão do 5 andar. A musiquinha do elevador era irritante e estava fazendo o cérebro da garota se contorcer.</p><p>O elevador parou no andar requisitado.</p><p>- Então é isso, Lil. Boa noite. Sonha comigo. - Miles piscou.<br/>- Credo, eu vou até rezar antes de dormir, depois dessa. - Lil mostrou a língua para ele.</p><p>Miles afastou-se da porta de seu quarto e foi dar um beijo na bochecha da amiga. Lil podia ver tristeza em seus olhos. Nada parecido com o brilho no olhar que ele tinha quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, ou quando ele a levou ao show.</p><p>- Boa noite, Mi. Te amo. - Lil disse aquilo e congelou. Foi por instinto, por que ela sempre dizia aquilo para o Oliver.</p><p>
  <em>Ainda dá tempo de retirar o que eu disse?</em>
</p><p>- Boa noite, Lil. Amo você também. - Ele respondeu, simplesmente.</p><p>Cada um adentrou seu quarto.</p><p>Lil estava prestes a deitar-se quando seu celular vibrou em cima da cama.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de Oliver</em>
</p><p>Lil gelou. Não sabia o que esperar daquela mensagem, daquelas palavras.</p><p>Seu coração batia rápido.</p><p>
  <em>- Então é assim? A gente briga e no mesmo dia ele te leva para fazer compras? Eu não pensei que você fosse assim tão baixa. Você disse que me amava, agora eu sei que era tudo mentira.</em>
</p><p>Lil sentiu o coração afundar.<br/>Ela sabia que as manchetes online iriam chegar até Oliver e que causariam problemas.</p><p>
  <em>- Não é nada disso. Ele me levou para comprar 2 peças de roupa porque amanhã nós temos um almoço com a Alexa Chung e eu não tinha nada para vestir. Não foi nada mais que isso, Oliver. Me perdoa. Eu te amo, sim. Eu te amo muito. </em>
  <em>Se você duvida pode ficar de olho nas manchetes de amanhã. Com certeza alguém vai fotografar o encontro com a Alexa e aí você vai saber que não estou mentindo. Nunca estive.</em>
</p><p>Oliver não respondeu.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Miles estava deitado em sua própria cama, encarando seu celular. Nenhum sinal de vida de Suki.</p><p>Ele tentou ligar mas ela ignorou suas chamadas. Se sentia péssimo, queria não a ter afrontado daquela maneira.<br/><br/>Miles sentia um redemoinho em seu peito, uma dor semelhante à da partida de um amigo. Partida não de morte, mas de quando eles se mudam e você sabe que nunca mais os verá.</p><p>Miles levantou-se de sua cama e resolveu ir até o quarto de Lil. Apesar de cansados, ainda era cedo. Ela não deveria estar dormindo, ainda.</p><p>Lil continuava sentada no chão, encostada na cama, processando as palavras de Oliver. Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto.</p><p>- Eu não pedi serviço de quarto, lugar errado! - Ela disse, alto, para se fazer ouvir do outro lado da porta.<br/>- <em>E que tal a visita de um amigo?</em> - Miles disse, em frente ao quarto 505.</p><p>Lil abriu a porta.</p><p>- Eu pensei que você já estava dormindo. - Lil disse.<br/>- E eu pensei se poderia ficar aqui um pouco. Isso é, se você não estiver indo dormir, já.<br/>- Não, não estou. Pode entrar. - Lil disse, voltando para o seu lugar ao pé da cama.</p><p>Miles percebeu que além do cansaço, havia algo mais.</p><p>- O que foi, <em>honey</em>? - Ele disse, sentando no chão, junto à ela.<br/>- O Oliver. Ele viu as nossas fotos e me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que todo o meu amor por ele é mentira. Ele morre de ciúmes de você, Miles, o que é algo totalmente sem fundamento. Ele e a Suki deveriam ser amigos. <br/>- Isso aqui tá parecendo mais o <em>Heartbreak Hotel.</em> - Miles disse, levantando-se e deitando na cama de Lil.</p><p>Seu corpo doía, suas pernas principalmente, por ter passado tanto tempo dentro de um avião.</p><p>Ele precisava de conforto.</p><p>- Falando nisso, como vão as coisas com a Suki?<br/>- Nenhuma mensagem espontânea, nenhuma resposta para as mensagens que eu mandei. Eu estou me sentindo bem lixo, eu confesso.<br/>- Ai, Miles. Não diz isso. - Ela se levantou no chão e ajoelhou-se na cama, aapoiando-se nas as batatasde suas pernas. <br/>- Eu só não sei o que fazer. Eu me sinto tão mal. Queria entender por que ela é assim. - Miles disse.<br/>- Tá ok que ela passou muito dos limites mas algumas mulheres são <em>over</em> ciumentas, Miles. Você só tem que aprender a lidar com isso e não se dobrar aos caprichos dela. Eu fiquei orgulhosa que você a enfrentou, mesmo que tenta rendido um tapa.</p><p>Lil estava sendo extremamente <em>hipócrita</em> uma vez que nada fez contra Oliver.</p><p>- Mas... você acha que devíamos nos afastar por uns tempos? Digo... eu sou o motivo da Suki estar agindo do jeito que está.<br/>- Nem pense nisso. - Miles advertiu a amiga.<br/>- Tem certeza?<br/>- Absoluta. Mas bem, sobre o tapa; que seja. - Miles suspirou. - Mas mudando de assunto, seu braço, como está?</p><p>Lil levantou a manga da blusa do pijama que estava usando e deixou Miles ver.</p><p>O hematoma estava roxo escuro, meio esverdeado nas beiradas.</p><p>Miles sacudiu a cabeça ao ver aquilo, ele se sentiu enjoado.</p><p>- Você não consegue nem tocar nisso, não é? - Ele perguntou.<br/>- Não. Mas o pior é que eu trouxe uma pomada para passar mas não acho que consigo fazer isso, fico apreensiva só de imaginar o quanto vai doer. <br/>- Cadê?<br/>- O que?<br/>- O <em>pônei</em>. - Miles disse, rolando os olhos. - A pomada, Lil! <br/>- Grosso. - Ambos riram.</p><p>Lil levantou-se da cama e procurou em sua mala pelo tubinho da pomada.</p><p>- É essa aqui. - Ela disse.<br/>- Me dá e senta aqui. - Miles disse.</p><p>Ela olhou para ele por uns instantes.</p><p>Já havia arranjado problemas demais.</p><p>
  <em>E se tivesse algum paparazzi tirando fotos pela janela?</em>
</p><p>- Só um minuto. - Lil foi até a janela e fechou as cortinas bem fechadas, nenhuma fresta. - Paparazzi.<br/>- Estamos no quinto andar. - Miles disse.</p><p>Lil deu de ombros. Sentou-se na cama e puxou a manga da camisa para cima.</p><p>Miles espalhou um pouco de pomada nas mãos e esfregou, em seguida começou a massagear o braço de Lil, que mordeu o lábio por causa da dor.</p><p>Por mais que as mãos de Miles tivessem toque de algodão, a dor ainda era terrível.</p><p>E ele continuou com aquilo por bons cinco minutos.</p><p>- Pronto. Deve estar melhor, amanhã.<br/>- Obrigada, Mi. - Disse Lil, ligeiramente ofegante por causa da dor.</p><p>Miles deitou-se de volta na cama de Lil e eles começaram a conversar. Ele disse que Alex havia preparado uma surpresa para ela e aquilo a deixou louca, ela era muito curiosa e <em>odiava</em> saber que no futuro, em breve ou a longo prazo, alguém lhe faria uma surpresa.</p><p>Lil estava contando uma história de quando ela foi ao seu primeiro show do amigo, ao seu lado, quando percebeu que ele havia dormido.</p><p>Sua respiração regular, seu rosto sereno, os cílios jogando sombras sobre a área abaixo dos seus olhos.</p><p>
  <em>Miles Kane é lindo quando dorme. Ainda mais lindo, se isso for possível.</em>
</p><p>Ela também se deixou embalar pelo sono e dormiu, ao lado de Miles.</p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Eu tô bem mesmo? - Lil perguntou, girando para Miles ver, mais uma vez, suas roupas.<br/>- Perfeita. - Ele respondeu. A Alexa vai ficar com inveja. Ele piscou para ela. <br/>- Ai, nem pensar. Mas, Miles... falando em Alexa. Não vai ser estranho para o Alex? Digo. Eles terminaram e agora ele está com a Arielle, não sei se...<br/>- A Alexa é <em>minha</em> amiga de anos, o fim do relacionamento dela com o Alex não afeta em nada. E além do mais, não há <em>bad blood </em>entre eles. Relaxa. E ele nem vai almoçar conosco, de todo jeito. </p><p>Eles estavam caminhando em direção ao restaurante o qual Alexa havia indicado. Era perto do hotel então eles não precisaram pegar um táxi.</p><p>Chegando no local, Alexa já estava esperando e Lil estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco. Alexa era <em>linda, estonteante!</em></p><p>
  <em>Recomponha-se, Lillian.</em>
</p><p>- Lexie! Que saudades. - Miles deu um abraço e um beijo de cada lado da bochecha da amiga. - E essa é a sua maior fã, a Lil - Miles virou-se para olhar para Lil, rindo. - E Lil, essa é a Alexa.<br/>- Olá, querida. Uau, você está maravilhosa! - Alexa também a cumprimentou com dois beijos no rosto.</p><p>Sentaram à uma mesa no centro do restaurante e cada um escolheu uma coisa diferente. Alexa pediu uma salada de peixe com aspargos, Miles pediu alguma coisa com camarão e Lil pediu bife à moda da casa, o qual Alexa dissera que era muito bom.</p><p>Conversaram bastante.</p><p>Alexa perguntou mais sobre a vida de Lil, perguntou como ela havia conhecido Miles e essa parte ele fez questão de explicar. Alexa também ficou fascinada com a força que ela tinha.</p><p>Perdera seus pais há tão pouco tempo mas ali estava ela, seguindo firme.</p><p>- Eu devo isso ao Miles. - Lil disse. - Eu não saberia o que fazer sem ele. <br/>- Ele é um fofo, não é? - Alexa disse e riu.</p><p>Quase duas horas de conversa, decidiram que era hora de partir.</p><p>Alexa convidara Lil para uma festa em sua casa, na próxima vez que ela estivesse em Nova York. Ela mandaria uma mensagem com os detalhes.</p><p>Deu parabéns adiantado para Lil, já que provavelmente não a veria mais durante sua estadia em Londres, por causa do trabalho, e cada um dos amigos, após despedirem-se seguiram seus caminhos.</p><p>- Então, para onde agora?<br/>- Baker Street!</p><p>Dessa vez, Miles e Lil pegaram um táxi até a Baker Street.</p><p>Lil ficou <em>maravilhada </em>com a estátua de Sherlock Holmes, perto do metrô e com o museu. Ela era fã incondicional e adorava toda a narrativa criada por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle.</p><p>Após passar quase duas horas na Baker Street, Lil decidiu que era hora de ir.</p><p>- Para onde, agora? Temos o Big Ben, a London Eye, a Ponte de Londres, Trafalgar Square...<br/>- Que tal para o hotel? Esse frio e esses sapatos estão me matando.<br/>- Assim seja. - Respondeu Miles, oferecendo seu braço a Lil.</p><p>Eles já não se importavam mais com os paparazzi, que na verdade não eram muitos.</p><p>Andavam despreocupados, rindo, esqueceram de todos os problemas que os esperavam quando voltassem para LA.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Após um banho, Lil jogou-se na cama fofa, de roupão e toalha enrolada na cabeça.</p><p>Começou a encarar o teto. O show era amanhã. Seu aniversário era amanhã.</p><p>
  <em>17 anos.</em>
</p><p>Uma idade que ela não ligava mais. <br/>Aniversários não faziam mais sentido desde que seus pais morreram.</p><p>Ela resolveu tirar um cochilo para tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>10 de Novembro de 2011, 7:48pm</b>
</p><p>- Parabéns para você, parabéns para você! Parabéns <em>dear </em>Lillian. Parabéns para você! - Todos os meninos fizeram festinha e Lil soprou as 17 velinhas do bolo posto à sua frente.</p><p>Ela partiu o bolo e não soube para quem entregar o primeiro pedaço. Ela sempre o entregava para seu pai e sua mãe por que amava os dois igualmente.</p><p>Terminou por entregar para Miles.</p><p>Lil repartiu o resto do bolo e entregou uma fatia generosa a cada um dos meninos. Infelizmente Arielle não pôde ir mas mandou um vídeo dando os parabéns.</p><p>
  <em>Ela era tão amável.</em>
</p><p>Hora do show.</p><p>Miles abriu o show e Lil assistiu tudo do mesmo lugar onde tinha feito aquilo pela primeira vez.</p><p>Ele saiu do palco e foi a vez dos Monkeys.</p><p>A setlist estava perfeita, Alex tinha pego algumas dicas das músicas que Lil mais gostava e resolveu toca-las. A plateia, assim como Lil, ficaram maravilhadas.</p><p>Na última música, <em>505</em>, Miles se juntou aos Monkeys e antes de começarem a tocar, Alex começou um pequeno discurso.</p><p>- Londres! - A plateia gritou - Hoje é aniversário de uma pessoa muito especial. A garota mais incomum e encantadora que já conhecemos, não é Miles? - Miles concordou, entusiasticamente. - Então, Londres, <em>would you do me a favour? </em>Eu preciso que vocês cantem "Parabéns" o mais alto que seus pulmões permitirem. - Lil estava olhando tudo aquilo de seu lugar, boquiaberta e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela com certeza estava emocionada, e isso não era algo fácil de fazer. - O nome dela é Lil e ela está aqui, entre vocês, esta noite.</p><p>Dito isso, Alex puxou o coro e quase três mil vozes cantaram "Parabéns" para Lil. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar.</p><p><em>505</em> terminou e os garotos saíram do palco.</p><p>Lil agarrou Alex e deu um abraço apertado nele e um beijo em sua bochecha. Fez o mesmo com todos os outros meninos da banda.</p><p>Ela estava prestes a fazer isso com Miles, quando ele a levantou no ar e girou, dando um beijo em sua testa.</p><p>- Feliz aniversário, senhorita arco-íris.<br/>- Obrigada, senhor <em>Kandy Kane</em>.</p><p>Miles e os meninos da banda riram.</p><p>- Então, Lil. - Começou Alex - Eu sei que você só tem 17 mas é seu aniversário e hoje você vai provar as minhas margaritas. Ninguém precisa saber. - Ele pôs o indicador sobre seus lábios.</p><p>Lil riu e pensou, <em>o</em> <em>que eu tenho a perder?</em></p><p>- Tudo bem, senhor bartender.<br/>- Essa é a minha garota. - Alex piscou para ela.</p><p>Toda a banda e alguns amigos foram em direção ao bar e Alex serviu bebida para todos, caprichando no drink de Lil.</p><p>Uns três copos de margaritas depois, Lil sentiu que precisava se deitar.</p><p>Ela estava tonta e sua fala enrolada.</p><p>Todos ao seu redor estavam bebendo e não notaram quando ela deixou o bar e começou sua busca bêbada pelo camarim.</p><p>Após dez minutos andando, ou tropeçando<b>, </b>Lil finalmente achou a porta do camarim e a abriu sem bater.</p><p>Se ela estivesse sóbria, com certeza teria gritado "EU SABIA!".</p><p>Miles e Alex estavam se agarrando e se beijando, jaquetas no chão, cabelos sendo puxados, mãos por debaixo de camisas, um garoto roçando no outro.</p><p>Mas em seu estado de embriaguez, tudo que Lil conseguiu dizer foi</p><p>- Vocês formam um casal fofo.</p><p>Um Miles meio bêbado encerrou o beijo e afastou seu corpo do de um Alex, também meio bêbado, o mais rápido que pôde e tentou começar a explicar o inexplicável.</p><p>Lil deitou no sofá do camarim e só olhou para os dois, sem realmente conseguir focar.</p><p>- Cala a boca Milesss. <em>Milex is real. </em>Vocês podem continuar com isso aí, só não façam barulho, por favor, por que eu preciso dormir. - Lil disse, fechando os olhos. - E QUANDO EU ACORDAR - Ela disse lutando para abrir os olhos novamente, num tom mais alto - eu vou beber mais porque meus pais se foram, a Leslie não tá aqui e o Oliver brigou comigo. Miles, se <em>ele</em> ligar diz que eu o amo e que eu peço desculpas pelo que eu causei. Eu sou uma idiota.</p><p>Miles e Alex se entreolharam e olharam para Lil, no sofá.</p><p>Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia dar-lhe margaritas como sua primeira bebida de todas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Doutor Sono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ele convidou nós dois. Se você não quiser ir, o problema é seu. - Lil disse, apontando o dedo para Oliver que estava sentado na cama dela.</p><p>Depois da confusão no último aniversário de Lil, ele se desculpou com ela. Estava obcecado por ela e não pretendia perde-la.</p><p>
  <b>1° de Novembro de 2012</b>
</p><p>Alex iria dar uma festa de Halloween, juntamente com Miles, e havia convidado Lil e Oliver. Alex ainda não conhecia o namorado da amiga, mesmo mais de um ano depois de tê-la conhecido.</p><p>- Você acha que eu vou deixar você ir nessa festa sem mim? - Oliver levantou os olhos para observa-la.<br/>- E você acha que eu ligo se você não for? É Halloween, Oliver. Eu vou me divertir.<br/>- Se divertir ou se exibir? Eu odiei a fantasia que você escolheu. É extremamente curta! <br/>- Não tem nada de extremamente curta. Deixa de ser assim, Oliver. É uma fantasia de Viking, uma guerreira. Não é como se eu fosse me vestir de enfermeira sexy e deixar metade da minha bunda pra fora da roupa! E mesmo se eu fosse, é meu corpo. - Lil retrucou, terminando de se arrumar. Deveria sair para a festa dali uma hora. <br/>- Que seja, Lil. Eu estou pouco me fodendo, para ser sincero. </p><p><em>Mentira</em>.</p><p>Oliver levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha, pensou no que fazer. Lembrou das pílulas de dormir que Lil guardava no armário do banheiro. Foi até lá e pegou 4 comprimidos.</p><p>Voltou para a cozinha e encheu dois copos com suco de maçã, exceto que o de Lil continha <em>um ingrediente extra.</em></p><p>Oliver apareceu na porta do quarto com um copo em cada mão.</p><p>- Minha oferta de desculpas, aceita? Eu sinto muito por ser assim às vezes.</p><p>Lil olhou para ele e não conseguiu não sorrir, caminhou até Oliver e o beijou, pegando o copo de suco que ele a ofereceu, em seguida. Ela tomou quase o copo todo num gole só.</p><p>Oliver sorriu para si, satisfeito, e deu um gole no seu próprio suco.</p><p>Nada aconteceu durante vinte minutos até que Lil começou a se sentir sonolenta e descoordenada. Ela sentou na cama.</p><p>- Oliver? - Ela chamou, ele estava na sala.<br/>- O que? - Ele disse, aparecendo na porta do quarto.<br/>- Eu não me sinto bem. Eu estou sonolenta e tonta. - Ela tentava focar nele e não conseguia.<br/>- Ai, Lil. - Ele fingiu preocupação. - Deita. - Ele a deitou e pôs um travesseiro extra sob a cabeça dela. <br/>- Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, eu tava bem até... até dez minutos... - Lil adormeceu.</p><p>Oliver sorriu maliciosamente.<br/>Havia vencido.</p><p>Nada de <em>Miles</em>, aquela noite.</p><p>Oliver tirou a fantasia de Lil enquanto ela estava desmaiada. Porque ele <em>praticamente</em> a tinha feito desmaiar.</p><p>Ele se deitou ao lado dela, pegou seu celular, colocou seus fones e pôs música. Estava relaxado, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado.</p><p>Duas horas depois o celular de Lil começou a tocar. Oliver o pegou, Miles estava ligando. Dessa vez ele teria prazer em atender.</p><p>- Alô.<br/>- <em>Lil, cadê você? A festa começou há uma hora, eu estou esperando vocês dois na entrada, como combinamos. - </em>Miles disse, atropelando o "alô" de Oliver.<br/>- Olá, Miles. É o Oliver quem fala. A Lil está dormindo. <br/>- <em>Dormindo? Mas ela sabia que a festa era hoje.</em><br/><em>-</em> Digamos que fizemos algumas coisas que a deixaram cansada. - Oliver disse, atrevido, mesmo aquilo sendo uma mentira. Ele e Lil haviam discutido o dia todo e não tinham chegado nem sequer perto de estarem juntos.</p><p>Silêncio do outro lado da linha, por um minuto.</p><p>
  <em>- Bem.. então quando ela acordar, diz que o Al, a Ari e eu mandamos um beijo e que vocês estão fazendo falta na festa.</em>
</p><p>Na verdade Miles estava pouco se lixando quanto a Oliver, eles estava mesmo era com saudades de Lil.</p><p><em>- </em>O recado será dado. Adeus, Miles.</p><p>Oliver encerrou a ligação sem esperar que Miles dissesse mais alguma coisa.</p><p>Elepassou a noite inteira observando Lil sob a fraca luz da lua que entrava pelas frestas da cortina.</p><p><em>Ela era </em>dele<em> e ele não permitiria que Miles a roubasse.</em></p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Mas o que aconteceu, exatamente? - Miles perguntou enquanto mexia seu café e sentava num dos banquinhos da cozinha americana de seu apartamento.<br/>- Eu não sei, acho que a minha pressão deve ter caído. Eu me senti tonta, sem coordenação e com muito, muito sono.<br/>- Você não tá grávida, né? Pelo amor de Deus me diz que você não tá grávida com dezessete anos.<br/>- Enlouqueceu, Miles? Vira essa boca pra lá. - Lil disse, batendo três vezes na madeira. - Mas e aí, como vão as coisas com a Suki? - Lil tomou um gole de seu chocolate quente.<br/>- Para ser sincero, de mal a pior. Faz uma semana que não nos vemos, mesmo ela estando aqui em LA. Ela disse que não quer me ver e que precisa de um tempo.<br/>- Isso é ruim. - Lil levantou as sobrancelhas, tomando outro gole do chocolate.<br/>- Me dói muito dizer isso mas acho que é o fim, Lil. A Suki não tem sido ela mesma, não é a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei. - Miles disse, tristonho.<br/>- Mi, se for para continuarem assim, então é melhor mesmo que acabe. Eu sei que você a ama e eu posso estar parecendo insensível mas o amor é essencial e ele precisa vir de ambos os lados, pelo que você tem me contado esses últimos tempos, apenas você está sendo responsável por manter esse relacionamento. - Lil pôs sua mão sobre a de Miles, que a apertou e balançou a cabeça levemente. - Não é certo.</p><p>Miles apenas balançou a cabeça.</p><p>- Bem, mudando de assunto. - Ele disse, pigarreando. - O que você vai fazer no seu aniversário esse ano? Faltam 8 dias. <br/>- Dessa vez eu vou fazer algo com o Oliver. Não estive com ele ano passado e não quero <em>não</em> estar com ele esse ano, de novo. <br/>- Entendo. Mas que tal a gente ir a um <em>pub </em>no dia seguinte? Você vai ter 18 e já vai poder entrar. A gente pode chamar o Aly e os meninos. A Ari, também. - Miles sugeriu, entusiasmado.<br/>- É uma boa ideia. Fechado.</p><p>Eles fizeram um <em>high five.</em></p><p>- Eu preciso ir, Mi. Hoje eu vou ajudar no abrigo, faz uns dias que não passo lá. - Lil disse, jogando a mochila sobre o ombro.<br/>- Tudo bem, <em>honey</em>. - Miles disse, levantando-se e acompanhando a garota até a porta. - Eu já disse que te amo? <br/>- Essa deve ser a MILESima vez, Kane.</p><p>Ambos riram.</p><p>Era o fim da tarde, Lil estava ajudando na cozinha do abrigo quando seu telefone começou a tocar, em seu bolso. Ela o pegou sem ver quem estava ligando e atendeu.</p><p>- Alô?</p><p>Do outro lado da linha uma pessoa apenas chorava muito. Lil afastou o telefone da orelha para ver o nome da pessoa que ligava, na tela. Era Miles.</p><p>- Miles? Miles! Fala comigo. - Ela já tirava o avental e se dirigia à porta da cozinha que dava acesso à um beco, ao lado do abrigo. Miles continuava chorando. - Miles, caralho. Fala comigo, o que aconteceu? Você está me assustando. - Lil podia sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido que as asas de um beija-flor.</p><p>Miles não respondeu.</p><p>Lil desligou o celular, entrou de volta na cozinha, deixou o avental, pegou suas coisas e começou a literalmente correr para o apartamento de Miles, desviando mas não conseguindo evitar esbarrar em uma ou outra pessoa no caminho.</p><p>Lil chegou ao prédio de Miles e se dirigiu até o elevador, impaciente.</p><p>Parecia que estava levando o triplo do tempo para aquela coisa se mover, hoje.</p><p>Ela desceu no andar de Miles, que na verdade era o último, e pegou a chave extra embaixo do vaso de plantas num pedestal, ao lado da porta. Destrancou a porta e entrou.</p><p>- Miles? - Ela chamou. Silêncio. Ela ouviu um choro baixo vindo do quarto dele. - Miles, o que houve? - Lil se abaixou perto do amigo, ao lado da cama, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. <br/>- M-meu ce-celu-lar. - Ele disse, apontando para o aparelho, na mesinha de cabeceira. Lil pegou o aparelho e o destravou para entregá-lo a Miles, mas ao fazer isso ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer.</p><p>
  <em>Novo alerta de casal? Bradley Cooper e Suki Waterhouse são vistos aos beijos em Los Angeles.</em>
</p><p>Lil ficou chocada com aquilo.</p><p>Suki havia traído Miles e julgando pelas fotos, ela fazia questão de que tirassem fotos daquilo, era como se ela estivesse tentando se vingar de algo.</p><p>
  <em>Mas do que?</em>
</p><p>O celular de Lil começou a tocar.</p><p>
  <em>Aly.</em>
</p><p>Ela se retirou do quarto para atender.</p><p>- Oi, Al.<br/>- <em>Você viu as notícias? </em><br/>- Vi. Eu estou no apartamento do Miles, agora. Ele está devastado. Não para de chorar, eu não sei o que fazer. Você pode vir? <br/>- <em>Estou a caminho. Chego em 10 minutos</em>.</p><p>Alex encerrou a chamada.</p><p>Lil retornou ao quarto de Miles e sentou na cama, ele se atirou nos braços da amiga. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de vodka emanando dos poros do amigo e então percebeu uma garrafa de bebida pela metade, no chão, perto da cama.</p><p>Miles não conseguia formar uma sentença sequer. Ele só chorou até dormir.</p><p>Lil ouviu a porta do apartamento ser aberta e foi de encontro a Alex.</p><p>- Aquela filha da puta. - Foram as primeiras palavras de Lil para Alex.<br/>- Eu sei. - Ele disse.<br/>- O que a gente faz, agora? - Lil perguntou. <br/>- Primeiro vamos esconder todas as garrafas de bebida. - Alex Turner tinha dito aquilo. ALEX. TURNER. - Segundo, eu vou na casa dela pegar todas as coisas do Miles. Não quero que ele tenha que fazer isso, depois. Sei que não há mais possibilidade de reconciliação.<br/>- Não, nós vamos lá. Os dois, juntos. O Miles está bêbado e dormindo então não deve ir a lugar algum. Eu preciso olhar na cara daquela desgraçada e saber porque ela fez isso. <br/>- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Alex disse.<br/>- Eu <em>vou</em> com você. - Ela disse.</p><p>Depois de terem escondido todo o álcool da casa, Alex e Lil entraram no carro do rapaz e seguiram em direção à casa de Suki.</p><p>Alex estacionou em frente à casa da modelo e olhou para Lil, ele notara que ela estivera cerrando os punhos durante todo o caminho.</p><p>- Mantenha a calma. - Alex disse.</p><p>Lil nada disse.</p><p>Alex tocou a campainha da casa, Lil ao seu lado. Foram recebidos por uma Suki com um sorriso debochado no rosto.</p><p>- Em que posso ajudá-los? - Ela perguntou.<br/>- Viemos buscar as coisas do Miles, Suki. - Alex respondeu.<br/>- Ah, sim. Já empacotei tudo há muito tempo. Quis me certificar de que nada dele ficaria na <em>minha </em>casa. Pode entrar, <em>Alex. </em>A garota fica do lado de fora.</p><p>Alex fez como instruído, entrando e saindo da casa, carregando caixas e instrumentos musicais de volta até seu carro. Ele podia ouvir mais alguém na casa.</p><p>
  <em>Suki não estava sozinha.</em>
</p><p>Lil e Suki estavam se encarando durante todo esse tempo.</p><p>- Pronto, acho que é tudo. - Alex se aproximou das duas mas falava principalmente com Lil. - Vamos?</p><p>Lil estava andando de voltar em direção ao carro quando ouviu Suki chamar seu nome e virou para olhar para ela, que deu alguns passos até onde ela e Alex estavam parados.</p><p>- Espero que agora ele entenda como dói ser traído. E eu espero que você o aproveite bem mais, agora, sem culpa. Aliás, <em>vadias</em> nunca sentem culpa, não é mesmo? - Ao dizer isso, Suki cuspiu no rosto de Lil.</p><p>Alex sentiu um arrepio na espinha.</p><p><em>Isso não é bom... </em>Ele pensou.</p><p>Lil parou por um segundo, limpando o cuspe de Suki de seu rosto e dando um sorriso debochado. Ela levantou seu olhar para encontrar o de Suki e foi aí que ela perdeu o controle.</p><p>Lil se jogou contra Suki, com toda a força que tinha, e começou a esmurrar o rosto dela, enquanto a modelo tentava se defender com as mãos, sem sucesso.</p><p>Alex observava tudo.</p><p>Ele queria parar Lil mas ele mesmo queria bater em Suki e já que ele não podia, deixou Lil fazer aquilo por ele.</p><p>Lil ouviu o osso do nariz de Suki se quebrar e ela gritar, foi finalmente quando Alex interviu e tirou Lil de cima de Suki, que estava toda ensanguentada devido a um corte em seu supercílio.</p><p>A pessoa que Alex ouvira na casa era Bradley, que saiu correndo em direção à garota se contorcendo na grama da garagem.</p><p>- Eu vou denunciar você, sua lunática! - Ele disse, quando notou as mãos ensanguentadas de Lil. <br/>- Lamento, amigo. - Disse Alex. - Mas ela é de menor. Você pode denunciar quantas vezes quiser, não vai dar em nada. E ah, a propósito o que a Suki disse para Lil sobre culpa, ela tinha razão. Aproveita, Bradley. Lembre-se que ela traiu o Miles com você e que você pode ser o próximo a ser traído por ela com um cara qualquer. Boa noite.</p><p>Alex e Lil entraram no carro e ele deu partida no veículo. Ambos embebidos em adrenalina.</p><p>- Eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida. - Lil disse, observando seus dedos feridos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dangerous Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Novembro havia acabado e o fim do ano estava se aproximando.</p><p>Miles, Alex e Lil estavam sentados no sofá da casa de Alex.</p><p>- Eles querem que a gente toque dia 4 de Janeiro, em Sheffield. Podemos passar o ano novo lá, que tal? - Alex perguntou.<br/>- Eu acho uma boa ideia. Faz uns dois anos que eu não passo o ano novo com a minha mãe. - Miles disse, recostando-se no sofá.</p><p>Lil ficou calada.</p><p>Não tinha planos para o ano novo. Oliver viajaria com a banda e ela preferia não ir, Leslie iria para Nova Iorque com o namorado e só restariam Lil e Nami, no apartamento.</p><p>- E é claro que você vai com a gente. - Alex disse, apontando para Lil. <br/>- Claro que não. Vai ser uma reunião familiar. O que eu vou fazer numa reunião familiar? - Lil disse.<br/>- Lil, eu te amo, mas cala a boca. Você é família, sim. Nossas mães - Miles apontou para si e em seguida para Alex - já ouviram falar em você um milhão de vezes, elas só não te conhecem pessoalmente, <em>ainda</em>. <br/>- Obrigada pelo convite mas eu não posso ir. A Nami não pode ficar sozinha. - Lil deu outra desculpa. <br/>- Existe aqueles lugares que a gente hospeda os bichinhos, não é Miles? A Johanna sempre deixava o gato dela lá. - Alex disse.<br/>- O Pet Hotel, sim. E eles são 5 estrelas! - Miles piscou para Lil.</p><p>Eles não iam desistir.</p><p>- Ok, ok. Vamos para Sheffield. - Lil cedeu e os meninos comemoram.<br/>- Então saímos em 3 dias. A Arielle já começou a arrumar as malas porque vocês sabem... - Alex gesticulou, como se aquilo explicasse.</p><p>Miles e Lil franziram a testa mas não disseram nada.</p><p>- A questão é: pra onde a Lil vai primeiro? Eu acho <em>justo</em> que ela vá comigo para Wirral, já que a Ari vai estar com você. - Miles disse.<br/>- Eu acho que ela deveria ir para Sheffield mas... você tá certo. - Alex admitiu, apoiando o braço no encosto do sofá por trás das costas de Lil. <br/>- Tão galanteador. - Miles zombou.</p><p><em>Tão galanteador que até você se apaixonou por ele, Miles Kane. </em>Lil pensou.</p><p>
  <b>30 de Dezembro de 2012</b>
</p><p>Miles, Alex, Arielle e Lil desembarcaram em Londres. De lá, os rapazes alugaram cada qual um carro e foram em direção às suas cidades, combinando se encontrarem novamente dali 4 dias.</p><p>Lil nunca havia estado em outra parte da Inglaterra que não fosse Londres.</p><p>Ela estava maravilhada com a parte rural do país. Verde, paisagens lindas, animais pastando, casinhas charmosas com pequenos jardins na frente.</p><p>Tudo era completamente diferente da caótica Londres.</p><p>- Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida aqui. Comprar uma casa, ficar bem velhinha e morrer nesse lugar. É tão pacífico. - Lil disse.<br/>- Mas se você fizesse isso, nós raramente nos veríamos. - Miles disse.<br/>- Então por que você não vem comigo? - Lil perguntou, rindo. - Poderíamos morar juntos e brincar de surra de toalha molhada todo dia de manhã. Sem mencionar que sua mãe ia ficar felicíssima em ter você por perto.</p><p>Miles riu.</p><p>- Às vezes eu desejo voltar para cá mas a música está em LA e eu vivo por ela. Eu não saberia mais ter uma vida comum. Sentar numa poltrona à tarde, vendo TV, enquanto meus filhos correm pela casa e minha mulher escreve algo no computador. Eu não conseguiria ter uma vida tão calma. - Miles confessou.<br/>- Dizem que o amor muda tudo... E se a sua <em>futura pessoa</em> mudar sua cabeça em relação à tudo isso? - Lil perguntou.<br/>- Eu não vou dizer que é impossível, mas é <em>muitíssimo</em> improvável.</p><p>Eles continuaram conversando até que Miles estacionou o carro em frente a uma casinha, numa rua que mais parecia uma pintura.</p><p>Ele abriu o pequeno portão da cerca baixa e fez menção para que Lil passasse na frente. Ela puxava sua mala, atrás de si.</p><p>Miles bateu na porta e logo em seguida uma senhora muito simpática, de cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha os atendeu.</p><p>- Miles, meu bebê! - Miles sorriu e abraçou a mãe.</p><p>Para Pauline, ele seria sempre o bebê dela.</p><p>- Mãe, essa é minha amiga, Lil. Lil, essa é a minha mãe, Pauline. - Miles as apresentou.</p><p>Elas se cumprimentaram com um beijo em cada lado do rosto.</p><p>- Eu já vi você em fotos, querida, mas preciso dizer que você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente. - Pauline sorriu para Lil que agradeceu o elogio. - Venham, vamos entrar.</p><p>Os três passaram a tarde conversando. Ambos Miles e Lil ajudaram Pauline com as comidas que seriam servidas à noite. Mais alguns familiares e amigos viriam jantar com eles e Lil queria cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder, ela era péssima em interagir.</p><p>A meia noite se aproximava e Pauline, Miles e Lil apressavam-se em se arrumar.</p><p>Lil estava terminando de se maquiar, em frente ao espelho do quarto onde Miles passara sua infância e parte da adolescência, enrolada em seu roupão roxo quando Miles bateu na porta do quarto.</p><p>- Pode entrar. - Lil disse, retomando o cuidado para não borrar o rímel. Ela não era boa em fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. <br/>- Oi, Lil.<br/>- Oi, Mi! Eu já vou sair, só preciso colocar o vestido e pronto. - Ela virou-se para olhar para o amigo.<br/>- É que eu pensei se você não gostaria de vestir isso. - Ele tinha nas mãos um <em>vestido branco, de alças douradas e tecido leve.</em> <br/>- Mi! Eu trouxe um vestido. Não precisava! - Ela abraçou Miles, com cuidado para não encostar seu rosto na roupa dele e sujar de maquiagem. - É tão lindo! Obrigada.</p><p>Miles saiu do quarto e Lil vestiu o vestido que ele lhe dera. Ficou lindo nela.</p><p>Lil saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas sob aplausos de Miles. Pauline riu e aplaudiu junto.</p><p>Lil começou a rir.</p><p>Miles foi até ela e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.</p><p>Os convidados começaram a chegar e Miles apresentou Lil a cada um deles, alguns a confundiram como namorada dele mas eles negavam e explicavam que o namorado de Lil estava na Flórida, com sua banda, para um show de ano novo.</p><p>
  <em>10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! FELIZ ANO NOVO!</em>
</p><p>2013 havia chegado.</p><p>Miles abraçou Lil, a tirando do chão e em seguida eles ligaram para Alex e Arielle. Os outros Monkeys e suas namoradas também estavam na casa da mãe de Alex, Penny.</p><p>Eles conversaram com todos por meia hora e depois voltaram suas atenções à própria festa. Era duas da manhã quando os primeiros convidados começaram a se despedir, iriam ainda visitar outros amigos ali por perto. Às 3 da manhã, só havia sobrado os Kane e Lil.</p><p>Pauline pediu licença e foi deitar, ela arrumaria toda a bagunça no dia seguinte.</p><p>Miles e Lil continuaram na cozinha, passando uma garrafa de champanhe de um para o outro.</p><p>Eles resolveram lavar a louça para retribuir e agradecer pelo jantar maravilhoso que Pauline havia preparado.</p><p>Exceto que louça, bebida, Miles e Lil não são uma boa combinação. Eles conseguiram lavar e deixar tudo brilhando, sim, mas estavam ensopados por terem feito guerra de espuma a maior parte do tempo.</p><p>O tecido fino do vestido de Lil se agarrava um pouco em suas coxas, delineando as formas dela.</p><p>Ela não percebeu mas Miles, sim.</p><p>- Miles. - Lil disse, rindo por causa do álcool que havia ingerido. - Eu preciso dormir. <br/>- Eu também. Estou cansado. - Miles havia bebido mas champanhe não o deixava bêbado, apenas um pouco alterado, ao contrário de Lil, que tropeçava em si própria. - Ops, deixa eu ajudar. - Miles aapoiu o braço de Lil ao redor de seu pescoço e começou a subir as escadas até seu quarto, devagar, já que ele mesmo não estava em posse de cem por cento de seu equilíbrio. Lil dava risadinhas e Miles pedia para ela parar, caso contrário acordaria Pauline.</p><p>Chegando em seu quarto, Miles sentou Lil em sua cama. Ela caiu de lado imediatamente.</p><p>- Lil, levanta para tirar esse vestido. Você tá ensopada. - Miles disse.<br/>- Amanhã, Miles. - Ela respondeu. Miles viu que não adiantaria discutir. Ele pegou roupas limpas em sua mala e as vestiu, no banheiro, colocando suas próprias roupas molhadas para secar. Pegou um travesseiro e desceu as escadas, em direção ao sofá. Quando ele estava prestes a se deitar, percebeu que alguém tinha derramado vinho no estofado.</p><p>
  <em>Mas que merda.</em>
</p><p>Ele subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, novamente.</p><p>- Lil.<br/>- O queeeee?<br/>- Vai mais para lá, eu vou ter que deitar aqui por que derramaram vinho no sofá todo. - Miles estava cansado e com zero paciência de arrumar uma cama para si no chão.</p><p>Lil se moveu um pouco mais para a ponta da cama e Miles se deitou atrás dela, de costas para ela. Por sorte, em sua adolescência, sua cama havia sido trocada por uma de casal mas nem de longe se comparava ao tamanho de sua cama, em seu apartamento em LA.</p><p>Miles pegou no sono em questão de minutos.</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, Pauline procurou Miles e Lil pela casa toda e não os encontrou. Ela foi até o quarto do filho e abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para se certificar que o filho e sua amiga estavam em casa.</p><p>Lil e Miles estavam dormindo de conchinha, o braço dele por cima da cintura dela, seu vestido de ontem tinha subido até a um pouco mais da metade de sua coxa. Eles estavam num sono profundo.</p><p>Pauline fechou a porta novamente, não queria incomodar.</p><p>
  <em>Ela seria uma ótima namorada para o Miles. Chega de todas essas modelos e atrizes que sempre partem o coração do meu bebê, no final. Preciso confessar que fiquei feliz ao saber que a Lil deu uma surra na Suki. Eu mesma teria feito isso se a visse na minha frente, de novo.</em>
</p><p>Quase 1 da tarde.</p><p>Lil acordou primeiro, uma dor de cabeça terrível e um enjoo igualmente ruim. Olhou ao redor, olhou para sua cintura, olhou para o seu vestido, sua coxa exposta.</p><p>
  <em>Mas que diabos?</em>
</p><p>Ela tentou levantar sem acordar Miles mas falhou na missão. Quando ela tirou a mão dele de sua cintura, ele abriu os olhos.</p><p>- Desculpa, Miles. Não queria te acordar. - Lil disse, se afastando da cama. Ela não queria nem imaginar como a maquiagem de ontem deveria estar espalhada em sua cara, agora. Ela tinha ido em direção ao espelho e observava o estrago feito pelo sono.</p><p>
  <em>Que dor de cabeça.</em>
</p><p>- Tudo bem. - Miles disse, esfregando os olhos. Ele se esticou e percebeu algo a mais no seu corpo.</p><p>
  <em>Merda.</em>
</p><p>Miles virou-se de lado e puxou o cobertor sobre si. Abraçando o travesseiro em frente ao corpo e apoiando a cabeça no ante-braço.</p><p>
  <em>Não tem nada acontecendo, aqui.</em>
</p><p>Lil olhou de volta para cama e começou a rir da pose de Miles.</p><p>- Você sempre dorme assim ou só quando está esperando o Da Vinci vir pintar um quadro seu? - Miles mostrou a língua pra ela.</p><p>Lil deitou-se de volta na cama, de frente a Miles.</p><p>- Eu nunca mais vou beber. - Ela disse, pressionando a palma da mão direita em sua testa. <br/>- Eu vou fingir que acredito nisso. - Miles disse.<br/>- E eu vou fingir que eu não sei o que você tá tentando esconder e achando que eu não percebi ainda. Relaxa, Miles. - Ela disse, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. - Isso sempre acontece com o Oliver, a diferença é que eu posso resolver o problema dele, já o seu... </p><p>Depois de mais de um ano de amizade, os dois não tinham filtros, não tinham censura.</p><p>- Olha, você até pode... - Miles disse, rindo.<br/>- Vai se foder, Miles. - Lil riu, também.</p><p>Ela levantou da cama e foi procurar roupas limpas em sua mala. Já sabia onde era o banheiro então foi tomar um banho.</p><p>Os três próximos dias foram maravilhosos.</p><p>Miles levou Lil para conhecer seus lugares favoritos em Birkenhead e Liverpool, do outro lado de Wirral. Eles tiraram várias fotos e juntaram inspiração para várias músicas.</p><p>Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, Miles e Lil despediram-se de Pauline e seguiram em direção à Sheffield, onde os Monkeys tocariam no dia seguinte.</p><p>Chegando na casa dos Turner, Miles foi recebido por Penny como um filho e não foi diferente com Lil.</p><p>Enquanto os meninos ensaiavam, Arielle e Lil foram andar pela cidade e fazer algumas compras. Conversaram sobre a virada do ano, os planos para o ano novo e sobre seus namorados. E sobre Miles.</p><p>Elas retornaram para casa já quase à noite, com algumas sacolas.</p><p>Os meninos estavam todos reunidos em volta da mesa da cozinha da casa de Penny, jogando poker e conversando alto. Bebendo, como sempre, apesar de que nenhum deles estava bêbado. </p><p>Arielle sentou no colo de Alex e deu-lhe um beijo, em seguida olhou para as cartas em sua mão. Ele ganharia a rodada.</p><p>Lil ficou em pé atrás de Miles.<br/>Ela não entendia nada de poker.</p><p>Alex realmente venceu a rodada e ganhou todos os feijões dispostos em cima da mesa.</p><p>Sim, eles sempre jogavam com feijões desde adolescentes porque Penny odiava jogos de azar e proibía qualquer tipo de aposta sob seu teto.</p><p>Mais algumas várias horas naquela brincadeira e os meninos decidiram que era tarde e que era melhor estarem todos descansados para o show do próximo dia.</p><p>Falando em show, Lil havia mandado uma mensagem de Feliz Ano Novo para Oliver, que não respondeu e aquilo a deixou bem chateada.</p><p>Lil não dormiu bem. Não precisou dividir a cama com Miles outra vez mas sua mente estava longe de Sheffield. Estava na Flórida, estava em LA, estava em Oliver.</p><p>
  <em>Por onde será que ele andava?</em>
</p><p>No dia seguinte os meninos estavam discutindo sobre a set list do show.</p><p>- Eu acho que deveríamos cantar músicas que não cantamos sempre. Chega de <em>Fluorescent Adolescent</em> o tempo todo. Que tal <em>Dangerous Animals?</em> - Matt argumentou e os meninos concordaram. <br/>- Você tem razão. E eu acho que essa noite nós também deveríamos tirar <em>505</em>. - Antes que os meninos pudessem retrucar, Alex continuou. - Eu SEI que todo mundo ama essa música mas a gente poderia tocar coisas mais alegres, hoje. É o primeiro show do ano, caralho, não quero deprimir as pessoas.</p><p>E assim a setlist ficou:</p><p><em>Brianstorm</em><br/><em>The Bad Thing</em><br/><em>Mardy Bum</em><br/><em>The Only Ones Who Know</em><br/><em>Crying Lightning </em><br/><em>Pretty Visitors</em><br/><em>All My Own Stunts</em><br/>...<em>On The</em> <em>Dancefloor</em><br/><em>When The Sun Goes Down</em><br/><em>Dangerous Animals</em><br/><em>Dancing Shoes</em><br/><em>The Hellcat Spangled Shalalala</em><br/><em>Library Pictures</em><br/><em>She's Thunderstorms</em></p><p>
  <em>Bis:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fake Tales of San Francisco</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Teddy</em>
  <em> Picker</em>
</p><p>Setlist decidida, hora do show.</p><p>Os meninos entraram no palco com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos; estavam em casa.</p><p>Miles, Lil, Arielle, Breana, Katie e mais alguns amigos dos meninos assistiam ao show.</p><p>Lil não se sentia animada, ela tinha esse peso no peito e uma sensação de abandono.</p><p>Pegou uma garrafa de vodka, do camarim, e levou consigo para a área <em>vip</em> do palco.</p><p>Todos estavam concentrados no show e Lil estava mais no canto quanto possível.</p><p>Apenas Miles percebeu o que ela estava fazendo e se posicionou ao lado dela.</p><p>Ele mesmo não se sentia bem, também. Deveria estar passando aquele fim/começo de ano com Suki. Tudo o que ele fez foi amá-la e ela retribuiu daquela maneira.</p><p>- Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não ia mais beber. - Miles gritou ao pé do ouvido de Lil, enquanto <em>The</em><em> Bad Thing</em> tocava à toda altura.<br/>- Eu não pretendia mas eu realmente preciso. - Ela respondeu.<br/>- Eu entendo perfeitamente. Liga de dividir a garrafa? - Miles perguntou. Lil passou a garrafa para ele.</p><p>Quando os garotos começaram a tocar <em>Dangerous </em><em>Animals</em>, Miles e Lil que já se olhavam desde <em>All My Own Stunts</em>não conseguiram mais se conter. Ambos estavam frustrados e carentes.</p><p>Miles colidiu seus lábios contra os de Lil, não encontrando nenhuma resistência contra sua língua. Eles se beijavam e se puxavam cada vez mais para perto um do outro. Alguns amigos do grupo estavam observando aquilo.</p><p>Miles quebrou o beijo e puxou Lil pela mão, de volta ao camarim, fechando a porta atrás deles.</p><p>Começou a beijar o pescoço da garota e pressionar seu corpo contra o dela, que puxava seus cabelos enquanto o beijava de volta.</p><p>Miles caiu por cima de Lil no sofá e continuou com sua sessão de beijos e mãos que exploravam, o álcool borrando tudo para os dois, eles só queriam se sentir amados, outra vez.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Miles tirou sua camisa e a blusa de Lil, as jogando por qualquer lugar no chão do camarim.</p><p>
  <em>Nunca, nada na vida, a havia excitado mais que a visão do peito nu de Miles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ela o queria. Ela o queria agora.</em>
</p><p>A garota gemia levemente enquanto Miles apertava os quadris dela e mordia levemente a pele entre seus seios.</p><p>Ele traçava caminhos com seus lábios por quase todo seu corpo.</p><p>Miles estava prestes a desabotoar os jeans dela quando Lil disse para ele parar.</p><p>Miles a olhou confuso e cheio de luxúria em seus olhos.</p><p>- Eu não posso, Miles. Eu tenho o Oliver. - Ela disse, num momento de lucidez. - Se eu fizesse isso, estaria na mesma posição que a Suki e eu perderia toda a minha razão.</p><p>Miles prestou atenção nas palavras dela e ela estava certa. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, também.</p><p>Ele não a induziria a trair.</p><p>- Vamos apenas fingir que nada disso aconteceu, certo? - Lil perguntou. - Foi apenas o álcool, falando.<br/>- Certo. Nada disso aconteceu.</p><p>Os dois colocaram suas peças de roupa de volta e saíram do camarim de mãos dadas, como eles sempre faziam quando não havia possibilidade de paparazzis por perto.</p><p>Voltaram aos seus lugares na área reservada do palco e terminaram de assistir, ainda meio bêbados, ao resto do show.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Black Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AVISO DE TRIGGER WARNING NESSE CAPÍTULO NAS PARTES ONDE ESTIVER MARCADO COM *</b>
</p><p>- O que foi tudo aquilo? - Perguntou Arielle, enquanto levava Miles de volta para a casa de Penny. Alex e Lil estavam em outro carro, provavelmente tendo a mesma conversa.<br/>- Álcool, frustração, solidão, <em>tesão</em>, até, eu confesso. Sendo bem sincero, a Lil me provoca, às vezes, mesmo sem ter a mínima intenção... Ou talvez eu que seja um sem vergonha.<br/>- Miles, eu sei que você é o maior <em>womanizer </em>que eu conheço mas ela tem namorado e isso não acabaria bem. Ela bateu na Suki por ela ter te traído e agora vocês estão fazendo a mesma coisa. - Arielle repreendeu.<br/>- Nós não fizemos nada, ela me pediu para parar exatamente por causa disso. Disse que perderia toda a razão de ter "se vingado" da Suki por mim. Nós apenas nos beijamos e deixamos nossas mãos explorarem um pouco, mas não fomos além disso. </p><p>Miles também não tinha filtros com Arielle. Eles conversaram abertamente sobre tudo, um com o outro.</p><p>- Fizeram bem. Mas Miles, eu acho que tenho más notícias, algumas pessoas que estavam conosco tiraram fotos de vocês dois e se isso for parar na internet, não vai ser nada bom para a Lil. <br/>- Merda! Às vezes eu só queria não ter um milhão de pessoas assistindo cada movimento que eu faço. É irritante.<br/>- É a vida que você escolheu. <br/>- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o mínimo de privacidade seria bom.</p><p>Arielle estacionou o carro em frente à casa dos Turner e usou a chave que Alex lhe dera para destrancar a casa.</p><p>Ela entrou junto com Miles. Os pais de Alex haviam viajado no dia anterior e só voltariam no dia 6, para o aniversário do filho.</p><p>- Eu me sinto péssimo. - Miles disse. Ele havia exagerado um pouco na bebida e só agora estava começando a ficar realmente sóbrio e pensar nas coisas que havia feito. <br/>- Tudo bem, Miles. Todos nós cometemos erros. - Arielle disse, enchendo uma caneca com café e indo até a sala para entregá-la para Miles. <br/>- Obrigado, Ari.</p><p>Miles e Arielle ouviram a porta da casa ser destrancada e Alex entrar, carregando Lil. Ela tinha bebido até apagar, na after party. Alex estava começando a ficar preocupado com a mudança de gosto da garota em relação ao álcool.</p><p>Ela sempre bebia até não conseguir mais ficar em pé, como se estivesse tentando esquecer algo ou preencher algum vazio dentro de si.</p><p>- Ela está bem? - Disse Miles, levantando-se do sofá e andando em direção aos dois. <br/>- Está, só bebeu demais. Não é como se nós não tivéssemos passado por essa fase. - Alex disse.<br/>- Me dá ela, vou levar ela para o quarto. - Alex transferiu Lil para os braços de Miles e este subiu as escadas com ela.</p><p>Alex sentou-se perto de Arielle, no sofá.</p><p>- Preciso dizer que estou preocupado com a Lil. Ela anda bebendo bastante. - Alex disse.<br/>- Eu percebi. Você acha que a gente deve intervir? Tipo, mandar ela para uma <em>rehab</em> ou sei lá?<br/>- É uma ótima ideia mas ainda não, precisamos descobrir o que tem de errado com ela, primeiro. O que a motiva a beber tanto. Talvez com um pouco de conversa e entendimento, uma intervenção não seja necessária. - Alex disse e Arielle concordou, aninhando-se no peito do namorado enquanto ele envolvia seu braço ao redor do ombro dela.</p><p>Miles colocou Lil na cama do quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Turner e sentou-se na ponta. Lil mais parecia uma boneca de pano, aquilo não podia continuar.</p><p>Talvez ela estivesse bebendo até mais que Alex, isso sem contar às vezes que Miles não estava por perto para contabilizar.<br/><br/>Miles apenas tirou os sapatos, as meias, e deitou-se na cama encarando Lil, que dormia pesadamente. Ele sentia-se cansado e terminou dormindo, também.</p><p>Miles acordou de madrugada com o choro de Lil. Ela já não tinha mais o pesadelo do gigante de vidro há muito tempo.</p><p>Dessa vez sonhara que Oliver a deixava e que ela ficava completamente perdida, uma vez que ele era a única pessoa que ela morria de medo de perder e amava loucamente.</p><p>- Lil? O que foi, <em>honey</em>?<br/>- Eu sonhei... eu sonhei que o Oliver me abandonava, Miles. E eu acho que vai se tornar verdade. Ele nunca respondeu a mensagem de ano novo que eu mandei e ele deve estar com raiva de mim por alguma coisa que eu fiz, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se ele me deixar, Miles. - Ela começou a hiperventilar. - E se ele estiver com outra garota? Não, não pode ser. Eu não sei s--</p><p>Miles calou o discurso histérico de Lil com um beijo.</p><p>Ele não sabia o por que mas foi a única coisa que achou que deveria fazer.</p><p>Era aquilo ou dar um tapa no rosto dela para tirá-la do choque.</p><p>Lil relaxou sob o toque dos lábios de Miles.</p><p>- Mais calma? - Miles perguntou.</p><p>Lil balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.</p><p>- Me desculpe, eu...<br/>- Tudo bem. Eu peço desculpas, também. Não sabia mais o que fazer... Mas ouça; ambos sabemos que esses são apenas medos seus e que nada disso está realmente acontecendo. Há alguma boa razão para o Oliver não ter respondido a sua mensagem e eu sei que ele vai explicar tudo assim que você voltar para LA e vocês se encontrarem. Vai ficar tudo bem, certo?<br/>- Espero que sim.<br/>- Então vamos voltar a dormir, vem cá. - Miles puxou Lil mais para perto de si e ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito.</p><p>Caíram no sono, mais uma vez.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Eu tenho más notícias para você, Miles. - disse Arielle, colocando seu celular em cima da bancada da cozinha, em frente a Miles.</p><p>As fotos, mesmo com uma má qualidade, mostravam Miles e Lil aos beijos na área vip do palco dos Monkeys.</p><p>Alex ainda não tinha visto nada sobre aquilo porque estava tocando na hora que tudo aconteceu.</p><p>- E agora, Arielle? - Miles queria dar um soco em seu próprio rosto. - Eu aposto que ele já deve ter visto isso.<br/>- Quem viu o quê? - Perguntou Lil, divertidamente, ao entrar na cozinha.</p><p>Miles e Arielle tinham expressões sérias e Lil estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando seu celular vibrou.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de Oly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não interessa o que você está fazendo, entre no próximo avião para LA. Precisamos conversar e você me deve explicações.</em>
</p><p>Lil não entendeu, a princípio, o que ela poderia ter feito. Ela olhou de volta para Miles e Arielle, sua testa franzida.</p><p>Suas expressões não haviam mudado.</p><p>- Ok, vocês claramente precisam me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu acabei de receber uma mensagem nada amigável do Oliver e é muito estranho que coincida com essas caras que vocês estão fazendo.</p><p>Arielle hesitou mas empurrou seu celular na direção de Lil e então a garota entendeu.</p><p>
  <em>O pior erro bêbado que ela poderia ter cometido.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Meu Deus. Eu preciso ir embora agora! - Lil disse, andando pela casa e verificando se não havia nenhum pertence seu, espalhado. Ela subiu as escadas correndo, em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Miles olhou para Arielle e ela sinalizou que ele fosse atrás dela.</p><p>Lil já tinha enfiado todas as suas roupas em sua mala e estava tentando fechá-la da melhor maneira que conseguia.</p><p>- Lil, eu sinto muito. - Miles disse.<br/>- A culpa não é apenas sua Miles, inclusive é infinitamente muito mais minha que sua. Eu sou a pessoa num relacionamento, não você. - Ela disse, calçando as meias e os tênis. Tinha certeza de que não tinha deixado nada para trás. - Pode me levar até o aeroporto mais próximo?</p><p>Miles quase argumentou que ela deveria ficar porque seria o aniversário de Alex, no dia seguinte, mas ele sabia que um relacionamento estava prestes a acabar ou a ser salvo.</p><p>- Levo. Vou só trocar a camisa e nos encontramos lá em baixo. - Miles disse.</p><p>Lil desceu as escadas com sua mala e se despediu de Arielle, pediu que ela desse um grande beijo em Penny, David e Alex, quando este voltasse da casa de Matt.</p><p>Miles apareceu na sala e os dois saíram em direção ao carro.</p><p>Miles deixou Lil no aeroporto de Liverpool, com o coração partido. Ele odiava ver a amiga ir embora, ainda mais sob aquelas circunstâncias.</p><p>- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Lil. - Miles disse para si mesmo, enquanto via a amiga desaparecer pela porta da alfândega.</p><p>
  <b>********************************</b>
</p><p>Lil havia buscado Nami no <em>Pet Hotel</em> e chegara em casa, quase treze horas após sair de Liverpool. Ela mandou imediatamente uma mensagem para Oliver e esperou.</p><p>Ele chegou quase duas horas depois.</p><p>Lil abriu a porta com um sorriso, estava morta de saudades do namorado, inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo mas ele desviou.</p><p>Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito.</p><p>Oliver sentou-se no sofá e olhou para Lil.</p><p>- Então foi por isso que você não quis ir para a Flórida, comigo, não é? - Ele perguntou, friamente.<br/>- Não. Eu não quis ir para a Flórida porque você é extremamente ciumento, Oliver. Você tem ciúmes até dos meninos da banda! <br/>- E eu não tenho razão? Você sabe a humilhação que eu senti quando meus amigos viram suas fotos beijando o Miles, espalhadas pela internet? É pra isso que você foi para a Inglaterra? Para me trair? - Ele levantara a voz.<br/>- Eu estava bêbada, frustrada, você não respondeu minha mensagem de ano novo, eu comecei a imaginar mil coisas então eu agarrei uma garrafa de vodka. Foi um erro bêbado e foi só um beijo. O Miles estava na mesma situação, já que ele deveria estar passando o ano novo com a Suki, mas você sabe... <br/>- Ela o traiu. Assim como você fez comigo. Você acha que eu sou qualquer um, Lil? - Ele havia se levantado do sofá e se aproximado dela, que deu um passo para trás. - Eu não vou aceitar isso, eu não vou ser humilhado na frente de todos os meus amigos. <em>Você é minha e minha apenas. </em>A partir de hoje, você não fala mais com Miles Kane ou com aquelas pessoas que você jura que são seus amigos mas na verdade estão pouco se lixando para você. <br/>- Eu disse que foi um erro bêbado e eu sinto muito por isso, jamais vai voltar a se repetir. Eu prometo. Mas eu <em>jamais</em> vou deixar de falar com o Miles ou com o Alex, ou com a Arielle, ou com a Alexa. E você vai ter que aceitar isso. Eu posso ter errado mas você não é meu dono, Oliver. <br/>- Você não vai deixar de falar com ele, então? - Oliver perguntou, num tom ácido.<br/>- Jamais. O Miles é o meu melhor amigo. - Lil respondeu, se impondo.<br/>- Seu melhor amigo e aquele que tem acesso às suas calças toda vez que vocês saem juntos, não é? Você é patética de achar que eu vou acreditar nisso. Eu tenho certeza que vocês transaram e você deu para ele de todas as formas possíveis. <br/>- Eu não vou admitir que você fale assim comigo, seu imbecil! Nós não passamos de um beijo por que, mesmo bêbada, eu lembrei do meu respeito por você e pelo nosso relacionamento.</p><p>Lil levantou do sofá oposto ao de Oliver e andou até perto dele, que também se levantou.</p><p>- Mas sabe... talvez eu devesse ter dado para ele de todas as formas possíveis, aposto que ele fode bem melhor que você.</p><p>Oliver empurrou seu braço pra trás e esmurrou o rosto de Lil, com toda força, a derrubando no chão. Deu ainda mais murros e um tapa no rosto dela.</p><p>Ela ficou quase inconsciente.</p><p>Oliver começou a tirar e rasgar todas as roupas dela, a deixando completamente nua no carpete do chão da sala.</p><p>- Não, Oliver. Sai de cima de mim. - Ela sussurrou enquanto na verdade queria gritar e empurrá-lo para longe de si mas estava tonta e se sentia sem forças. Começou a chorar.</p><p>Ele separou as pernas dela e segurou seus dois braços, os apertando ao lado do corpo da garota. <br/>Ele se sentia no direito de fazer aquilo quando quisesse, por ser namorado da garota, e começou a penetrar Lil.</p><p>- Tem certeza que você ainda acha que ele fode melhor do que eu? - Ele se empurrava contra ela com força, a machucando. Aquela tortura durou vários minutos, que pareceram séculos, ele gozou e retirou-se de Lil, que se curvou numa bola no chão, chorando.</p><p>Oliver ajustou suas roupas e se abaixou ao lado da garota, apertando o rosto dela com a mão e virando sua cabeça na direção em sua direção para que ela pudesse vê-lo.</p><p>- Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição. - Ele disse e saiu do apartamento.</p><p>Após alguns minutos de um choro histérico, Lil finalmente consegui reunir forças para sentar no chão.</p><p>Sua blusa estava rasgada, suas partes íntimas doíam, seu supercílio estava cortado.</p><p>Ela esticou a mão para o sofá, pegou o telefone e ligou para seu número de emergência.</p><p>-<em> Lil, você fez um bom vôo? - </em>Miles perguntou, tentando usar um tom leve. <br/>- Mi... - Ela chorava - Eu preciso que você venha para casa assim que puder. - Ela mal conseguia falar.<br/>- <em>Lil, amor, o que houve? - </em>Alex e Arielle estavam junto a Miles, quando ele atendeu a ligação, os três estavam sozinhos então Miles colocou o telefone no viva-voz.<br/><em>- </em>O Ol - Ela começou a chorar, descontroladamente, de novo. - O Oliver. Ele me bateu e... ele... ele me...  - Ela chorou ainda mais forte sem conseguir terminar a frase. - Por favor, vem pra casa.</p><p>Do outro lado da linha, Arielle cobriu a boca com a mão e abraçou Alex. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor dela e olhou para Miles, igualmente chocado.</p><p>- <em>Eu vou pegar o próximo vôo e estarei com você o mais rápido que conseguir. Aguenta firme, Lil. Em breve eu vou te encontrar, amo você. Estou chegando.</em><em> Por favor, aguenta firme.</em></p><p>Lil encerrou a ligação e continuou encolhida no chão da sala, chorando, sangue caindo em seus olhos por causa do corte no supercílio.</p><p>Ela desejava morrer naquele momento.</p><p>
  <em>Ela nunca poderia imaginar que passaria por aquilo. A vergonha a consumia e queimava em seu peito.</em>
</p><p>Ela puxou a manta do sofá sobre si e se enrolou nela, no chão. Não tinha forças, não tinha psicológico para levantar-se e limpar seus ferimentos e tomar um banho, lavar os restos de Oliver de seu corpo.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Arielle, Alex e Miles se dirigiam ao aeroporto de Liverpool o mais rápido que o carro permitia. Por sorte, o próximo vôo para Los Angeles sairia em 20 minutos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Out Of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: <b>Esse capítulo é bem pesado e bem gráfico então não leia se achar que não tem emocional para tanto.</b></p><p>
  <b>TRIGGER </b>
  <b>WARNING - VIOLÊNCIA - ARMAS</b>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>Arielle, Alex e Miles chegaram no prédio de Lil e por sorte alguém estava passando pelo portão naquele exato momento. Miles correu para segurar o mesmo para que não batesse e eles ficassem presos do lado de fora.</p><p>Alex carregava sua mala e a de Arielle, Miles corria com a dele escada acima. Haviam saído do aeroporto direto para lá.</p><p>Miles chegou primeiro na porta do apartamento de Lil e tocou a campainha várias vezes. Chamou o nome da amiga.</p><p>
  <em>Nenhuma resposta.</em>
</p><p>O coração de Miles parecia estar sendo espremido por uma mão invisível.</p><p><em>E se ela </em>tivesse...</p><p>- Sai da frente. - Arielle disse, procurando algo em sua bolsa.</p><p>
  <em>Um grampo de cabelo.</em>
</p><p>Arielle enfiou o grampo na fechadura e o torceu por alguns momentos, até que a porta destravou.</p><p>Miles entrou no apartamento como um furacão, seguido de Arielle e Alex, que fechou a porta atrás deles.</p><p>Lil estava deitada no chão, no mesmo lugar que Oliver a deixara, enrolada na manta do sofá, de costas para a porta e dormindo.</p><p>Miles agachou-se ao lado dela e tocou levemente em seu braço.</p><p>A reação de Lil foi extrema.</p><p>Ela desertou de uma vez e começou a gritar e chorar, empurrando a mão de seja lá quem fosse para longe de seu corpo e se encolhendo ainda mais, puxando mais ainda a manta sobre si.</p><p>- Lil! Lil! Sou eu, o Mi. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. - Ele disse, movendo sua mão lentamente até os cabelos dela, os tocando levemente.<br/>- Mi? - Ela virou o rosto e Arielle sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo dos pés à cabeça.</p><p>Lil estava com a área ao redor de seu olho direito completamente roxa e havia sangue seco por todo o seu rosto, além de algumas manchas no carpete.</p><p>Seu olho estava inchado e ela não conseguia abri-lo. Havia também marcas de dedos em ambos os braços da garota, indicando que ela tinha sido imobilizada. Aquilo despertou uma memória em Miles.</p><p>
  <em>- Quem fez isso? Seu namorado sabe disso?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Eu me envolvi numa briga. Um cara bêbado entrou no abrigo, mas não deve acontecer novamente uma vez que ele quebrou as regras. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Se ao menos você soubesse quem ele é, poderíamos ir até a polícia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Sim, se eu soubesse quem ele é.</em>
</p><p>Lil havia mentido sobre seus machucados durante todo aquele ano. Uma vez era "que ela tinha batido seu braço na porta", outra vez ela tinha "derrubado o celular no rosto e cortado o lábio", outra vez ela "caíra da escada", outra vez ela desapareceu por uma semana, afirmando ter que ficar em casa porque "estava gripada" e quando Miles insistiu em visita-la, a encontrou usando um cachecol.</p><p>Miles se sentiu doente ao perceber que não tinha notado nada daquilo enquanto a amiga era agredida durante todo esse tempo. Mas ele não tinha culpa, na cabeça dele, esse tipo de agressão nunca seria aplicada à Lil, ou a qualquer mulher em seu círculo de amigos, na verdade. Era difícil entender como aquilo poderia acontecer a uma mulher no geral.</p><p>Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Miles e ele abraçou Lil, que o abraçou de volta, ignorando a dor em seu corpo.</p><p>Os dois choraram juntos e Arielle também chorou, observando aquilo. Alex estava em choque e não esboçava nenhuma reação, ele apenas ficou parado, olhando para o nada.</p><p>- Meninos, precisamos levar ela para o hospital. - Arielle disse, passado o choque. - Miles, você mora mais perto, vá buscar o carro. Alex, vai com o Miles. Eu cuido da Lil enquanto isso. - Arielle não precisou falar duas vezes.</p><p>Os meninos foram embora às pressas e Arielle levantou Lil do chão, a levando até o banheiro. A ajudou a se desenrolar da manta e observou ainda que ela tinha alguns outros machucados pelo corpo e o interior de suas coxas estavam manchadas de sangue.</p><p>Arielle abriu o chuveiro e esperou Lil tomar um banho, observando as expressões de dor toda vez que ela passava a esponja por algum lugar machucado.</p><p>Lil saiu do banho e vestiu as roupas que a amiga separara para ela. Voltaram ao sofá para esperar os rapazes. Arielle sentou e Lil deitou com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, ela não conseguia sentar.</p><p>
  <em>Tudo doía muito.</em>
</p><p>Miles e Alex reapareceram e certificaram-se de pegar todos os documentos de Lil antes de saírem para o hospital.</p><p>Alex dirigiu com Miles no banco ao seu lado, enquanto Lil estava aninhada no colo de Arielle, no banco de trás.</p><p>Eles chegaram ao hospital e Arielle explicou à uma médica tudo o que havia acontecido. Lil precisou levar pontos em seu supercílio e em sua parte íntima.</p><p>Oliver havia feito um baita estrago no corpo da garota.</p><p>Após saírem do hospital com provas suficientes contra Oliver, eles se encaminharam até a delegacia. Lil registrou queixa contra Oliver sob a acusação de violência doméstica e sexual, o que estava bem claro só de olhar para o rosto dela.</p><p>Miles deixou Arielle, Alex e as malas deles em suas casas e levou Lil para o apartamento dele. Ele a vigiaria de perto durante os próximos dias e tira-la do local onde tudo havia acontecido era a melhor opção. Mas tudo o que Lil conseguia pensar era: <em>Nami.</em></p><p><em>- </em>Eu preciso voltar, Miles. A Nami não pode ficar só, a Leslie está de férias e não volta para casa por pelo menos mais uma semana. - Lil disse.<br/>- Ela tem comida e água suficiente por hoje? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- Por hoje, sim. <br/>- Então amanhã eu passo na sua casa e trago ela para cá, ok? Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem, aquela bolinha só dorme. - Miles disse, tentando deixar o clima mais leve. - Eu preciso que você descanse, Lil. As últimas 24h não foram fáceis para nenhum de nós, especialmente para você.</p><p>Miles estava deitado em sua cama, ao lado de Lil. Ele queria fazer carinho em seu rosto mas era impossível, ela estava quase irreconhecível.</p><p>Ela virou-se de costas para Miles, com vergonha da própria aparência e nojo, também.</p><p>Não trocaram mais uma palavra naquela noite.</p><p>No dia seguinte, Miles foi até a casa de Lil, como prometido. Colocou Nami em sua caixinha, arrumou os potes dela e pegou o saco de comida para gatos.</p><p>Pegou também algumas mudas de roupa para Lil. Ele voltaria lá quantas vezes ela precisasse.</p><p>Quando ele retornou para casa, Lil estava dormindo por causa do efeito dos medicamentos para dor que os médicos haviam receitado.</p><p>Miles soltou Nami pelo apartamento e arrumou os potes dela, imitando o display em que eles estavam, no apartamento de Lil.</p><p>Lil acordou horas depois e abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver sua <em>filha. </em>Ela a pegou no braço e a encheu de beijos. Miles sorriu com a cena.</p><p>Ela olhou os potes arrumados e lembrou de que não o havia avisado sobre a caixa de areia. Ele teria que voltar para busca-la, era essencial.</p><p>Miles saiu mais uma vez em direção à casa de Lil. Ele fazia aquilo com prazer, não importava quantas vezes ela pedisse.</p><p>Era tarde da noite quando Miles estacionou seu carro em frente ao prédio de Lil.</p><p>Ele saiu do carro e deu uma corridinha até a calçada, parando de repente.</p><p>Oliver estava sentado nos degraus em frente ao prédio de Lil, fumando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>- Você. - Miles disse.</p><p>Oliver olhou para ele com desdém e continuou no mesmo lugar.</p><p>Miles respirou fundo como se estivesse tomando uma decisão muito importante e então olhou ao redor. Andou de volta até seu carro e abriu o porta luvas.</p><p>- Entra no carro. - Miles apontou sua arma para Oliver.<br/>- Whoa, cara. Calma. - Oliver levantou os braços no ar. <br/>- Entra na porra do carro! - Miles repetiu.</p><p>Ele não era bom apenas em wrestling. Havia feito aulas de tiro, também.</p><p>Havia sido apenas uma coincidência, Miles estar portando aquela arma aquele dia. Na verdade havia sido um enorme descuido.</p><p>Antes de viajar ele tinha ido renovar alguns documentos relativos ao seu porte de armas e então precisou levar uma delas para a manutenção. Voltou para casa e a esqueceu no porta-luvas do carro. Ele havia se dado conta daquilo apenas mais cedo aquele dia, quando procurava por seu outro par de óculos escuros e sem saber como levar a arma de volta para o cofre sem que Lil visse, decidiu deixá-la ali mesmo.</p><p>Oliver entrou no carro e Miles entrou no lado do motorista.</p><p>- Você sabe que isso pode dar em merda para você, não sabe? Apontando armas para pessoas, assim? - Oliver disse. <br/>- Isso é a América, eu tenho porte. E além do mais, eu não estou apontando minha arma para uma pessoa, e sim para um <em>monstro</em>. - Miles disse, arrancando com o carro.</p><p>Ele parou numa parte deserta da cidade, perto de uma área portuária e mandou Oliver descer do carro, ainda apontando a arma para ele.</p><p>A vontade de apertar o gatilho estava ficando mais forte a cada segundo que passava, a cada flash que passava em sua memória do momento e do estado no qual havia achado Lil no chão de seu apartamento. Ele estava começando a sentir que iria perder o controle.</p><p>Miles respirou fundo e colocou a arma na cintura de suas calças.</p><p><em>- </em>Você tem ideia da gravidade do que você fez com a Lil? - Ele perguntou num tom gélido.<br/>- Qual é cara? Ela é <em>minha</em> namorada, eu posso transar com ela quando eu quiser. - Oliver respondeu, debochado.<br/>- E eu sou seu <em>inimigo</em>, o que significa que eu posso quebrar a sua cara quando eu bem entender. - Miles avançou em Oliver e lhe deu um soco no rosto, o derrubando num golpe só. O nariz do garoto começou a sangrar. - Eu não sei se você sabe, mas você está sendo procurado pela polícia por agressão física e estupro, então boa sorte em tentar conseguir ajuda num hospital para engessar isso. - Miles disse, quebrando o braço de Oliver, que soltou um grito terrível. Ele se abaixou perto do garoto e segurou o rosto dele com sua mão direita. - <em>Nunca mais</em> você vai se aproximar da Lil, entendeu? <em>Nunca mais. </em>Dessa vez eu vou ser bonzinho com você... - Miles disse, tirando sua arma da cintura da calça. - dessa vez vai ser no pé. - Ele atirou em Oliver. O som ecoou pelo espaço vazio. - Se eu te ver de novo, da próxima vez vai ser na cabeça. - Ele disse, encostando a arma quente na testa do garoto, que tremeu.</p><p>Miles levantou-se, deu repetidos chutes nas costelas de Oliver e entrou de volta em seu carro, abandonando o garoto à própria sorte.</p><p>Ele então retornou ao seu apartamento com a caixinha de areia de Nami e o saco de areia que Lil havia avisado para ele trazer.</p><p><em>- </em>Querida, cheguei! <br/><em>- </em>Você demorou. - Lil disse. <br/><em>- </em>Ah, eu tive uns problemas com o carro e tive que desviar um pouco da rota mas <em>ele </em>não deve incomodar de novo. <br/>- Obrigada, Mi. - Lil deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo, sem entender o significado nas entrelinhas.<br/>- Sempre às ordens, <em>love</em>. - Miles respondeu enquanto a observava desaparecer no fim do corredor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. One For The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Porquê você nunca me contou nada?</p><p>Miles estava sentado na cozinha da casa de Lil, de frente para ela. Ela havia retornado para casa depois de uma semana no apartamento de Miles.</p><p>Leslie havia voltado de viagem e havia sido demitida de seu trabalho na lanchonete, o lugar fechou por causa da morte da dona do local, a garota ficava em casa com Lil o tempo todo. Lil ainda estava muito assustada e "via" Oliver em todo lugar. Todo mundo era Oliver e ela não conseguia sair de casa, ainda.</p><p>Miles lhe dera um celular novo com uma linha nova e mandou destruir o antigo dela por causa do sistema de rastreamento.</p><p>- Eu tinha medo. Eu tinha medo que ele pudesse se virar contra você. - Lil disse.</p><p>Mesmo sendo agredida durante quase todo o namoro, ela tinha medo não por si, mas por Miles.</p><p>- Lil, pelo amor de Deus, você acha que se ele se virasse contra mim eu não iria conseguir me defender? Você deveria ter pensado em <em>se</em> defender dele. Ele te bateu por mais de um ano! - Miles disse, exasperado. Ele não podia acreditar naquela <em>imbecilidade</em>. <br/>- Eu não sei o que dizer... me desculpa, Miles. Eu só tive medo. Ele ficava muito irritado toda vez que eu falava com você ou em você. - Os olhos de Lil se encheram de lágrimas. - Eu não queria te trazer nenhum problema. Sério mesmo.<br/>- Acabou. - Miles pôs a mão na bochecha dela. - Acabou, Lil. Ele nunca mais vai te incomodar, ele nunca mais vai encostar um dedo em você. <br/>- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Uma lágrima caiu e rolou por cima dos dedos de Miles, pousados no lado do rosto de Lil que Oliver não havia esmurrado. O outro lado ainda estava meio roxo com bordas esverdeadas. <br/>- Eu só tenho. E eu estou aqui, eu nunca vou deixar nenhum mau caráter se aproximar de você de novo. Nunca mais. - Miles disse e sorriu para Lil. Ela sorriu de volta para ele por um segundo mas começou a chorar logo em seguida.</p><p>Ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Miles contornou a mesa e a abraçou, ela o abraçou de volta, se permitindo chorar ainda mais forte na segurança dos braços do amigo.</p><p>Leslie entrou na cozinha para avisar que iria sair para fazer as compras e se deparou com Lil, aos prantos, abraçada com Miles. Leslie só olhou para ele e fez com que Miles conseguisse ler "estou indo às compras, volto logo" em seus lábios. Lil não percebera a presença dela.</p><p>Leslie saiu da cozinha, devagar, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento.</p><p>Quando a porta bateu atrás dela, mesmo que sem querer, Lil sobressaltou-se e empurrou Miles, tentando levantar-se da cadeira o mais rápido que podia mas caindo junto com ela.</p><p>Lil se encolheu no chão e esperou pelos murros.</p><p>Era a mesma porta e <em>obviamente</em> faria o mesmo barulho ao fechar mas, naquela vez, ela bateu e o barulho foi exatamente na mesma intensidade de quando Oliver fora embora, após bater-lhe e estuprar-lhe.</p><p>Miles sentiu-se péssimo ao ver aquilo.</p><p>Os nervos de Lil em frangalhos, ela não respondia mais aos remédios para dormir e enquanto estivera na casa de Miles ela andara pela casa a noite toda, sentava-se em frente à porta com uma faca pousada ao seu lado.</p><p>Sempre esperando o pior.</p><p>Sempre esperando que Oliver fosse aparecer e tudo fosse se repetir. Nem a presença de Miles a acalmava mais.</p><p>Miles abaixou-se ao lado de Lil, tocando em seu braço devagar. Ela encolheu-se mais, se é que aquilo era possível. Ele a pegou nos braços e andou com ela até o sofá, sentando com ela em seu colo, ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e continuou chorando, histericamente, enquanto Miles fazia carinho no braço dela, tentando de alguma forma acalma-la.</p><p>Ele mesmo queria chorar junto com ela, mas não podia demonstrar nenhum sinal de que estava craquelado por aquela situação.</p><p>- Você promete que nunca vai me abandonar? - Lil perguntou, após vários minutos chorando sem parar.<br/>- Tá louca, garota? <em>Eu abandonar</em> <em>você </em>seria tipo o Sol ficar frio; impossível. - Miles disse.<br/>- Obrigada, Mi. - Lil respondeu, ainda com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele.</p><p>Miles gostava de estar em contato com Lil e ela sentia-se extremamente segura quando estava com ele.</p><p>Lil adormeceu, depois de quase dois dias sem pregar os olhos, e Miles a deitou em sua cama, puxando um cobertor sobre ela e fechando a porta ao sair.</p><p>Sentou-se de volta no sofá, esperando pela volta de Leslie. Meia hora depois ela chegou em casa com um monte de sacolas de supermercados e acompanhada de Jay.</p><p>- Por favor, não bata a porta. - Miles avisou assim que eles entraram. - A Lil teve um ataque histérico quando você bateu a porta ao sair, acho que tem algo a ver com o Oliver. <br/>- Meu Deus. Onde ela está? - Leslie perguntou, preocupada.<br/>- Dormindo, finalmente. - Miles disse.<br/>- Depois de dois dias. - Jay falou e Miles concordou com a cabeça. Ele estava ficando no apartamento junto com as meninas, só para garantir. <br/>- Agora que vocês chegaram, eu preciso ir. Qualquer coisa me liguem e eu venho o mais rápido que puder. - Miles disse, pegando a jaqueta nas costas da cadeira e vestindo-a.<br/>- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Jay balançou a cabeça positivamente e fechou a porta quando Miles saiu.</p><p>Jay e Leslie sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a discutir sobre os planos que Leslie tinha de se mudar para o apartamento dele e que teriam de ser adiados, por tempo indeterminado, enquanto Lil não se recuperasse.</p><p>Principalmente por que quando Leslie se mudasse Lil ficaria sozinha. Eles conversaram sobre várias outras coisas até que Lil entrou na sala.</p><p>- Cadê o Mi? - Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor.<br/>- Foi para casa. - Leslie respondeu. - Você está bem? <br/>- Não, não consigo dormir bem, tenho pesadelos e minha cabeça dói sem parar por falta de sono. - Lil olhou para Jay. - Você tem um cigarro?</p><p>Leslie olhou para Jay e então para Lil, ambos confusos.</p><p><em>Mas ela nem fuma</em>.</p><p>- Claro. - Disse Jay, hesitante. Puxou a carteira de cigarros do bolso da jaqueta. Ofereceu para ela. <br/>- Não, não desses. Do <em>outro</em>.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dois meses se passaram e ao invés de Leslie ir morar com Jay, Jay viera morar com Leslie e Lil. Haviam se tornado melhores amigos.</p><p>
  <em>Laços fraternais e químicos.</em>
</p><p>Jay providenciava as drogas, Lil as comprava. Todos usavam.</p><p>A garota estava se tornando cada vez mais uma bagunça. Era o único meio efetivo que ela havia encontrado para lidar com a tensão de poder tropeçar em Oliver, na rua, a qualquer momento.</p><p>Ela não imaginava que ele nunca mais voltaria. Miles havia assegurado aquilo.</p><p>Após injetar-se com heroína, Lil abaixou a manga de sua blusa e pegou a mochila.</p><p>- Estou indo para a casa do Miles. - Ela disse a Leslie.<br/>- Ele vai perceber. - Ela fumava um cigarro, que Lil pegou e tragou, antes de devolver e soprar a fumaça para cima. <br/>- Não vai. Volto mais tarde. - Assegurou a amiga antes de sair.</p><p>Lil fez todo o caminho até o prédio de Miles a pé, seu coração batia tão rápido e alto que ela podia jurar que todos ao redor podiam ouvir. Estava levemente paranóica, por causa da droga e do medo, mas ainda conseguia se manter sob certo controle.</p><p>Ela entrou no prédio em que Miles morava e chamou o elevador. Desceu no andar dele e abriu a porta com a chave que ele havia lhe dado. A vantagem de ter os olhos num tom de castanho escuro é que era muito mais difícil para qualquer pessoa perceber que havia <em>algo errado</em></p><p>Ela se deparou com vários instrumentos e folhas espalhados pela sala. Os sapatos e a jaqueta de Alex. <br/><em>Barulhos </em><em>estranhos</em> vindo do quarto.</p><p>- EU TÔ AQUI - Ela gritou, para deixar sua presença ser conhecida pelos rapazes e evitar ver algo íntimo para os dois. - NÃO TRAGAM A FESTA PARA A SALA, POR FAVOR. <br/>- OI, LIL!- Alex gritou de volta, do quarto.</p><p>Lil fez um <em>facepalm.</em></p><p>Ela andou até os armários da cozinha e tirou uma garrafa de whisky, já pela metade. Sentou na bancada e começou a beber da garrafa mesmo.</p><p>Sua resistência e seu gosto por álcool haviam aumentado infinitamente nos últimos 6 meses.</p><p>Secou a garrafa e a colocou ao seu lado. Miles entrou na cozinha, naquele exato momento.</p><p>Estava sem camisa e usando suas calças de moletom. Alex entrou logo em seguida, usando uma camisa, que Lil reconhecera ser de Miles, e cuecas.</p><p>- A Arielle sabe disso? - Ela disse, apontando para os dois. Eles se entreolharam. <br/>- Processo criativo. - Miles respondeu e deu de ombros, enquanto se aproximava de Lil para tirar ela de cima da bancada. <br/>- Pelo amor de Deus, não me gira ou eu vou vomitar pela casa inteira. - Ela disse.</p><p>Miles olhou a garrafa de whisky, vazia, ao lado dela e olhou para Alex. Lil percebeu a troca de olhares.</p><p>- O que é, agora? É como se vocês não bebessem. Você - ela apontou para Alex - sempre está tão bêbado que mal consegue dar entrevistas e você - ela apontou para Miles - tem tendências strippers toda vez que bebe. Pelo menos eu só durmo.<br/>-</p><p>Mas não é por que você bebe, Lil. É <em>quanto</em> você bebe. Está se tornando algo absurdo. Quando a gente conheceu você, você não bebia nem cerveja porque achava amarga demais, hoje você vira garrafas de whisky. - Miles disse, num tom preocupado.</p><p>Lil ignorou e olhou para Alex, descendo da bancada por conta própria.</p><p>- Você tem um cigarro?</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alex, Miles e Lil estavam sentados no chão do apartamento de Miles. Alex estava trabalhando nas composições para o 5° disco do Arctic Monkeys, o qual ele estava pensando em sugerir aos meninos que se chamasse simplesmente "AM".</p><p>
  <em>So we all go back to yours and you sit and talk to me on the floor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's no need to show me 'round, babe, I feel like I've been here before.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've been wondering, wether later when you tell everybody to go</em>
</p><p>Alex pausou e pensou em como completar a letra</p><p><em>Will you pour me one for the road? </em><br/>Lil disse.</p><p>Alex olhou para ela e um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios dele.</p><p>Ele estava compondo, descrevendo, exatamente como eles estavam ali, naquele momento. Sentados no <em>chão </em>da casa de Miles, num lugar onde ele <em>já estivera,</em> Lil completando sua música com um pedido por um drink.</p><p><em>- </em>Miles? - Lil olhou para o amigo. - <em>Will you pour me one for the road</em>? Hora de ir. <br/><em>- De jeito nenhum </em>que você toca em outra garrafa de bebida, hoje. - Miles negou.<br/><em>- </em>Mas eu não quero uma garrafa, só quero um copo. - Lil tentou brincar.<br/>- Nem garrafa, nem copo, nem xícara, nem pires, nem vaso, nada. E está tarde, acho melhor você ficar.<br/>- De jeito nenhum. Eu preciso voltar para casa. - Lil disse. Ela precisava da próxima <em>dose, </em>do próximo <em>cigarro, </em>da próxima <em>picada. - </em>Hoje eu não posso mesmo ficar, Miles. - Ela contorcia as mãos, Alex a observava. - E além do mais, assim vocês podem aproveitar a noite. - Ela riu com a desculpa fraca.</p><p>Eles aproveitariam <em>com ou sem </em>ela ali.</p><p>Haviam alcançado um nível ridículo de intimidade que arrancara todos os pudores que tinham uns para os outros. E além disso, ela era a única pessoa que sabia que eles <em>realmente </em>se relacionavam.</p><p>Apesar de todo mundo suspeitar, ninguém além de Lil tinha certeza absoluta.<br/><br/>- Tudo bem, eu te levo para casa. - Miles disse, levantando-se do sofá para procurar uma camisa para vestir e também as chaves do carro.<br/>- Não precisa. - Lil disse, rápido. - Eu vou andando, não tem problema, eu ligo assim que chegar.</p><p>Ela estava receosa de eles chegarem e Miles querer subir até o apartamento e flagrar Leslie ou Jay, drogados. Ela conseguia disfarçar seu próprio estado mas não conseguiria esconder o de Leslie e Jay.</p><p>Miles a olhou meio de lado.</p><p>- Tudo bem, então. - Miles a acompanhou até a porta, a abrindo para Lil. - Promete que liga assim que puser os pés em casa? <br/>- Prometo. - Ela assegurou. Miles deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. A observou desaparecer quando a porta do elevador fechou. <br/>Ele fechou a porta do apartamento e virou-se para Alex, com as mãos na cintura.</p><p>Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>- Tem alguma coisa <em>muito</em> errada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rehab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>Como tudo pôde dar tudo errado?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Como eu cheguei a esse estado? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Porque eu ainda sinto tanto medo e porque eu não consigo lutar contra isso? Ele sumiu, ele desapareceu de vez. Faz 4 meses que eu sequer ouço falar de nenhum deles. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu deveria relaxar.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mas não consigo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu preciso beber. Se eu ficar bêbada, vou dormir e não vou conseguir me picar. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Meus braços já não têm mais espaço, preciso achar novos lugares. Na internet tem explicando sobre isso? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Deve ter, tem tudo lá.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu só queria mandar uma mensagem: vocês fazem falta pra caralho, por favor, voltem. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mas eles nunca veriam.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Provavelmente todas as que eu mandei, desde aquele dia até hoje, foram parar no telefone de um estranho.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Como eu posso ter alcançado esse estado de solidão? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ninguém nunca está sóbrio ou lúcido o suficiente, por aqui, para eu realmente chamar de amigo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sabe quando você alcança aquele ponto na sua vida em que parece que tudo ao seu redor progride enquanto você continua parada na estaca zero? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Só me resta a Nami.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E o Miles.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mas eu preciso afastar o Miles. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Não posso continuar sendo um problema na vida dele. Quantas vezes ele teve que largar o que estava fazendo e resolver minhas confusões? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu fiz ele voar de Blackpool até aqui. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu não posso continuar arrastando ele, assim. Ele pode continuar sendo feliz com as garotas que ele arruma e quem sabe com o Alex, se aquele idiota parasse de ser tão cego. Eles foram feitos um para o outro e parece que só eles mesmos não enxergam. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu preciso afastar todos eles. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Se eu afundar, preciso ir sozinha. Não quero ser uma bola de ferro acorrentada aos pés de ninguém.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Se eu pudesse apenas dormir e não mais acordar...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quem dera.</em>
</p><p>Lil estava deitada em sua cama, contemplando o teto.</p><p>Ela tinha se desafiado a não se drogar ou beber, aquele dia. Tinha tirado tempo para por ordem no apartamento, que estava uma zona completa.</p><p>Havia passado 5 horas limpando sem parar e agora estava morrendo por um <em>alívio.</em>Mas ela havia dito "não" para si mesma e "não" era "não".</p><p>Seus braços coçavam sem parar mas ela não podia toca-los ou estragaria todo o processo constante de cicatrização que seu corpo fazia, todos os dias. Em cima de tudo isso, Nami a havia arranhado quando Lil a pegou no colo de mau jeito.</p><p>Miles ligara a tarde inteira e ela ignorou todas as chamadas.</p><p>Estava fazendo aquilo há dois dias. <br/>Ele já teria vindo atrás dela se não estivesse na França, com certeza. <br/>Suas mensagens eram bem claras.</p><p>
  <em>Lil, atende o telefone, por favor. Ou pelo menos me responde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lil, é a quinta vez que você não me atende. O que tá havendo? Algum problema?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lil, caramba. Atende!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lil. é o, Alex. acho melhor vocé atender o telefone ou o. Mies vai fazer você engolir ele quando voltar para caça. Casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lillian Mauve, se você não atender esse telefone da próxima vez que eu ligar, eu vou pedir para a Genevieve mandar a polícia na sua casa. Eu não estou brincando, garota. Atende essa droga de celular</em>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>Ocelular começou a tocar mais uma vez e dessa vez, por causa da ameaça de Miles, Lil atendeu.</p><p>- O que foi? - Ela perguntou, irritada. <br/>- <em>O que foi, pergunto eu. Que porra é essa de você não atender o telefone? </em><br/>- <em>Detox</em>, Miles. Quero ficar longe de tudo por um tempo. <br/>- <em>Você podia ao menos ter me avisado isso? Você tem ideia do quão nervoso eu fico quando você passa muito tempo sem me dar notícias? </em>Ele<em> ainda não foi preso, Lil. Eu tenho me mantido informado sobre isso.</em></p><p>Lil sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.</p><p><em>- </em>Eu sei. <br/><em>- Então me atende quando eu ligar. Eu volto para casa ainda hoje. Na verdade eu estou no aeroporto, com o Alex, nesse momento. Eu passo pra te ver assim que chegar. - </em>Miles disse.<br/><em>- </em>Tanto faz, Miles. - Lil desligou.</p><p>A lembrança de que Oliver ainda estava solto por aí, fazia Lil querer arrancar sua cabeça fora.<br/><br/>Tudo aquilo havia sido culpa dele.</p><p>
  <em>Não.</em>
</p><p>Na cabeça dela, tudo aquilo havia sido culpa dela... apenas influenciada por ele.</p><p>Não foi ele que empurrou bebida sua garganta a baixo, não fora ele quem injetou as drogas em seu braço. Tudo aquilo tinha sido ela mesma.</p><p>Mas ela só chegara àquela situação por causa do que <em>ele </em>havia feito com <em>ela.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eu ainda posso sentir os dedos dele em volta da minha garganta. Eu ainda posso senti-lo se forçando contra mim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu ainda tenho nojo de mim mesma.</em>
</p><p>Lil levantou-se da cama e saiu de seu quarto, parando no meio da sala.<br/>Estava decidindo se ia ser álcool ou remédio para dormir.</p><p>
  <em>Decidiu pelos dois.</em>
</p><p>Lil pegou uma garrafa de vodka e foi até o banheiro, ela abriu o armário, pegou o frasco de remédios e virou as últimas três pílulas em sua boca. Engoliu tudo com vodka.</p><p>Deitou-se na banheira vazia e pegou no sono ali mesmo.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lil acordou com o barulho de batidas, na porta do apartamento. Ela olhou ao redor, com dor de cabeça e confusa.</p><p>
  <em>A garrafa de vodka.</em>
</p><p>Entendeu o porque de estar dormindo dentro da banheira.</p><p>As batidas continuaram.</p><p><em>- </em>JÁ VAI, Ô CARALHO! - Ela gritou e se arrependeu; o som ecoou dentro de sua cabeça e ela teve que parar por um segundo para retomar o equilíbrio.</p><p>Ela abriu a porta.<br/>Miles a olhou dos pés à cabeça.</p><p>Aquilo significava que ela havia dormido por pelo menos doze horas ininterruptas.</p><p>Lil estava com o cabelo despenteado, olheiras enormes, mal conseguia abrir os olhos por causa da claridade, usava uma camiseta comprida e com mangas, <em>ela vinha usando muitas dessas</em>, shorts muito curtos ou calcinhas, Miles pensou que a segunda opção fosse a mais provável, e tinha a garrafa de vodka na mão que não segurava a porta.</p><p>- O que você quer?<br/>- Eu vim ver você, como eu avisei antes de você desligar o telefone na minha cara. - Miles disse.<br/>- Já me viu, agora tchau. - Lil disse, empurrando a porta. Miles empurrou de volta.<br/>- <em>Tchau</em> um cacete. - Ele entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si, e segurou a amiga pelos ombros - Porque você tem me evitado?</p><p>
  <em>Sorte de eu ter limpado esse lugar.</em>
</p><p>- Você tem que ir <em>embora</em>, Miles. - Lil disse, sentando-se no chão, ao lado de Nami, que limpava seus pelos com esmero. <br/>- Eu não vou embora até você me explicar o que exatamente está acontecendo. Você não tem sido você mesma, é como se eu tivesse que lidar com uma pessoa diferente a cada dia. - Miles também sentou-se no chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. <br/>- Eu não tenho sido "<em>eu mesma". </em>Eu nunca mais vou ser "<em>eu mesma", </em>Miles. Tudo só desanda, as coisas só terminam da pior forma possível e eu quero... eu quero <em>nos </em>terminar aqui, antes que a gente alcance o ponto de quebra e seja pior ainda. - Lil disse, girando a garrafa de vodka e observando o pouco líquido transparente que restava, se mover. - Eu nunca vou poder voltar a ser o que era depois de tudo isso.<br/>- Não tem essa de <em>nos </em>terminar, Lillian. Estamos nessa juntos. Eu quero entender para poder ajudar, eu nunca seria capaz de ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Você mesma perguntou se eu te abandonaria e eu respondi que isso jamais aconteceria, lembra? - Miles olhou para ela com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.<br/>- Eu perguntei porque esperava que você dissesse <em>sim, </em>dissesse que iria embora e me esqueceria. - Os olhos dela estavam mortos e ela estava se matando por dentro, dizer aquela mentira em voz alta era doloroso demais. - Eu te odeio, Miles. Eu poderia ter me livrado dele se não estivesse com medo por você - Ela <em>precisava </em>machucá-lo. Tocar na ferida mais profunda que existisse, dar o golpe mais baixo.</p><p>Miles a olhou com uma expressão de dor. Seus lábios se partiram mas nenhum som saiu.</p><p>- É por isso que você precisa ir. - Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Lil. Miles teve o impulso de enxuga-la mas não o fez. <br/>- Eu não vou. Eu não sei porque você está fazendo isso mas eu sei que não é o que você quer dizer, você não <em>quer</em> que eu vá embora. Eu <em>sei</em> disso. Tudo isso - Miles estava machucado, Lil havia conseguido, mas ele usou aquilo para analisar o comportamento dela do jeito mais crítico possível. - soa mais como um pedido de socorro. Eu já vi <em>isso</em>, antes.</p><p>Lil deitou-se no chão, com as mãos sobre os olhos, segurando o choro.</p><p>- Não torna isso mais difícil, Miles. Só vai embora. - A voz dela falhou e Miles teve certeza.<br/>- Você não quer isso. - Ele insistiu.</p><p>Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para ter certeza.</p><p>Lil não conseguiu mais segurar suas lágrimas e começou a chorar. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Miles, também.</p><p>
  <em>Porque tudo tem que ser tão sofrido? Porque eu só tomo as piores decisões?</em>
</p><p>- Me desculpa, Mi. Eu só não quero ser um peso na sua vida, ou na do Aly. Na vida de nenhum de vocês. <br/>- Você nunca vai ser um peso na vida de ninguém, Lil. Você pesa tanto quanto uma folha de papel. - Miles brincou e Lil riu entre soluços. - Eu amo você, por mais que você me odeie. Você é a minha Lil, a minha melhor amiga e a melhor vingadora contra ex-namoradas, que eu já tive.</p><p>Lil começou a chorar mais forte.</p><p>- Eu não odeio você. - Ela disse entre soluços. - Eu precisei dizer isso para fazer você ir embora.<br/>- Bem, você falhou miseravelmente. <br/>- Eu te amo, Mi.</p><p>Miles deitou-se no chão ao lado de Lil e começou a encher sua bochecha esquerda de beijos e a fazer cócegas nela, arrancando risadas da garota que há pouco chorava lágrimas que se dispersavam por suas bochechas no formato de relâmpagos.</p><p>Lil começou a lutar de brincadeira contra Miles.</p><p>Ela tentava se livrar das cócegas mas ele sempre falhava por que Miles a agarrava e a trazia para perto de si, de novo.</p><p>Eles estavam naquela brincadeira leve até que a mão de Miles empurrou a manga da camisa de Lil para cima, enquanto ele a tentava puxar de volta, revelando vários pequenos pontos, frescos e em cicatrização avançada, no braço esquerdo da garota.</p><p>Lil continuava a rir, sem perceber.</p><p>Miles parou com as cócegas imediatamente e a olhava, todo o sangue havia sumido do rosto dele.</p><p>Lil recuperou o fôlego, depois de alguns minutos e olhou para Miles, sorrindo.</p><p>Se deparou com uma expressão horrorizada e de uma dor profunda.<br/>Lil franziu a testa e se apoiou em seus braços para olhar melhor para Miles.</p><p>- Mi? O que houve? <br/>- O que houve? O QUE HOUVE? - Ele gritou. Lil arrastou-se para trás. - QUE MERDA É ESSA NO SEU BRAÇO? - Ele disse e puxou a manga do outro lado da blusa dela pra cima, também. - NOS DOIS!</p><p>Lil o olhava, aterrorizada por ter sido descoberta.</p><p>
  <em>Era por isso que ele deveria ter ido embora, não tem volta daqui.</em>
</p><p>Miles sentia-se frustrado e assustado.</p><p>Ele fazia de tudo para ajudar Lil mas os danos causados à ela foram tão extensos que ela havia caído em álcool e drogas. Já planejava fazer algo sobre o álcool, inclusive ele havia montado um plano com Alex, no avião de volta para casa. Mas ele nunca percebeu nada sobre as drogas.</p><p>Lil estava quase sempre bêbada ou de ressaca e aquilo disfarçava bastante. <br/>E ele também nunca havia lidado com um amigo próximo naquela situação.</p><p>É <em>claro </em>que no mundo do showbiz, drogas são quase parte do contrato, mas Miles nunca se deixou levar por elas, ele nunca tocou nas mais pesadas. E ele seria hipócrita de dizer que entendia aquilo.</p><p>- Porque, Lil? - Miles perguntou, numa voz fraca.<br/>- É o único jeito que eu encontrei para manter meu corpo funcionando sem precisar pensar em nada. Eu não posso continuar lembrando, Miles. Eu não posso continuar na expectativa de que ele vai voltar. De que ele vai bater na porta a qualquer momento. - Naquele momento Miles quis contar a Lil tudo o que havia feito com Oliver mas ele teve receio de que a garota se assustasse. Lil negava mas era sensível. Ela tinha se enfiado numa situação para a qual estava completamente despreparada. <br/>- Há meios melhores. Há meios melhores e você <em>sabe. </em><em>- </em>Ele terminou por dizer.</p><p>Miles abraçou Lil, ambos chocados demais para esboçar qualquer emoção.</p><p>- Você vem comigo. - Miles disse. <br/>- Eu não—<br/>- <em>Você vem comigo.</em></p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Acho que está tudo aqui, Miles. Eu coloquei a gata no hotel. <br/>- Obrigado, <em>Viev</em>. Desculpe por isso..m Ligo para você assim que tiver mais notícias. <br/>- Sem problemas, Miles. Ligue sim. E se precisar de qualquer coisa eu estarei sempre às ordens.</p><p>Miles havia pedido para que Genevieve fosse até o apartamento de Lil e levasse para o apartamento dele todos os pertences que estivessem no quarto de Lil e colocasse Nami no Pet Hotel, seria uma coisa a menos para a garota usar como desculpa para voltar para casa.</p><p>- <em>Miles, deixa eu sair daqui</em>! - Ele a havia prendido no quarto de hóspedes.</p><p>Ela teria que passar pelo menos 24h lá.<br/><br/>- Não. Procura dormir um pouco. - Miles respondeu, se aproximando da porta.<br/>- <em>Eu vou destruir todas as suas guitarras! - </em>Lil ameaçou.<br/>- Faça isso e a próxima água que você vai usar pra tomar banho vai ser a das suas lágrimas! - Miles bateu o punho na porta do quarto. <br/>- <em>AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH</em>!</p><p>Miles ouviu a campainha do apartamento e foi até a porta.</p><p>- Perdeu a chave de novo, caralho? <br/>- Possivelmente. O que tá havendo? Que gritaria é essa? - Alex perguntou.<br/>- Senta aí que a história é confusa e pesada.</p><p>Miles contou tudo a Alex e o garoto também ficou chocado. Alex tinha tido mais <em>experiências</em> com drogas mas nunca notou nada de errado sobre aquilo com Lil, ela não deixava transparecer, estava sempre "consciente".</p><p>- Sabe aquele livro, <em>"Christiane F."?</em><br/><em>- </em>Conheço a história.<br/>- Então, se você for forçar ela à abstinência, vai ter que dar pelo menos vinho ou outra bebida. Abstinência total, repentinamente, pode matá-la, Miles.</p><p>Miles não havia pensado naquilo.</p><p>Por <em>sorte </em>ele tinha uma adega muito bem abastecida.</p><p>- Seus <em>safra 58</em>. - Alex suspirou.<br/>- Eu não acredito que você está com <em>pena </em>dos vinhos quando você disse que a Lil pode <em>morrer</em> sem eles! - Miles lançou um olhar atravessado para Alex.<br/>- Mas ela podia tomar outra coisa. <br/>- Cala a boca, Alex. Cala essa boca.</p><p>Miles abriu a garrafa de vinho e transferiu metade para uma outra garrafa vazia que ele encontrou pela cozinha, não iria dar um litro de vinho para ela, de uma vez. Ele andou até a porta do quarto de hóspedes.</p><p>- Lil?<br/>- <em>Me deixa sair. Por favor. Eu preciso ir para casa, a Nami está sozinha.</em><br/><em>- </em>A Nami está muito bem no Pet Hotel, obrigado, de nada. <br/>- <em>Me arranja algo, Miles. Só mais uma vez, uma última vez, eu prometo. </em><br/><em>- </em>Eu trouxe vinho. Você não pode ficar na abstinência completa de uma vez, é arriscado. Eu vou abrir a porta e te dar a garrafa mas <em>se </em>você tentar qualquer gracinha, o Alex está na porta da frente e essa garrafa de vinho pode escorregar da minha mão em dois segundos. Entendeu?<br/><em>- Cala a boca e me dá esse vinho, logo.</em></p><p>Miles abriu a porta do quarto, devagar, como quem abre a gaiola de um animal arredio. Lil focou seus olhos na garrafa na mão dele, a garota estava suada e não parava de abrir e fechar as mãos, nervosamente.</p><p>Miles estendeu a garrafa para Lil e ela a pegou imediatamente, colocando a boca da garrafa contra a sua própria e tomando o vinho como se aquela fosse a última bebida da face da terra. Um pouco do líquido escorria pela boca dela e desaparecia em sua blusa escura.</p><p>Miles fechou a porta e se apoiou na parede, não podia assistir aquilo.</p><p>- É muito ruim? - Alex perguntou, saindo da sua posição junto à porta do apartamento e andando até Miles.<br/>- É algo que você preferiria <em>nunca</em> ter de ver. - Miles respondeu.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Escolhas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>- Há quanto tempo?<br/>- <em>4 meses, eu acho.</em><br/>- Overdoses?<br/>- <em>Nenhuma.</em><br/>- E por quanto tempo mais?<br/>- <em>Como assim?</em><br/>- Por quanto tempo mais você vai continuar escondendo as coisas de mim?</p><p>Miles estava sentado no chão, suas costas contra a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Era o segundo dia de Lil ali e ela parecia estar indo cada vez <em>pior</em>.</p><p>Não dormira desde que Lil chegou porque ela não parava de gritar; fosse implorando para ele lhe dar algo, fosse o xingando, fosse pedindo para sair dali, fosse apenas por gritar, fosse por que ela sentia uma dor excruciante.</p><p>Por sorte e por necessidades musicais, Miles tinha mandado isolar acusticamente quase toda a casa, incluindo o quarto onde ela estava e o quarto na parte de trás do apartamento, onde originalmente seus instrumentos deveriam ficar.</p><p>
  <em>Ele realmente poderia sequestrar alguém, se quisesse.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Eu não conto nada porque eu não quero você tomando todas as decisões da minha vida, por mim. É um inferno, Miles! Você é muito autoritário. Eu odeio isso. </em><br/>- Aí você vai e toma as <em>piores </em>decisões possíveis. Eu não quero tomar nenhuma decisão <em>por</em> você, eu quero te <em>ajudar</em> em quais decisões tomar porque claramente o seu cérebro deve ter derretido e saído pelos seus ouvidos. - Ele respondeu, um pouco aborrecido. <br/>- <em>Miles? </em><br/><em>- </em>O que?<br/><em>- Vai se foder.</em></p><p>Lil estava sentada exatamente na mesma posição de Miles, dentro de seu quarto.</p><p>A diferença é que ela era uma bagunça completa.<br/><br/>Tinha desistido de não coçar os braços e agora eles estavam em carne viva. Não parava de vomitar e não conseguia comer nada; tudo o que descia pela garganta dela era vinho, que pouco tempo depois fazia o mesmo caminho de volta.<br/><br/>Ela estava pálida, trêmula e suando frio. Não tinha certeza se sairia daquela situação.</p><p>Alex chegou de volta no apartamento, tinha passado em casa para pegar roupas limpas e despedir-se de Arielle, que viajaria para Nova Iorque, no dia seguinte.</p><p>- Como ela está? - Alex perguntou, se aproximando do amigo assim que entrou o viu sentado no chão.</p><p>- <em>ALEX? Alex, por favor, me tira daqui! Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo, Aly. Isso dói muito. Eu tô exausta. Por favor, Alex? </em><br/>- Eu sinto muito, Lil. Não posso fazer nada. - Alex disse, falando próximo à porta a qual Lil esmurrou, assustando os dois garotos. <br/>- <em>EU</em><em> ODEIO VOCÊS</em>! - Ela começou a gritar, de novo.</p><p>Miles enterrou o rosto nas mãos.</p><p>Alex fez um sinal para que Miles o acompanhasse até a cozinha. Ele se sentou em um dos banquinhos e começou a tirar algumas coisas dos bolsos da jaqueta, as colocando em cima da bancada.</p><p>- Eu trouxe.<br/>- E o que é isso? <br/>- <em>Ibogaína</em>. Consegui com um <em>amigo</em> canadense. Mas o problema, Miles—Alex disse, olhando fundo nos olhos de seu amigo. Isso era mau sinal—é que se ela tiver algum problema cardíaco ou neurológico que nem ela nem nós saibamos, é o <em>fim</em>. Eles usariam isso nela numa clínica, também. A diferença é que lá ela teria todo o suporte médico.<br/>- E porque a gente simplesmente não continua o que estamos fazendo e quando ela se acalmar um pouco, a gente interna ela numa clínica de verdade? <br/>- A gente pode fazer isso mas é mais seguro e mais arriscado, ao mesmo tempo. Andei pesquisando e descobri que há vários relatos de pacientes que conseguem drogas <em>dentro </em>das clínicas. Eu tenho certeza que a Lil daria um jeito de arrumar alguma coisa, ela é extremamente <em>persuasiva</em> quando quer. Enquanto isso, eu trouxe <em>Clonazepam, </em>que era o que ela costumava tomar, segundo os frascos que a Viev achou no apartamento dela e - Alex deu de ombros.<br/>- <em>Maconha</em>? <br/>- A gente tem que tentar, Miles. Ela não está só se desintoxicando <em>apenas</em> da heroína mas dos antidepressivos, também... e quem sabe mais o que ela usou? A gente não conseguiu nem fazer ela falar onde ela consegue as drogas. Ou quais são todas elas.<br/>- Eu tenho quase certeza de como ela conseguiu. - Miles disse, olhando as coisas na mesa. - Mas é estranho, desintoxicar alguém dando mais drogas.<br/>- A questão é que a gente precisa ir reduzindo a quantidade e não parar de vez. Se você tivesse ido por essa linha, provavelmente, estaria lidando com um cadáver, agora.</p><p>Miles sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha.</p><p>- Credo, Alex.<br/>- Só tô deixando claro a merda que você teria feito. Você e a Lil são cheios de <em>segredos</em> mas eu fico grato de você ter me envolvido nisso. <br/>- Não é que nós sejamos cheios de segredos, Alex, apenas há coisas que não precisam ser sabidas por ninguém mais. Não é como se eu fosse ser um telefone sem fio, se ela quisesse que você, ou qualquer outra pessoa, soubesse ela contaria. E eu sei que existem coisas que ela conversou com você que eu nunca vou ficar sabendo. Ela é sua amiga tanto quanto é minha amiga, achei que seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, deixando você saber.<br/>- Sim, existem. Mas a maioria é ela perguntando quando a gente vai "assumir". - Alex fez as aspas com a mão.</p><p>Miles rolou os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parou por um segundo e notou que Lil tinha parado de gritar.</p><p>Na verdade, ela estava quieta demais.</p><p>Miles olhou para Alex e leu em seu rosto que os dois estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Alex colocou as coisas de volta no bolso da jaqueta, os dois rapazes foram até a porta do quarto.</p><p>- Lil?</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>Miles abriu a porta do quarto e viu que Lil estava deitada no chão, perto da cama, encolhida.<br/><br/>Ele se aproximou dela, que estava completamente pálida, o espaço no carpete onde ela estava deitada tinha uma mancha de suor impressa que condizia com o corpo da garota. Ela tremia levemente e gemia, <em>delirando</em>.</p><p>Miles tocou em Lil e ela estava fria, gelada.</p><p>Ele olhou para Alex, silenciosamente pedindo ajuda.</p><p>Alex também tocou em Lil. Sentiu o pulso dela. Estava fraco.</p><p>- Não deixa ela dormir, Miles. - Alex disse, saindo do quarto às pressas.<br/>- Para onde você vai? - Miles quase gritou, a meio caminho do pânico. Ele voltou sua atenção para Lil. - Lil. Lil! <em>Honey, o</em><em>lha para mim</em>.</p><p>Miles viu os olhos castanhos de Lil, voltarem-se para ele, por trás de pálpebras quase cerradas. Parecia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguia formular uma frase.</p><p>Alex entrou de volta no quarto com uma seringa, cheia até a metade com um líquido transparente na mão.</p><p>Ele se abaixou perto de Lil e puxou o braço dela, examinando <em>onde—</em>naquela bagunça de cicatrizes e carne viva—ele iria aplicar aquilo.</p><p>- Espera, o que você vai fazer? - Miles segurou o braço de Alex.<br/>- A coisa mais arriscada que eu já fiz na minha vida. - Alex respondeu, seus olhos mais escuros que o normal. ‐ Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito mesmo.</p><p>Alex forçou a agulha contra a pele de Lil e empurrou o êmbolo para baixo. Ele retirou a agulha do braço dela e esperou pela reação.</p><p>Lil começou a se mexer muito e em seguida abriu os olhos de repente e puxou ar, como se estivesse emergindo do fundo do oceano, depois de passar muito tempo lá embaixo.</p><p>Ela olhou para Miles e em seguida para Alex, seus olhos arregalados. Tinha uma aparência horrível.</p><p>- O que tá acontecendo, Alex? - Miles disse, num tom de demanda.<br/>- Adrenalina. - Alex disse, deixando o corpo cair para trás, no carpete.<br/>- Caralho, caralho, <em>caralho</em><em>!</em> - Miles tinha posto os dois pés, de vez, na gravidade do que Alex acabara de fazer. Aquilo <em>também</em> poderia ter matado Lil. - Lil, você tá bem?</p><p>Ela olhou para Miles, ele mediu o pulso dela; um pouco acelerado mas não tanto.</p><p>- Eu acho. - Ela disse, depois de um momento ou dois. Miles suspirou aliviado, agora ele era quem estava tremendo.</p><p>- Onde você arruma essas coisas, Alex? <br/>- Melhor você não saber. Minha lista de encrencas só aumenta. - Alex disse. - E não, eu <em>não sou um junkie, </em>só tive de lidar com alguns deles. Lembra do James?<br/>- Não.<br/>- Então, el... Espera, <em>não</em>? <br/>- <em>Não</em>! <br/>- Tudo bem, esquece. - Alex disse, voltando sua atenção para Lil. - Lil? Hey, honey. - Ela tornou sua atenção para ele. - Você pode contar até dez pra mim?<br/>- Porque diabos eu faria isso, Alex? Eu tô na escola, por acaso? - Lil respondeu, irritada por estar confusa.</p><p>Miles e Alex riram levemente.</p><p>- Ela, definitivamente, está bem. - Alex disse.</p><p>Miles levantou Lil do chão e a sentou na cama, foi até a mala que Genevieve tinha trazido com as coisas da garota e tirou um muda de roupas para ela. Conversou com ela mais um pouco, não obteve respostas muito coerentes mas também não ouviu nada muito fantasioso. Por fim, entregou as roupas para a amiga e apontou para o banheiro. Ela resmungou mas foi, uma vez consciente, percebeu que estava coberta de suor e ela sempre odiou aquela sensação.</p><p>Miles puxou Alex do chão e o beijou levemente.</p><p>- Obrigado, Alex. - Miles disse, exausto. Alex apenas sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de Miles. - O que a gente faz, agora? <br/>- Bem, dependendo do próximo <em>humor</em> que ela apresentar, a gente dá o remédio de dormir ou o cigarro. Eu ainda voto pelo cigarro por que é mais <em>natural</em>. - Alex disse enquanto fazia aspas no ar. Miles concordou com a cabeça e eles saíram do quarto, Alex trancou a porta.</p><p>- Eu acho que <em>eu </em>vou terminar tendo um problema cardíaco. Nunca tive tanto medo na vida, Alex. <br/>- Acredite ou não, nem eu. Eu nunca pensei que fosse passar por essa situação, ainda mais com a Lil. Mas nós vamos conseguir, Miles. Temos tudo sob controle. - Ele assegurou.</p><p>Os dois ouviram Lil gritar de dentro do quarto.</p><p>- <em>Pelo amor de Deus, alguém tem um cigarro?</em></p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Era o quinto dia consecutivo daquele <em>tratamento</em> e Miles havia deixado Lil sair do quarto pela primeira vez—depois de trancar todas as portas e janelas, <em>obviamente</em>. Ela estava sentada no sofá, junto com ele, enquanto observava Alex tentar escrever alguma coisa para o AM5.</p><p>Era o meio da tarde e Miles segurava a garrafa de vinho enquanto Lil segurava o copo, ele lhe servia um dose a cada 15 minutos.</p><p>- Acelera isso, Miles.<br/>- Não, e se reclamar muito eu paro. <br/>- Vocês dois querem calar a boca, por favor? Esse disco nunca vai sair assim. - Alex reclamou.</p><p>Lil levou o copo até os lábios e Miles olhou para Alex.</p><p>- Sabe qual é o defeito principal de vocês? - Lil perguntou. - É que vocês são <em>perfeitos </em>demais. A entrega ao caos, Alex... Talvez essa seja a chave para a porta que você tanto tenta descobrir como destrancar. Presta atenção em todos esses <em>sons caóticos</em> ao redor, eu acho que não sou a única que pode ouví-los. Vocês precisam quebrar esse padrão de processo criativo ou realmente nada vai sair. - Lil pousou o copo vazio em cima da mesinha de centro e se encaminhou, por conta própria até o quarto de hóspedes, fechando a porta atrás de si. Miles levantou-se e trancou a porta do quarto dela, ela ainda não era confiável, só estava num momento calmo. E aparentemente reflexivo.<br/>- Sons caóticos... - Alex repetiu.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Duas semanas e meia haviam se passado e Lil parecia estar mais controlada. A necessidade por vinho e remédios havia diminuído e Alex e Miles decidiram que era hora de dar o próximo passo.</p><p>- Lil? - Miles disse, entrando no quarto dela, junto com Alex, a porta já não ficava trancada o tempo todo. Ela estava deitada. <br/>- Sim? <br/>- A gente precisa falar com você. - Alex disse.</p><p>Lil bateu no espaço vazio na cama, indicando para eles sentarem. Cada um sentou de um lado da cama.</p><p>- Achamos que está na hora de dar o próximo passo. Nós concluímos que temos duas opções... - Alex começou a explicar. - Ou você vai para uma clínica de reabilitação e <em>promete</em> que não vai tentar arrumar nenhuma droga com ninguém, ou você fica aqui e concorda que a gente use isso em você. - Alex levantou um vidrinho com um líquido transparente, em frente a Lil - É o que eles usam nas clínicas, também, mas há um risco; se você tiver algum problema cardíaco ou neurológico, isso pode terminar <em>muito errado</em>. - Alex deu a dica.</p><p>Lil parou por um segundo.</p><p>Se havia a <em>possibilidade</em> de ela arrumar heroína, de novo, ela sabia que faria de tudo para conseguir. Enquanto sua boca se enchia de saliva e suas pupilas se dilatavam pela simples menção à droga, ela decidiu que preferia correr <em>o risco </em>do que enfrentar <em>a possibilidade</em>.</p><p>- Se der tudo certo com isso, dependendo de como você se sentir, o Miles tem um plano. - Alex disse, olhando para o amigo. <br/>- Independentemente do que você escolher, quando você se sentir bem o suficiente nós vamos passar uma temporada em Wirral, ou Liverpool, ou Sheffield, ou qualquer outro lugar que você quiser. Longe daqui. Você ainda não conhece a França, poderíamos ir para lá, também.</p><p>Lil olhou para os garotos. <em>Seus </em>garotos.</p><p>Ela confiava nos dois, ela confiava naqueles dois mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa na face da Terra.</p><p>- Eu escolho ficar. - Ela disse. - E seja lá o que for isso, injeta logo. Eu não aguento mais sentir essa agonia, essa falta de droga. <br/>- É um medicamento e se chama <em>Ibogaína</em>. - Alex começou a explicar. - De acordo com o que eu pesquisei, ela vai te fazer entrar num estado alucinógeno por aproximadamente 10 horas. Você vai sofrer tipo uma "expansão de consciência" e tudo ao seu redor vai parecer mais vívido, mais tangível. - Ele pausou e olhou dentro dos olhos de Lil, se certificando que ela estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia, que ela compreendia. - Você vai começar a entender melhor o que se passa com você e pode re-experimentar algumas sensações e passar por memórias <em>desagradáveis</em> mas no final, com muita sorte, pode ser que você nem precise de outra dose disso.</p><p>Lil acenou positivamente com a cabeça.</p><p>- Compreendo. Eu estou pronta. - Ela disse. Mas na verdade estava com medo; se morresse, não estaria sozinha mas, se morresse, a culpa recairia sobre Alex e Miles.</p><p>Não tinha outra escolha a não ser <em>não morrer</em>.</p><p>Miles apertou a mão de Lil e ela olhou para o rosto dele como se tivesse tentando pintar em sua memória como ele se parecia, enquanto Alex puxava uma dose do medicamento com a seringa. Ele a levantou no ar e deu batidas contra o plástico para desprender as bolhas de ar e empurrou um pouco o êmbolo para expulsá-las de vez</p><p>Alex injetou a <em>ibogaína </em>em Lil e ela fechou os olhos. Sucumbindo ao sono dentro de poucos minutos.</p><p>Miles olhou para Alex e então para Lil, rezando para que tudo desse certo, enquanto a garota começava a sua viagem sobre a linha tênue que separava a realidade dos delírios e a sobriedade da dependência.</p><p>E a vida da morte.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cigarette Smoker Lil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Fica calmo, Miles. Se ela tivesse algum problema, a gente já teria descoberto à essa altura.</p><p>Fazia 3 horas desde que Alex havia <em>medicado </em>Lil. Tudo corria como o esperado, até então.</p><p>- O que você quer dizer é que <em>se </em>houvesse algo de errado, ela provavelmente teria tido uma parada cardíaca ou uma convulsão, à essa altura. - Miles atirou de volta.<br/>- Caralho, Miles! Não dá pra tentar ver o lado bom das coisas com você, não dá pra tentar não colocar certas coisas em palavras na tentativa de não visualiza-las por que você sempre fala em voz alta e estraga tudo. Inclusive, obrigado pela imagem mental da Lil tendo uma parada cardíaca! - Alex disse, aborrecido.</p><p>Sempre que Miles ficava nervoso, ele começava a ver os piores lados de uma situação e ser o mais <em>objetivo </em>possível, da pior maneira possível.</p><p>Miles suspirou.</p><p><em>- </em>Desculpa, Alex. É só que nós ainda temos 7 longas horas pela frente.</p><p>Alex balançou a cabeça e deu uma volta pelo espaço. Parou e se virou, pôs as mãos na cintura.</p><p>- <em>México</em>, sério?</p><p>Miles apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>- E porque você vai ser isso quando crescer? </em><br/>- <em>Eu quero ajudar os bichinhos. Eu não quero que os animais tenham que sofrer como a Polly.</em><br/><em>- A Polly está bem, agora. Ela está no céu dos animais, provavelmente brincando com outros cachorros. </em><br/><em>- Eu sei, papai. Mas eu sinto falta dela.</em></p><p>Lil estava sentada no colo de seu pai. Tinha 7 anos de idade e havia passado pela experiência da morte de seu primeiro animal de estimação, uma cadela chamada Polly.</p><p>Pollytinha estado do lado de Lil desde que a garota havia nascido e morreu de velhice aos 13 anos. O final de uma vida tão longa a havia trazido dores e complicações até que os pais de Lil não tiveram outra escolha senão pô-la para "dormir", mas Polly decidiu ir de seu próprio jeito e morreu dormindo naturalmente, um dia antes de ser levada ao veterinário.</p><p>- <em>Talvez nós iremos precisar sair de Los Angeles. As coisas com essa unidade da fábrica já não vão muito bem. A cidade só cresce ao redor e eles estão sendo cada vez mais desautorizados a fazer certos procedimentos em certos horários, mas aí que mora o problema, uma fábrica daquele tamanho nunca pode parar.</em></p><p>Lil tinha 15 anos e estava sentada à mesa do jantar em sua antiga casa, em seu lar, enquanto sua mãe dava as más notícias. Ela não queria deixar a cidade onde havia nascido e crescido.</p><p>
  <em>- Nós sentimos muito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquela frase ecoava na mente de Lil enquanto a água invadia os pulmões dela, empurrando o ar para fora. Ela não lutou contra aquilo. Sentiu um par de mãos a puxando para fora da água. Estava sonhando ou já havia morrido e alcançado o lugar para onde os suicidas iam?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>16 anos.</em>
</p><p><em>- Eu não acho que possamos continuar desse jeito, tudo o que a gente têm feito é brigar e brigar e brigar. </em><br/><em>- Talvez se </em><em><b>você</b></em><em> parasse e se dedicasse mais a nós dois, poderia dar certo para você. Eu não estou disposto a te perder assim. </em><br/>- <em>É sempre culpa minha? Porque é sempre culpa minha? </em><br/>- <em>Porque você é quem nunca está aqui, porque é você que está tentando se encaixar num mundo que não pertence. Você não se encaixa nos padrões deles, Lil, provavelmente eles te arrastam para cima e para baixo para ter sobre o que comentar e julgar, depois. </em><br/><em>- Eles não são assim...</em><br/><em>- Você </em><b>nunca</b><em> vai realmente saber.</em></p><p>
  <em>17 anos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Não, Oliver. Por favor, me solta. Não faz isso, Oliver. Eu não conto nada se você me deixar ir. Por favor. Não. </em>
  <em>ME SOLTA!</em>
</p><p>Palavras que nunca haviam conseguido ser ditas, rondavam a mente de Lil enquanto ela podia <em>sentir </em>Oliver sobre ela outra vez. Era aterrorizante ter de reviver aquele momento, ser uma espectadora do próprio sofrimento ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia sentir cada toque grosseiro em seu corpo.</p><p>
  <em>- ME SOLTA! NÃO!</em>
</p><p>18 anos</p><p>Miles entrou correndo no quarto, Alex havia ido dormir para que eles pudessem revezar durante as próximas 24h.</p><p>Mesmo após o término do efeito do remédio, eles teriam que manter Lil sob observação.<br/><br/>A garota gritava em seus delírios, pela primeira vez em oito horas desde que fora injetada, Miles e Alex já a haviam visto conversar com alguém de suas memórias, rir, chorar, calar-se, conversar mais um pouco, mas nunca presenciado uma reação tão extrema.</p><p>Miles entendeu, pelo contexto dos apelos, por <em>qual</em> memória a garota estava passando. Partiu-lhe o coração ter de assistir aquilo.</p><p>Ele andou até a porta do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, isolando os gritos de Lil do resto do apartamento e de Alex—ele não precisava ver ou ouvir aquilo também.</p><p>Miles sentou-se na ponta da cama enquanto Lil continuava a implorar, gritar a plenos pulmões, que Oliver a soltasse.</p><p>Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, era como se Lil estivesse em um transe e nada pudesse desperta-la além do tempo, que andava muito lentamente. <br/>Miles fechou os olhos, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar é que deveria mesmo ter <em>matado</em> Oliver, quando teve a chance. Não importava se teria de conviver com o sangue dele nas mãos pelo resto da vida, Miles só desejava não ter que lembrar de Lil, naquele estado de auto-destruição pelo resto de sua vida.</p><p>Miles virou o rosto e olhou para Lil, que se encolhia cada vez mais na cama. Ele desejou poder segurá-la no colo mas sabia que não podia interferir em nada. Ele só continuou ali porque <em>se sentia na obrigação</em> de passar por aquela memória, aquele momento, juntamente com a amiga.</p><p>Desejava poder mudar o curso de tudo aquilo. Se culpava por ter deixado ela voltar sozinha para Los Angeles, se culpava por não ter percebido o tipo de cara que Oliver era, antes. Se culpava. Se culpava por tudo.</p><p>Quase uma hora depois, Lil alcançou o fim daquela repetição infernal e acalmou-se, embora seus olhos continuassem a derramar várias e várias lágrimas.</p><p>- <em>Miles?</em></p><p>Foi a última coisa que ela sussurrou.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>12 horas haviam se passado e Lil ainda não havia retomado a consciência, ela continuava presa no "estado de sonho" e Miles e Alex já tinham roído todas as unhas.</p><p>- E agora, Alex? <br/>- Agora a gente espera mais um pouco, eu acho. É em torno de 10 horas, Miles, não são exatas 10 horas. - Alex dizia enquanto tomava um gole de seu whiskey e folgava a gola da t-shirt que usava como se o tecido estivesse tentando estrangulá-lo.</p><p>Os garotos sentaram-se no chão, ao pé da cama de Lil. Ela já não se mexia e respirava tranquilamente, exatamente como quem dorme. Mais uma hora se passou e parecia que 13 era mesmo o número de sorte dos meninos, Lil finalmente acordou.</p><p>Ela abriu os olhos devagar, se soltando das amarras das lembranças aos poucos.</p><p>Em sua mente ela estaria no chão da sala de seu apartamento, enrolada na manta, ferida e humilhada. Mas então ela abriu os olhos completamente e olhou ao redor, não tinha nada daquilo.</p><p>- <em>Merda. - </em>Ela disse e suspirou aliviada, sentindo o medo se dissipar pelo seu corpo.<br/>- Lil? - Miles ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, apoiando os dois braços na mesma. Alex imitou o gesto. <br/>- Olá, meninos. - Ela sorriu para os dois. - Alguém quer um pouco de dor de cabeça?</p><p>Alex e Miles conversaram com Lil por alguns minutos, perguntaram como ela se sentia e entre essas questões perguntavam várias outras coisas aleatórias para testar a memória dela. <br/>No geral ela estava ok, apenas ainda sonolenta.<br/><br/>Alex pegou Lil nos braços e sentou com ela, no sofá, Miles foi preparar algo para ela comer.</p><p>Quase toda a primeira semana na casa de Miles, ela não havia conseguido comer nada e durante a metade da semana dois, comera ridiculamente pouco. Nem é preciso enfatizar que ela havia emagrecido.</p><p>- Obrigada. - Ela disse, pousando sua mão sobre a dele. Alex envolveu os dedos nos dela. Ela sorriu para ele, parecia extremamente cansada e deveria mesmo estar, a jornada não tinha sido fácil. - Embora eu espere não ter que passar por todo esse processo, de novo. As minhas lembranças mais vívidas são as das piores partes da minha vida. Foi, e ainda está sendo, terrível. <br/>- Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso. <br/>- Faz parte... - Ela suspirou. - São consequências das minhas próprias ações e todos esses <em>fantasmas </em>vão me servir de influência para que eu lute contra a vontade de usar qualquer coisa, de novo. Nesse momento eu não sinto nada, eu posso dizer que estou numa espécie de estado anestésico mas eu estou pensando quando isso acabar, Aly. Eu <em>sinto </em>que não aguentaria outra sessão dessas. - Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão dolorida.<br/>- Então faça por onde não precisar de outra dose. Lute contra. - Alex apertou a mão dela, encorajando-a. Lil recostou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo dele e fechou os olhos.</p><p>Eles ficaram de mãos dadas, em silêncio.</p><p>Miles entrou na sala, poucos minutos depois, trazia um prato com vários mini sanduíches e uma xícara de chocolate quente para Lil.</p><p>Lil começou a comer devagar, até mesmo com um pouco de receio, fazia tempo que ela não comia nada <em>de verdade</em> e ela não queria forçar o estômago. Conseguiu comer todos os sanduíches mas começou a se sentir enjoada na metade da xícara de chocolate quente então parou de toma-la.</p><p>Os três amigos continuaram na sala por várias horas, Miles e Alex pegaram seus violões e começaram a improvisar um show dos <em>Shadow Puppets</em>, pela casa, numa tentativa de levantar os espíritos e animar Lil. Era maravilhoso assistir aqueles dois sendo eles mesmos.</p><p>Ao final de "Standing Next to Me" Lil reclamou:</p><p>- Ei, como assim sem beijo disfarçado de disputa pelo microfone?</p><p>Alex riu e roubou um selinho de Miles.</p><p>- Eu duvido vocês fazerem isso no palco! - Lil desafiou.<br/>- <em>Suck it and see</em>, Lil. - Alex piscou para ela, que riu. - Agora eu vou cantar uma inédita do novo CD dos Monkeys, nem o Miles ouviu essa ainda. <br/>- Ah, mas seu safado! Eu pensava que você já tinha me mandado todas as músicas que havia escrito. - Miles disse.<br/>- É porque <em>essa </em>eu não escrevi<em>. </em>Bem, não completamente. - Miles e Lil se entreolharam divertidamente quando ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela.</p><p>Alex sentou no chão e ajustou o violão em suas pernas. Limpou a garganta e começou.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be your vacuum cleaner</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Breathing in your dust</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna be your Ford Cortina</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will never rust</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you like your coffee hot</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let me be your coffee pot</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You call the shots babe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna be yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secrets I have held in my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are harder to hide than I thought</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I just wanna be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna be your setting lotion </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hold your hair in deep devotion </em>
  <br/>
  <em>At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna be yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secrets I have held in my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are harder to hide than I thought</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I just wanna be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be your vacuum cleaner</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Breathing in your dust</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna be your Ford Cortina</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will never rust</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna be yours </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna be yours</em>
</p><p>Lil e Miles aplaudiram e Alex levantou-se, curvando-se em agradecimento.</p><p><em>- John Cooper Clarke</em>! Eu amo esse poema. Adorei as mudanças sutis que você fez. - Lil disse.</p><p>Ela já não se sentia mais tão bem como quando acordou.</p><p>- Se a Lil aprovou então ninguém mais pode falar o contrário. - Alex disse, rindo. <br/>- Eu não acho que ninguém seria <em>desajustado</em> o suficiente para falar qualquer coisa negativa sobre essa música, Alex. - Miles falou. - Mas a pergunta real é <em>R U Mine? </em><br/>- <em>I Wanna Be Yours. - </em>Alex disse, sorrindo e em seguida rindo. <br/>- Ohhhh, parece que nós temos um momento, aqui! Eu vou me retirar, com licença. - Ela disse, brincando mas realmente se levantando do sofá. Se desequilibrou levemente, estava fraca. <br/>- Cuidado, Lil. - Alex disse, ficando prontamente de pé e aproximando-se dela. <br/>- Tá tudo bem, Aly. Eu vou deitar de novo, me sinto cansada. <br/>- Tudo bem. Daqui a mais algum tempo o Miles ou eu, vamos levar mais alguma coisa para você comer. - Lil acenou com a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha de Alex, antes de seguir para o quarto.</p><p>Miles e Alex a observaram ir, ambos não conseguiam conter sua felicidade por tudo estar indo bem até ali.</p><p>- Poucas vezes eu me senti tão genuinamente feliz e aliviado. - Miles disse.<br/>- Somos dois, Mi. Nós vamos conseguir salvá-la, você vai ver. - Miles sorriu para Alex. - Mas então... você ligaria de me <em>contar</em> sobre todas as outras vezes em que você se sentiu genuinamente feliz? - Alex disse, colocando uma mão em cada joelho de Miles e inclinando-se, até parar com seu rosto bem perto do dele.<br/>- Posso contar tudo, eu só não acho - Miles segurou ambos os pulsos de Alex. - que a sala seja o melhor lugar para isso.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>2 meses depois.</b>
</p><p>- Esse lugar é tão frio! <br/>- Você que disse que queria ir para um lugar frio.</p><p>Miles e Lil haviam chegado em Mont Blanc, na França, após passarem alguns dias em Paris. Miles a levara a todos os lugares que haviam inspirado Alex e ele a escreverem algumas de suas melhores canções.</p><p>- E eu já me arrependo disso. - Lil disse, fechando mais ainda seu casaco.</p><p>Era o começo da noite e Miles e Lil se dirigiam até o hotel onde Miles havia reservado apenas um quarto, ele nunca deixava Lil sozinha à noite, era a hora em que geralmente ela se sentia pior.</p><p>- Toda essa coisa de hotéis me lembra a Nami. Eu sou uma <em>mãe</em> terrível, Miles. Se ela fosse uma criança humana? Eu provavelmente já teria perdido a guarda dela. Não consigo parar de pensar nela. <br/>- Ai, meu Deus, quanto drama! A Nami não está abandonada em qualquer lugar, Lil. Eu sempre lembrei de a deixar no lugar mais confortável possível e ela nem está no Pet Hotel, dessa vez, está na casa do <em>tio Alex. </em><br/><em>- </em>Justamente por isso que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, Miles. O Alex tem zero habilidades com gatos. A minha sorte é que a Nami é muito calma e muito receptiva à mudanças. <br/>- Não esquece que a Arielle está com eles. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Miles disse.</p><p>Os dois se aproximaram do balcão do hotel e Miles fez o <em>check in, </em>a balconista desejou uma boa noite ao senhor e senhora Kane. Lil abriu a boca para explicar que eles não eram um casal mas Miles a puxou pela cintura antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.</p><p>- Não puxa conversa com essa mulher ou a gente não chega nesse quarto, hoje. Eu tô morto de cansado. <br/>- Desculpa, Mi. É só que, bem... é sempre bom explicar as coisas? Principalmente por causa da imprensa. - Lil disse, lembrando de toda a confusão que coisas não explicadas já haviam causado em sua vida. <br/>- À essa altura todo mundo da imprensa já sabe que nós somos amigos. - Miles disse, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.<br/>- Então como você explicaria apenas <em>um</em> quarto, para eles? - Lil perguntou, parando em frente à porta aberta e virando-se para Miles.<br/>- E como você explicaria apenas <em>um </em>quarto de casal para duas pessoas que <em>não são</em> um casal, para a balconista? - Miles perguntou?</p><p>Lil arqueou uma sobrancelha.</p><p>- Você tem um ponto, aí.<br/>- Claro que eu tenho. - Miles disse, a empurrando levemente para dentro e fechando a porta atrás deles.</p><p>Algum tempo depois, Lil repousava sua cabeça no peito de Miles. Ele havia acendido a lareira do quarto, Mont Blanc era realmente um lugar muito frio, por ser uma cidade muito alta. Lil usava uma calça de moletom, uma blusa, um casaco e meias, além de estar enrolada no cobertor. Miles usava apenas um pijama mas estava igualmente enrolado nas cobertas.</p><p>- A França é tão estranha sem o Alex. - Miles disse. <br/>- A França <em>é estranha</em>... embora de um jeito bom. Porque você não liga para ele? - Ela sugeriu.<br/>- Melhor não, ele foi para o deserto com os meninos para gravar o <em>AM. </em>Prefiro deixa-lo trabalhar em paz. <br/>- Joshua Tree, de novo? - Lil perguntou. Ela sabia que os garotos tinham gravado o <em>Humbug </em>lá. <br/>- Exatamente.</p><p>Miles e Lil se permitiram dormir até a tarde do outro dia, estavam cansados e o frio era convidativo. Lil nem queria sair naquele dia.</p><p>- Ah, não! A gente vai sair, sim. Principalmente porque nós já perdemos o horário do almoço no hotel. - Miles disse, tentando puxar as cobertas de cima de Lil enquanto ela as puxava de volta para cima de si.<br/>- A gente pede alguma coisa, sei lá, me deixa ficar aqui, Mi. <br/>- Não. - Miles finalmente conseguiu puxar as cobertas de cima da amiga. Ela jogou um travesseiro nele.<br/>- Você é <em>tão irritante</em>!</p><p>Miles e Lil caminhavam pela cidade, ambos muito bem agasalhados, riam, conversavam e paravam para observar algumas construções interessantes e a visão das montanhas, pelas brechas entre as casas.</p><p>- Me espera aqui um minuto? Eu vou entrar nessa lojinha para comprar cigarros, você acabou com os meus e os seus, ontem. <br/>- Já que a culpa é mesmo minha, eu espero.</p><p>Miles deu um beijo na testa de Lil e entrou na loja. Ela se encostou na parede, ao lado da porta e começou a observar os arredores. Sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso e o pegou.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de número bloqueado.</em>
</p><p>Lil achou estranho mas abriu a mensagem mesmo assim.</p><p>
  <em>Eu posso te ver ;x</em>
</p><p>Lil sentiu seu coração martelar em seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que o mundo começara a girar por trás de seus olhos. Estava tonta e tinha começado a hiperventilar.</p><p>
  <em>Ele me achou, ele me achou, ele me achou, ele me achou.</em>
</p><p>Ela começou a entrar em pânico enquanto olhava ao seu redor, freneticamente, procurando um ponto de onde <em>Oliver </em>apudesse estar observando.</p><p>- Pronto, Lil. - Miles disse, saindo da loja. Carregava um saco de papel com maços de cigarro dentro. Ele olhou ao redor. - Lil?</p><p>Ela não estava em lugar nenhum.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. My Mistakes Were Made For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>- Avez-vous vu une <em>er</em>... fille aux <em>er</em>... , cacete, como é a palav-- CHEVEUX! verts et violets? <em>Avez-vous vu une fille aux cheveux verts et violets?</em></p><p>Miles havia procurado nos arredores, havia perguntado à todas as pessoas que encontrou na rua, na verdade tentado perguntar, já que ele não falava Francês.</p><p>Botou a mão no bolso da jaqueta para pegar o telefone várias vezes mas lembrou que o havia deixado carregando no hotel. Uma foto de Lil facilitaria tudo, nesse momento. <br/>Ele precisava voltar lá. Precisava pegar o telefone e procurar a polícia, precisava reportar que Lil havia sumido.</p><p>Precisava dar a eles as informações dela e mostrar-lhe fotos.</p><p>Miles estava tão apavorado com o sumiço de Lil que esqueceu completamente que uma simples busca no Google, no computador da delegacia, resolveria tudo. Ele nem precisaria voltar ao hotel.</p><p>Quase duas horas após Lil ter sumido, Miles corria até o hotel. Havia desistido de tentar acha-la por conta própria, ele precisava de ajuda.</p><p>Miles passou pelo <em>hall </em>como um furacão, atraindo alguns olhares.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Será que ele ainda pode me ver? Será que ele está perto? E se ele me alcançar? Eu preciso me esconder.</em>
</p><p>Lil corria sem rumo pelas ruas de Mont Blanc em busca de abrigo. Ela não fazia ideia de onde estava indo.</p><p>Se enfiou por alguns becos e em uma certa hora foi parar numa rua sem saída, ela podia sentir que se virasse daria de cara com <em>ele.</em></p><p>O sangue martelava nas veias de seus ouvidos, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Rápidos demais. Sentiu como se fosse desmaiar.</p><p>Lil obrigou-se a se virar.<br/>Ela não tinha outra opção.<br/>Dessa vez ela enfrentaria Oliver.</p><p>Lil se virou rapidamente e não viu ninguém, a rua continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que estava quando ela entrou: deserta.</p><p>Ela soltou um suspiro alto e caiu de joelhos no chão.</p><p>
  <em>Não é hora, Lil. Levante-se ou ele vai achar você.</em>
</p><p>Lil levantou-se e fez o caminho de volta, virou a esquerda e continuou correndo, dessa vez reto. Ao final da comprida rua ela virou a esquerda novamente e se deparou com uma construção familiar.</p><p>
  <em>Graças a Deus.</em>
</p><p>Entrou no hotel.</p><p>Lil bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si. A porta vibrou, assim como o corpo dela fazia. Pôs as mãos trêmulas em seu bolso e pegou o celular, assustou-se quando um outro telefone começou a chamar dentro do quarto.</p><p><em>Merda</em>!</p><p>Lil estava sozinha.<br/>Oliver a caçava.<br/>Ela havia se perdido de Miles e ele havia deixado o celular no quarto.<br/>Ela estava morta de medo.<br/>E com uma necessidade horrível de se drogar, de novo.</p><p>Lil desencostou-se da porta e andou até o minibar do quarto. Abriu a porta e sentou-se em frente a ele, o ar gelado beliscou o rosto dela. Começou a desenroscar a tampa de todas as bebidas em miniatura e bebê-las.</p><p>Às vezes um gole de uma seguido do gole de outra, seguido do gole de uma terceira bebida diferente. Aquela mistura tirou ela do ar em pouco tempo. Havia <em>muitas</em> garrafinhas.</p><p>Lil arrastou-se para debaixo da cama numa tentativa de se esconder.</p><p>
  <em>O álcool descia pela sua garganta e a inteligência saía pelos ouvidos.</em>
</p><p>Não manteve registro de quanto tempo havia passado ali embaixo. Lil ouviu a porta do quarto ser destrancada e fechou os olhos, segurando a respiração.</p><p>
  <em>Ele me achou.</em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Miles destrancou a porta do hotel e entrou, indo direto para onde havia deixado seu celular. Ele estava tão imerso no problema que só depois de alguns momentos andando de um lado para o outro, juntando as coisas de que achava que iria necessitar na delegacia, é que ele notou o minibar aberto e várias garrafinhas espalhadas pelo chão.</p><p>Miles andou um pouco mais para frente de onde estava, parando ao lado da cama, ele estava prestes a se aproximar mais ainda do minibar quando sentiu uma mão apertar sua perna um pouco acima do tornozelo. Deu um grito abafado.</p><p>- QUE? - Ele se jogou no chão e olhou para debaixo da cama. Lil. - PUTA QUE PARIU, COMO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO? EU QUASE MORRI DE SUSTO, CARALHO, LIL. PORRA, COMO VOCÊ ME SOME DESSE JEITO, GAROTA? EU PROCUREI VOCÊ DURANTE QUASE DUAS HORAS! EU TENTEI FALAR FRANCÊS! - Miles dizia enquanto puxava ela de baixo da cama. - E PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ BEBEU?</p><p>Ele queria esganar ela ao mesmo tempo em que queria abraçá-la e nunca mais largar, com medo que ela desaparecesse de novo. Escolheu abraçá-la.</p><p>- Ele me encontrou, Miles. - Lil disse numa voz de uma pessoa prestes a <em>desistir</em>. <br/>- Quem encontrou? Do que você está falando? - Miles sacudiu ela pelos ombros. <br/>- <em>Oliver</em>. <br/>- Mas que...? Lil, presta atenção - Miles disse, fazendo a garota olhar para ele. - O Oliver foi preso tentando cruzar a barreira para o México. É <em>ridículo</em>, eu sei. Eu não te disse nada antes por que eu tenho um envolvimento nessa história e eu queria ter certeza de que eu não <em>precisaria, </em>ou melhor <em>seria obrigado, </em>a sair de cena antes de te contar.</p><p>Miles havia pego uma garrafinha miniatura de whisky para si. Realmente precisava daquilo.</p><p>- Preso? Quando? E porque você ia ter que sair de cen...ário? <br/>- Eu atirei nele, Lil. Eu quebrei o braço dele e atirei nele. Até hoje me arrependo por não tê-lo matado. - Ele disse, terminando de beber. Tremia dos pés à cabeça. - Você <em>nunca</em> deveria saber dessa parte. Ele se escondeu durante todo esse tempo e agora, finalmente foi preso tentando ir para o México. <br/>- Atirou? - Lil focou seus olhos no de Miles. - Uma expressão dividida entre apatia e choque.<br/>- No pé. Mas deveria ter atirado no <em>meio da testa</em> daquele desgraçado. - Miles estava nervoso, ainda se recuperando do susto. Ele não estava medindo as palavras. <br/>- Miles...</p><p>Miles olhou para Lil. <br/>Agora ela o olhava com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu decifrar.</p><p>
  <em>O que eu fiz ele fazer? Ele poderia mesmo ter matado alguém, ele poderia estar sendo preso nesse exato momento, eu poderia tê-lo feito arriscar a própria liberdade. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu já fiz ele fazer isso.</em>
</p><p>Lil se afastou de Miles. Ela estava perplexa com a intensidade de como <em>ela</em> queria que Miles realmente tivesse matado Oliver e ao mesmo tempo ela estava aterrorizada pela ideia de que ele pudesse ter mesmo feito aquilo e arruinado sua própria vida.</p><p>O choque foi grande demais.</p><p>Lil desmaiou.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Eu contei, Arielle. Eu estava nervoso, ela estava assustada, eu estava assustado, nós estávamos nervosos.<br/>- <em>Você ainda está. </em><br/><em>- </em>Sim, eu ainda estou. Caralho, ela sumiu, Arielle. Ela sumiu nas montanhas da França! Se ela tivesse mesmo se perdido e ido parar em um lugar remoto e a noite tivesse chegado e as temperaturas tivessem baixas assim quando ela estivesse lá fora? <br/>- <em>A Lil não é burra, Miles. Por favor. </em><br/><em>- </em>Não, ela não é. Mas a versão bêbada dela é <em>muito</em> idiota. Enfim, ambos estávamos uma pilha de nervos e eu acabei deixando escapar essa parte.<br/>- <em>Parece que a sua versão nervosa também não é lá tão brilhante, não é? Mas tudo bem... Não sei o que eu teria feito. Enfim, como ela reagiu?</em><br/><em>- </em>Ela desmaiou.<br/>- <em>Era de se esperar. Ela não tem tido paz de espírito desde </em>aquele<em> dia. Eu sinto muito por ela, espero que possamos ajuda-la a se recuperar, de alguma forma.</em></p><p>Arielle não sabia sobre as drogas.<br/>Alex não sabia sobre o tiro.<br/>Miles estava andando em uma corda bamba com seus segredos.</p><p>- Ela acordou, preciso ir. Te ligo depois.<br/>- <em>Tchau, Miles. </em><em>Dê um beijo na Lil, por mim. Diga que espero vê-la em breve.</em></p><p>Lil sentou-se na cama, apertando as mãos contra os olhos. Sua cabeça doía e sua boca estava seca. Ela não lembrava de ter ido se deitar, muito menos ido se deitar usando calça jeans e sapatos.</p><p>- Lil?</p><p>A voz de Miles fez todas as lembranças voltarem de uma vez. Lil olhou para ele.</p><p>- Sim? - Seu tom de voz completamente morto. <br/>- Você está bem? - Miles disse, sentando-se na cama e esticando o braço em direção à ela. Ela se afastou do toque dele e ele franziu a testa.</p><p>Ambos ficaram em silêncio.</p><p>- Eu nunca vou perdoar à mim mesma por isso, Miles. - Lil disse, quebrando o silêncio. <br/>- E o que seria <em>isso, </em>exatamente? - Miles perguntou num tom sério. <br/>- Fazer você chegar ao ponto de realmente atirar em alguém. Você poderia mesmo ter sido preso, você poderia estar na cadeia nesse exato momento, sua carreira acabada, todos os nossos amigos me odiando e a minha vida vazia, mais uma vez. Pela última vez, provavelmente. Eu nem fazia ideia de que você tinha um arma. <br/>- Tenho 4, na verdade. Eu fiz aulas de tiro e tenho porte para todas elas. - Miles resolveu abrir o jogo de uma vez. - E você não me fez fazer nada. Eu escolhi fazer isso, eu puxei o gatilho, eu <em>me senti bem</em> fazendo aquilo. Eu poderia atirar nele todos os dias da minha vida, Lil. Algumas pessoas não têm conserto. <br/>- E então você "consertaria" ele se tornando um assassino? Você está se ouvindo falar? - Lil estava realmente se sentindo machucada com aquilo. <em>Nunca</em> por causa de Oliver, claro. <br/>- Basicamente, se fosse a única maneira de manter ele longe das <em>nossas</em> vidas, sim. Eu não vou mentir, Lil, eu não ligaria. Foi <em>infinitamente pior</em> ter de assistir você implorar por drogas, gritar sem parar durante uma semana, se embebedar todo dia, quase morrer e depois passar 13 horas relembrando os piores momentos da sua vida. - Miles disse, no mesmo tom frio que ela usava. <br/>- Eu quebrei você, Miles. - Uma expressão dolorida em seu rosto.<br/>- Você abriu meus olhos, Lil. Se eu tivesse percebido tudo, antes, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora mas caralho, Lil, porque você teve de esconder tudo de mim? Um leigo e uma ótima atriz. Uma mentirosa maravilhosa.</p><p>Lil se encolheu. Ela reconhecia aqueles <em>títulos</em>. E aceitava a culpa que eles carregavam. Ela nunca se livraria da culpa.</p><p>- Eu sinto muito, Miles. <br/>- Lil, pode me fazer um favor? - A garota voltou sua atenção para ele. - Para de pedir desculpas.</p><p>E com isso, Miles saiu do quarto.</p><p>No dia seguinte, os dois decidiram que deveriam ir embora de Mont Blanc. O lugar onde os novos segredos haviam sido revelados já não era confortável para os dois.</p><p>Lil havia explicado para Miles o porque dela ter achado que Oliver a estava perseguindo. Eles tentaram achar algum sentido para aquilo mas não conseguiram. Talvez seria indicado procurar a polícia uma vez que estivessem de volta a Los Angeles.</p><p>Eles seguiram de volta para o aeroporto mas não iriam para <em>casa</em>, exatamente. <br/>Miles não retornaria para LA com Lil até que tudo estivesse pronto no novo apartamento dela. Ele não a deixaria voltar a morar com Leslie e Jay. Ele sabia que mesmo Lil sendo uma <em>fingidora</em> <em>fantástica, </em>ela não poderia ter enganado Leslie e Jay, já que não saía de perto deles e se eles não haviam visto nada é porque estavam muito ocupados se drogando, também. Era uma coisa que sobre a qual ele ainda não havia conversado com ela.</p><p>Miles comprou duas passagens para Nova Iorque, iriam encontrar Alexa. Lil parou na parte destinada para observar os aviões pousarem e decolarem, no aeroporto, os assistindo. Miles se juntou a ela, ambos teriam de esperar duas horas até o embarque.</p><p>- Eu adoro aviação. - Lil disse.<br/>- Eu também. <br/>- Todo o conceito de voar é encantador. Estar num pedaço do mundo e horas depois em outro... É <em>mindblowing</em>. <em>Principalmente no fim da tarde</em>, assistir o pôr do sol, lá de cima, é maravilhoso. - Ela falava mas não entusiasmadamente, era mais como se ela estivesse fazendo um relatório melancólico com as razões porque amava aviões.</p><p>Lil e Miles sentaram-se num café do aeroporto. Ele pediu chá e alguns doces, Lil não pediu nada, sentia-se enjoada.</p><p>Os dois tentaram conversar mas estavam travados, era a primeira vez em toda a história dos dois que aquilo acontecia. Miles não tinha palavras para Lil e Lil não tinha palavras para Miles, eles só desviavam seus olhares um do outro.</p><p>Chegaram em Nova Iorque pela manhã, Alexa os esperava na sala de desembarque.</p><p>- Olá! Fizeram uma boa viagem? - Alexa perguntou, animadamente. <br/>- Não. - Miles e Lil responderam ao mesmo tempo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What Condition Am I In?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Eu só queria uma TARDIS.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>- Porque vocês brigaram? - Alexa perguntou para Miles enquanto eles caminhavam para fora do aeroporto. Lil estava um pouco mais à frente. <br/>- A gente nunca briga, Alexa. <br/>- Então o que é isso? <br/>- Tensão. Muita. As coisas foram de mal a pior em Mont Blanc. Agradeço por não ter sido em Paris ou seria ainda mais estranho voltar lá. <br/>- Como assim "ainda mais estranho"? <br/>- Longa história. Enfim, não. A Lil e eu <em>não</em> brigamos.</p><p>Tirando a situação de que Lil e Miles tinham discutido o vôo <em>todo</em>—o que representa um longo bate boca na primeira classe vazia de um vôo nas primeiras horas da manhã—eles realmente não haviam <em>brigado.</em></p><p>
  <b>Algumas horas atrás</b>
</p><p>- Eu vou voltar para a <em>minha</em> casa. <br/>- Claro que não vai. Não enquanto a Leslie e o Jay, morarem lá. Você não engana mais ninguém, Lil. Pare de tentar protegê-los.<br/>- Eu não estou protegendo ninguém, Miles. É verdade, você está certo, foi exatamente assim que eu <em>consegui</em>. O problema é você sendo extremo, Miles. É tão irritante. Eu agradeço pra caralho vocês terem me ajudado mas pelo amor de Deus, para de se impor assim! Você tem essa mania de me pegar pelo braço e me levar para qualquer lugar que você quiser. NÃO É PRA SER ASSIM. - Lil levantou um pouco a voz, protestando. Não havia ninguém para ouvi-los.<br/>- Eu não gosto de ser <em>assim</em> mas nos últimos tempos é como eu me sinto em relação a você. Pensa em onde e como você estaria, agora, se eu não tivesse "te pegado pelo braço e arrastado" - Miles fez as aspas no ar - é <em>ridículo </em>viver nesse estado de apreensão. <br/>- Eu já tinha pensado em para onde ir quando nós voltássemos para Los Angeles, você não precisava ter feito isso. Eu poderia muito bem ter me virado, Miles. É tão frustrante me sentir como uma criança outra vez.<br/>- É claro que eu precisava fazer isso, Lil. Como eu iria saber com quem você iria conviver? Você <em>sabe </em>que não está curada. Uma recaída é a coisa mais fácil de acontecer e nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de arriscar. <br/>- Eu só queria que você, vocês todos, me deixassem tomar decisões de vez em quando. Principalmente quando envolve uma coisa dessa magnitude.<br/>- Você fala como se um apartamento fosse um iate. <br/>- Custa tanto quanto.</p><p>Miles havia dito a Lil que ela não voltaria a morar com Leslie e portanto deveria sair do apartamento em que morava atualmente. Lil concordou e estava prestes a falar que ela já havia pesquisado duas ou três possíveis novas pessoas para dividir apartamento, online, quando Miles a disse que Alex e ele haviam comprado um apartamento novo para ela, o mais perto do endereço de Miles possível, e que eles não voltariam para casa até estar tudo pronto por lá. Lil irritou-se com tamanho atrevimento.</p><p>- Porque você se importa tanto com isso? <br/>- Porque eu odeio ganhar coisas que talvez eu nunca pudesse conseguir sozinha. É frustrante saber que eu só tenho tal coisa porque alguém <em>me deu</em>. Eu não aceito isso, Miles.<br/>- Você não tem escolha. <br/>- Claro que eu tenho. Sempre há uma escolha, Miles. E no meu caso, eu escolho não aceitar isso. <br/>- Sendo assim, o Alex e eu escolhemos não devolver a Nami.<br/>- COMO É QUE É? - Lil gritou. Uma aeromoça apareceu, afastando a cortina e colocando a cabeça no vão, confusa. Miles pediu desculpas e a dispensou.<br/>- Você pode fazer o favor de não dar chilique aqui? Já basta dessa merda, eu tô cansado. Os termos são esses: ou você vai para o apartamento ou a Nami não volta para casa. Por ser uma <em>péssima mãe</em> você perdeu a guarda dela. Pronto. Satisfeita?</p><p>Lil olhou para Miles com os olhos cheios de ódio. Ele podia ameaçá-la o quanto quisesse mas ameaçar tirar-lhe Nami, tinha sido o fim.</p><p>A garota levantou-se de seu lugar e passou por Miles, indo sentar em outra poltrona mais na frente da primeira classe.</p><p>- Aí está, <em>muito </em>adulto! - Miles disse num tom de voz mais alto e Lil levantou o dedo médio para ele sem virar para olha-lo.</p><p>
  <b>Agora</b>
</p><p>- É só que eu <em>nunca </em>vi você de tanto mau humor. E faz muito tempo que eu te conheço, Miles Kane.<br/>- É, agradeça a Lil. - Miles disse, inclinando-se um pouco na direção da garota quando os três precisaram parar na calçada antes de atravessar a rua para o carro de Alexa. Lil o olhou atravessado.<br/>- Desculpa comentar mas... vocês estão se comportando como um casal de velhos ranzinzas. E o casal de velhos ranzinzas mais chato que eu já estive por perto, na vida! - Alexa disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu tinha tantos planos para hoje.<br/>- Isso é porque você não viu o Alex e o Miles, semana passada. - Lil disse, dando o primeiro passo para fora da calçada. Miles revirou os olhos e Alexa soube, naquele momento, que tinha um problema.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Eu saio. <br/>- <em>Eu </em>saio.<br/>- <em>Eu </em>que saio, caralho! Eu falei primeiro.</p><p>Miles, Lil e Alexa estavam sentados à mesa de jantar no apartamento de Alexa. Miles e Lil tendo uma discussão.</p><p>- Como se você tivesse dinheiro para isso.<br/>- Esqueceu que Nova Iorque não tem apenas hotéis de 4 mil dólares a diária, Miles Kane? Muito cavalheiro de sua parte, esfregar sua riqueza na minha cara. - Lil virou seu rosto para Alexa, que tinha a mão pressionada contra a bochecha, apoiando a cabeça. - Eu vinha muito à Nova Iorque, com meus pais. Nós sempre ficávamos num hotelzinho na 36 com a 7ª, não é longe daqui. <br/>- Eu não acho que seja a melhor ideia, Lil. - Alexa era a única que sabia de tudo que acontecera na vida de Lil, Miles e Alex, nos últimos tempos. Bem quase <em>tudo... Milex</em> havia ficado de fora, poupariam expor Arielle. Claro que Alexa havia percebido certo envolvimento entre Miles e Alex, enquanto ela namorava este último, mas nunca realmente se importou.</p><p>Lil suspirou e Miles sorriu um sorriso de lado.</p><p>- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que os <em>dois </em>não ficam aqui? - Alexa disse.<br/>- Não. - Lil e Miles responderam ao mesmo tempo, de novo.<br/>- Credo, vocês dois! Quem vai me contar que diabos que tá acontecendo? - Alexa bateu na mesa.</p><p>Miles e Lil começaram suas versões ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>- Ele comprou a porra de um apartamento e tá ameaçando tirar minha <em>filha </em>de mim, se eu não for morar lá. <br/>- Ela diz que o Alex e eu estamos nos impondo na vida dela e ficou <em>irritadinha </em>com a solução que nós arrumamos para o simples problema de ela ter que voltar a morar com dois drogados. E eu não vou mesmo devolver a Nami, se ela não for.</p><p>- AAAAAAHHHHH - Alexa gritou. Ela se levantou da mesa e foi até a porta do apartamento, trancando e colocando a chave no bolso. - Ninguém vai sair daqui até se resolverem! Vocês dois têm cinco anos de idade? Eu acho que não. Isso é ridículo! Lil, o Miles e o Alex só estão tentando resolver os problemas da melhor forma, não seja uma idiota ingrata e, Miles para de ser o babaca que faz as coisas sem consultar os outros, antes! Isso realmente irrita! Os dois têm razão e os dois estão errados. Miles, você conhece a casa. Lil, bem vinda para explorar. Eu vou para o meu quarto. - Alexa subiu as escadas de seu apartamento duplex e bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si. Lil e Miles não sabiam mas ela não estava realmente brava, só puxou a <em>melhor atitude </em>que conseguiu pensar para forçar os dois a acabarem com aquilo. Dentro do quarto, Alexa começou a rir do que tinha acabado de fazer, pondo a mão sobre a boca para abafar os risos. Ela conhecia os dois bem demais para saber que aquilo funcionaria mais que perfeitamente.</p><p>Lá embaixo, Miles e Lil passaram o dia a se evitar. Miles passou o dia inteiro fumando na varanda enquanto Lil, após acabar seu próprio maço de cigarros, passara o dia jogada no sofá, lendo um livro qualquer da pilha que Alexa mantinha junto à TV. Alexa havia saído do quarto apenas uma vez, para pegar comida, mas voltou para lá com uma bandeja e não saiu de novo.</p><p>A noite chegou e Miles desistiu de ficar na varanda, seus cigarros haviam acabado e estava frio. Ele entrou de volta na sala fechando a porta da varanda atrás de si e foi em direção à cozinha.</p><p>Lil estava lá.</p><p>Embora estivesse de costas para ele.</p><p>Miles entrou na cozinha e caminhou até a geladeira, passando reto por Lil que tinha uma xícara de chá em sua frente e tamborilava seus dedos na mesa. Em circunstâncias normais Lil sorriria para Miles, ao notar sua presença, e ele andaria até ela, dando um beijo em sua testa ou cabelos ou a abraçando por trás.</p><p>Miles esperou que Lil sorrisse para ele e Lil esperou pelo beijo de Miles.<br/>Nenhuma das duas coisas aconteceu.</p><p>A garota se retirou da cozinha antes que Miles pudesse se virar de volta para ela.</p><p>Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto no qual Alexa a havia dito para deixar sua mala. Ela se sentia cansada e com saudades de conversar com Miles. A <em>ausência</em> de Alexa não facilitava em nada, também. Lil lembrou que tinha deixado o livro que estava lendo no andar de baixo e resolveu ir buscá-lo, se deparou com Alexa saindo de seu quarto. Ela estava super produzida.</p><p>- Lexie? Pra onde você vai?<br/>- Festa. - Alexa disse. - Um amigo me convidou para ser DJ e claro que eu não iria recusar. Você e o Miles <em>estavam </em>convidados mas, na luz dos novos acontecimentos, não vou levar nenhum dos dois.</p><p>Alexa começou a descer as escadas chegando ao andar térreo, Lil parou na metade, observando Miles entrar na sala, mordendo uma maçã.</p><p>- Para onde você vai? - Miles arqueou uma sobrancelha. <br/>- Êêêê que os dois fazem mesmo as mesmas perguntas. Vou ser DJ na festa de um amigo. Vejo vocês amanhã.</p><p>Alexa saiu do apartamento e Miles e Lil ouviram a porta ser trancada por fora.</p><p>- ALEXA! - Miles gritou, batendo na porta. - Isso é ridículo! <br/>- <em>Ué, você não fez a mesma coisa com a Lil? </em><br/>- Em outras circunstâncias e você sabe disso. - Ele olhou para Lil, parada nas escadas. <br/>- <em>Bem, essas são as minhas circunstâncias.</em></p><p>Miles ouviu o barulho dos saltos de Alexa diminuírem até o silêncio completo se reestabelecer.</p><p>Lil desceu até a sala e pegou o livro, o olhar de Miles a acompanhava.<br/>Ele queria falar com ela, assim como ela queria falar com ele mas nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro. <br/>Ela subiu as escadas e retornou ao quarto. O quarto no qual Miles iria dormir ficava bem ao lado do dela.</p><p>Várias horas se passaram e Lil já não lia mais, não conseguia se concentrar na leitura e tinha que voltar ao mesmo parágrafo várias vezes.<br/>Miles estava em seu próprio quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, sentia-se inquieto.</p><p>Lil não conseguia pegar no sono, sozinha, ela sentia falta de dividir a cama com Miles. De sentir-se segura nos braços dele.</p><p>Miles não conseguia nem ao menos deitar-se em uma cama "tão grande", de novo. Ele sentia falta de Lil, de ouvir a respiração ritmada dela e de a segurar em seus braços, afastar todos os seus pesadelos.</p><p>Os dois estavam cansados, os dois não conseguiam dormir.</p><p>
  <em>Orgulho é mesmo uma merda.</em>
</p><p>Lil resolveu que não ficaria mais em seu quarto, ela vestiu um casaco por cima das roupas que usava e desceu as escadas, ela estava indo em direção à porta de correr que dava acesso à varanda do apartamento quando tropeçou, imersa na escuridão, no tapete da sala e derrubou um vaso de cerâmica com flores que ficava em cima de uma mesa de madeira ao lado da porta que ela tentava alcançar.</p><p>O vaso caiu no chão e se espatifou, Lil sentiu a água que servia para manter as flores vivas molhando seus pés e ficou parada em seu lugar. Estava descalça e qualquer passo em falso a faria cortar os pés.</p><p><em>A Alexa vai me matar.</em> Lil murmurou.</p><p>As luzes da sala se acenderam.<br/>Miles.</p><p>- Tá tudo bem? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- Até a Alexa voltar, sim. - Lil respondeu, se afastando dos cacos, agora que podia ver onde estavam. - Eu vou procurar onde ficam as coisas pra limpar essa bagunça.</p><p>Lil retornou à sala, minutos de procura depois, e encontrou todos os cacos do vaso, empilhados. Miles estava sentado no sofá, olhando para a mancha molhada no tapete.</p><p>- Você consegue ser tão desastrada. - Miles disse olhando para Lil. Ele não a estava julgando. <br/>- Eu sou, não sou? - Lil respondeu fazendo uma cara de "desculpa". Miles sorriu com a careta dela.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.</p><p>- Eu não consigo dormir, sinto sua falta. - Miles disse, dando o braço a torcer.<br/>- Que coincidência! Estou com o mesmo problema. - Lil disse enquanto Miles esticou seu braço em direção à ela. A garota soltou a pá e a vassoura no chão com cuidado para não quebrar mais nada e andou até Miles, sentando ao seu lado no sofá e o abraçando de lado.<br/>- A gente consegue ser tão idiota, às vezes. - Ela disse e ele tinha seu rosto virado para o pescoço dela. <br/>- Bem, eu não diria <em>a gente</em>... - Miles começou, brincalhão. <br/>- Cala a boca, Miles.</p><p>Os dois riram.</p><p>Miles levantou do sofá com Lil nos braços e a colocou em pé.</p><p>- Espera um minuto. - Miles subiu as escadas, correndo e retornou rapidamente. Agora usava um casaco e carregava os tênis de Lil. <br/>- O que você tá fazendo? - Ela disse enquanto Miles lhe calçava os sapatos. <br/>- Te levando pra dar uma volta.<br/>- Mas...</p><p>Miles puxou Lil pela mão e se ajoelhou em frente à larga porta do apartamento de Alexa. Ele tinha mais alguma coisa em sua mão: <em>um grampo de cabelo.</em></p><p><em>- </em>Eu <em>amo</em> a Arielle por ter me ensinado esse truque. - Ele disse, enquanto os dois ouviam a porta ser destrancada.</p><p>Lil agarrou a mão de Miles e os dois correram em direção à madrugada fria de Nova Iorque.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Better Than That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- E uma vez ele me disse "<em>Devemos nos desculpar apenas pelas escolhas erradas que fazemos</em>." Eu me arrependo de todas as escolhas que fiz, até agora, começando por ele. <br/>- Quem diria que ele poderia estar certo em alguma coisa naquela cabeça de <em>merda</em> dele. Mas vamos mudar de assunto?</p><p>Miles e Lil haviam passado numa dessas lojas 24h e comprado vinho branco e taças de plástico. A garota ainda precisava de vinho mas estava conseguindo deixar de depender daquilo aos poucos. Já não bebia tanto.</p><p>Eles estavam deitados, um ao lado do outro, na grama fria do Central Park.</p><p>Nenhum dos dois estava usando luvas então, quando não estavam segurando suas taças, metiam as mãos no bolso de seus casacos enquanto viam suas respirações quentes virarem fumaça no ar gélido.</p><p>- Eu decidi que não quero mais isso para a minha vida. Eu não quero mais mutilar meus braços com agulhas. Embora a minha vida não valha muita coisa, eu não quero mais passar por esses momentos de dor física e psicológica. Eu não vou mentir, Miles, você é o meu melhor amigo e eu posso te contar tudo. Eu não me sinto merecedora da vida. Para mim, a vida é um borrão, nada fica, ninguém fica, nada vale à pena, é uma luta constante apenas para existir. Meu maior desejo é estar junto aos meus pais, seja lá onde eles estiverem. Eu não nasci para ser feliz, Miles - Lil desabafou. <br/>- Eu não sei o que dizer. Você merece, sim, ser feliz, e eu lamento muito não ser bom o suficiente para que você acredite nas minhas palavras. Eu lamento que você tenha que ter feito tudo o que fez e passado por tudo o que passou mas você merece, sim, ser feliz, Lil. Você é melhor que isso. Vire a página, comece uma nova história. Comigo, com o Alex, com a Alexa. Estamos todos aqui e nós te amamos. Eu soube que queria ter você na minha vida, exatamente por quem você é, desde o dia em que te conheci no café e eu preciso dizer que dói muito te ouvir falar essas coisas. Eu realmente me sinto péssimo.</p><p>Pelo padrão da respiração dela, Miles sabia que Lil estava chorando. Ele se aproximou da garota. </p><p>- Me despedaça ver você chorar, sabia? Eu queria poder ser a cura para todos os seus problemas. O seu <em>miracle aligner.</em><br/>- <em>Miracle aligner</em>?<br/>- É complicado de explicar mas, basicamente, ele realiza os seus desejos. É uma coisa do Alex com a Alexandra Savior, uma garota que nós conhecemos em Portland.<br/>- Tipo um gênio?<br/>- Se você quiser que ele seja. Eles vivem falando nisso mas eu não consigo definir quem ou o que ele é. Eu só sei que queria ser o seu.</p><p>Miles apoiou-se em um cotovelo, virando-se de lado para Lil e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos, retirando as mechas que teimavam em cair sobre o rosto dela. Eles se encararam por vários minutos.</p><p>- Posso fazer uma coisa? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- Pode. - Ela respondeu sem pestanejar.</p><p>
  <em>When I turn to my favourite hideaway</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My hand on hip will always be the same</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only half the plan</em>
</p><p>Miles começou a cantar suavemente.</p><p>
  <em>Once I thought that I was over you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now you're back and I'm falling like a fool</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know the one I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm ridiculed my big fantasy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scheduling insanity</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My eagerness comes in tangles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't handle you</em>
</p><p>Lil roubou essa frase e Miles riu.</p><p>
  <em>I can sense it will be a thrill</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keeping up with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can sense it will be a thrill</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keeping up with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All alone and I misplaced your keys</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So let me in cause I'm about to freeze</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With my jealousy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm trying hard to persuade myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That you aren't everything I need</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But my tricks are weak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ridiculed my big fantasy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scheduling insanity</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My eagerness comes in tangles,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't handle you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least it will be a thrill, keeping up with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>At least it will be a thrill, keeping up with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh darling, hold me like before</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh darling, hold me like before</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before</em>
</p><p>A voz de Miles era suave e angelical. <br/>Lil sorriu para ele, ainda deitada na grama.</p><p>Miles levantou e disse:</p><p>- <em>Hold me like before</em>?</p><p>Lil levantou-se, também e o abraçou como se eles fossem dançar.<br/>Miles começou a cantar suavemente com seu queixo meio repousando no topo da cabeça da amiga.</p><p>
  <em>What do I have to do?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To get you where</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll guess we'll see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What might be, whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a million miles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A million miles away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
</p><p>Ele cantava, enquanto puxava Lil mais para perto de si, assim como sugeria a letra da música.</p><p>
  <em>Your reasons, don't make any sense</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll never rely on you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you're draped on him</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While you're staring at me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whoa, whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a million miles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A million miles away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whoa, ahh, ah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a million miles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A million miles away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So come closer</em>
</p><p>Os dois começaram a cantar a plenos pulmões.</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ahh, whoa</em>
</p><p>Ambos começaram a gargalhar, Miles ainda segurava Lil em seus braços depois de tê-la rodopiado e a feito dançar no ritmo da música.</p><p>Eles se olharam por um segundo e então ela o beijou.</p><p>Um beijo <em>verdadeiro</em>, um beijo no qual ele nunca poderia colocar a culpa no álcool; haviam bebido apenas uma única taça do vinho, cada um.</p><p>Miles beijava Lil como se, se ele encerrasse o beijo, ela fosse desaparecer bem em frente aos olhos dele. Ela devolvia o beijo que havia iniciado, na mesma intensidade.</p><p>Lil inclinou-se nos braços de Miles e ele a deitou na grama, deitando por cima dela, nunca quebrando o beijo.</p><p>Ele queria pedir e ouvir que sim, que podia tirar o casaco dela, as roupas dela e tê-la ali mesmo. Ele se sentia atraído por ela—ultimamente tinha sido difícil de controlar—e ele conseguia <em>ver</em><em>—</em>embora ela nunca tibesse dito com palavras e por isso ele nunca ter sequer sugerido que passassem de um beijo—que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, embora ela realmente nunca tivesse imaginado transar com seu melhor amigo, ela admitia que se sentia atraída por Miles. <em>Muito atraída. </em>Quem não se sentiria? Seria só uma transa casual entre amigos. O parque estava super deserto, e eles estavam numa área mais escura, então não deveria ser nenhum problema.</p><p>O beijo se intensificava e Miles estava prestes a guiar as mãos de Lil até os botões de seu casaco quando um segurança noturno, que havia ouvido a cantoria, apareceu e limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois.</p><p>Eles se sobressaltaram e Miles saiu de cima de Lil.</p><p>- Lamento informar mas o casal deve se retirar. Isso poderia ter virado atentado ao pudor e nós não queremos isso, não é mesmo? Recolham suas coisas e por favor, vão embora. Único aviso que eu vou dar antes de chamar a polícia.</p><p>Miles e Lil pegaram seus pertences; as taças e o vinho, e saíram correndo e rindo, de mãos dadas. Voltaram ao apartamento de Alexa mas ela ainda não havia voltado.</p><p>- Dormir? - Lil perguntou, se espreguiçando e bocejando. Agora já era quase de manhã. <br/>- Minha cama ou a sua? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- As duas têm o mesmo tamanho então não acho que vá mudar muita coisa.</p><p>Miles e Lil se deitaram na cama de Miles. Ela tirou o casaco e toda a roupa que usava, restando apenas uma blusa de mangas curtas e seus shorts de dormir. Miles fez o mesmo mas vestiu sua calça de moletom ao invés de ficar de cueca. Lil apoiou a cabeça no peito de Miles.</p><p>- Eu ainda não acredito que posso andar livre, por aí. Sem medo, sem receio. É a melhor sensação que eu já tive na vida. - Ela disse, como se tivesse guardando aquilo por dias.</p><p>Miles apenas escutou o discurso. Ele mesmo estava feliz por Lil, finalmente, ter encontrado um pouco de paz.</p><p>Os dois pegaram no sono.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Quando Alexa chegou em casa era quase meio dia, havia ficado para a <em>after party </em>da festa (sim, você leu certo).</p><p>Ela encontrou Miles e Lil correndo de um lado para o outro, pela casa, com toalhas úmidas e torcidas, nas mãos, tentando atingir um ao outro. Alexa viu também duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho branco quase cheia, em cima do móvel da sala. Ela sabia que eles tinham saído do apartamento de algum jeito já que nem o vinho nem as taças pertenciam à ela.</p><p>- Bom dia, Lexie. - Disse Miles, passando correndo por ela, fugindo de Lil, com uma toalha em sua mão.</p><p>Alexa sorriu para si, satisfeita. Seu plano funcionara, os dois haviam voltado a se falar. Ela só precisava saber como eles haviam saído do apartamento.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Miles e Lil haviam voltado para Los Angeles e a garota mudou-se para seu novo apartamento, mesmo à contra gosto. Nami tinha sido devolvida então tudo estava bem.</p><p>O apartamento era pequeno, visto que só Lil moraria nele mas aconchegante. No fundo ela estava satisfeita e feliz.</p><p>À noite, pela falta de Miles, colocava Nami ao seu lado, na cama. Dormiam juntas toda noite. Lil se sentia sozinha.</p><p>Ela continuava mantendo contato com Leslie e Jay mas eles já não se encontravam pessoalmente e nem visitavam a casa um dos outros, Lil tentava convencer Leslie e Jay a começarem um tratamento, a deixar as drogas mas eles sempre diziam "depois nós podemos pensar nisso".</p><p>Miles tinha ido para Joshua Tree, acompanhar a finalização do "AM" e provavelmente celebrar, claro. Ele convidou Lil mas ela achou que aquilo não era "da conta dela" estar presente naquele momento, afinal era o momento dos meninos e de todo mundo que trabalhou duro no álbum.</p><p>Lil lembrou da noite no Central Park.</p><p>Teria mesmo ela transado com Miles? <br/>Confiaria em alguém para toca-la mais uma vez?</p><p>Constatou que ainda tinha medo.</p><p>A euforia do momento a havia levado pela mão mas teria ela ido em frente?<br/>Ele era seu melhor amigo e ela podia confiar nele mas... será que até <em>aquilo</em>? Ainda mais quando ela sabia que ele amava Alex.</p><p>Era confuso.</p><p>Ela sentia falta de Miles como quem sente falta da segurança de um cobertor, à noite. Nenhum monstro a alcançaria enquanto ela estivesse nos braços de Miles.</p><p>Ela desejou, naquele momento, que eles nunca tivessem de se separar. Decidiu que também o protegeria, custasse o que custar.</p><p>Dois dias se passaram e Lil mal parava em casa, ocupava todo seu tempo trabalhando no abrigo. Miles ainda estava em Joshua Tree, não voltaria até o dia seguinte. Era Sexta-feira e Lil resolveu ir até o clube preferido dela e de Miles.</p><p>Lil arrumou-se e vestiu um dos seus vestidos de festa, nada muito chamativo mas também não tão recatado. Chamou um táxi e partiu.</p><p>A fila do clube estava imensa mas ela conhecia o segurança, por influência de Miles, e ele a deixou entrar imediatamente.</p><p>Lá dentro, a primeira coisa que Lil fez foi pedir uma margarita, aquilo a lembrava de Alex e era, de algum jeito, reconfortante.</p><p>Lil terminou seu drink e foi em direção à pista de dança, dançou por mais de meia hora até que sentiu que precisava de um cigarro ou outro drink. Escolheu outro drink. Isso se repetiu mais três vezes. Antes do 6º drink, ela resolveu que precisava mesmo de um cigarro.</p><p>Lil estava se encaminhando para a porta de saída quando um garoto tocou em seu braço e a informou que ela tinha deixado cair sua comanda. Ele a pegou do chão e devolveu para ela, ela sorriu para ele por um minuto, tentando formular um agradecimento.</p><p>Uma garota apareceu, do nada, e a empurrou, gritando com ela.<br/>Lil ficou confusa mas entendeu tudo quando a garota começou a gritar com o garoto que tentava inutilmente se explicar; ela <em>era um Oliver de gênero trocado.</em></p><p>- E você fica longe do meu namorado, sua <em>vadia</em>.<br/>- Espera um minuto. <em>Vadia</em>? Ele me devolveu a comanda que eu deixei cair no chão, só isso. - Ela formulou em seu discurso arrastado, bêbado. - Você é que está sendo uma vadia, tratando o coitado do garoto desse jeito. Olha, seja lá qual seu nome for - Ela disse, olhando para o garoto, que tentava afastar sua namorada de Lil. - você não é obrigado a ficar num relacionamento abusivo. Há garotas melhores, por aí.</p><p>A desconhecida arrastou Lil pelo braço e a empurrou para fora do clube. A porta pela qual elas saíram dava num beco lateral e portanto não havia ninguém além das duas. Bêbada, Lil tropeçava em seus próprios pés e terminou caindo, quando a desconhecida a deu um empurrão forte depois delas passarem pela porta do clube.</p><p>- Que isso, garota? - Lil perguntou, rindo com a testa franzida, com o joelho sangrando, tentando se levantar. - Eu não fiz nada. Ainda...</p><p>Assim que Lil ficou de pé, a garota a agarrou pelos cabelos e bateu a cabeça dela num poste de metal, próximo. Lil ficou desorientada e caiu, novamente, dessa vez ficando no chão. Seu supercílio cortado, manchando todo seu vestido verde claro, de vermelho. Ela estava tão bêbada que não sentia dor, após alguns minutos abriu sua bolsa, pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, absurdamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Observou a fumaça ser levada pelo vento frio e pegou no sono logo que o cigarro terminou, ali na calçada mesmo.</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, morta de frio e com os dedos roxos, Lil sentiu alguém tocando nela.</p><p>- Moça? - Lil abriu os olhos e viu um dos garis de LA, tentando limpar toda a bagunça que as pessoas do clube haviam feito. Ela o olhou, confusa. - Seu rosto está sangrando, você está bem?</p><p>Lil tocou em seu próprio rosto e conseguiu sentir a textura do sangue seco, também olhou para o seu vestido e o viu manchado de sangue.</p><p>- Há alguém que possa ajudar você? Quer que eu chame a polícia? - O homem perguntou, olhando ao redor e fazendo um sinal para seus amigos, indicando que a garota estava viva.<br/>- Hã... ah, sim. - Lil disse, remexendo sua bolsa. Obrigada, er... - Ela não sabia o nome do homem.<br/>- <em>Oliver</em>. - Uma onda de medo percorreu o corpo de Lil. Ela limpou a garganta e balbuciou. <br/>- Obrigada, Oliver.</p><p>Agora com os dedos trêmulos e a respiração ofegante, ela mexia no celular, discando um número. O celular chamou 8 vezes antes de alguém atender.</p><p>- <em>Eu já disse que não vou para Nashville, Alex. E para de me ligar, são 5 da manhã. A gente acabou de chegar de viagem, aquieta esse rabo</em>.<br/>- Miles, sou eu. <br/>- <em>Lil? O que houve</em>? - Ele podia ouvir problema na voz dela.<br/>- Você pode vir me buscar no Spikes? <br/>- <em>Eu tenho um milhão de perguntas de o porque você ainda estaria no Spikes, a essa hora, mas eu vou poupar a nós dois e chego aí em meia hora. </em><br/>- Obrigada. - Lil desligou o telefone, ainda meio tonta. - Meu amigo vai vir me buscar, obrigada. - Ela informou ao gari, que foi embora, continuar seu serviço.</p><p>Lil sentou-se na calçada, encostada na parede e começou a chorar. Já não ligava mais se o chão estava sujo ou se ela estava acabada. Estava com sono, estava com medo... Poderia ter sido roubada, poderia ter sido... A essa altura ela só queria dormir. Ou desmaiar.</p><p>Miles chegou em menos tempo do que havia dito que chegaria e saiu do carro para procurar Lil, de cara, ele não a reconheceu na calçada.</p><p>- Aqui. - Ela levantou o braço no ar e Miles parou, confuso.<br/>- Mas que porra que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, ao ver o estado da amiga. Colocou o braço dela em volta de seu pescoço e a levantou da calçada. <br/>- Uma garota bateu minha testa naquele poste por que eu disse ao namorado dela que ele não precisava ficar num relacionamento abusivo. - Lil levantou seu dedo indicador em frente ao rosto de Miles. - Obrigada por vir me buscar, Mi. - Ela sorriu para ele. O caminho das lágrimas pintado em suas bochechas.<br/>- Você é mesmo um assunto de urgência. Eu tenho milhares de coisas que eu preciso fazer hoje mas aqui estou eu, de novo. - Miles ajudou Lil a entrar em seu carro. Dirigiu para o apartamento dele.</p><p>Chegando em sua casa, Miles sentou Lil em uma das poltronas da sala e foi encher a banheira.</p><p><em>Juro</em><em> por Deus que vou terminar enlouquecendo</em>. Ele pensou e riu para si mesmo.</p><p>Banheira cheia, Miles foi buscar Lil na sala, a garota estava no sétimo sono e não houve apelo que a fizesse despertar. Miles pôs o braço dela ao redor de seu pescoço, mais uma vez, e a levou até o banheiro, a sentando na borda grossa de mármore, da banheira.</p><p>Ele removeu o vestido ensanguentado, dela e o jogou bem longe, aquele sangue jamais iria sair daquele tecido sem deixar manchas.</p><p>O corte não havia sido profundo mas fora o suficiente para espalhar sangue pelo rosto e pescoço da garota.<br/>Miles respirou fundo, jogou sais de banho coloridos na água, a tornando um azul claro para encobrir as formas de Lil, e colocou Lil dentro da banheira. Desabotoou o sutiã, antes branco e agora manchado de vermelho, de Lil e a calcinha dela. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto uma garota nua, na vida, mas aquilo era diferente. Lil não era qualquer garota, não era uma das garotas que ele levava para casa por uma noite. <em>Aquela era Lil</em>.</p><p>Miles tentou não olhar para as formas dela enquanto limpava o sangue de seu corpo. Ele terminou de remover todo o sangue do corpo dela e a tirou da banheira, a enrolando em um dos roupões dele. Miles cuidou do corte do melhor jeito que podia. Ele carregou Lil até o quarto dele e a deitou em sua cama, a deixando dormindo. Saiu de casa para comprar novas roupas para ela, ainda não tinha a chave do novo apartamento dela e ele preferiria não entrar lá até que a garota o desse uma chave.</p><p>À essa altura, Miles já conhecia todas as medidas de Lil. Não foi difícil comprar roupas novas para ela. Ele comprou uma blusa simples, jeans e um conjunto de lingerie, além de um vestido de festa novo para a garota, já que o dela <em>já era</em>. Miles carregou a sacola de volta até o apartamento, Lil ainda estava dormindo.</p><p>Miles fez uma xícara de café para si e resolveu trabalhar em algumas coisas em seu computador. Havia e-mails que precisavam ser respondidos, datas em que ele faria participações especiais nos shows dos Arctic Monkeys e ideias que ele havia tido para seu terceiro álbum, enquanto estava na França com Lil.</p><p>- Oi, Mi. - Disse Lil, 5 horas depois de ter sido levada ao apartamento. Miles agora estava jogado no sofá, assistindo <em>wrestling feminino</em> na tv à cabo.<br/>- Olá, senhorita encrenca. Como vai a cabeça? - Miles apontou. Lil levou a mão ao supercílio e se encolheu, por ter tocado um pouco forte demais. <br/>- Sob controle. - Ela disse, sentando ao lado dele no sofá. <br/>- Comprei roupas para você, as suas ficaram imprestáveis. - Miles disse.<br/>- Eu odeio quando você faz isso. - Lil disse, se recostando no sofá. - Não podia ter passado no meu apartamento? A chave estava na minha bolsa. <br/>- Mas você não me <em>deu</em> uma chave, ainda. Não faz parte do meu estilo, entrar na casa das pessoas, assim. <br/>- Miles, às vezes você precisa parar de ser tão Inglês. - Lil virou a cabeça para ele. - Minha casa é a sua casa. Eu vou fazer uma chave para você, ainda hoje, resolvido.<br/>- Precisamos conversar.<br/>- Eu odeio quando você diz isso...<br/>- Amor, olha só... - Ele disse, girando o corpo para ficar de frente para ela. - Não é como se eu tivesse tentando controlar a sua vida, certo? Mas eu saio por uns dias e volto pra te achar toda ensanguentada, jogada numa calçada no centro de Los Angeles. Você tem ideia do risco que você correu?<br/>- Eu preferia não falar sobre isso, agora. Mas sim, eu tenho. Eu tenho e estou aterrorizada até agora, depois de ter calculado todas as possibilidades. Me desculpe, prometo não repetir o feito.<br/>- Não preciso de desculpas, mas vou aceitar a promessa.</p><p>Miles e Lil ficaram conversando no sofá por bastante tempo. Miles contara a ela tudo sobre os toques finais no novo CD dos Monkeys e como Alex e ele haviam "se perdido" no deserto e tido a melhor transa de suas vidas, em bastante tempo, pelo menos Miles se sentia assim. Lil riu e disse mais uma vez que eles estavam perdendo tempo, uma vez que Alex terminasse com Arielle—porque apesar de amá-la, ambos sabiam que Alex nunca ficava com uma garota por mais de três anos—Miles deveria finalmente juntar a coragem necessária e pedir Alex em namoro ou coisa parecida. Era ridículo que eles ainda precisassem se esconder.</p><p>Lil vestiu as novas roupas que Miles havia comprado para ela. Não pode deixar de corar com sua escolha de lingerie e achou lindo o novo vestido. Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi se despedir de Miles. Os dois trocaram um abraço longo e Miles se ofereceu para levá-la até em casa, ela recusou. Andar seria bom para espairecer.</p><p>A garota fez seu caminho até em casa e se deitou em seu próprio sofá, assim que entrou. <br/>Nami subiu na barriga dela.</p><p>- Oi, meu amor. - Ela disse, acariciando a gatinha.</p><p>Lil pegou no sono, mais uma vez. Acordou não muito tempo depois, Nami já não estava mais sentada em sua barriga e a garota levantou, indo até a cozinha, preparar algo. <br/>Ela estava mordendo uma torrada com geleia de morango quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Pegou o prato e foi atender a porta, colocando o prato embaixo da torrada quando a mordia, para que não caíssem farelos pela casa.</p><p>Lil abriu a porta e deu de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que uma Arielle, a qual vivia sempre sorridente, agora aos prantos.</p><p>- Ari, o que houve?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 2014</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Glastonbury, 2</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>9 de Junho de 2013.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Lil não havia comparecido a nenhum dos shows dos Arctic Monkeys desde que a tour do <em>AM</em> começara.</p><p>Claro que a haviam convidado mas ela só queria ocupar sua cabeça com trabalho e trabalho e mais trabalho, não tinha paciência para "a vida de aeroporto".</p><p>Também já não via Miles há um mês e meio, ficava sempre sozinha em casa. Apenas ela e Nami.</p><p>
  <b>Alguns meses antes...</b>
</p><p>- Ari, o que houve?</p><p>Lil convidou Arielle a entrar e pediu que ela se sentasse, deu um copo d'água para ela.</p><p>- O Alex, ele brigou com o Matt. Saíram nos murros e ele disse coisas horríveis para mim. Obrigada. - Arielle agradeceu o copo d'água e o convite a sentar-se no sofá. - É como se ele não fosse ele mesmo naquele momento. Nós dois nunca brigamos assim. Ele anda tão paranóico, melancólico, estressado. A música sempre foi o alívio dele e agora parece ser totalmente o contrário, parece que ele só comparece aos shows por causa do contrato, sabe? Totalmente mudado. Ele tem sido arrogante até comigo. <br/>- Oh, Ari. Eu tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem. O Alex realmente anda estressado com toda essa coisa do <em>AM</em>, o que não justifica ele ser babaca, claro, mas eventualmente ele vai cair em si e pedir desculpas. Você e o Cutshall são amigos desde sempre, ele sabe disso. Não tem motivo para ciúmes.<br/>- Eu espero que sim, Lil. Desculpe por aparecer assim... Eu não sabia pra onde ir. Precisava desabafar com alguém próximo e... enfim, obrigada por me ouvir. - Arielle segurou as mãos de Lil. - Eu não poderia contar com mais ninguém, todas as minhas outras amigas estão presas em seus mundinhos, você é a única que tem os pés no chão, que realmente me ouve. Sou muito grata, de verdade.<br/>- Não me agradeça. Eu vou estar <em>sempre </em>aqui, Ari. Sempre que você precisar. - Lil sorriu docemente para Arielle e a abraçou. - Tudo vai ficar bem assim que essa tour acabar, você vai ver.</p><p>
  <b>Agora</b>
</p><p>Lil estava voltando do trabalho quando resolveu parar numa loja de chás, pediu um chá de pêssego e sentou-se numa mesa qualquer à espera de seu pedido. Seu telefone tocava em cima de sua mesa mas ela o ignorava, sentia-se tão mal.</p><p>Sentia que não pertencia mesmo ao mundo de Miles, Alex, Alexa e cia. O fato de Arielle a ter procurado para contar da briga de Alex e Matt Cutshall significava duas coisas; ela não tinha o <em>calibre </em>necessário para—por não ter problemas reais, como de onde tirar dinheiro para pagar as contas no fim do mês, por exemplo—se preocupar tanto com problemas fúteis e portanto ela não pertencia mesmo ao mundo onde achava que estava inserida. Na verdade, ela estava em um limbo entre os dois mundos.</p><p>Ela se sentia triste e sozinha e ao mesmo tempo não queria ninguém ao seu redor. Novamente num conflito, sem saber seu lugar no mundo no contexto existencial.</p><p>Era contraditório demais.</p><p>O celular continuava tocando.<br/>14 chamadas perdidas em 3 dias.<br/>Várias mensagens que ela não leu, não leria. Tweets que ela não responderia.</p><p>Sentia-se péssima.</p><p>Terminou seu chá e foi para casa. <br/>Ligou a TV e mudou para a BBC, os Monkeys eram headliners do Glastonbury daquele ano e todos os canais de música exibiriam o show.<br/>Lil assistia a tudo, apática. Sua única reação durante todo o show foi quando Alex começou a cantar <em>Mardy Bum. </em><br/>Um turbilhão de memórias passou pela cabeça de Lil. Lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto e ela desligou a TV. <br/>Foi em direção ao quarto, deitou-se em sua cama e chorou até dormir.</p><p>Os próximos meses do ano se passaram basicamente do mesmo jeito.</p><p>Ela havia ido uma vez até o apartamento de Miles, entregar-lhe a chave que tinha dito que daria para ele.</p><p>Se deparou com uma garota seminua, andando até a cozinha, enquanto Miles estava de costas, mexendo na torradeira. Suas costas estavam arranhadas e seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado, aparentemente, usava a calça jeans da noite anterior. <br/>Lil pigarreou e Miles virou-se para ver.</p><p>- Oi, Lil! - Ele disse, andando até ela para lhe dar um abraço. A outra garota, sentada na bancada, apenas observava. Ela sabia quem era Lil. <br/>- Oi, eu só vim trazer suas chaves. - Lil balançou um chaveiro em frente ao rosto de Miles. - Preciso ir, estou super atrasada. - Ela mentiu.<br/>- Obrigado e, é uma pena. Eu poderia fazer chocolate quente pra você.<br/>- Fica para uma próxima vez. Tchau, Miles. Tchau, er... <br/>- Georgina - A garota loira respondeu.</p><p><em>Então esse é o nome dela</em>, Miles pensou para si enquanto se virava para esconder um sorriso pequeno de gratidão. Lil sabia que ele provavelmente não lembraria o nome da garota—mais uma situação que não era nenhuma novidade—e portanto a havia feito dizer seu nome para poupar o amigo de mais uma enrascada.</p><p>- Tchau, Georgina. Foi um prazer.</p><p>Lil saiu do apartamento de Miles e foi para casa. Ela não tinha trabalho aquele dia. Só queria ficar sozinha.</p><p>Após ter dado a chave para Miles, ela sabia que ele a visitaria todo o tempo livre que tivesse e por isso ela ficava fora o máximo de tempo que podia. Às vezes ela passava o dia inteiro apenas batendo perna pela cidade só para não encontrar Miles, quando chegava em casa, à noite, encontrava bilhetes que ele havia deixado ou coisas que ele sabia que ela gostava.</p><p>Isso só fazia Lil se sentir pior ainda.<br/>Ela se sentia tão, <em>tão cansada.</em></p><p>
  <em>Cansada de fugir de algo que nem ao menos a estava perseguindo, ou representava perigo.</em>
</p><p>Lil estava em casa, numa tarde de terça-feira chuvosa, quando seu celular tocou pela sétima vez. A identidade do número estava "bloqueada" mas ela sabia exatamente quem ligava.</p><p>- Miles.<br/>- <em>Eu preciso conversar com você. Está em casa? </em><br/>- Na verdade não, eu precisei vir ao centr--<br/>- <em>Eu estou do lado de fora da sua porta, Lil. Eu posso te ouvir sem ser pelo telefone, até.</em></p><p>Ela suspirou e desligou o telefone.<br/>Abriu a porta.</p><p>- Ok, o que o Alex fez, dessa vez? <br/>- Não tem nada a ver com o Alex. - Miles estava nervoso...</p><p>Ansioso, talvez?</p><p>- E o que é, então? - Lil disse, sentando de volta no sofá. Miles se ajoelhou em frente à ela.</p><p>Ele pausou e respirou antes de abrir a boca novamente.</p><p>- Ele me <em>denunciou</em>, Lil. O julgamento aconteceu essa semana, como nós já sabíamos, e ele disse que se "caísse", levaria alguém junto. Eu tenho vários advogados trabalhando nisso mas testes podem provar que eu atirei nele. - Miles falava bem devagar, de modo que Lil processasse o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Seus olhos ficaram enevoados e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.</p><p><em>Quando esse inferno vai acabar? </em>Ela pensava enquanto imaginava um milhão de péssimos cenários.</p><p>- Eles vão prender você. - Ela disse, olhando para o nada.<br/>- É mais provável que isso não aconteça. Tenho muita gente trabalhando nisso mas eu precisava te deixar a par da possibilidade de que sim, talvez eles me prendam. - Miles segurou as duas mãos da amigae as apertou levemente, chamando a atenção dela ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia conforto.</p><p>Lil desviou seus olhos para encontrar os dele e os dois ficaram em silêncio.</p><p>
  <b>Dois meses depois</b>
</p><p>O ano agora era 2014.</p><p>Miles enfrentava uma batalha judicial sigilosa. Estava proibido de deixar o país mas seus advogados conseguiram uma liberação para que ele passasse 4 dias em Londres, a trabalho.</p><p>Lil havia pedido para passar uma semana no apartamento de Miles. Ela não conseguia mais sentir-se sozinha e sabia que só se sentiria melhor perto de Miles.</p><p>Mas ela não sabia que ele iria viajar e ele não sabia que ela andava tendo <em>pensamentos.</em></p><p>
  <b>◇◇◇◇ TRIGGER WARNING ◇◇◇◇</b>
</p><p>Miles viajou e Lil voltou rapidamente até seu apartamento para se livrar de algumas últimas coisas que ela não queria que ninguém jamais encontrasse. Despediu-se de Nami e a hospedou no Pet Hotel, deixando uma ordem para que Miles, e <em>Miles apenas</em>, a pudesse retirar de lá. Voltou para o apartamento de Miles, agora vazio.</p><p>Andou pela casa a noite inteira. Não se sentia bem, sentia um aperto no peito, uma agonia, uma culpa sem fim, uma tristeza eterna.</p><p>Ela sentou-se à mesa da cozinha com uma folha de papel e uma caneta.</p><p>
  <em>Eu sinto muito, Miles. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu não consigo conviver com essa expectativa, essa culpa, essa tristeza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nada mais faz sentido.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu me prometi que protegeria você mas eu falhei.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eu só queria que você soubesse-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Não. Diga ao Alex que</em>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>Lil amassou a folha de papel e a jogou no chão da cozinha, com certa raiva.</p><p><em>Um bilhete seria muito ridículo</em>, ela não queria aquilo.</p><p>Lil entrou no quarto de Miles e começou a revirar todas as coisas dele.</p><p>
  <em>Eu preciso achar.</em>
</p><p>Após quase uma hora, Lil se deparou com um cofre médio, embutido no guarda roupas, por trás de um espelho.</p><p>Ela <em>sabia</em> quesó poderiam estar ali.</p><p>Tentou todas as combinações que podia antes de travar o cofre. Gritou e chorou de frustração, chutou o guarda roupas e rachou o espelho.</p><p>Um tiro resolveria tudo.<br/>Agora teria de arrumar um <em>outro</em> jeito.</p><p>Lil correu até sua mochila e pegou seus remédios. Sempre precisou deles, sempre esteve presa a eles. Em seguida foi até o banheiro de Miles e esvaziouo único frasco de comprimidos que achou por lá. Tomou <em>todos</em> os comprimidos daquele frasco, também.</p><p>Esperou sentir-se levemente sonolenta e então encheu a banheira com água morna, entrou nela e esperou ficar com ainda mais sono.</p><p>Pegou a lâmina que havia deixado ao seu lado, na borda da banheira e cortou ambos os pulsos, devido ao <em>sono, </em>não doeu tanto quanto ela pensou que doeria.</p><p>A culpa que ela carregava doía muito mais.</p><p>Colocou seus braços em cima das coxas, dentro da água. Ouviu seu telefone tocando, ao longe e, finalmente, <em>dormiu</em>.</p><p>Miles chegou em casa dez minutos depois.</p><p>Viu os shorts de pijama de Lil no sofá e seus sapatos meio jogados pelo espaço da sala de estar. Talvez ela tivesse se frustrado com algo e agora estivesse descansando. Não era comum mas ele já a tinha visto atirando coisas quando estava com <em>muita </em>raiva.</p><p>Miles encostou sua mala ao lado da porta principal e foi até a cozinha, precisava urgentemente de uma xícara de café.</p><p>Andou de um lado para o outro, pegando as coisas necessárias para pôr na cafeteira quando pisou numa folha de papel amassada.</p><p>
  <em>Eu não lembro de ter escrito nada.</em>
</p><p>Miles pegou a folha do chão e a desamassou.</p><p>Ele gelou com o que leu.</p><p>Miles soltou a folha e foi correndo até seu quarto, achou tudo revirado. Notou o espelho rachado e foi conferir o cofre.<br/>Ainda estava trancado.</p><p>Miles suspirou, aliviado.</p><p>Ele foi em direção ao quarto de hóspedes e procurou no resto da casa até que finalmente lembrou de procurar no banheiro.<br/>Miles abriu a porta, apressado.</p><p>Lil estava imersa em uma banheira tingida de um vermelho pálido. Vermelho proveniente do sangue que saía dos cortes em seus pulsos. O corpo dela havia escorregado e seu nariz agora estava quase abaixo do nível da água.</p><p>Mais alguns minutos e ela poderia ter se afogado.</p><p>Miles tirou Lil da banheira, encharcando suas própria camisa branca e o chão do banheiro com a água vermelha. Ele deu leves tapas no rosto dela mas não obteve reflexo algum, os pulsos dela continuavam sangrando.</p><p>Deixou Lil no chão e correu até seu quarto, pegou a primeira camisa que viu, voltou ao banheiro e cortou duas tiras do tecido, amarrando-as apertadas ao redor dos pulsos de Lil.</p><p>Ele vestiu um roupão por cima da blusa de dormir—agora praticamente transparente—que ela usava e a carregou até o carro, dirigindo acima do limite de velocidade permitida até o hospital.</p><p>- Por favor, Lil. Não me deixa <em>assim. </em>Não me deixa, garota. Não me abandona, <em>por favor</em><em>?</em> O que eu faria da vida sem você por perto? - Miles falava sozinho e chorava enquanto carregava a garota para dentro do saguão da emergência do hospital.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Como eu estou viajando, esse capítulo é mais um filler. O próximo vai ser longo e melhor. Ainda tem muito por vir.</b>
</p><p><b>X'</b><br/>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lil acordou pela primeira vez três dias depois. Havia levado pontos nos pulsos e passado por uma lavagem estomacal emergencial assim que deu entrada no hospital. Tinha sido por muito pouco...</p><p>- <em>Não, não, não, não, não, não</em>. - Ela gritava e chorava ao se dar conta de onde estava, com <em>quem</em> estava. - NÃO! Não...</p><p>Ela não podia aceitar que ainda estava viva. Começou a ter um ataque histérico e Miles—que não havia saído do hospital praticamente em momento algum—tentava acalmá-la mas quanto mais ele se aproximava dela, mais ela gritava aparentemente sem explicação. Ele pôde jurar que vislumbrara <em>ódio </em>na expressão que ela tinha em seu rosto enquanto gritava com ele, para ele. As enfermeiras conseguiram sedá-la.</p><p>Três horas depois, como previsto, Lil acordou novamente.</p><p>Se sentia péssima por não ter alcançado seu <em>objetivo.</em></p><p>Miles percebeu que ela havia acordado e se aproximou da cama, correu seus dedos pelo cabelo dela mas não disse nada.</p><p>Lil olhou para ele com uma expressão de dor.</p><p>- Porque você não me deixa morrer, Miles? - Ela olhava bem dentro dos olhos dele, enquanto falava numa voz cansada. <br/>- Eu não seria capaz de seguir em frente. - Miles disse. - Seria muito doloroso perder você. <br/>- Isso é egoísta! Eu não aguento mais a vida e ainda sim você me obriga a continuar nela. É tortura, Miles! Você não sabe o quanto dói. Eu perdi todos que importavam para mim, todo mundo.<br/>- Eu não importo para você? - Miles perguntou. Lil olhou nos olhos dele.<br/>- Você é diferente, Miles. Você é um <em>mundo </em>o qual eu realmente nunca vou fazer parte. Problemas do dia a dia, você não os entende. Você estala os dedos e tem gente para resolver tudo para você. Eu não... há coisas que eu sei que você simplesmente não compreenderia. Há coisas que eu não posso te contar. <br/>- Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, você ainda acha que não faz parte do meu <em>mundo</em>? Lil, você é uma parte de <em>mim</em>. Você se plantou em mim e espalhou raízes por todo o meu corpo. Eu não entendo como você ainda pensa assim!<br/>- Porque é verdade, Miles.<br/>- Não é.</p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.</p><p>- Porque? Porque, Miles? Eu quase consegui... eu quase con... Porque você sempre chega e se impõe? Porque você <em>comanda</em> até o meu momento de morrer? - Mais um vislumbre de ódio se fez presente, substituído por uma dor imensa. - Eu só quero sair disso, Miles. Eles vão trancar você numa cela imunda, e eu? Você pensou em mim? <br/>- Quando eu não penso em você? - Miles disse. - Aponte um dia o qual eu passei sem pensar em você.<br/>- Eu não posso ler mentes.<br/>- Mas você pode ler mensagens. E eu garanto que há uma, todo dia, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.<br/>- Estou <em>cansada</em>, Miles. <br/>- Escuta. - Miles agarrou as mãos de Lil. - Nós vamos passar por mais essa, juntos. Você vai sair daqui e você vai procurar ajuda. Eu vou te levar num médico. Tudo isso vai acabar, Lil. E eu <em>não</em> vou ser trancado numa cela imunda, eu garanto.</p><p>
  <b>TRIGGER WARNING </b>
</p><p>Durante o julgamento no qual decidiam se Miles seria condenado por ter atirado em Oliver, o garoto foi descoberto como estuprador e "batedor de mulheres" na cadeia. Ele foi espancado e estuprado até a morte. <br/>O caso havia sido arquivado e Miles estava livre, mas ele diria a Lil que Oliver tinha sido transferido para uma prisão no Texas e que seus advogados conseguiram o livrar de todas as acusações sobre o tiro. A verdade dura demais para Lil. Para o próprio Miles, também. Então ele só fingiria que tudo estava <em>bem</em>.</p><p>Tudo estava bem.</p><p>
  <b>Fim do trigger warning</b>
</p><p>- Eu amo você e eu não vou perder você desse jeito. Você não sabe a dor que eu senti quando eu vi você naquela banheira. Sangue por todo lado, seu nariz quase dentro d'água, você sem reação. Eu pensei que tivesse te perdido, Lil, e se aquilo tivesse acontecido, eu jamais conseguiria seguir em frente. Do mesmo jeito que você se preocupa em minha carreira "acabar" por causa do tiro, ela acabaria se você morresse. Como eu poderia continuar? Eu carreguei você nos braços até o saguão desse hospital mas eu estava morto de medo que eles apenas fossem olhar pra você e dizer que era tarde demais. Eu estava aterrorizado. - Miles olhava para ela, ela olhava para a porta em frente a eles. - Apenas me prometa que não vai fazer isso de novo, ok? Não acabe com a minha vida, também. Sei que é extremamente egoísta dizer isso e que você teve esses motivos infundados para fazer o que fez mas é verdade que a minha vida também acabaria.</p><p>Lil continuou em silêncio.</p><p>- Você tem o Alex. Ele apoiaria você quando você precisasse.<br/>- Lil, cala a boca. Para de ficar arrumando soluções. Nada justifica. O Alex não substitui você, você não substitui o Alex. Eu não vou deixar você morrer. <em>Nunca</em><em>!</em> Entenda isso. - Miles disse, perdendo um pouco a paciência. Ele sentia como se houvesse falhado com Lil, mais uma vez.</p><p>Só que ambos eram falhos.</p><p>- Eu só queria proteger você. Eu queria que você não tivesse de lidar com meus problemas.<br/>- E você espera me proteger estando morta? Que lógica imaculada. - Miles disse, levantando-se da poltrona do quarto. Ele se inclinou sobre Lil e a ficou observando. Ela olhou para baixo o tempo inteiro. - Se você quer me proteger não morra, aprenda <em>wrestling</em>. - Lil deu um pequeno sorriso e Miles deu um beijo na testa dela.</p><p>Lil foi liberada do hospital 5 dias depois de ter sido internada. Graças a resistência do seu corpo a remédios, não tivera nenhuma overdose ou complicação maior. <br/>Apenas dormiu direto durante três dias e depois ficou bem.</p><p>O que nem Miles, nem os médicos e nem Lil, sabiam é um pouco do sangue dos cortes sonolentos feitos em seus pulsos haviam formado um coágulo e este havia percorrido toda a corrente sanguínea e se alojado no cérebro da garota.</p><p>Isso traria terríveis problemas no futuro.</p><p>Lil passava os dias em casa, sob a vigilância de uma agente de segurança que Miles havia mandando até a casa dela. Tinha conseguido manter aquele ocorrido fora dos tablóides por pura sorte dessa vez. Mas caso Lil tentasse qualquer coisa, outra vez, a vida de ambos se tornaria um inferno e era isso que mais o preocupava.</p><p><em>Exagerado como sempre</em><em>.</em>Lil pensou enquanto espiava o segurança pelo olho mágico da porta.</p><p>Recebera a notícia da morte de Jay. Ele havia se afogado no próprio vômito enquanto dormia, depois de usar heroína demais. Leslie estava triste e usou essa desculpa para se drogar ainda mais.</p><p>Lil usou todos os argumentos que tinha, durante meses, mas não era suficiente, ela nunca sairia <em>daquilo</em>.</p><p>Vendo que era dar murro em ponta de faca, Lil resolveu cortar laços com Leslie. Ela mesma não estava bem para lidar com aquilo.</p><p>A dor em seus pulsos era insuportável, ela não podia dobra-los e vivia o tempo inteiro com eles enfaixados. Todos os remédios da casa haviam sido retirados e ela recebia dois comprimidos para dor, por dia. E só.</p><p>Miles a vinha visitar sempre. Ele abriu mão de várias participações nos shows finais da tour do <em>AM</em>, até alguns shows na América do Sul, para ficar ao lado de Lil. Alex não tinha sido informado do ocorrido e Miles decidiu que não era o papel dele contar nada. Lil e Miles haviam feito as pazes e Miles disse a ela que o julgamento havia sido "finalizado" e Oliver mandado para "o Texas". A terapia de Lil começaria na próxima semana e os dois amigos estavam mais próximos que nunca, Miles estava se esforçando para que Lil conseguisse realmente sentir que fazia parte do mundo dele, sim. Que podia confiar nele, sim. Que podia contar qualquer coisa, assim como ele fazia com ela. Na verdade ele ficou surpreso por ter tomado conhecimento de que havia coisas que ele <em>não </em>sabia... Não era como se ele fosse dono da vida de Lil mas até então ele achava que o fluxo de informações era recíproco.</p><p>Agora os dois iriam tentar reconstruir as coisas a partir do zero.</p><p>Alex e Arielle haviam terminado—para a surpresa de absolutamente nenhum dos amigos mais próximos—e apesar de ter sido um término amigável, ele estava arrasado. Estava no "<em>estado Lil</em>", bebia até cair e quando acordava, repetia todo o processo.</p><p>Lil disse a Miles que ele precisava estar ao lado de Alex, naquele momento, e que ela ficaria bem. Ela prometia.</p><p>Naquela mesma noite Lil teve um sonho estranhíssimo.</p><p>
  <em>Ela estava grávida, redonda como uma bola. E de repente ela apenas olhava para seu bebê, o qual ela não conseguiu ver o sexo, através do vidro do berçário. Alex segurava a criança enquanto Miles observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Ela queria entrar lá mas não conseguia passar da porta, era como se houvesse uma parede invisível. Ela batia no vidro mas parecia que ninguém a enxergava. Um pânico crescente tomou conta dela, até que ela acordou assustada e confusa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas que raio de sonho.</em>
</p><p>Lil ficou encarando o teto por mais alguns minutos e caiu no sono, de novo. <br/>Não sonhou com mais nada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Secrets We Have Held In Our Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Dois dias.</p><p>Em dois dias Lil começaria sua terapia e ela realmente esperava que aquilo <em>realmente</em> adiantasse de algo. Tinha pouca ou nenhuma "fé" em psiquiatras e psicólogos.</p><p>E é por isso que ela resolveu ir ao clube, aquela noite.</p><p>Lil pôs um vestido de couro preto e justo, com o raio clássico do <em>Aladdin Sane</em> sendo o único toque de cor na escuridão da roupa. Escolheu sapatos não muito altos e fez a maquiagem de sempre, apenas substituindo seu batom de sempre por um vermelho escarlate.</p><p>Enquanto aplicava seu batom, os olhos de Lil passaram rapidamente por seus pulsos.</p><p>Ela sentiu duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: <em>arrependimento e fracasso</em>.</p><p>Lil sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas mas se prendeu ao falso conceito de que garotas não choram depois que sua maquiagem acabou de ser feita.</p><p>Ela choraria no fim da noite, provavelmente abraçada numa garrafa de vodka, quando a maquiagem não importasse mais.</p><p>Pegou sua bolsa e foi embora.</p><p>Lil chegou no clube e preferiu ficar na fila, dessa vez. Chega de <em>usar</em> a influência de Miles.</p><p>
  <em>Quem era ela para fazer isso?</em>
</p><p>Depois de quase uma hora na fila—e o segurança ter pergutado por que ela simplesmente não havia passado na frente—Lil finalmente entrou no clube.</p><p>As luzes estroboscópicas, raios neon e o globo de luz faziam o lugar tornar-se caótico. Mas num bom sentido. Ali dentro, cada um podia ser si mesmo, sem julgamentos.</p><p>Lil fez seu caminho entre a multidão até o bar e pediu um drink: margarita. Ela tinha pego tanto gosto pela bebida quanto Alex. Começou a dançar por perto do bar e fez com que o barman enchesse o copo dela constantemente. Já estava no oitavo drink quando alguém a abraçou por trás; ela se preparou para dar uma cotovelada em quem quer que fosse mas, ao virar-se, viu Alex, com a sua cara mais doce.</p><p>
  <em>Completamente bêbado.</em>
  <em> Mas n</em>
  <em>ão menos bêbado do que Lil.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Aly<em>! </em><br/><em>- </em>Lil! O que faz uma moça tão bonita desacompanhada? - Alex pôs a mão na cintura dela e ela riu.<br/>- Bem, agora eu não estou mais só. - Ela respondeu, brincalhona. - O que você faz no meu clube favorito? - Alex pareceu triste por um segundo e em seguida colocou a melhor cara que tinha.<br/>- Vim me divertir!</p><p><em>Vim esquecer a Arielle.</em>Era o que ele queria dizer.</p><p>- Somos dois. - Lil riu, pedindo a nona margarita.<br/>- Essa é por minha conta - Alex disse, tateando sem achar a carteira. - Ah, aqui! - Ele pagou pela bebida de Lil e pegou mais uma para si. <br/>- Eu acho que depois dessa eu vou embora. - Lil disse, quase gargalhando quando Alex se atrapalhou em guardar a carteira de volta nos bolsos. Ela ria por absolutamente <em>tudo</em> quando estava bêbada. <br/>- Mas porque tão cedo? - Alex disse, se aproximando dela. Seus olhos desfocados pelo álcool.<br/>- Esse é meu nono drink e fazia mais ou menos três meses... ou algo assim que eu não bebia nada então eu não estou mais tão... Não sei, o que você tinha perguntado mesmo? - Ela parecia realmente confusa.<br/>- Bem, esse é - ele virou o copo - era o meu décimo segundo. Mas a gente não precisa de álcool para se divertir.</p><p>Alex colocou o copo em cima do balcão do bar e beijou Lil. No começo ela não percebeu que os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela, ao invés de qualquer outra parte do rosto dela, como sempre acontecia. Então ela se pegou devolvendo o beijo. Quando eles se separaram, ela começou a rir.</p><p>- Alex! - Ela ria enquanto ele continuava a beijar o pescoço dela.</p><p>Precisava admitir, ele beijava <em>tão </em>bem. Sabia exatamente o que fazia.</p><p>Lil se deixou levar por Alex e quando se deu conta, os dois estavam num táxi, a caminho do apartamento dele, ganhando olhares atravessados do motorista, devido à <em>indecência </em>no banco de trás.</p><p>Alex teve dificuldade para abrir a porta de casa tanto porque suas mãos bêbadas falhavam em entrar em seus bolsos e tanto porque ele não desgrudava de Lil, que tinha seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, o que o fez lembrar de <em>Alexa</em> e beijá-la ainda mais avidamente.</p><p>Uma vez dentro do apartamento, Alex encheu uma mão com os cabelos da nuca de Lil e expôs o pescoço dela, fazendo coisas que deixariam marcas bem visíveis. Alex girou Lil e a sentou no balcão de mármore entre a sala e a cozinha, ela abraçou a cintura dele com suas pernas e tirou sua camisa, sua pele translúcida era convidativa. Ela queria arranha-lo e ver as linhas vermelhas aparecendo.</p><p>Lil começou a beijar o peito de Alex e dar leves mordidas, o que o causou a soltar leves gemidos e a incentivou a continuar.</p><p>A realidade é que ambos estavam num estado feral onde nada mais importava além de preencher os vazios que tinham tomado conta de ambos, nas últimas semanas. Era uma sincronia tristonha, como uma valsa ao som de uma marcha fúnebre. Precisavam se sentir vivos novamente e naquele momento, aquilo parecia ser a única coisa que funcionaria.</p><p>Alex tirou o vestido de Lil e o colocou ao lado dela, em cima da bancada. Pediu que ela apertasse as pernas ao redor dele e a carregou até seu quarto.<br/>Alex caiu na cama por cima de Lil e bateu a cabeça na moldura, os dois começaram a rir de como eram desastrados. Alex continuou beijando e beijando Lil, correndo suas mãos pelo corpo dela, agarrando suas coxas.</p><p>Eventualmente, as mãos dele desfizeram o fecho do sutiã dela mas antes que ele o pudesse remover, Lil segurou a peça contra os seios e fez a única pergunta que conseguiu chegar inteira até os lábios dela.</p><p>- E o Miles? - Alex parou por um segundo.<br/>- Nós não estamos juntos. E mesmo que estivéssemos, eu sei que ele beija você o tempo inteiro, eu nunca me importei.<br/>- Ele não me beija o tempo inteiro!<br/>- Vamos só curtir essa noite. - Alex pediu.</p><p>Lil olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de luxúria. Ela deixou cair o sutiã e a peça foi substituída pelas mãos de Alex, que por acaso ainda estava de calça. Ela desabotoou a calça jeans de Alex, que ele puxou até seus pés.</p><p>Uma calcinha e uma cueca era tudo o que eles usavam, agora.</p><p>
  <em>Mas não por muito tempo.</em>
</p><p>- Alex? <br/>- Mhm... - Ele respondeu, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.<br/>- Faça o que você quiser, mas não seja gentil. Deixe suas marcas em mim. - Alex olhou para ela, surpreso com o pedido mas depois continuou o que fazia enquanto uma calcinha rendada foi parar em algum lugar no chão do quarto.</p><p>No dia seguinte, tanto Alex quanto Lil acordaram com uma ressaca insuportável. Lil tinha vários chupões roxos pelo corpo e Alex estava coberto por arranhões.</p><p>As unhas afiadas de Lil haviam feito o estrago que ela queria.<br/>Um olhou para o outro e disseram, ao mesmo tempo</p><p>
  <em>- É melhor que ninguém saiba disso.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo além de nós dois. Eu não conto se você não contar. - Alex falou.<br/>- Fechado.</p><p>Os dois se levantaram, Alex entrou no banheiro e Lil seguiu até a cozinha para esperar por ele.<br/><br/>Alex abraçou Lil por trás e repousou seu queixo na curva do pescoço dela, trocaram mais alguns beijos.</p><p>Lil percebeu que Alex sentia falta da vida de casal mas ela não se importou, ela mesma também sentia.</p><p>Alex virou Lil de frente pra ele e a abraçou pela cintura, deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>- Eu sinto falta dela. - Alex disse.<br/>- Eu sinto falta de alguém, mas eventualmente tudo vai voltar ao normal, Alex. Vai ser estranho durante um tempo mas depois tudo se ajeita. Experiência própria.<br/>- Você não poderia ficar? Digo, nós dois sentimos <em>falta</em> de alguém, nós poderíamos nos <em>ajudar</em>.<br/>- Alex, você tem o Miles. Ele esperou todo esse tempo... - Lil tocou com o indicador no topo da cabeça dele.<br/>- Não tenho. Ele anda perdido com uma garota diferente por noite. - Alex soou magoado.<br/>- E por que você não chega para ele e diz como se sente? Diz que gostaria de estar com ele? <br/>- Eu não posso, Lil. Ele nunca concordaria. O Miles e eu nos divertimos, mas eu acho que ele jamais concordaria com um relacionamento estável. Nem pra sexo ele anda "<em>disponível</em>".<br/>- E daí você correu pra mim? Alex eu—<br/>- Por favor?</p><p>Lil já não ficava mais deslumbrada com a presença de Alex, Miles, Alexa ou Arielle. Ou os outros Monkeys.</p><p>Eram todos amigos, agora. Como se fossem amigos de escola.</p><p>- A gente ter se encontrado no clube e acabado aqui foi pura coincidência. Eu não planejei nada, não há nenhum plano infalível e eu não estou tentando... Eu <em>sei </em>que você <em>não </em>é o Miles. Eu não quero que você seja o Miles.</p><p>Lil olhou para Alex.<br/>E pensou.</p><p>
  <em>Isso pode estragar absolutamente tudo.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Me incomoda saber que eu estou "substituindo" a Arielle, na verdade eu ter dormido com você foi uma grande filhadaputice com <em>dois</em> dos meus melhores amigos, eu não vou mentir. Mas eu também não vou mentir que não tenho ninguém há muito tempo. Se você acha que que eu não sinto falta, eu sinto. Pra cacete. - Lil admitiu. <br/>- Eu não acho que tenha sido... mas bem. Quem eu estou substituindo? <br/>- Várias pessoas. Mas nenhuma delas em específico. Qual é a proposta?<br/>- Não sei, sexo no nosso tempo livre? <br/>- Eu acho que funciona. - Lil disse. - Regras?<br/>- Você tem alguma?<br/>- Sem grude. Não quero ninguém pendurado em mim o tempo inteiro. E nada de exclusividade. Não faria nem sentido.<br/>- Aceito os termos e condições.<br/>- Ótimo.<br/>- Então, você tá livre agora? - Alex disse, deslizando suas mãos até a barra da calcinha dela.</p><p>Lil chegou em casa à noite, usando o vestido da noite anterior, já não usava maquiagem e tinha o cabelo preso. <br/>Encontrou Miles esperando por ela na sala.</p><p>- Eu liguei para você o dia inteiro.<br/>- Meu celular descarregou, <em>sorry</em>. - Na verdade ela estava muito ocupada transando com Alex para se dar conta de que seu celular tocava em algum lugar da casa. <br/>- Por onde você andou? - Miles perguntou, preocupado. Tinha sido assim desde a última <em>visita </em>dela ao hospital.<br/>- Eu fui ao clube e depois conheci um cara, terminei na casa dele. <br/>- Lil, eu sei que você tem que seguir com a sua vida mas no último desses seus <em>encontros</em>, você encontrou o Oliver.<br/>- Nah, Miles. Dessa vez eu tenho 100% de certeza que vai ficar tudo bem. É uma pessoa... <em>decente</em>. Me ajuda com o vestido? - Lil disse.</p><p>Não mentira, apenas omitira uma enorme quantidade de fatos enquanto colocava sua expressão mais neutra e tremia internamente, odiando aquilo tudo.</p><p>Miles aproximou-se de Lil e ela virou de costas para ele, para que ele pudesse desfazer o zíper do vestido.<br/><br/>Miles desceu o zíper até o fim das costas de Lil e viu várias marcas roxas nos ombros e um pouco abaixo nas costas dela; bocas e dedos muito bem delineados.</p><p>
  <em>Alguém havia feito o que Miles havia querendo fazer há algum tempo.</em>
</p><p>- Então, se está tudo bem, eu vou embora. - Ele pigarreou.<br/>- Você não quer ficar? A gente pode pedir algo para comer, você decide o que. - Lil disse.</p><p>Miles parou na sala e considerou ficar, até que Lil saiu do quarto, de roupa trocada; sua blusa de alcinhas do pijama e os shorts, revelando ainda mais marcas roxas. Incluindo marcas bem abaixo do quadril dela, o que indicava... bem... Miles sabia bem o que.</p><p>- Não, eu preciso mesmo ir. - Miles disse, sentindo uma pontada no peito. - Fica para uma próxima vez. Depois de amanhã eu passo aqui para te levar para a terapia, não esquece. <br/>- Não vou esquecer. - Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou, ele fechou os olhos e deu um beijo na testa dela. - Tem certeza que não quer ficar? <br/>- Não posso. - Miles respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco. <br/>- Então quando chegar em casa me avisa. - Lil disse.<br/>- Sim, senhora.</p><p>Miles saiu do apartamento e pegou seu celular assim que chegou na calçada.</p><p>Teve alguns flashbacks com aquelas manchas roxas e nenhum deles era bom. Não é como se alguém tivesse apertado o braço dela e a machucado de propósito, não é como se ela tivesse um olho roxo. Ela não havia apanhado numa briga ou sido agredida mas, de algum modo, aquelas marcas de uma noite longa deixaram Miles com um sentimento ruim.</p><p>- Alex? Eu acho que podemos ter um problema.</p><p>Ele não fazia ideia de que Alex era o "<em>problema</em>".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Para Longe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Os meses passaram e Alex e Lil mantiveram seu acordo. Apesar de estarem em melhores lugares, mentalmente falando, nenhum dos dois pensou em chegar no outro e dizer que talvez fosse melhor parar. Geralmente transavam bêbados; os ajudava a deixar as coisas menos sérias, a criar menos laços.</p><p>
  <em>Mas na verdade só deixava tudo mais deprimente.</em>
</p><p>Eles só acabavam quando atingiam a exaustão; era praticamente terminar e dormir. De certo modo era como se fosse uma sessão esdrúxula de terapia para ambos, embora palavras não fossem trocadas. Sentimentos não fossem expostos, fossem eles positivos ou nagativos.</p><p>Miles não havia suspeitado de que era Alex a pessoa que fazia Lil frequentar as sessões de terapia usando blusas de gola alta. Ele estava sentindo um certo ciúmes—por que já não via mais a amiga com tanta frequência, sentia como se estivesse sendo privado dela—mas ela parecia <em>feliz </em>e então para ele era tudo o que importava.</p><p>Lil estava indo muito bem na terapia e foi dispensada dos remédios para dormir, continuou apenas com o antidepressivo. Aos poucos ela conseguia desfazer as amarras químicas.</p><p>Miles e Lil estavam voltando para o estacionamento quando ela correu até uma lixeira próxima e quase vomitou suas tripas para fora. <br/>Miles aproximou-se dela.</p><p>- Lil? Tudo bem?<br/>- Sai daqui, Miles. Eu não quero que você veja isso. - Ela vomitou de novo, enquanto Miles permaneceu em seu lugar enquanto segurava os cabelos da amiga.</p><p>Quando ela sentiu que não vomitaria mais, tirou uma garrafa d'água que tinha na mochila e usou o resto da água para fazer um bochecho.</p><p>Cuspiu na lixeira.</p><p>- Malditos waffles. - Reclamou.<br/>- Exagerou no xarope de bordo, de novo? - Miles fez uma caretinha.<br/>- E quando eu não exagero? - Ela perguntou retoricamente.<br/>- Ainda bem que você sabe.</p><p>Os dois entraram no carro.<br/>O celular de Lil emitou um som agudo e ela o pegou para ver a notificação.</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de Aly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Livre hoje à noite?</em>
</p><p>Lil digitou uma mensagem para ele</p><p>
  <em>Confirmo mais tarde. Não estou muito bem agora. :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mensagem de Aly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tudo bem. Espero que você fique bem logo.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>O homem misterioso? - Miles perguntou, fazendo uma voz engraçada.</p><p>Lil não respondeu.</p><p>- A propósito, quando eu vou conhecê-lo, Lil? Isso já tem meses...<br/>- Ih... virou meu pai agora? Eu peço pra conhecer todas as mulheres que você leva para casa, por acaso? - Lil perguntou de volta.<br/>- Eu não me importaria de você conhecer cada uma delas caso fosse algo que eu quisesse levar a sério.<br/>- Não tem nada sério, Miles. Eu e o... <em>John</em> estamos apenas nos divertindo. Eu estou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que você faz, que todo cara faz, mas no meu caso, eu sou taxada de <em>vadia</em>. Que bom que eu não dou um foda-se para isso.</p><p>Miles não comentou nada, Lil estava certa. Ele não tinha direito <em>nenhum</em> de se meter na vida sexual dela, ou na de nenhuma outra mulher.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Mais forte, Alex! Mais— <em>ah</em><em>!</em></p><p>Lil sempre pedia para Alex <em>batê-la</em> durante o sexo, havia sido assim com Oliver—o único parâmetro que ela tinha até então—e se Alex também concordava e fazia, então deveria ser o certo.</p><p>Certo?</p><p>Lil jogou a cabeça para trás quando Alex pôs as duas mãos na cintura dela e começou a trazê-la para ele, embora ele tivesse se comprometido a nunca forçá-la além de nenhum limite. Ele tinha alguns <em>kinks </em>que propôs praticar com Lil e ela aceitou. Os dois até tinham uma <em>safeword.</em></p><p>- Vira. - Alex ordenou e Lil trocou de posição na cama, antes estava de quatro.</p><p>Uma coisa que ela odiava no dia a dia mas adorava na cama era receber ordens. Entre quatro paredes ela sempre era o mais submissa que pudesse. Talvez tivesse sido condicionada a isso, não se sabe.</p><p>Alex passou as duas pernas da garota por cima de seus ombros e alcançou o <em>ponto fraco </em>dela com sua boca.</p><p>Lil soltou um palavrão alto e seus cotovelos não mais seguraram seu corpo.</p><p>- Porra, Alex...<br/>- Quer que eu pare? - Ele olhou para ela, maliciosamente.<br/>- Óbvio que nã— <em>Porra</em>!</p><p>Ela podia <em>ouvir </em>o sorriso no rosto dele.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alex estava preparando café da manhã quando Lil entrou na cozinha, ela sentiu o cheiro do que ele estava preparando e imediatamente parou.</p><p>- Waffles? - Ela disse, cobrindo o nariz e a boca com a mão. Alex olhou para ela, sorriu e fez que "sim" com a cabeça.</p><p>Lil saiu da cozinha e foi até a varanda, tomar ar. Ela não suportava mais o cheiro de waffles. Tinha comido tantos nos últimos dias e como consequência passou mal várias vezes.</p><p>Alex chegou por trás dela, pouco tempo depois.</p><p>- Tudo bem?<br/>- Sim. Eu só exagerei nos waffles, dia desses, e agora eu fico meio enjoada só de pensar neles. Talvez eu não consiga mais processar o açúcar tão bem quanto antes. Deve ser essa medicação maldita, desde que comecei a tomar, nunca mais meu organismo foi o mesmo.<br/>- Eu vou fazer outra coisa para você, então. - Ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.<br/>- Não precisa. - Ela segurou ele pelo pulso, delicadamente, e sorriu. - Não precisa, Aly. Eu preciso ir para casa, tô aqui desde ontem e eu tô exausta. Preciso descansar antes do Miles me buscar para a próxima sessão da terapia.</p><p>Dizendo isso, Lil e Alex ouviram o  barulho de uma chave sendo encaixada na maçaneta e alguém mexer na maçaneta da porta. Eles se entreolharam.</p><p>- Escritório, rápido! - Alex disse e instintivamente deu uma tapa leve na parte de trás da coxa de Lil para que ela corresse logo.</p><p>A porta do apartamento abriu e Miles entrou.</p><p>- Ah! Olá, Alex! Já de pé a essa hora? Ainda não é nem perto do meio dia. - Miles disse, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.</p><p>Alex usava uma camiseta—que cobria as marcas que Lil deixara—e estava de cueca.</p><p>- É, tive uns problemas para dormir. - Alex disse.<br/>- Eu também. - Miles disse e suspirou. Pausou antes de continuar. - Ando preocupado com a Lil.</p><p>Enquanto isso, dentro do escritório, Lil sentia-se mal. Estava enjoadíssima e fazia de tudo para não vomitar. Ela não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa de Alex e Miles.</p><p>- Porque? - Alex disse, andando até a cozinha.</p><p>Miles o seguiu.</p><p>- Não sei, dia desses ela passou mal e depois passou mal de novo. Eu tenho medo que ela pare a medicação por causa desses efeitos colaterais. <br/>- Você me disse que ela está feliz por estar progredindo no tratamento. Acho que ela não pararia por causa de uns efeitos colaterais, ela enfrentou coisas bem piores. <br/>- Mas ela continua bebendo.<br/>- Não mais por que ela precisa mas porque quer, isso nós podemos conversar com ela. Bem - disse Alex, acendendo um cigarro - você pode por que eu não tenho moral para falar sobre bebida, com ninguém. - Ele soltou a fumaça pelo nariz.</p><p>Miles apenas balançou a cabeça.</p><p>- Bem, eu vou indo. Só vim mesmo te ver já que ia passar aqui na frente de todo jeito. Vou passar na casa da Lil e levar ela para almoçar antes de irmos para a terapia. E é melhor eu ir logo por que preciso passar em um lugar, antes.<br/>- Surpresa? - Alex perguntou divertidamente, mas na verdade ele estava nervoso porque Miles iria até a casa de Lil e não a encontraria lá. <br/>- Essa não é a jaqueta da Lil? - Miles perguntou andando até o sofá, pegando a peça e a levando até o nariz. Definitivamente era a jaqueta dela.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh.</em>
</p><p>- É.. er.. eu encontrei ela ontem à noite e dei carona pra ela, ela esqueceu a jaqueta no meu carro.</p><p>Miles olhou para Alex, que agora estava de costas.</p><p>- Vive esquecendo as coisas. Tudo bem, eu levo para ela. Ok, Alex, preciso ir. Ah, com toda essa conversa eu esqueci, depois quero sua opinião em algo que escrevi.<br/>- Ok. - Alex disse, abrindo a porta do apartamento para o amigo. - Tchau, Miles. Até mais. Diga à Lil que mandei um beijo e que espero vê-la em breve.<br/>- O beijo será entregue. Tchau, Alex.</p><p>Alex trancou a porta do apartamento e correu até o escritório.</p><p>- Lil?</p><p>Ela estava pálida. Olhou para ele.</p><p>- Vambora!<br/>- O que houve? - Ela perguntou, levantando do chão. <br/>- Você não ouviu? - Alex perguntou e então percebeu que nem precisava esperar pela resposta para descobrir que ela não tinha ouvido mesmo. - Bem, basicamente o Miles está indo para sua casa nesse minuto. Nós precisamos chegar lá antes dele.<br/>- Não tem problema que eu não esteja em casa e ele nem saberia que eu estive aq—<br/>- Ele viu sua jaqueta. A que você usou quando saiu com ele, ontem. Dei uma desculpa mas ele é inteligente o suficiente para ligar os pontos caso você não esteja em casa.<br/>- Cacete. - Lil começou a juntar suas coisas pelo quarto de Alex, enfiou tudo na mochila, calçou os sapatos e encontrou Alex na porta da casa, já com seus óculos escuros e calça jeans.</p><p>Alex dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde, pegando todos os atalhos conhecidos até a casa de Lil.</p><p>Ela subiu correndo para seu apartamento, trocou suas roupas por um pijama mais comprido e tirou todo o resto de maquiagem, da noite passada, do rosto.<br/><br/>Correu para o quarto e deitou-se em sua cama.</p><p>Não mais que cinco minutos depois, ela ouviu a porta ser destrancada.</p><p>- Lil?</p><p>Ela não respondeu.</p><p>- Lil?<br/>- <em>Que</em>? - Ela tentou fazer voz de sono e bocejou, limpando os olhos quando Miles entrou no quarto.</p><p>Ele tinha as mãos atrás das costas. Lil apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos, elevando o tronco.</p><p>- Trouxe uma coisa para você. - Miles tirou as mãos de trás das costas e revelou um buquê de rosas amarelas. - Pelos seus 5 meses de tratamento. - Ele sorriu e Lil sorriu de volta para ele. Ela esticou os braços, o convidando para um abraço.<br/>- Obrigada, Mi. Eu não podia desejar um amigo melhor. - Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e abraçou as flores com cuidado. Miles riu e depois franziu o cenho. Lil notou. <br/>- Você está usando o perfume do Alex?</p><p>Lil parou.</p><p>- Hã? - Ela fingiu estar confusa.<br/>- Você está cheirando igual a ele.<br/>- Ah, não. - Ela cheirava a pele dos próprios braços. - O John usa o mesmo perfume do Alex. E... ele esteve aqui, noite passada. <br/>-Mmh. - Miles vocalizou. - Bem, falando em Alex, eu trouxe a jaqueta que você esqueceu no carro dele, ontem. <br/>- Oh, obrigada. Eu ia mesmo precisar dela hoje. Não lembrava de ter esquecido no <em>carro </em>dele.<br/>- Ele disse que você esqueceu quando ele te deu a carona ontem à noite.<br/>- Sim, sim. Que cabeça. - Lil riu e bateu levemente no lado da cabeça. - Ele me trouxe até aqui mas eu subi correndo e terminei esquecendo mesmo.</p><p>Miles não estranhou os lapsos de memória. Era parte dos efeitos colaterais das medicações que a amiga vinha tomando.</p><p>- Bem, eu vim buscar você para almoçar antes da terapia.<br/>- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar banho e a gente se vê rapidinho.</p><p>Lil levantou da cama e Miles saiu do quarto, indo para a sala.</p><p>Lil passou para o banheiro e pouco tempo depois passou de volta para o quarto, dessa vez enrolada apenas em sua toalha, curta. Miles não conseguiu não olhar para onde sua coxa terminava e começava seu quadril, aquela curva... Ele balançou a cabeça.</p><p>
  <em>Foco, Miles.</em>
</p><p>Dez minutos depois, os dois já estavam no carro de Miles. Chegaram ao restaurante e Miles entregou as chaves do carro ao manobrista.</p><p>Lil não se sentia muito bem.</p><p>Miles fez seu pedido de sempre e surpreendeu-se quando Lil pediu apenas um suco de laranja. Ela não conseguiria <em>comer de verdade</em>.</p><p>- Está tudo bem? - Miles perguntou quando o garçom afastou-se. <br/>- Sim. Eu tenho me sentido nauseada, esses dias mas é por causa da troca dos remédios, você ouviu a psiquiatra explicar.<br/>- Ouvi, sim... Falando nisso, você tem que parar de beber. Não pode misturar remédios e álcool, você sabe perfeitamente disso. <br/>- Eu sei, eu sei. Antes de ontem foi a última vez, eu me impus isso. - Ela disse, tomando um gole do suco e fazendo uma careta. - Argh, amargo.</p><p>Miles e Lil terminaram seus "almoços" e partiram para o consultório. A médica mudou os remédios de Lil, mais uma vez—algumas pessoas tinham mesmo reações muito fortes àquela fórmula.</p><p>Mais umas semanas se passaram e Lil não havia melhorado muito. Teve que <em>desmarcar </em>com Alex, duas vezes, por que se sentia enjoada demais.</p><p>Lil começou a ficar desconfiada.</p><p>Sua menstruação, apesar de vir num fluxo menor, estava regular.</p><p>Ela foi até a farmácia mais próxima e comprou dois testes de gravidez, tomando cuidado para não ser fotografada no processo. <br/>Voltou para casa e seguiu as instruções.</p><p>O primeiro leu <em>Negativo </em>e Lil suspirou, aliviada.<br/>Já o segundo...</p><p>- Como assim?</p><p>Lil foi em uma outra farmácia dessa vez, estava morta de medo que alguém tirasse fotos dela comprando testes de gravidez. Principalmente porque Alex saberia quase que em tempo em real.</p><p>Chegou em casa, de novo, e usou os testes.</p><p>
  <em>Positivo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Positivo</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Mas é impossível! Nós usamos proteção todas as vezes! - Lil parou e tentou puxar na memória todas as vezes que havia transado com Alex. Ela lembrou de uma vez, uma única vez, que as camisinhas acabaram e eles optaram pelo método de coito interrompido. - Caralho, mas foi <em>uma</em> vez!</p><p>Lil sentou-se no chão do banheiro com os dois testes na mão.</p><p>
  <em>Positivo</em>
</p><p>Ela começou a pensar em como contaria a Alex. Teriam um filho juntos, e aquilo mudaria toda a dinâmica entre eles. Não virariam um casal mas seriam pais e com certeza, todos os amigos ficariam surpresos.</p><p>Miles ficaria magoado, ela o havia <em>tirado</em> Alex.</p><p>Lil respirou fundo e pegou seu celular.</p><p>Ela ligaria e pediria para Alex vir até seu apartamento. Se não contasse agora, não contaria mais.</p><p>No entanto, ao desbloquear a tela, se deparou com uma mensagem de Alex.</p><p>
  <em>A Arielle me ligou hoje e pediu para conversar comigo. Caramba, talvez seja isso, Lil!</em>
</p><p>Lil pressionou o telefone junto ao peito.</p><p>Naquele segundo decidiu que não iria contar nada a Alex, ela queria que ele se concentrasse em Arielle, era o que ele desejou durante todo o acordo; tê-la de volta. Embora nunca realmente a tivesse procurado para que conversassem. Ele estava magoado demais com o término para tentar e apenas chegar na conclusão de que não teria volta.</p><p>E ela também sabia que Alex queria muito uma <em>família</em><em>.</em> Também sabia que Alex não a amava, eles não se obrigariam a ficar juntos, jamais. Embora isso fosse o que Alex provavelmente iria propor.</p><p>- Ok. - Lil respirou fundo. - Arrume suas coisas, Lil, você <em>precisa</em> ir embora para bem longe e a sua vida vai mudar mais uma vez. - Ela dizia para si mesma enquanto levantava do chão do banheiro e ia para o quarto, para começar a fazer as malas.</p><p>
  <em>Sinto muito, Alex.</em>
</p><p>Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Runaway, TN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Dois dias após descobrir a gravidez, Lil tinha todas as suas coisas arrumadas, um carro reservado num locadora na qual ela o poderia devolver numa filial da mesma agência, no Tennessee, onde ela tinha decidido ir e uma pequena casa, no meio do nada, que alugara.</p><p>Hoje ela iria embora.</p><p>Lil ligou <em>chorando</em> para o consultório de sua psiquiatra e solicitou uma consulta emergencial. Claro que conseguiu o atendimento, o truque havia funcionado.</p><p>- Eu preciso ir embora. - Lil disse, após explicar tudo para a mulher.<br/>- E eu deveria ter sabido de tudo isso, antes. Você sabe que eu não posso contar nada para ninguém por causa do acordo de confidencialidade mas eu sei que o sr. Kane vai tentar obter alguma informação.<br/>- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu vim até aqui, Kate. Eu <em>preciso </em>que você apenas diga que é uma parte da terapia, que eu preciso passar algum tempo longe porque... não sei, comecei a associar a medicação com algumas coisas? Por favor? Eu não posso mais, eu não quero mais, me enterrar na vida do Alex e nem na do Miles. Eu contei a você sobre os dois, há sempre <em>alguém </em>os impedindo de ficarem juntos. Não quero que seja eu. E eu não quero que o Alex se sinta na obrigação de ficar comigo por causa desse bebê e eu sei como a cabeça dele funciona, sei que é exatamente isso que ele vai propor. É o último favor que peço, Kate. Eu já prometi que vou continuar em contato com você.</p><p>A psiquiatra suspirou com a loucura que iria concordar em fazer.</p><p>- Tudo bem, Lillian. Se você acha que as condições seriam melhores para você desse jeito, então eu farei isso. Se o Sr. Kane ou Sr. Turner vierem buscar informações, direi que eu mandei você para fora da cidade. Para onde eu mandei você, mesmo?<br/>- Não posso dizer, mas é <em>longe</em> daqui.</p><p>Lil fez suas despedidas e seguiu em direção ao carro, já com todas as suas coisas, no estacionamento. Ela não iria se despedir de Alex ou Miles. Se negava a fazer aquilo. Ela sabia que se visse Alex, contaria para ele.</p><p>Lil entrou no carro, que tinha as janelas traseiras um pouco abertas por causa de Nami, que dormia em sua caixa de transporte. Pegou o celular e ligou para Miles.</p><p>- <em>Hey, love. - </em>Ele atendeu, com uma voz levemente rouca.<br/>- Acordei você? <br/>- <em>Eu já ia levantar, de qualquer maneira, então você me fez um favor. - Mile</em>s riu levemente.<br/>- Desculpa.<br/>- <em>Tudo bem. E aí, como você está?</em><br/>- Bem. Eu só liguei porque queria ouvir a sua voz.</p><p>- <em>Parece que alguém tá com saudades</em>. - Ele riu. - <em>Posso passar na sua casa, mais tarde. Que tal saírmos para jantar?</em><br/>-</p><p>Hoje eu tenho um compromisso mas que tal amanhã?<br/>- <em>Amanhã, então. Combinado.</em><br/>- Miles?<br/>- <em>Sim?</em><br/>- Eu já te disse que te amo?</p><p>Miles riu.</p><p>- <em>Essa deve ser a MILESima vez.</em> - Ele roubou o trocadilho da amiga. Ela riu levemente.</p><p>Um nó formado em sua garganta.</p><p>- Espertinho. Bem, te amo. Nos vemos amanhã.<br/>- <em>Te amo, Lil. Nos vemos amanhã.</em></p><p>Ela encerrou a chamada e respirou fundo. Deu partida no veículo.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Os dedos de Miles percorriam as cordas do violão. Ele estava sentado no chão da sala de Alex, mostrando a ele o que havia escrito para seu terceiro álbum mas que:</p><p>- Isso é tão <em>Puppety. - </em>Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.<br/>- Sim, por isso que eu precisava te mostrar. A Lil me deu inspiração para essa música, acho que ela vai gostar do tema.<br/>- <em>Aviação. </em>Não sabia que ela gostava tanto assim de aviões. <br/>- Na verdade não os aviões em si, mas a ideia de ir de um lugar para o outro em pouco tempo, às vezes chegando no mesmo horário da partida. Precisamos leva-la para o Japão, falando nisso.<br/>- Concordo. - Alex disse.<br/>- Mas e então, como foi com a Arielle? Não te perguntei sobre isso, ainda.</p><p>Alex balançou a cabeça, negativamente.</p><p>- Ela só veio me deixar saber pessoalmente que está namorando o Matt Cutshall. Disse que em respeito à nossa amizade preferia que eu ficasse sabendo por ela e não pela imprensa. <br/>- Uma ótima atitude.<br/>- Sim, a Ari é maravilhosa.</p><p>Miles pousou a mão no ombro do amigo e o apertou.</p><p>- Vai ficar tudo bem, não é como se você não tivesse passado por isso, antes. Não é como se todos nós não tivéssemos. <br/>- Eu sei, Mi. Vai levar um tempo mas as coisas vão ficar bem. - Alex pausou e suspirou, limpando seus pensamentos. -  Mas bem, eu estive pensando e agora você veio com essa música... que tal a gente tentar <em>outro bebê</em>? <br/>- Hã? - Miles perguntou, rindo.<br/>- Outro álbum do Shadow Puppets. Estamos em hiato há seis anos, acho que seria bom voltarmos.<br/>- Claro que sim! Já faz mesmo muito tempo, seria ótimo voltar. <br/>- Então, combinado?<br/>- Combinado.</p><p>Eles apertaram as mãos, rindo.</p><p>- Ok, eu vou dar uma passada na casa da Lil, faz uns três dias que não a vejo. Ontem ela me ligou e disse que a levaria para jantar hoje. Engraçado... ela soou tão melancólica ao telefone.<br/>- Mhm... É, também não a vejo faz um tempo. - Alex concordou. <br/>- Te ligo mais tarde quando voltar pra casa depois do jantar, tenho mais algumas algumas coisas rabiscadas por lá.<br/>- <em>Alright</em>. - Alex balançou a cabeça. - Até mais, Miles. Bom jantar pra vocês.<br/>- <em>See ya, </em>Al.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>A essa altura, Lil já dirigia há 7 horas, sem parar e a noite começava a cair. Ela achou melhor parar num hotel de beira de estrada.</p><p>Estava cansada e tinha certeza de que Nami também, além de as duas estarem com fome.</p><p>Lil foi até o balcão e fez o check in, voltou até o carro e pegou uma mochila com algumas coisas que ela tinha deixado mais fáceis para que não precisasse ficar abrindo malas e etc, e Nami. Seguiu para o quarto.</p><p>Lil entrou no quarto simples e abriu a gaiola de Nami, colocando ração no pote da mesma, o que a fez sair imediatamente da gaiola.</p><p>Lil sorriu.</p><p>A garota queria tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir mas se deitou na cama e começou a pensar sobre todas as coisas que tinham acontecido em sua vida em apenas três anos. Era tudo completamente surreal.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chegando ao prédio de Lil, a primeira coisa que Miles notou foi que a etiqueta onde lia-se '<em>Mauve'</em> sobre o botão do interfone para o apartamento 708, havia sumido.</p><p>Miles franziu a testa mas não estranhou tanto, Lil poderia ter  tirado a etiqueta para pôr uma nova—era uma das manias dela—mas ao chegar ao apartamento, Miles deu de cara com um aviso na porta.</p><p>
  <em>Aluga-se?</em>
</p><p>Ele pegou o celular e ligou para Lil.</p><p>Uma.<br/>Duas.<br/>Três... <br/>Oito vezes.</p><p>Ninguém atendeu.</p><p>Miles estava completamente confuso mas uma única coisa ele entendeu.<br/>Discou outro número e aguardou.</p><p>- Alex... Ela se foi.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lil acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, tinha que dirigir mais 22 horas até o Tennessee e precisaria fazer mais paradas no caminho, aquilo levaria pelo menos mais um dia e meio.</p><p>Ela dirigiu e dirigiu, parou algumas vezes, uma vez parou na beira de uma rodovia vazia e colocou Nami na coleira, numa tentativa de dar uma volta com ela e ver se ela fazia xixi: sem sucesso, a gata fez xixi uma hora depois, <em>dentro do carro.</em></p><p>Lil limpou tudo na próxima parada que fizeram.</p><p>Passou outra noite em um hotel qualquer. Saiu cedo na manhã seguinte, mais uma vez.</p><p>Chegou ao Tennessee no final do dia, devolveu o carro na agência e alugou um ainda mais simples, pediu indicação sobre qual caminho deveria seguir até seu novo endereço.</p><p><em>Quase lá, Lil. </em>Pensou enquanto esperava o sinal ficar verde, de novo.</p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>- Sim, faz parte da terapia. <br/>- Mandar ela embora? Meu Deus, até um tempo atrás ela estava viciada em bebida, remédios e drogas! Ela tentou se matar!<br/>- Eu sei, sr. Kane. Mas faz parte do processo e ela não vai estar desacompanhada.<br/>- Então porque você não me diz onde ela está? <br/>- Não posso, até porque nem eu sei.<br/>- Mas como assim? Que terapia maluca é essa? Olha, sabe de uma coisa? Eu quero tirar a Lil, disso, agora. Eu não quero ela longe, ela não tem ninguém! Estamos terminando esse <em>tratamento </em>exatamente agora!<br/>- Não é possível. Você assinou um termo no qual concordava que ela permaneceria em tratamento por no mínimo 12 meses.</p><p>Miles bufou ao lembrar daquela maldita cláusula.</p><p>- Então me diz onde ela está. <br/>- Não posso, eu não sei.</p><p>Miles olhou para a mulher e saiu da sala antes que a quantidade de raiva em seu olhar pudesse mata-la.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Finalmente. - Lil disse, ao avistar a casa. Estava dirigindo por uma estrada deserta, com casas esparsas, há quase uma hora. A casa mais próxima ficava há um quilômetro de distância. Exatamente o que ela queria.</p><p>Levou todas as coisas para dentro e trancou portas e janelas antes de abrir a gaiola de Nami, dessa vez ela estava em uma casa térrea, não um apartamento, havia possibilidade de Nami sair e se perder, sim.</p><p>Até a gata se acostumar com os novos arredores, tudo ficaria fechado.</p><p>Lil levou as malas, uma por uma, para cima e começou a desfazer todas elas, seria melhor do que deixar para depois. <br/>No bolso grande da última mala, ela encontrou uma foto.</p><p>
  <em>Miles, Alex, Arielle e ela, juntos em Sheffield um dia antes do show dos Monkeys. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lil passou a mão pela foto.</p><p><em>Miles</em>.</p><p>Ela sentia tanta saudade da voz dele. Já sentia uma enorme falta de seus abraços.</p><p>
  <em>Como será que ele está? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Preciso ligar para ele, amanhã.</em>
</p><p>Olhou para Alex e Arielle, felizes.</p><p>
  <em>Sim, eu tomei a decisão certa.</em>
</p><p>Colocou a foto ao lado da cama, na mesinha onde repousava uma luminária solitária. Compraria uma moldura para ela, depois.</p><p>Tendo desfeito todas as malas no dia anterior, Lil se permitiu dormir até tarde no dia seguinte.</p><p>Explorou a casa, ao acordar, observou bem a paisagem, saiu para uma caminhada curta, ao redor da casa, já que ainda não conhecia o lugar.</p><p>Ao voltar para casa, Lil sentou na pequena poltrona da sala e pegou seu celular. Havia mandado <em>bloquear </em>o identificador de chamadas para aquele número antes mesmo de chegar ao Tennessee, assim não teria mesmo como achá-la pelo código de área.<br/><br/>Ela apertou o atalho de emergência e sorriu ao encostar o aparelho na orelha e ouvir os tons de chamada.</p><p><em>- Alô?</em><br/><em>- </em>Mi. <br/><em>- Lil! Lil, onde você está? </em><br/><em>- </em>Não posso dizer, Mi. Mas eu estou bem e talvez demore <em>uns meses</em> para voltar. Suponho que você já tenha ido atrás da Kate? <br/>- <em>Claro que fui. Ela poderia pelo menos ter me deixado saber, eu fiquei assustado com o seu sumiço. Primeiro eu pensei em ligar para a polícia mas depois eu pensei bem... Alguém que é sequestrado não põe uma placa de "aluga-se" na porta do apartamento. Para ser bem sincero, ainda não aceito esse método, é muito estranho. Eu não gosto de ter você longe de mim, Lil. Nós tinhamos combinado de sair para jantar... Agora eu percebo que era uma despedida, não era?</em><br/>- Nós podemos nos falar todos os dias, não vai ser tão ruim assim. - Lil dizia aquilo para ela mesma enquanto desviava do assunto da despedida.<br/>- <em>Ainda não inventaram abraços por telefone.</em></p><p>Lil riu de um jeito amargo.</p><p>- É, ainda falta essa parte. <br/>- <em>Por favor, Lil. Me diz onde você está.</em> - Ele implorou.<br/><em>- </em>Não posso, Miles. Realmente não posso.</p><p>Ela ouviu Miles suspirar, frustrado, do outro lado da linha.</p><p>- <em>Você promete que vai me ligar todo dia? Você promete que vai me ligar caso alguma coisa dê errado? E também e se você quiser voltar? Tem aquela cláusula de um ano mas eu tenho certeza que um advogado pode dar um jeito naquilo, eles não podem te prender contra a nossa vontade.</em><br/>- Miles, eu prometo tudo isso. Mas eu estou bem, eu estou progredindo e eu <em>não</em> quero voltar. Quando eu puder, eu digo onde estou e <em>se eles</em> deixarem, você pode me visitar, ok?</p><p>Não havia eles.</p><p>- <em>Tudo bem. Te amo, Lil. Fica bem. Me liga de novo assim que puder.</em><br/>- Ligo sim. Te amo, Miles.</p><p>Lil encerrou a ligação e apertou o telefone contra o peito.</p><p>Dois meses se passaram e Lil agora estava com três meses e meio de gravidez, segundo a obstetra que ela vinha se consultando, em Nashville. Ela havia descoberto que o bebê era um menino.</p><p>Resolveu que iria chama-lo de Vincent.<br/><br/>Lil passava seus dias cuidando do jardim da casa e fazendo pequenas caminhadas, indo cada vez mais longe, agora que já conhecia melhor o lugar.</p><p>Ela levava uma toalha e a forrava no chão, deitando para observar as nuvens no céu enquanto pousava a mão sobre sua barriga, numa maneira de se conectar com seu filho. Às vezes pegava no sono, e por isso sempre colocava o celular para despertar em um determinado horário para que ela pudesse voltar para casa antes do anoitecer.</p><p>Lil estava feliz que iria ser mãe, estava triste que Alex nunca saberia que seria pai.</p><p>Estava triste que nunca voltaria para LA.</p><p>Estava feliz que iria ter alguém para amar e amá-la de verdade.</p><p>Talvez um dia ela contasse para Vincent sobre seu pai e talvez ela nunca contasse. Deixaria o futuro se encarregar daquilo.</p><p>Lil finalmente ligou para Miles, conversaram durante quase uma hora, Miles tocou a música que ele e Alex tinham dito achar muito "puppetty" e decidido chamarem de "<em>Aviation", </em>ele disse que ela o havia inspirado e que aquilo poderia ser um <em>comeback</em> para o The Last Shadow Puppets.</p><p>Lil ficou muito feliz ao receber as notícias.</p><p>
  <em>Pena que eu não vou estar presente para testemunhar isso.</em>
</p><p>Lil se despediu de Miles e deitou-se. <br/>Estava enjoada e tonta.</p><p>- Nami. Pega o remédio da mamãe lá embaixo, por favor? - Ela olhou para a gatinha, que dormia, deitada aos seus pés na cama.</p><p>Uma das desvantagens de estar sozinha: não havia ninguém para lhe fazer um favor.</p><p>Mesmo tonta, Lil conseguiu atingir o fim das escadas e chegar na cozinha.</p><p>Ela tomou um comprimido para enjôo e tontura e resolveu deitar na sala, por enquanto não arriscaria subir as escadas.</p><p>Deitou-se no sofá, sentia-se tão enjoada, começou a sentir-se gelada, sabia que sua pressão estava baixando. Levantando-se muito devagar, Lil começou a andar até a cozinha.</p><p>
  <em>Um passo de cada vez. Um </em>
  <em>pas—</em>
</p><p>Ela não conseguiu chegar, sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem e cederem até que ela foi parar no chão. Tentou se arrastar até a cozinha mas nunca conseguiria alcançar o balcão e pegar o sal.</p><p>Se gritasse por ajuda ninguém a ouviria.</p><p>Sentiu seus olhos pesarem e os fechou enquanto tudo girava.</p><p>Desmaiou.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hello...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lil acordou algum tempo depois, estava desorientada e sentia muita dor. Levantou-se do chão e apoiou-se na bancada da cozinha, andando devagar.</p><p>Pôs um punhado de sal na boca.</p><p>
  <em>Problema da pressão baixa resolvido.</em>
</p><p>Ela continuou apoiada na bancada, respirando fundo e contando até dez antes de soltar o ar, sentia muita dor no pé da barriga.</p><p>
  <em>Eu preciso de ajuda.</em>
</p><p>Lil respirou fundo mais uma vez e desencostou-se da bancada, indo procurar as chaves do carro. Dirigiria até a casa mais próxima e pediria ajuda quando chegasse lá; talvez uma ambulância demorasse demais para chegar.</p><p>Ela pegou as chaves e foi em direção ao carro, deu partida e tentou dirigir o mais rápido que podia. Chegou na casa mais próxima e bateu na porta. Uma senhora muito simpática a atendeu, mudando sua expressão calma para uma nervosa ao notar o estado de Lil. A senhora gritou o nome de alguém, enquanto segurava Lil com o braço em volta de seu pescoço.</p><p>Um rapaz apareceu na porta e ouviu a rápida explicação da mãe, ele pegou Lil nos braços e a levou até o carro dele e então dirigiu até o hospital.</p><p>A garota foi socorrida imediatamente mas o rapaz que a levara até lá não sabia o nome dela e se ela tivesse algum documento, havia ficado em seu próprio carro. Ele se prontificou a ficar como acompanhante da moça, mesmo sem ter ideia de quem ela era.</p><p>Os médicos fizeram alguns exames em Lil e a sedaram.<br/>A levaram para a sala de procedimento.</p><p>Lil acordou no dia seguinte, tinha uma agulha enfiada em seu braço por onde soro entrava em seu corpo. Sentiu-se enojada da agulha.</p><p>Mas ela também notou outra coisa.</p><p>- Ela acordou. - Uma enfermeira anunciou, pondo a cabeça para fora da porta, no corredor.</p><p>Retornou com um médico.</p><p>- Como você se sente? - O médico perguntou assim que se aproximou da cama. <br/>- Bem. Eu acho...<br/>- Ok. Bem, antes de mais nada, preciso saber seu nome, idade e endereço.<br/>- Lillian O'Hare Mauve, 19 anos, Caledonia Road número 21. Me desculpe, onde exatamente eu estou? <br/>- Hospital Estadual de Nashville. Você foi trazida até aqui por um rapaz chamado Keith, que diz não conhecer você mas que você apareceu na porta da casa da mãe dele, pedindo ajuda. Essa versão confere?</p><p>Lil balançou a cabeça positivamente.</p><p>- Eu estava sentindo muita dor na barriga, fiquei preocupada que uma ambulância pudesse demorar demais e resolvi dirigir até a casa mais próxima. Depois eu não lembro de mais nada. Como está meu filho?</p><p>O médico olhou para a enfermaria e esta foi em direção à porta do quarto, fechando-a e voltando para junto do médico.</p><p>- Você toma alguma medicação? - O médico perguntou, não respondendo a pergunta de Lil.<br/>- Tomava antidepressivos, receitados pela minha psiquiatra, mas parei assim que descobri a gravidez.</p><p>O médico pausou por um segundo.</p><p>- Bem... - Outra pausa. - O feto tinha uma má formação e parou de se desenvolver há pelo menos duas semanas.</p><p>Ele observou enquanto os olhos de Lil se enchiam de medo.</p><p>- E então ele veio a falecer há três ou quatro dias. Era isso que estava lhe causando tanta dor. Você foi levada à sala de procedimento e nós o <em>retiramos</em>. Devido ao tempo em que ele passou <em>inativo</em> em seu útero, pode ser que no futuro você não volte a engravidar, o que representa 99% desses casos, ou se conseguir, tenha uma gravidez de alto risco.</p><p>Lil abria e fechava a boca como quem queria dizer algo e não conseguia. Seu corpo—cheio de vestígios de álcool e remédios—havia se auto sabotado e matado o filho que carregava. Lil sentiu o mundo ruir ao redor dela.</p><p>Ela era <em>tóxica</em>.</p><p>Após mais alguns check ups, o médico e a enfermeira saíram do quarto e a deixaram sozinha.</p><p>Lil sentou-se com as pernas para fora da cama e pôs as mãos na barriga. Não conseguia mais sentir o volume que era seu filho.</p><p>- Me desculpa, Vince. - A compreensão finalmente chegou até ela enquanto lágrimas desciam silenciosamente por suas bochechas.</p><p>
  <b>6 meses depois</b>
</p><p>Lil havia cortado todo contato com Miles, Alex, e qualquer outra pessoa.</p><p>Estava realmente só no mundo e continuava em Nashville. Tinha apenas mudado para um pouco mais perto da cidade, voltar para a casa onde ela havia perdido Vincent foi muito insuportável, ela precisou sair dali.</p><p>Estava considerando vender seu apartamento em LA, já não tinha serventia alguma para ela, e o lugar estava alugado, de todo jeito.</p><p>Ela não poderia voltar enquanto aquele contrato não acabasse e isso levaria pelo menos mais 4 meses.</p><p>Ela não queria voltar para LA.</p><p>E ela não queria ficar em Nashville mas era sua melhor opção. Chega de se mudar tanto. E agora ela sabia que tanto Alex quanto Miles estavam felizes.</p><p>Miles havia começado a namorar uma garota chamada Hannah, atriz.<br/>Alex havia conhecido uma garota chamada Taylor e pelas fotos dos passeios dos dois, com certeza algo a mais sairia dali.</p><p>Lil estava onde deveria estar. <br/>Só não estava junto de <em>quem</em> deveria estar.</p><p>Lil ia até a casa da senhora cujo filho a havia levado até o hospital, praticamente todos os dias. Ajudava a senhorinha, que se chamava Mary, com as tarefas domésticas e fazia compras para ela quando ela precisava. Ela sempre procurou em alguém uma figura materna, desde que perdeu sua própria mãe e para ela, essa era Mary.</p><p>Tirando o fato de que ela se sentia muito bem ajudando os outros.</p><p>No entanto, dois meses depois, Mary a informou que iria passar algum tempo na casa de seu filho, cuja esposa havia acabado de ter gêmeos.</p><p>Lil recebeu aquela notícia com uma bola de golfe na garganta. Ela estava feliz por Keith mas uma parte de si estaria para sempre de luto por Vincent. Tinha comprado um túmulo no cemitério de Nashville e enterrado nele um caixão vazio. Não teve a oportunidade de enterrar seu bebê, uma vez que o procedimento pelo qual passou, havia o transformado em algo que o médico havia nomeado mas que ela não tinha coragem de repetir. Visitava a lápide sempre que podia e sempre levava flores para ele.</p><p>
  <em>Vincent Alexander Mauve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Filho amado.</em>
</p><p><br/>Lia e relia aquele nome. Às vezes fechava os olhos e rezava para que quando os abrisse, tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Nunca funcionou.</p><p>Mary foi embora e Lil voltou a ter tempo demais nas mãos.</p><p>Ela sentava na sala e pensava em como seria agora se Vincent tivesse nascido. Ela o teria tido há pouco tempo e provavelmente ainda estaria fascinada com suas mãozinhas e pezinhos.</p><p>Teria ele se parecido mais com Alex ou com ela?</p><p>Levantou-se do tapete e foi lavar as janelas, pela terceira vez aquela semana.</p><p>Precisava estar sempre com a cabeça ocupada, sua casa estava perfeitamente limpa e arrumada e mesmo assim ela sempre encontrava algo para fazer, ou ela inventava algo. Havia mudado todos os móveis de lugar, seis vezes, só aquela quinzena.</p><p>Esfregava tanto as coisas que terminava com as mãos esfoladas, só para repetir tudo no dia seguinte. Não se importava com a dor, gostava dela, fora feita para ela.</p><p>Não aguentando mais tanta falta do que fazer, Lil foi procurar um emprego na cidade. Conseguiu arrumar um emprego como garçonete em um dos mesmos restaurantes chiques que costumava frequentar, ou melhor, que Miles costumava insistir que eles frequentassem, quando ela ainda morava em LA.</p><p>
  <em>Quantas voltas a vida ainda daria?</em>
</p><p>Lil começava seus turnos às 5 da tarde e largava às 3 da manhã, mais ou menos. Pegava a carona que o restaurante oferecia até sua casa, tomava seu banho e se jogava na cama, onde dormia quase imediatamente.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Volto em três dias, vai ser uma visita rápida. - Alex disse.<br/>- O James tá animado com a volta dos Shadow Puppets mas acho que ele não se importaria de você passar mais alguns dias visitando a família da sua namorada. <br/>- Não é isso, Miles. É que eu eu <em>não quero </em>passar mais tempo que isso visitando a família da minha namorada. Eu já te contei quando conheci a família da Alexa, peguei um trauma eterno. Eu estava tão nervoso e não importa quanto tempo se passou, depois disso, eu nunca vou me sentir à vontade.</p><p>Miles riu com o discurso meio desesperado de Alex.</p><p>- Que seja feito seu desejo, então. Nos vemos em três dias. - Miles sorriu um sorriso fraco. <br/>- Eu tenho certeza de que eventualmente ela vai voltar, Miles. - Alex percebeu a mudança sutil na expressão do amigo.<br/>- Eu não sei, Alex. Faz oito meses que perdemos contato com ela. Ela tem nossos números, nossos e-mails e mesmo assim ela não entrou em contato, o que significa que ela não quer entrar em contato com a gente. Principalmente agora que nós descobrimos que o tratamento dela já acabou faz tempo e que ela já poderia ter voltado. Ela não quer voltar. Porque? <br/>- Não sei. Mas eu <em>sei</em> que ela vai voltar. Eu também sinto falta dela. <br/>- Tem tanta coisa na Hannah que me lembra a Lil. É estranho. - Miles disse e Alex ficou surpreso que ele realmente analisasse aquilo na namorada. Ele olhou para Alex. - Mas você precisa ir. Diga à Taylor que mandei um beijo para ela. <br/>- Pode deixar. Prometo voltar o mais rápido que der.</p><p>Alex despediu-se de Miles e foi para casa, terminou de fazer as malas e dormiu. Buscaria Taylor no apartamento dela, no dia seguinte, e partiriam para o aeroporto, visitariam os pais dela no Tennessee.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Mesa 3.</p><p>Um prato foi colocado sobre o balcão da cozinha e Lil o equilibrou até chegar à mesa 3. Estava tão acostumada com aquilo, já.</p><p>Ela usava um sorriso no rosto, sorriso esse que ela mandava embora pelo ralo da pia, junto com a maquiagem, no fim do dia.</p><p>Não é que ela odiasse estar ali, não. É só que... ter de parecer bem quando não se está bem é a tarefa mais difícil e torturante do mundo.</p><p>- Mesa 6, acabaram de chegar.</p><p>Lil checou o sorriso em seu rosto e foi anotar mais um pedido. Ela notou uma pequena movimentação no lugar mas não ligou, às vezes aquilo acontecia quando tinha muita gente no restaurante, ainda mais numa Sexta-feira à noite.</p><p>No entanto, Lil estancou no meio do caminho.</p><p>Alex estava na mesa 6.</p><p><em>De todos os lugares no mundo, o que diabos ele está fazendo </em>aqui<em>?</em></p><p>O gerente olhou para Lil, parada no meio do restaurante e fez um sinal para ela seguir para a mesa. Lil engoliu seco, balançou a cabeça nervosamente e seguiu até a mesa.</p><p>- Boa noite, bem vindos ao <em>Monell's Dining and Catering</em>. - A voz dela tremia um pouco.</p><p>Alex reconheceu aquela voz e olhou para quem falava. Sua expressão era algo próximo do choque.</p><p>- Olá, Alex. - Lil disse numa voz minúscula.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sweet Dreams, TN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>- Lil? O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Alex disse, levantando-se da mesa. Taylor os olhava, confusa.<br/>- Alex, eu tô trabalhando. - Lil disse, olhando para seu bloco de notas e forçando um sorriso. Alex olhou ao redor e percebeu que tinha mesmo algumas pessoas olhando para eles, ele sentou, de novo.<br/>- O que você faz aqui? - Ele repetiu a pergunta, num tom de voz um pouco mais baixo.<br/>- Agora não, Alex. <br/>- Agora não? E como eu vou saber se você não vai sumir daqui dois minutos? <br/>- Por favor? - Ela implorou.</p><p>O gerente se aproximou.</p><p>- Boa noite. - Ele sorria forçadamente. - Algum problema? <br/>- Não, absolutamente problema nenhum. - Taylor respondeu, uma vez que Alex não disse nada. <br/>- Não há problema algum. - Alex repetiu. <br/>- Muito bem. Já anotou o pedido deles? - O homem olhava para Lil.<br/>- Estamos decidindo. - Alex interrompeu o gerente. <br/>- Tudo bem. Com licença. - O homem balançou a cabeça e se afastou da mesa.</p><p>Lil soltou a respiração.</p><p>- Uma taça de vinho. - Alex disse. - Que horas você larga? <br/>- Preferência por algum vinho? Todo dia um horário diferente. - Lil respondeu.<br/>- Uma porção de <em>mac n' cheese, ribs </em>e uma taça de vinho para mim, também. - Taylor disse.</p><p>Lil anotou os pedidos e se afastou.</p><p>- Alex. Quem é essa garota? <br/>- Longa história, volto em um minuto. - Alex disse, levantando-se da mesa e indo até a área externa do restaurante.</p><p>Ele pegou o celular em seu bolso, seus dedos tremiam.</p><p>- Alo, Miles? Miles, eu achei ela.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alex estava do lado de fora da porta de serviço do restaurante, fumando. O relógio marcava quase quatro da manhã quando Lil finalmente saiu.</p><p>- Até que enfim. - Ele jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele para apagá-lo. <br/>- Há quanto tempo você está aqui fora? - Lil perguntou. <br/>- Umas duas horas. Deixei a Taylor em casa e voltei para cá. Por onde você andou, Lil? O Miles e eu quase enlouquecemos com o seu sumiço, nós não tínhamos nem ideia de por onde começar a procurar. Só nos restou cruzar os dedos e torcer para você resolver voltar ou pelo menos dar um sinal de vida. <br/>- Eu estive em Nashville todo esse tempo. Mas eu não podia dizer que estava aqui e depois de um tempo isso se tornou irrelevante. Eu vi algumas notícias sobre vocês e vocês estão tão felizes, pra que eu voltaria e arruinaria a vida dos dois, de novo? - Ela deu de ombros. - Estou me saindo bem, aqui. Moro numa casa legal, tenho um emprego, não <em>uso</em> mais nada, já não bebo. Minha vida está perfeita em Nashville. <br/>- Lil, você precisa voltar! O Miles está até vendo você na Hannah! - Alex disse, exasperado. Lil franziu a testa. - Bem não exatamente assim mas ele tá meio pirado desde que você cortou contato com a gente.<br/>- Bem, esse é um problema do Miles, não é mesmo? - Lil não queria ouvir aquilo. Sua vida estava realmente indo bem, finalmente havia conseguido um pouco de paz.</p><p>Lil começou a se afastar de Alex e ele a segurou no lugar pelo pulso, aquele gesto desencadeou um reflexo na garota, uma memória muito antiga, e ela deu um tapa na cara dele.</p><p>- Me desculpa, Alex. Me desculpa, foi um reflexo. - Ela disse, cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos.</p><p>Alex a puxou para um abraço e aquele gesto doeu mais que abraçar um porco espinho. Os braços dele ao redor dela eram como uma prisão. Uma da qual ela jamais tentaria escapar.</p><p>- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, garota. LA é uma cidade vazia sem você por perto. <br/>- Eu estou bem, aqui, Alex. - Ela simplesmente disse.</p><p>Havia quase morrido de saudades de Mies e Alex, mas claro que ela não diria aquilo a ele.</p><p>- E porque não nos contar? <br/>- Porque vocês viriam atrás de mim e insistiriam para eu voltar. Exatamente como tá acontecendo agora. Alex, - ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos - eu <em>não quero</em> voltar para LA. Eu não quero voltar a tentar me inserir num meio ao qual eu não pertenço. Vocês todos tem algo em comum, eu vou ser sempre uma <em>outsider, </em>eu não consigo acompanhar vocês. Eu amo todos vocês mas eu sou só uma fã que deu sorte.</p><p>Ela deu um beijo na testa do amigo.</p><p>- Lil! - Alex chamou, enquanto ela ia embora. - Lil, por favor?</p><p>Por causa da conversa, havia perdido a carona do restaurante e agora teria que voltar a pé para casa. Era só um dos <em>dois </em>aparecer que algo já começava a dar errado.</p><p>- Foi bom te ver, Alex. Se puder, diga ao Miles que mandei um beijo.</p><p>Alex observou enquanto Lil desaparecia na curva da rua.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>No dia seguinte, Lil acordou mais tarde que o normal, teria menos tempo para descontar o nervosismo e a solidão na limpeza. Olhou para a foto emoldurada, na parede, o rosto de Miles e sua expressão feliz.</p><p>
  <em>Uma foto do que parecia ser um milhão de anos atrás.</em>
</p><p>Lil levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha, ela sempre trazia algo do restaurante para comer no dia seguinte mas dessa vez abriu a geladeira e não viu nada. Lembrou que ficou tão nervosa com a aparição de Alex que esqueceu de pegar a comida.</p><p>Resolveu fazer omeletes e arroz, não teria tempo para uma coisa mais sofisticada, de todo jeito. Tomou um banho, vestiu sua roupa do trabalho e partiu em direção ao restaurante.</p><p>Andou vagarosamente, havia saído um pouco mais cedo, e como ela nunca se atrasava, provavelmente chegaria ainda mais cedo que de costume, mesmo andando o mais devagar que conseguia.</p><p>Prestou bem atenção nas ruas pelas quais ela sempre passava "apressada", passou por um jardim com umas flores cor de rosa e tirou uma, colocando-a entre a orelha e o cabelo. Riu do gesto infantil.</p><p>No entanto, ao fazer a curva da rua do restaurante, o sorriso no rosto de Lil desapareceu.</p><p>Miles esperava por ela.</p><p>
  <em>Mas que merda, Alex!</em>
</p><p>Lil e Miles se encararam sem sair de seus lugares.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Justamente para isso não acontecer! - Lil dizia, frustrada. <br/>- Talvez se você tivesse nos dito, nós ficaríamos calmos e deixaríamos você em paz. - Miles retrucou.<br/>- Aham, assim como "dois mais dois são cinco", certinho, Miles Kane. Você pode ir embora, por favor? Meu turno começa em 5 minutos.</p><p>Miles apenas calou-se e levantou as mãos, deixando Lil passar por ele e entrar no restaurante.</p><p>
  <b>Dez minutos depois</b>
</p><p>- DEMITIDA! Demitida, Miles Kane. - Lil estava tentando não pular no pescoço de Miles.</p><p>Aparentemente, Alex Turner havia feito uma reclamação formal sobre a garçonete que o havia atendido, noite passada. O golpe mais baixo que os dois podiam dar.</p><p>- Agora que você não tem mais que trabalhar, podemos conversar? <br/>- Não! Não podemos conversar! Você e o Alex são dois ridículos! Me fizeram perder o emprego! Miles, eu estou bem aqui! Eu tenho uma vida, aqui. Raízes! Vocês não têm o direito de me arrancar as coisas assim! <br/>- Se você me ouvir, eu prometo que vai entender porque eu pedi que o Alex fizesse isso.</p><p>Lil terminou por levar Miles para sua casa, não havia qualquer lugar que ela conhecesse na cidade em que os dois pudessem <em>discutir em paz</em><em>, </em>sem ter dezenas de ouvidos ligados na conversa.</p><p>Lil abriu a porta de casa para Miles mas ele gesticulou para que ela passasse na frente. Lil ignorou o gesto e empurrou ele para dentro, deixando a porta bater atrás deles. Ela jogou as coisas no sofá, desfez o nó da gravata que usava e soltou os cabelos.</p><p>- Agora eu vou ter de arrumar outra coisa. Ou melhor, agora eu vou ter que me mudar, de novo. <br/>- Mudar de volta para LA. <br/>- Miles, eu não quero voltar para LA. Me deixa em paz, tudo est...ava dando tão certo, aqui!<br/>- Mas você precisa voltar. <em>Eu sei que não foi decisão sua, sair de lá</em>, em primeiro lugar, mas você pode voltar. Você já deveria ter voltado. Todos nós estamos esperando você voltar. <br/>- Miles, para de insistir. Por favor? Você não sabe o que aconteceu. Você não sabe de nada. Eu não posso mais voltar.<br/>- Então me conte! Eu tô aqui, agora. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ouvir você.<br/>- Não posso. - Lil balançou a cabeça.<br/>- Porque você cortou contato comigo? Eu pensei todo esse tempo pensando que algo pudesse ter acontecido com você, eu não sabia onde procurar, sua psiquiatra não sabia onde você estava. Foi enlouquecedor. <br/>- Não foi nada. A vida segue, você sabe disso. Eu fico feliz que você esteja seguindo com a sua, a Hannah parece ser uma pessoa muito boa. Não gaste seu tempo comigo. Volte para casa. <br/>- O que eu não entendo é porque depois de <em>tudo</em> que a gente enfrentou juntos, depois de todas as promessas de nunca nos deixarmos, você some desse jeito.</p><p>Lil estava a ponto de explodir em lágrimas. Ela sabia que havia quebrado todas as promessas de jamais abandonar Miles.</p><p>- Eu fiquei grávida do Alex e precisei sumir para ter o bebê. - Lil disse, engolindo seco logo em seguida.</p><p>Miles começou a gargalhar.</p><p>- Tem uma desculpa melhor do que essa? Até porque eu estou vendo... - Ele olhava ao redor. - zero coisas de bebê, por aqui. E surpreendentemente nenhum bebê.</p><p>Lil suspirou.</p><p>- Porque você teve de aparecer aqui e já acabar com o meu trabalho no primeiro dia em que põe os pés em Nashville? Sinceramente, Miles. Eu não sou propriedade sua e nem do Alex, façam me o favor. <br/>- Nós só queremos levar você de volta para casa. - Miles repetiu pela quinta vez aquele fim de tarde. <br/>- Miles, eu estou em casa. - Lil estava cansada daquela conversa repetitiva. - Além do mais, o meu apartamento está ocupado e quando o contrato desses inquilinos acabar eu vou pô-lo à venda. <br/>- Não se atreva. - Miles levantou-se do braço do sofá e se aproximou de Lil.<br/>- Miles, eu estou finalmente no controle da minha vida e tudo está correndo perfeitamente bem. Eu não bebo, não uso drogas e não tomo mais nenhum remédio. Eu nunca estive tão <em>bem</em>.</p><p>Miles observava as mãos feridas da amiga, ele lembrava de que ela sempre começava a limpar as coisas freneticamente quando se sentia frustrada ou solitária e julgando pelo estado impecável da casa...</p><p><em>Mentirosa</em>.</p><p>- Com quantas pessoas você pode contar, aqui? - Miles perguntou. - Quantos amigos você tem? E eu estou falando de <em>amigos</em>, não <em>colegas</em>. <br/>- Que argumento ridículo! Eu tinha vários amigos em LA e nada impediu que a minha vida virasse uma merda completa. - Lil, respondeu.</p><p>Parecia um murro no peito de Miles.</p><p>- Mas você também viveu momentos maravilhosos, eu sei porque eu vi e porque vivi alguns deles junto com você. - Ele disse, ignorando a última fala dela.</p><p>Lil já tinha desistido e estava apenas recostada no sofá, de olhos fechados.</p><p>- Você sabe o quão ruim é, acordar de manhã e ter o impulso de ligar para alguém, ir até a casa de alguém, abraçar alguém que você já abraçou tantas vezes mas essa pessoa ter simplesmente sumido? Você sabe como é não ter a mínima ideia de onde uma pessoa importante para você, possa estar? Você tem ideia de como é o medo de nunca ver aquela pessoa de novo? <br/>- Eu sei de tudo isso, Miles. Eu perdi meus pais, lembra? E se mesmo a tropeços, eu consegui passar por isso e sobreviver, você também consegue.<br/>- Lil, por favor. Você não está morta, eu não preciso passar por nada disso. Não precisamos. - Miles se ajoelhou na frente dela. - Volta com a gente. Volta pra casa com a gente. Não tem mais nada para você, aqui. Eu não posso ter descoberto onde você está e simplesmente deixar você... Não seja tão cruel, assim. <br/>- Não é crueldade, Miles. É só que é aqui que nós alcançamos a bifurcação no caminho, é aqui que a gente se separa. No fundo nós sabíamos que esse dia iria chegar. É como eu disse ao Alex, eu não tenho nada para oferecer a vocês enquanto vocês me dão o mundo. Constantemente tentando me inserir num círculo social que não é o meu. <br/>- Eu preferiria não ter nada disso se eu pudesse apenas ter a amizade das pessoas que amo. Isso inclui você.</p><p>Miles pausou e ficou olhando para o rosto de Lil por algum tempo.</p><p>- Se você não for, então eu vou ter que ficar. <br/>- Miles...<br/>- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha no Tennessee.<br/>- Então eu mudo para outro lugar!<br/>- Só se for de volta para LA!<br/>- Miles!<br/>- Lil!</p><p>Os dois sustentaram o olhar um do outro.</p><p>- Vai pra casa. Você tem um milhão de coisas para fazer. Você tem alguém que te ama te esperando. <br/>- Posso fazer todas essas coisas depois. Se você ficar, eu fico. E eu posso trazer a pessoa que me ama pra cá. Seriam duas pessoas que me amam, na mesma vizinhança.</p><p>Lil riu de um jeito debochado enquanto encarava o teto da sala.</p><p>- Você não vai desistir. - Ela disse, por fim.<br/>- Não!<br/>- Você não vai parar de me seguir.<br/>- Não!<br/>- Eu posso pedir uma ordem de restrição contra você. - Ela disse, olhando para ele, agora.<br/>- Olha, poder até pode, mas sei que você não faria isso. <br/>- É, não faria mesmo. - Ela disse e levantou-se do sofá. - Mas bem, o tempo acabou, você já pode ir. Não me convenceu. - Lil disse, puxando Miles pelo braço até a porta da casa. - É só descer a rua e dobrar duas vezes para a direita e uma para esquerda, vai por você num lugar movimentado o suficiente para que apareça um táxi. Tchau, Miles. - Ela fechou a porta.</p><p>
  <em>Ótimo! Agora eu tenho Miles Kane me perseguindo, estou sem emprego e sem nada para fazer a essa hora da noite em casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obrigada, Alex. Obrigada, Miles.</em>
</p><p>Lil revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas, pesadamente.</p><p>Encheu a banheira com água morna e entrou nela, precisava relaxar. <br/>Meia hora depois a água tinha esfriado e Lil estava inquieta.</p><p>Ela saiu da água e vestiu um roupão. <br/>Esvaziou a banheira e desceu as escadas.</p><p>Abriu a geladeira e pensou em preparar a coisa mais complicada que conseguisse fazer com o que tinha mas desistiu da ideia ao lembrar que geralmente aqueles pratos sempre serviam quatro ou mais pessoas e que ela levaria dias para comer aquilo sozinha.</p><p>Lil sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a TV, apesar da inquietação, ela conseguiu ver um filme qualquer que passava num canal qualquer e acabou pegando no sono. Acordou horas depois com seu celular tocando. Quando resolveu cortar contato com os rapazes, Lil contratou o serviço de uma linha local.</p><p>- Ninguém nunca me liga. Tinha que ser hoje. - Ela murmurou, com uma voz de sono.</p><p>Ela levantou do sofá e começou a procurar o telefone, até que ela percebeu que o som vinha do lado <em>de fora </em>da casa.</p><p>Lil franziu a testa e abriu a porta da varanda. Encontrou Miles dormindo, encolhido, numa namoradeira na qual às vezes ela se deitava para ver o pôr do sol, quando não estava trabalhando durante a semana.</p><p>A garota olhou para cena e riu, incrédula.</p><p>- Miles. - Ela se aproximou e tocou no ombro dele. </p><p>- Mhm? - Miles abriu os olhos e olhou para Lil.<br/>- Vem pra dentro. - Um pequeno sorriso no rosto dela.</p><p>Ela ofereceu a mão para ele, que a tomou sem pensar meia vez. <br/>A porta da casa foi aberta e em seguida fechada pelas últimas vezes aquela noite.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Miles dormiu no sofá e Lil <em>tentou </em>dormir, em sua cama, no andar de cima.</p><p>Lá embaixo, o celular de Miles tocou, mais uma vez.</p><p>- <em>Miles</em>?<br/>- Está tudo bem, Alex. Estou na casa dela. <br/>- <em>Você conseguiu</em>? <br/>- Ainda não mas sinto que ela vai ceder. <br/>- <em>Espero que sim. Qualquer novidade me liga? </em><br/>- Pode deixar.</p><p>Miles encerrou a ligação e olhou a hora. <br/>2:42AM</p><p>Alex era a <em>melhor</em> pessoa para ligar nos <em>piores</em> horários.</p><p>Será que havia acordado Lil? Teria ela fugido enquanto ele cochilava?</p><p>Miles se levantou devagar e subiu as escadas, abriu uma porta, não era o quarto de Lil, abriu outra e era o banheiro.</p><p><em>Bem, pelo menos só resta uma</em>. Miles pensou.</p><p>Miles abriu a porta delicadamente, tentando enxergar a forma de Lil, no escuro.</p><p>- Eu ainda não dormi. - Ela acendeu a luz. <br/>- Eu pensei que o celular pudesse ter te acordado. - Ele disse, apertando os olhos por causa da claridade repentina.<br/>- Deixa eu adivinhar. Alex?</p><p>Miles balançou a cabeça, positivamente.</p><p>- Só podia ser.</p><p>Miles ficou parado na porta enquanto Lil o observava.</p><p>- Precisa de algo? - Ela perguntou.<br/>- Talvez ser seu travesseiro mais uma vez? Faz muito tempo, eu não lembro como é cair no sono ouvindo o padrão da sua respiração.</p><p>Lil olhou para Miles e sorriu um tanto amargamente. Ela também sentia uma falta terrível dele.</p><p>- Não deveríamos fazer isso. Dividimos uma mesma casa, anos atrás, não foi nem a mesma cama, e eu ainda consegui destruir um relacionamento seu.  <br/>- A Hannah não é a Suki, eu prometo.</p><p>Lil encarou Miles por alguns segundos e então virou de costas para ele.</p><p>Miles sentiu o coração afundar.</p><p>- Por favor? - Ele suplicou.</p><p>Lil cedeu e bateu no espaço vazio da cama, ao seu lado. Miles contornou a cama e deitou-se no espaço vazio.</p><p>Ela pôs a cabeça no peito do amigo e ele passou um braço ao redor dela, descansando seu queixo no topo da cabeça da garota.</p><p>- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. - Ele sussurrou. - Bons sonhos, Lil.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bond Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>No dia seguinte, Lil acordou um pouco mais tarde que o de costume mas ficou de olhos fechados, ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do coração do amigo.</p><p>Mas não demorou muito até que Miles percebesse que ela tinha acordado.</p><p>- Bom dia, Lil. - Ele disse, numa voz suave.<br/>- Hey. - Ela disse, numa voz rouca.</p><p>Ainda tinha sua cabeça deitada no peito dele. Pela primeira vez não havia se mexido durante a noite, ou se tinha, havia retornado à mesma posição; o que era menos provável. - Que horas são? - Ela perguntou, se espreguiçando.</p><p>Miles olhou para seu celular em sua mão.</p><p>- 3 da tarde.<br/>- Ai, droga! - Lil jogou a coberta para o lado e pôs as pernas para fora da cama.</p><p>Mas quando seus pés tocaram o chão, ela lembrou que já não tinha mais compromissos à tarde, em Nashville. Já não tinha emprego. Deitou de volta na cama, a cabeça em seu próprio travesseiro.</p><p>- Você sabe que eu ainda estou bem brava por vocês terem me feito perder o emprego, não é? - Ela disse e estalou a língua.<br/>- Você sabe que eu ainda tô bem bravo por você ter sumido e ter me deixado sem ninguém pra conversar, não é? <br/>- Você fala como se não tivesse mais nenhum amigo. <br/>- Eles não são você. Você tem ideia de como é tentar falar com o Alex por mensagem? - Miles balançou seu telefone, que estava em sua mão.<br/>- E a sua namorada, a Ari, a Lexie? E todo mundo, Miles? <br/>- Continuam não sendo você. Por favor, Lil. Você <em>tem</em> que voltar. Mais um mês disso e eu vou terminar parando num hospício. Tantas ideias e ninguém para dividir. Ninguém me entende como você me entende. - Miles olhava pra ela com seus olhos redondos.</p><p>Lil suspirou.</p><p>- Eu tenho algo para fazer se eu quiser pensar em sair do Tennessee.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Só podia ter sido ideia sua. Devia ter voltado de avião com a Taylor.<br/>- Não reclama, Alex. Essa viagem é justamente pra gente passar o máximo de tempo, juntos, possível.<br/>- E além do mais, a Nami é sensível a aviões, última vez que voamos, ela teve uma infecção horrível nos ouvidos.</p><p>Disseram Alex, Miles e Lil, respectivamente.</p><p>- Tá, mas agora o carro morreu, estamos numa estrada deserta e sem sinal nos nossos telefones. Como vamos pedir ajuda? - Alex disse.<br/>- Você que matou o carro. <br/>- EU matei o carro? Não fazia dez minutos que eu troquei de lugar com você no volante, Kane.<br/>- Bem, você escolheu o carro. Se você não tivesse essa fixação por carros clássicos, talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo.</p><p>Lil observava tudo, sentada na grama ao lado da estrada com Nami presa numa coleira, correndo para lá e para cá, se divertindo com a grama.</p><p>- Pode levar horas até passar alguém aqui. - Miles disse, sentando ao lado de Lil. - Ainda bem que ainda temos algumas boas horas de sol.<br/>- Incrível como a culpa é sempre minha. - Alex disse, sentando do outro lado de Lil. <br/>- <em>É! - </em>Responderam Miles e Lil, ao mesmo tempo. <br/><em>- </em>Eu tenho quase certeza de que o problema desse carro é a bateria.<br/><em>- </em>E como o sr. Kane pode ter quase tanta certeza? - Alex disse, numa voz irritante.<br/><em>- </em>Por que eu já passei por isso antes, Alex. Só não era no meio do caralho de uma rodovia. <br/><em>- </em>Vocês querem fazer o favor de calar a boca?</p><p>Os meninos se entreolharam e cada um deu um beijo de um lado das bochechas de Lil.</p><p>Estavam muito felizes com ela ter <em>concordado voltar </em>para LA.</p><p><em>- </em>Ewww! Isso foi mais gay que vocês dois sendo gays um pelo outro - A garota disse, rindo, enquanto fingia limpar o rosto. <br/>- Você acompanhou notícias sobre os outros Monkeys enquanto estava aqui? - Miles perguntou. <br/>- Não, na verdade não. - Lil disse.<br/>- Ah, então você vai gostar de saber das novidades. A Breana e a Katie estão grávidas. O Nick já tem um bebê então... Mas a nova geração dos Monkeys vem por aí. Só falta você, Alex. <br/>- Deve levar algum tempo. - Alex respondeu, com um meio sorriso.</p><p>Lil permaneceu em silêncio, seu coração batia na velocidade da luz.</p><p>- Inclusive, sabe qual a desculpa que a Lil me deu para ter ficado em Nashville? - Miles perguntou rindo para Alex.<br/>- Mhm?<br/>- Que ela estava—<br/>- OLHEM, UM CARRO! - Lil gritou, levantando-se da grama enquanto os meninos corriam para o meio da estrada, sinalizando para o carro que se aproximava.</p><p>
  <em>Salva pelo gongo... ou melhor, por um Volvo.</em>
</p><p>O problema do carro era mesmo a bateria e após terem resolvido isso, Miles, Alex e Lil pararam num hotel de beira de estrada, para descansar.</p><p>Estavam em três e podiam se revezar no volante e chegar em LA em muitíssimo menos tempo do que Lil levara para chegar em Nashville dirigindo sozinha, mas os acontecimentos com o carro cansaram os três e eles resolveram parar para descansar e colocar o carro na revisão, caso houvesse mais algum "problema surpresa".</p><p>Os três alugaram um quarto com três camas, Lil escolheu a cama longe da porta, próxima à parede esquerda. Alex deitou-se na outra ponta e Miles ficou com a cama do meio, ele deixou sua mão cair no carpete e a aproximou da cama de Lil, que também pousou sua mão no carpete e a arrastou até seus dedos encontrarem os de Miles e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.</p><p>Ela sorriu para Miles e sussurrou, uma vez que Alex já dormia.</p><p>- Eu preciso confessar, eu senti falta de momentos como esse. Foi difícil mas foi uma experiência válida. <br/>- Não precisava ter sido assim mas bem, eu senti muita falta de você. Eu comecei a procurar você em outras pessoas mas não adianta, só existe uma única Lil. Se isso fosse uma história, eu seria o protagonista que roda o mundo atrás de uma garota misteriosa que ele conheceu num Café, anos atrás. Faria de tudo para encontrá-la.<br/>- E nesse meio tempo você seria que nem o James Bond. Cercado de garotas bonitas, atrizes, modelos... perderia o foco e eu terminaria morta num balde de piche.</p><p>Miles riu do drama.</p><p>- É, eu acho que eu não iria mesmo querer ser o James Bond... as Bond Girls nunca têm um bom final.</p><p>Ambos riram baixinho.</p><p>- Eu confesso que estou apreensiva, Miles. E se a Hannah não for com a minha cara? Assim como a Suki. - Lil confessou.</p><p>Antes que Miles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o celular de Alex começou a tocar.</p><p>Ele atendeu, meio grogue, sob os olhares de Miles e Lil.</p><p>- Hey, babe.<br/>- <em>Alex. Quando você vai chegar? Você prometeu me ajudar na mudança, lembra? </em><br/>- Lembro, sim. É que o carro quebrou e nós paramos num hotel para descansar enquanto eles fazem a revisão.<br/>- <em>Eu ainda não entendo porque vocês decidiram voltar de carro, mas tudo bem. Você promete estar aqui amanhã? </em><br/>- Eu vou tentar o meu máximo.<br/>- <em>Não, Alex. Você tem que me prometer. Você sempre pode deixá-los e pegar um avião, lembra?</em><br/><em>- </em>Taylor, eu vou estar em casa amanhã, sem precisar deixar ninguém. Eu prometo. <br/><em>- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou estar esperando por você. Tchau, Alex. </em><br/><em>- </em>Um beij—</p><p>Ela tinha encerrado a ligação.</p><p>Alex pôs o telefone sobre o estômago e suspirou.</p><p>- Problemas no paraíso? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- Eu prometi que ia ajudá-la com a mudança. Preciso chegar em casa amanhã ou estou encrencado. Que horas podemos sair para chegarmos o mais cedo possível? <br/>- Bem, - começou Lil - pretendemos sair cedo.<br/>- Ótimo. - Disse Alex, enquanto encarava o teto.</p><p>Lil deu um puxão de leve na mão de Miles e ele virou-se para olhar para ela. Ela fez com que ele lesse seus lábios.</p><p>- Ele tem medo dela? <br/>- Ela o tem na palma da mão. - Miles respondeu, do mesmo jeito de Lil.</p><p>Ela balançou a cabeça antes de voltar ao assunto anterior.</p><p>- Mas e então, e se a Hannah não for com a minha cara? <br/>- Ela não é assim, Lil. E ela sabe que nós somos amigos. Na verdade, ela sabe sobre tudo que a mídia noticiou sobre nós. Você sabe que quando eu fico melancólico, eu falo demais. Deixei as <em>nossas </em>partes de fora por que isso só cabe a nós dois mas de resto, é como se ela já conhecesse você. <br/>- Isso me deixa mais aliviada. - Lil disse enquanto Miles acariciava os nós dos dedos dela com seu polegar. <br/>- Eu estou tão feliz que você está voltando com a gente. <br/>- Eu estava feliz no Tennessee mas nada se compara a ter uma vida com vocês no meio, <em>troublemakers</em>.</p><p>Miles riu baixinho. <br/>Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, aquela noite, apenas olharam um para o outro até dormir.</p><p>No dia seguinte o trio saiu cedo.</p><p>Alex fez questão de dirigir e só restou a Miles e Lil, rezarem para chegarem vivos a Los Angeles.</p><p>Após várias horas de viagem e Alex se recusando a revezar o volante, eles chegaram ao destino final. Ele deixou o carro sob os cuidados de Miles e correu para o endereço da namorada.</p><p>- Eu nunca vi o Alex com tanto <em>medo. </em>Parece que ele aprontou alguma e precisa arrumar tudo antes da mãe dele chegar em casa.<br/>- Efeito Taylor. Mas ela é legal, você vai ver. - Miles disse.<br/>- A vi no restaurante e ela não me pareceu ameaçadora... Mas bem, Miles, eu quero passar o resto do mês num hotel. Eu não posso voltar para o meu apartamento ainda e eu não quero ficar na sua casa. Não somos mais só nós dois.</p><p>
  <em>Eu não quero arruinar outro relacionamento seu.</em>
</p><p>- A Ari mora em LA, por que não falamos com ela? - Disse Miles, pegando o celular do bolso.<br/>- A Ari tem o Cutshall. Essa notícia eu vi. Eu realmente não quero ficar na casa de ninguém. Vou passar esse restante de mês num hotel e depois mudo de volta para o meu apartamento. <br/>- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ficar comigo mas se você insiste... Para onde você quer ir? <br/>- Heartbreak Hotel.<br/>- Eu gosto do restaurante de lá mas não acho que seja um lugar para alguém como você, ficar.<br/>- Como assim, alguém como eu?</p><p>Miles havia observado Lil.</p><p>Ela já não usava t-shirts de banda, jeans e tênis o tempo todo. Alternava com blusas de seda, calças de linho e saltos. Parecia mesmo uma adulta. Seu cabelo continuava colorido mas de uma maneira mais sutil, de um modo que já não afetava tanto a sua aparência de "pessoa responsável". Lil havia evoluído.</p><p>- Não sei. Uma pessoa como você, não consigo explicar.</p><p>Lil deu de ombros.</p><p>- Tá, mas é para lá que eu quero ir.</p><p>Miles deixou Lil no hotel e partiu para casa. Sentia uma falta terrível de Hannah, ele realmente gostava dela.</p><p><em>Dessa vez vai ser diferente</em>.</p><p>Miles chegou em casa e Hannah pôs seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o puxando para um beijo demorado.</p><p>- Senti sua falta. - Ela disse, com seu rosto próximo ao rosto dele. <br/>- E como você acha que foram esses dias, para mim? - Miles disse, jogando a mala de lado e pegando a namorada nos braços. - Que tal a gente fazer algo sobre essa saudade? - Hannah riu quando Miles a deitou sobre a mesa da cozinha.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Essa parte <em>she turns my back to the earth and shows me where I'm meant to be, </em>acho que ficaria melhor numa voz só, a sua. - Miles disse.</p><p>Alex parou e cantarolou.</p><p>- É acho que você tem razão.</p><p>Fazia três semanas que eles haviam voltado do Tennessee, estavam sentados ao redor da piscina da nova casa de Taylor e Alex. As almofadas cor de rosa ao redor da piscina sempre faziam Miles querer tirar uma foto e mandar para Lil.</p><p>Ela ainda não havia ido lá.</p><p>Algo em Lil a fazia não gostar de Taylor.<br/>Ela havia conhecido Hannah e as duas haviam se dado muito bem mas Taylor... parecia que ela "tentava demais".</p><p>Sempre a postar fotos de Miles, e Miles passeando com o cachorro dela.</p><p>Sem falar que o Alex voltara a ser criança, tinha horários para estar e chegar em casa. Era bizarro.</p><p>Lil terminou por não acompanhar na íntegra a criação do "Everything You've Come to Expect", nome que Miles e Alex decidiram dar ao novo álbum dos The Last Shadow Puppets, apenas acompanhou alguns ensaios na casa de Miles e no estúdio em LA, e então quando deu por si, a data de lançamento do CD já estava marcada e as das turnê já estavam planejadas.</p><p>- Aqui vamos nós. - Lil sussurrou para si mesma.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Matching Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Outubro de 2015</b>
</p><p>- E o que você quer fazer nos seus 21? - Miles perguntou enquanto afinava uma de suas guitarras.<br/>- Pra ser bem sincera: nada. O Alex anda estranho, de todo jeito, ele não iria a uma festa e eu nunca estive uma festa sem todos vocês juntos. <br/>- É, a <em>dona</em> dele tem mantido a coleira bem apertada... - Miles disse e riu. - Mas nós precisamos celebrar, Lil. Você passou os 20 sozinha.</p><p><em>E lamentando a perda de um filho</em>. Ela adicionou, mentalmente.</p><p>- E além do mais, nós temos mesmo que fazer alguma coisa antes dos <em>Shadow Puppets</em> saírem em turnê. Eu mal vou te ver durante esse tempo já que você não quer ir junto. <br/>- Então que tal fazermos algo só nós dois? Mas não agora em Novembro. Quero que seja em Março, antes de você pôr o pé na estrada de verdade. - Lil disse. - Pizza e filme seria mais que ótimo. Eu diria para você convidar a Hannah mas eu <em>odeio</em> ficar de vela. - Lil fez uma careta e Miles riu.<br/>- Então pizza e filme <em>it is. </em>E eu ainda acho que deveria ser no <em>dia</em> do seu aniversário mas só de você concordar em "comemorar" eu já me dou por satisfeito<em>. - </em>Miles botou a guitarra de volta no suporte e levantou, andou até Lil e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela. A garota sorriu. <br/>- Eu tava pensando, que cores eu ponho no meu cabelo, agora? Roxo e azul ou rosa e azul? <br/>- Acho que rosa e azul seria interessante, são "opostos", iriam conflitar e combinar com o seu jeito. <br/>- Eu estava mais inclinada à essa escolha, também. - Lil disse, levantando-se do chão - Bem, eu preciso ir. Tenho umas coisas para resolver antes de voltar para casa e se eu não sair agora, não vou conseguir fazer metade do que eu preciso. <br/>- Vejo você amanhã? - Miles perguntou.<br/>- Não sei, eu giro ao redor das suas agendas, Miles Kane, se você estiver livre, podemos tentar nos ver. <br/>- Eu ligo para você, então.<br/>- Sim, senhor. - Lil deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo e o abraçou, rapidamente. - Diz pra Hannah que eu mandei um beijo pra ela.<br/>- Sim, senhora. - Ele disse enquanto observava a garota sair. - Tchau, Lil. Amo você!<br/>- <em>Amo você, Mi. - </em>Ela respondeu, já no corredor.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>Março de 2016</b>
</p><p>- Alex, esse filme de novo não! - Miles disse, arrancando um DVD das mãos do amigo.<br/>- Mas esse é o meu favorito!<br/>- Mas é o aniversário da Lil, ela decide o que a gente vai ver! <br/>- Eu ainda estou surpresa que a Taylor deixou você aparecer aqui, hoje, Alex. E de todo jeito, parece que eu terminei mesmo ficando de vela de vocês dois, Miles. - Lil disse, dando de ombros com um sorriso divertido. - Tem certeza de que a Hannah não pode vir? - Ela perguntou, olhando para Miles.</p><p>Já estava sendo vela, mesmo. Que diferença faria?</p><p>- Infelizmente, não. Ela está gravando uns comerciais em San Diego. <br/>- Mhm... - Lil suspirou. - Bem, eu não me importo de assistir "Skyfall", de novo. Não tenho nenhuma ideia melhor, de todo jeito. - Lil disse olhando para Alex.<br/>- AHÁ! - Alex levantou e pegou o disco de volta das mãos de Miles, indo até o aparelho inserir o dvd e correndo de volta para seu lugar no sofá antes que o filme começasse. <br/>- Parece criança. - Miles zombou do amigo. <br/>- E ainda usa DVDs. - Lil acrescentou, rindo.</p><p>O filme, já tão conhecido pelos três amigos, estava quase no final quando Alex percebeu que Miles e Lil haviam pegado no sono. Lil estava encostada em Miles e ele repousava seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela.</p><p>Alex sorriu.</p><p>Ele queria tirar uma foto mas não sabia como então simplesmente levantou do sofá e foi atrás de sua 35mm. Depois de ter registrado o momento, Alex pegou Lil nos braços e a colocou na cama de Miles—já que o quarto de hóspedes dele estava cheio de guitarras e fios desarrumados por causa dos ensaios caseiros para a nova tour dos <em>Puppets</em>.</p><p>Em seguida ele voltou à sala e acordou Miles gentilmente.</p><p>- Mi?<br/>- Mhm?<br/>- A Lil dormiu, coloquei ela na sua cama. Preciso ir embora, não posso deixar a Taylor sozinha. <br/>- Eu acho que você deveria ficar e amanhã, quando acordássemos, nós três poderíamos brincar de surra de toalha molhada ou algo do tipo. - Miles disse, ainda de olhos fechados.<br/>- Parece divertido mas eu tenho mesmo que ir, ela me disse para não virar a noite. <br/>- Alex, que síndrome de Benjamim Button! - Miles estalou a língua e apertou os olhos antes de abrí-los. - A Taylor não é sua mãe e gente tá comemorando o aniversário da Lil, embora ela tenha dormido... Mas bem, se você <em>tem</em> que ir vejo você no aeroporto, depois de amanhã.<br/>- Não é questão de ela ser a minha <em>mãe, </em>mas bem, não vamos discutir isso. - Alex deu um beijo na testa de Miles. - Vejo você em dois dias. Tchau, Mi. Diga a Lil que deixei um beijo para ela. <br/>- Anotado. E depois temos que decidir o que dar a ela de presente. - Miles disse, levantando do sofá e indo em direção ao seu quarto, também, enquanto Alex ia embora.</p><p>Miles deitou-se na cama, junto a Lil que, ao perceber a movimentação na cama, abriu os olhos sonolentos e olhou ao redor.</p><p>- Cadê o Alex? <br/>- Voltou para a <em>mãe</em> dele. - Miles respondeu, meio chateado. Lil esfregou os olhos e se apoiou no cotovelo direito.<br/>- Eu nunca vi o Alex se dobrar tanto num relacionamento. Que magia negra essa garota fez pra deixar ele desse jeito? - Lil disse com a voz um pouco rouca.<br/>- Pois é, os únicos momentos que eu reconheço o Alex, ultimamente, é quando nós estamos ensaiando, é como se o mundo todo ficasse cinza e só sobrasse nós dois. Os bons e velhos <em>Shadow Puppets</em>... mas quando o ensaio acaba e ela aparece, ele muda completamente. Eu fico até enjoado. <br/>- Eu pensei que ela fosse sua melhor amiga, Miles. - Lil zombou. - Julgando pela quantidade de fotos suas no Instagram dela. <br/>- Nah, a maioria ela tira quando eu estou distraído ou sendo legal com o cachorro dela.<br/>- Ou seja: o tempo inteiro, porque você é legal o tempo inteiro. - Lil disse e Miles tocou a ponta do nariz dela, brevemente. - Mas não sei... Algo nela me põe em alerta. - Lil disse, pensativa.<br/>- Não sei... só sei que o Alex anda muito estranho e eu odeio lidar com ele desse jeito. Espero que as coisas melhorem durante a tour.<br/>- Vão mudar, sim. Tudo vai voltar ao normal, você vai ver. - Lil sorriu para Miles e ele devolveu um sorriso terno.<br/>- Eu já disse que amo você? <br/>- Essa deve ser a MILESima vez, Kane.</p><p>Os dois riram.</p><p>Miles abraçou Lil e ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele.</p><p>Deixaram que suas respirações servissem de canções de ninar e caíram no sono, um nos braços do outro.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Alex, anda logo!</p><p>Taylor colocou a cabeça para fora da porta do jatinho onde os garotos viajariam até a cidade onde fariam o primeiro show da turnê do "Everything You've Come to Expect".</p><p>Miles, Hannah e Lil olharam para ela e em seguida para Alex, que apressou-se até o avião, desaparecendo pela porta junto com a namorada.</p><p>- TCHAU, ALEX! - Lil gritou do lado de fora.</p><p>Alex apareceu na porta, desceu a escadinha correndo, deu um abraço e um beijo em Lil e voltou correndo para dentro do avião. Hannah e Miles reviraram os olhos.</p><p>- Miles, eu vou entrar antes que a Taylor ponha o Alex ajoelhado no milho. - Hannah disse e Miles acenou positivamente com a cabeça - Até mais, Lil. - Ela deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha da garota. Era mesmo um doce de pessoa. - Nos vemos em breve. - Hannah acenou, indo em direção às escadas do avião, ela também viajaria com os meninos.<br/>- Eu vou sentir tanta saudade sua, <em>little Lil. - </em>Miles envolveu a amiga num abraço e ela riu. <br/>- Eu também, mas prometo que vou ficar bem. <br/>- Promete que não vai fugir para o Tennessee, de novo? <br/>- Se eu fosse fugir, não seria para um lugar onde você já sabe onde eu iria, eu me enfiaria na floresta.<br/>- Nem brinca com isso. - Miles advertiu.<br/>- Não, eu não vou fugir. - Lil segurou o rosto do amigo entre as mãos e sorriu levemente.<br/>- Amo você, Lil. Espero que o próximo mês e meio passe voando e aí a gente vai se ver de novo. - Miles disse.<br/>- Vai passar rápido, você vai ver. Amo você, Mi. Agora vai, só falta você embarcar. Promete que me liga assim que o avião pousar? <br/>- Prometo. - Miles disse, se aproximando de Lil para dar um beijo na bochecha dela mas Alex chamou o nome do amigo, o que fez com que Lil desviasse o rosto e os lábios de Miles encostasse nos dela. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu durante alguns segundos até que Lil se afastou.<br/>- Espero que a Hannah não tenha visto isso. Chega de problemas. - Lil disse, envergonhada.<br/>- Foi um <em>acidente. </em>E ela não ficaria brava por isso. - Miles depositou o beijo na bochecha da amiga. Os dois se olharam por mais alguns segundos, não queriam se despedir agora que as coisas finalmente haviam entrado nos trilhos. <br/>- MILES! - Alex chamou mais uma vez.<br/>- Vai, Miles. Boa tour, te vejo em breve. - Miles começou a andar em direção ao avião e sua mão foi se desenlaçando da Lil até que elas se soltaram de vez e ele desapareceu quando porta do avião foi fechada.</p><p>Lil andou até a área de segurança e observou o avião contornar a pista, ganhar velocidade e decolar. A garota começou a fazer seu caminho para fora do aeroporto e como estava frio, meteu as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava, seus dedos tocaram um pedaço de papel que ela não lembrava de ter posto lá. Ela o puxou e riu ao ler a mensagem.</p><p>
  <em>Should've know little girl that you'd do me wrong.</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Vamos, Alex! Vai ser divertido - Miles disse enquanto puxava a mão de Alex.<br/>- Eu não sei, acho melhor o Alex ficar comigo. - Taylor disse, abraçando o pescoço do namorado. Não quero todas aquelas fãs em cima dele. E se alguma delas for mais bonita que eu, Alex? - Ela disse se aproximando dele.<br/>- Não se diminua, Taylor. <em>Nenhuma</em> delas chega aos seus pés. - Ele sorriu e deu um beijo nela.</p><p>Miles revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Vamos ou não? Os fãs estão lá fora esperando. Se você não vai, eu vou. <br/>- Tá, eu vou. - Alex olhou para Taylor, como quem pede permissão. <br/>- Então eu vou contigo. - Ela disse, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.</p><p>Os meninos saíram do prédio onde havia ocorrido o show e encontraram dezenas de fãs a sua espera. Miles havia levado seu violão e puxou um coro de <em>Standing Next To Me, </em>enquanto Taylor observava tudo com a expressão mais entediada possível.</p><p>Os fãs cantaram alto e Miles e Alex deixaram-se levar pela euforia do momento, tocando nas mãos das pessoas e até mesmo abraçando algumas.</p><p>Alguns fãs pediram fotos com Taylor mas ela recusou, não gostava de estar entre <em>pessoas</em>.</p><p>Depois de cantarem umas cinco músicas, os meninos se despediram e voltaram para dentro da casa de shows.</p><p>- WOW, ISSO FOI AAAAHH. - Miles disse.<br/>- FOI MESMO, ME SINTO ELÉTRICO. - Alex respondeu.<br/>- Eu achei bem... normal - Taylor disse.</p><p>Ela era a única a acompanhar os meninos, agora. Hannah havia voltado para Los Angeles.</p><p>Os meninos ignoraram o comentário dela, devido à euforia que sentiam.</p><p>- E ADIVINHA SÓ? - Miles disse.<br/>- QUE?<br/>- A LIL CHEGA AMANHÃ! <br/>- UUUHHHHLLLL - Alex gritou e os dois amigos começaram a dançar uma dança bêbada, mesmo sem ter consumido uma gota de álcool sequer. <br/>- Alex. - Taylor chamou mas ele não ouviu. - ALEX! - Ele parou de dançar enquanto Miles ainda cambaleou um pouco até se firmar em seus pés. - Estou cansada, podemos ir embora? <br/>- Sim, já vamos embora, meu amor. - Alex se aproximou da namorada, dando um beijo no canto da boca dela. - Todos temos que descansar para o show de amanhã e ainda temos esse vôo para pegar, embora seja curto.<br/>- Eu vou pegar minhas guitarras, encontro vocês na van, Alex. - Miles disse.</p><p>Na verdade todo seu equipamento já tinha sido guardado pelos <em>roadies</em> mas ele sentia necessidade de se afastar de Alex e Taylor. Sentia que podia ficar diabético só de ficar perto daqueles dois.</p><p>
  <em>Que porra aconteceu com o Alex?</em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- Alex, olha quem chegou! - Miles disse, carregando Lil nos braços para dentro do camarim. A garota ria.<br/>- Olá! - Ela disse, andando até Alex quando Miles a colocou no chão. Deu um abraço apertado no amigo. Taylor não estava, era um dos raros momentos em que ela não estava no pé de Alex. - Senti tanta saudades de vocês me enchendo o saco. - Lil disse, se jogando no sofá do camarim. <br/>- Dizemos o mesmo. - Os meninos sentaram um de cada lado de Lil, no sofá. Alex pousou sua cabeça no ombro dela.<br/>- Então, alguma surpresa para o show, hoje? - Antes que algum dos meninos pudesse responder, Taylor entrou no camarim. <br/>- Alex— Ela cantarolava o nome dele, até que foi pega de surpresa pela visão de Lil. - Ah, Lil. Oi. - Disse, sem realmente dar importância para a garota.<br/>- Olá, Taylor. - Lil não se deu o trabalho de levantar do sofá e cumprimentar a garota. <br/>- Alex, você pode vir aqui um minuto?</p><p>Alex deu um beijo na bochecha de Lil e levantou-se do sofá, prontamente. Miles observava tudo.</p><p>Alguns minutos depois, Miles e Lil começaram a ouvir <em>sons </em>que eles preferiam ser poupados de ouvir.</p><p>Miles olhou para Lil.</p><p>- Eu sinto falta das minhas armas.<br/>- Miles! - Lil repreendeu mas pôs as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Menos de um minuto e ela desistiu, pegou Miles pela mão. - Vem.</p><p>Eles saíram do camarim.</p><p>- Como foi esse último mês? - Lil perguntou enquanto andava com Miles pelo gramado onde um dos trailers da banda estava estacionado.<br/>- Bem, os shows têm sido maravilhosos, o Alex e eu estamos melhores do que nunca mas quando ele sai do palco, as coisas se transformam. Ele me provoca e provoca e só termina em algo quando a Taylor não está por perto, quando ela precisa voltar para casa ou algo do tipo. E eu sinto muita falta da Hannah. - Miles suspirou.<br/>- Ah, Miles. Eu tinha esperanças de que as coisas melhorassem mas com essa <em>girafa </em>por perto, fica meio difícil mesmo. - Lil disse e Miles riu do apelido que a amiga tinha dado à namorada de Alex. - Mas vocês também não sabem o que querem, namoram e ao mesmo tempo querem um ao outro. Não seria mais fácil se vocês se decidissem? - Lil disse, deitando na grama. Miles deitou ao lado dela.<br/>- Eu sei que é confuso mas é que... eu não sei explicar, Lil. Minha vida sem o Alex não faz sentido e por isso eu fico gravitando ao redor dele, esperando uma chance.<br/>- Uma chance que nunca vem porque você não toma uma atitude, Miles. Abra o jogo com ele. Sentem e conversem.<br/>- A gente se diverte, Lil. Eu acho melhor ter isso do que arriscar tentar algo mais sério e perder tudo. <br/>- Perder tudo o que? - Alex disse, aproximando-se dos amigos deitados na grama. Sua camisa estava por fora da calça e os cabelos desarrumados. <br/>- Nada. E dava pra pelo menos se arrumar antes de sair do camarim? Você tá ridículo. - Lil repreendeu Alex.<br/>- Da próxima eu posso pensar nisso. - Alex respondeu, deitando ao lado de Miles, que fechou os olhos e não disse mais uma palavra pelo resto da conversa de Lil e Alex.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>- <em>Shadow Puppet</em>s, vocês sobem em 15 minutos. <br/>- Obrigado! - Alex gritou do fundo do camarim.<br/>- Eu vou indo para a plateia, devo levar uns quinze minutos para chegar próximo à frente do palco. - Lil disse.<br/>- Você não vai ficar no sidestage? - Miles parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Lil.<br/>- Não hoje. Hoje eu quero ter a mesma visão do público. Nos vemos depois do show. - Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Miles e acenou para Alex, que estava muito ocupado espremendo limões.</p><p>Lil fez seu caminho entre a multidão e conseguiu chegar quase na grade que separava o palco do público. Ela conseguia ver o cabelo cor de rosa de Taylor, na parte onde fica a segurança caso algum fã pule a barreira e tente subir no palco.</p><p>O show correu maravilhosamente bem.</p><p>Uma certa hora, Alex procurou Lil na multidão e jogou um beijo para ela.</p><p>Miles jogou-lhe vários olhares e finalmente, durante "<em>Standing Next to Me</em>", Alex roubou o beijo de Miles que ele disse a Lil que roubaria, na época em que ela esteve se desintoxicando no apartamento de Miles. A garota caiu na gargalhada.</p><p>- AGORA SIM! - Ela gritou. Embora o som tenha se perdido entre os gritos da plateia.</p><p>Na after party, Lil não bebeu mas fez questão de dançar todas as músicas da playlist junto com Miles. Ele tinha um copo na mão e bebia um gole cada vez que seus olhos acidentalmente esbarravam em Alex e Taylor.</p><p>- Mi, acho que por hoje chega de beber, não é? - Lil disse, gentilmente tirando o copo da mão do amigo já bêbado. Ele tentou protestar mas Lil pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele e ele fez um biquinho, cruzando os braços.</p><p>Lil pôs o braço do amigo por cima de seus ombros e o retirou da festa, o levando até o ônibus da tour para que ele pudesse se deitar. Não sem antes ele vomitar como se todas as suas tripas fossem sair junto.</p><p>Lil ajudou Miles a levantar do chão do banheiro do ônibus e o levou até uma das camas, o deitou e apoiou a cabeça dele com travesseiros, de modo que ficasse mais alta que o resto do corpo.</p><p>- Você precisa de alguma coisa? - Lil perguntou.<br/>- Você. - Miles disse. - Deita comigo?<br/>- Promete que não vai vomitar em mim? - Lil perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.<br/>- Eu posso tentar.</p><p>Lil deitou no espaço ao lado de Miles, na cama pequena. Ela mal havia se acomodado quando percebeu que o amigo já havia dormido. <br/>Lil permaneceu acordada, no escuro, pensando na ferida que Alex estava causando em Miles, sem perceber.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Os meses se passaram, os meninos estavam em uma cidade ou até mesmo país diferente, por dia. Lil acompanhava todas as notícias e estava sempre em contato com Miles, ela sabia que ele não ficava bem fora dos palcos e isso se intensificava quando ela via que Taylor também estivera presente no show. Lil só ficava mais tranquila quando via fotos de Hannah e Miles.</p><p>- <em>Tem certeza que você não pode vir? </em><br/><em>- </em>Não, Mi. Eu preciso ir ao Tennessee. Aquela senhora que eu te contei, ela faleceu e eu vou ao funeral. <br/>- <em>Meus pêsames, Lil. Sinto muito mesmo. Sei que estou sendo egoísta mas eu queria muito mesmo que você pudesse vir. A França é estranha, lembra?</em><br/><em>- </em>Segundo o que eu lembro que você disse, "A França é uma droga sem o Alex". O Alex está aí, você vai ficar bem. Além disso, é o último show da tour. Depois você vem para casa e tudo vai ficar bem. <br/>- <em>É</em>. <em>Eu vou ter que me virar. </em><br/><em>- </em>Promete que me liga quando chegar em Los Angeles? <br/>- <em>Prometo. Promete que me liga quando chegar ao Tennessee?</em><br/><em>- </em>Prometo. <br/>- <em>Eu te amo, Lil.</em><br/><em>- </em>Eu te amo, Mi.</p><p>Lil chegou ao Tennessee e avisou a Miles, aquele foi o último contato que ela teve com ele depois da tour.</p><p>Ele não a avisou que chegara a Los Angeles, não atendia suas ligações... na verdade, seu celular estava desligado e Lil sempre ia parar na caixa postal.</p><p>Lil ficou no Tennessee três semanas, ela concordou em ajudar Keith, o filho de Mary, a arrumar as coisas de sua mãe, as quais ele havia resolvido doar e pôr a casa à venda. Foi triste ver aquela casa vazia.</p><p>M</p><p>ary era como um arco-íris cujo fim era bem ali, naquela sala. <br/>Mas já não havia mais arco-íris, nem sol, nem Mary.<br/><br/>Depois de uma última parada no cemitério para se despedir do túmulo de Vincent, Lil voltou para Los Angeles com o coração apertado.</p><p>Tanto por Mary quanto por Vincent, quanto por Miles.</p><p>Lil chegou em LA e após pegar Nami no Pet Hotel e deixar suas malas em casa, ela tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e saiu.</p><p>Passou na pizzaria e comprou duas pizzas grandes e refrigerante. Comprou também alguns bagels.</p><p>Seguiu para o prédio de Miles e subiu até o andar dele, a cobertura.<br/>Bateu na porta ritmicamente, como sempre gostou de fazer.</p><p>Dentro do apartamento, Miles se arrastou para fora da cama, chutando acidentalmente a garrafa de vodka que estava pousada ao lado do violão e por sorte ela não se despedaçou.</p><p>Chegando à porta, ele a abriu apenas o suficiente para que seu rosto coubesse na fresta:</p><p>- O que você quer, Lil?<br/>- Olá, pra você também. Eu vim ver se você ainda está vivo, Miles. Há séculos eu ligo para você e sempre caio na caixa postal, o que está havendo?</p><p>Miles sabia que podia confiar nela, contar-lhe tudo, sem edições, sem pudores.</p><p>- O Alex, Lil. Ele me abandonou. -O cérebro de Miles processou cada palavra como uma facada, ele quase conseguiu sentir a dor físicamente.<br/>- Precisamos conversar, Miles. Você, por acaso, pode me deixar entrar?</p><p>Miles alargou a distancia entre a porta e sua moldura e deixou espaço suficiente para a amiga passar.</p><p>- Trouxe comida p— Ela parou no meio da sentença. - Miles, por que esse apartamento está tão escuro? <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A/N: Chegamos ao fim! <br/><br/>Ou seria o começo? <br/><br/>Se você não leu "O Problema Taylor", ainda, corre lá! É o que acontece DEPOIS </b>
  <b>dessa história. <br/></b>
  <br/>
  <b>X'</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>